Warhammer 40K: Hellbound Liberation
by Photon Prime
Summary: In the Grim Dark future of Warhammer 40K there exists only War. It is the 41st Millennium and the 5th Imperial Hellbounds Army has been stranded upon the world of Garantu since before the Horus Heresies. The planet long forgotten by the rest of the Imperium has been held by these brave men and women against Orks, Necrons, Eldar, and Tau. By: Photon Prime & DeathAngelWolf
1. Prologue

**Warhammer 40K: Hellbound Liberation**

 **Prologue**

"General why have we come out to this desolate outpost?" the Lieutenant of my most senior squad of Kasrkins, Jacob Milton asked me as I and his Sergeant 'Kitty' lifted rubble away from the ancient steel doors of the outpost.

"Jacob, we are here in search of weapons, armor, in general, supplies." I replied, giving him a stern look, as this was the eighth time he had asked me this since we had arrived. Kitty had been strangely quiet, which was rather unlike the normally chirpy las.

"I don't see why, once those Astartes return we'll have everything we need." he retorted, leaning his back to a broken column and checking over his Hell Gun.

Scattered about this entire region I had dispatched twenty of our finest, along with myself and my husband, the Vindicare Assassin Frank. With me personally were five Kasrkins and Frank, together they were removing rubble from the doorway. That was, at least, until we were besieged by cloaked hostiles.

"Tau!" Kitty shouted, her thick Irish accent blasted my ears, urging me to find cover before I joined one of our unfortunate soldiers who had been blown apart by a cluster cannon.

"Noticed Kitty! Frank you have eyes?" I shouted as I drew my laspistol.

In reply to my answer Four Exitus Rifle rounds were heard, as I peaked out of cover I saw five dead Tau in Stealth Suites. I nodded my approval before I motioned to the door, which was luckily for us blown open by the enemy cannon.

"Move, get inside!" Jacob yelled, pushing me inside as he spun around and fired off a few seconds of his Hell Gun before getting burned alive by plasma fire.

"Sergeant, the Lt is dead!" one of our corporals yelled as he too was gunned down by plasma fire.

"Find cover or die!" I shouted as I stood firmly before the doorway, dodging the incoming fire as it came by merely swaying from side to side, all the while returning fire with my laspistol.

"Aye general!" Kitty responded as she and Frank, followed by the privates that were with us retreated behind me and into the building. "We're clear!"

"Can we get artillery support in this location?" I asked walking calmly into the building as the doors closed behind me. A moment of pure darkness was then flooded away with the outpost's lights fluttering on, leaving a dim whining above our heads.

"Negative ma'am, they killed the corporal with the radio, and I don't think the radio survived." one of the privates replied to me, holding up a small piece of the vital equipment.

"Damn… Kitty, keep here and don't let anything in, Frank you're with me." I calmly stated, remembering what the Chapter Master of our Astartes companions had told me, 'always keep calm in the face of absolute destruction.'

Receiving nods from my soldiers, I walked away with my husband to try and find anything that may be of use to us. Upon entering the next room and engaging the computer's logs, while Frank attempted to open what looked to be the armory door, several lights flickered across the screen before multiple detonations were heard and the power went out, plunging us once more into absolute darkness.

"General they are trying to break the door down!" Kitty yelled as more detonations rocked the outpost.

"It seems that they are aiming for the supports below us ma'am!" a private yelled out from his kneeling position.

"How do you figure?" I asked, running back into the room, pistol drawn.

"We're in a state of free fall of the cliff." he replied, and as such I did notice that it was becoming more and more lopsided in the building.

"Grab something and don't let go." Frank whispered, just loud enough for us all to hear.

Upon doing so the world faded away into a numbing feeling and everything stopped. The next thing I knew was the sound of Kitty getting punched in the gut and an Exitus Rifle sounding off into the fool who touched her. The two Privates were in sitting positions trying to repair their lasguns before the enemy had time to regroup.

"Are you alright Kitty?" I asked as I got to one knee, checking myself over I realized that yet again I had come out with no significant wounds aside from a few bruises.

"I'll be fine ma'am." she replied, limping over to me, her ribs obviously broken and her left eye gone.

"Hit the dirt!" I yelled, tackling her as a Hammerhead pulled around ruins and nearly took us out, showering us with debris.

The next thing I think we all expected to happen was to be the second shot. The final shot. The one that would end us. The cannon's sound never came, but in its place was heard a single cry. It was a sound that echoed, and from above it fell towards the tank's position like a bird of prey. Slamming down into the top, a single figure smashed into the hull before two Tau pilots were tossed out, dead. Boots on the ground afterwards, with the wreck still smoldering, one man approached us. Clad heavily in armor, but simply in garment, he seemed rather drab as he paused. His expression, aged, but smiling somewhat, as he ran a single silver hand through his shock of white hair. "Name's General Velencio Kowalski." He said, and his voice echoed through its deep projection through the compound.

"Oh, and you may want to get down." There was a whistling that descended in the same manner as this General had come, only when it made landfall it was devastating to hear. Explosions rained all around the ruins of this place, turning the safe havens of the forests into ruins and shell holes.

"I am General Lisa Armageddon, Fifth Imperial Army, also known as the Hellbounds." I stuttered, impressed by the kind show of which I had come to expect from a Blood Raptor Assault Marine, but to have it come from an Imperial General was, impressive.

"Fifth Army? Hm, I remember those old chaps well enough." He replied, still smiling as he looked to the skies. The rain of fire had ceased, and with it the sky was clear enough to see what hovered far above in orbit. "Lucky we caught your distress call I suppose."

"Distress, call?" I replied, uncertain as to what he had referred to.

"Ma'am, did you send one? For I know none of us did, the radio was destroyed." Kitty commented in a hushed tone, her helmet off and her black hair falling loose to the ground as she held her ribs with one arm, pain clear in her voice, and enough blood dripping on the ground to cause worry.

"Not that I know of Kitty… You need medical aid, privates, see to it that she is taken care of." I calmly stated as I dusted myself off, my black armor tarnished with age, and my dark grey uniform beneath it in tatters. "General, whether I was the one to send the beacon I know not, but it is good to have aid in these troubled times."

"More than aid.." He answered, "You shall have full support of my soldiers and navy. To find another Imperial Army is, to say the least, rare in itself." Looking off to the two that were treating Kitty, his expression darkened slightly as the roar of engines approached from above. Landing behind the General, I observed a single Valkyrie's doors opening before a squad of similarly dressed guards stepped out in perfect formation. Behind them stood a single Commissar, towering, dark, and menacing. Another stood, dressed in battle armor denoting the rank of Colonel. His face, though, was hidden by a helmet. Both seemed aged as well, but the guards who secured the perimeter were all young; maybe only in their early twenties, I could guess. Two medics, denoted by their white shoulders with red crosses, stood waiting. "General Armageddon, with your permission my medics will treat your soldiers for their injuries." His voice was gruff, to the point, as he turned and walked toward the Valkyrie before waiting at the door and speaking in hushed tones with the Commissar and Colonel. The two medics stood at attention, waiting for their orders.

"That would be appreciated General." I replied, my gaze not drifting back to the young soldier whom I had come to call friend since the original arrival of Nitronus and his Marines.

"With due respect ma'am, it's just a, arg, flesh wound." Kitty tried to protest, but fell back and into one of the privates arms.

"Yeah, flesh wound, I've seen Space Marines die from similar wounds Kitty, we have few numbers as it is, and even fewer field soldiers. Don't play big, you'll cause more harm than good." I retorted as Frank came to my side nodding his head.

"Go," General Velencio answered, pausing mid-conversation. The medics snapped to action instantly, and moved to aid Kitty. "Now when can we expect more boots on the ground, Church?" He asked, clearly nodding to the Commissar.

"Within the hour, Velencio my friend." Church answered, his expression a scowl as he observed my soldiers. A whip dangled in his free hand, a powerfist encompassing the other.

My expression also soured a bit upon him, but brightened once I heard that a substantial army was on its way.

"General Armageddon, you sergeant has been healed, though she will have to remain out of combat for a day or so if she is to not agitate her wounds." one of the medics stated, coming to attention next to me.

"Thank you medic, but I do not believe I can keep her from the fight… I can still recall back when she was a private, her beating of a group of Ork Scar Boys with naught but her broken rifle." I laughed, trying to ease the tension in the air, though the medics didn't share in my amusement, "Tough crowd." I muttered.

Soon after my muttering, the medics, as though on an invisible cue, returned to their positions as though dismissed. Looking to the other Imperials, I could see that the Commissar was close to smiling as they stood stiffly at attention with their weapons drawn in the defensive formation. Church, it seemed, was a man fond of strict discipline; and his eyes surveyed and inspected for any breach in protocol before being satisfied as he nodded to the Colonel. "Vox the rest of the fleet to send reinforcements, Alex."

"Wilco, Church." He replied stiffly, reaching for the radio on his back and stepping back into the shadows of the Valkyrie before making the call.

"General, what is our next move?" one of my privates asked me, holding his shoulder pauldron in his right hand.

"Wait for reinforcement from my soldiers, and establish an official base of operations on planet." Velencio answered him before I could.

"Understood, sir!" my private replied with a prompt salute.

"Private, aid the sergeant in moving to a more enclosed area for rest." I said to the private who was still kneeling with the battered Kitty. "You!" I snapped to the private next to me with my index finger pointed on his chest, "You are coming with me and Frank to salvage what we can from our fallen comrades."

"Yes ma'am." they replied in unison as, and before long Kitty was moved away by the private into a nearby building that wasn't completely collapsed yet.

"Unnecessary, Ma'am." The Colonel replied to my order, "We have plenty more than enough in the way of supplies for your entire army and far more." He was standing now with the Commissar again, his helmet looking toward the General as he nodded faintly. "The Imperial Justice says that we'll have the first wave here soon, sir."

"Lisa." Frank whispered from behind me causing me to turn around to behold the tattered banner of the Hellbound First Regiment.

"That, is… Private you are to carry this and never let it fall, is that understood?" I said, at first a little shocked since all we had in the way of banners was an Eighth Regiment flag flying upon the manufactorum that our Basilisks were defending.

"With honor ma'am." he replied with a crisp salute, his thick Russian accent flowing with pride.

"An ancient banner I see," The Colonel said, nodding in respect to the newly appointed bearer. "There's only one left of our First Company from Terra's liberation, and he still flies it today. His name's Horrowitz." A shift in the stance told perhaps a darker thought had emerged, and the mood had dampened in the Colonel's spirit somewhat as he shook himself and returned to service as the screaming sounds of engines approached. "There be the first of many." He whispered.

"General." I cautiously stated, approaching the man, "may we use your vox to alert any surviving Hellbounds of the situation, and let it be known to our base that you are here?" I asked, nervous for his reply.

"I don't see why not. Tis better I not have to explain myself to every soldier in your army what we are doing here." He replied, gesturing for the Colonel to approach and set the vox caster on the ground before me.

"I thank you." I replied, a grateful smile crossing my lips, "Colonel Alex, do you copy?"

"Yes, General?" The Colonel before me responded, slightly confused.

"Not you," Church snapped, "She means whoever's on the other end of the vox! Why if you weren't an old friend and my commander I'd be whipping you senseless right now for your foolish assumptions."

"*Static* Lisa is that you, where the blimy Hell is that idiot corporal that is supposed to be operating the vox for your unit?" my best friend snapped, her voice blaring and even overcoming the Valkyrie's engines.

"He is dead Alex… most of the unit is dead, we were ambushed by Tau Stealth Suits and forced into an old outpost. We almost died as well when the building we were in fell down a cliff, if not for the First Imperial Liberators we would have been killed off entirely." I reported.

"What about that sergeant? What was her name, Kitty? Tell me she at least lived and that the smuck of a lieutenant died!" Alexia shouted.

"First, you don't need to yell, this vox looks like new, second, Kitty is wounded but healing, and the fucking LT is dead, thank the Emperor and his mighty grace that I didn't kill him myself and instead let him live so he could take a bullet, so to speak, for me." I replied, laughing to myself and making the standard bearer side step towards Frank a bit.

"She does realize that the bastard was my big brother right?" he whispered to Frank.

"Knowing her, yes… but she also probably doesn't give a flying fuck." my husband replied.

"Did you say First Imperial Liberators? As in the guys who fought… damn, never thought I'd live long enough to see them." she exclaimed, still at her previous volume, if not louder.

"Didn't I say quiet down, this vox is brand spanking new?!" I screamed, causing a few of the younger Liberators to jump since my laspistol shot next to the vox.

Suddenly, the crack of a whip echoed across the air. Blood spilled to the floor, and a single guard that had stared for too long went down with it. His screams filled the air only a moment, and he was silent and absorbing the harsh punishment of the Commissar's whip for his failure in duty even the slightest. "Emperor Dammit! If you cannot handle a little las-pistol, how can you handle facing the enemy?!" He shouted.

"General is all alright over on your end?" Alex shouted, once more.

"No!" He screamed in response, "Everything's not alright. I will not tolerate a breach in discipline in my troops. Not when facing the enemy, or when at home!" His whip, soaking with blood, stayed at last; and the bloodied, mauled soldier unsteadily rose to his feet before being shot in the head and floored at last where he lay still. "If you cannot serve in combat, you will serve on the firing line." He echoed, watching as the others snapped to attention before nodding faintly to me.

"Was that Church, Commissar Church?!" Alex once again shouted over the vox.

"Yes, I believe that it is he who kills a perfectly good meat shield." I replied, a bit of disgust in my voice.

"Yes, but he definitely gets his points across doesn't he!"

"IS THERE A VOLUME CONTROL ON THIS THING!" I shouted, kicking the ever raising in volume vox.

"General," The Colonel beside me said calmly, "I ask that you not completely destroy my radio equipment. It is over a thousand years old and very few of this model were manufactured." His helmet likely hid a look of disappointment, as the visor glared silently at me.

"My apologies colonel, but is there a volume control on this model?" I asked a bit more calm, but with my hand still resting upon my laspistol.

"Yes," He answered, turning a small, hidden dial on the back lower. "I was waiting for you to ask, and wanted to see how far you'd go before requesting assistance." He paused, nodding at the radio before looking to the dead guard that lay nearby.

"Thank you." I calmly said, relaxing as Alex's voice returned, though this time even louder.

"WHAT IN THE EVERLOVING NAME OF THE EMPEROR IS GOING ON OVER THERE, LISA IS SOMEONE TRYING TO KILL YOU WITHOUT ME?" Alex shouted.

"If you don't calm down, I will find a way to shoot you out of one of your own Basilisks my friend." I laughed as a crazed smile broke my face for all of one second before I returned to my normal demeanor, "No, no one is trying to kill me."

"Indeed." The General finally added, "If I'd meant to kill your General and her unit, I'd have done so instead of the tank."

"Tank? What tank, why didn't you… Oh, no vox… Then how did you?" she pondered over the vox.

"Fists of Steel, baby." He replied, smiling.

"Don't call me baby… Wait, a Liberator called me baby…" Alex began to fangirl.

"Not just any Liberator..But the General himself." Velencio answered in earnest.

"Oh my…!" she started

"Alex stop right there, this is a professional environment and I will not have you…" I had begun to say.

"Nonsense, General. Let your colonel speak freely." Velencio interrupted, "I'd like to hear what she has to say."

"But.. but...but... but…" I was lost, the world just faded away with that one sentence.

"Lisa, this jus' ain't fair, ya get ta meet my inspiration and I'm stuck here with idiotic teens, you know not one of these morons knows how to oil my back, and I can't freaking reach it!" she replied, "Sir, I am assuming she hasn't figured out the audio controls for privacy in the helmet so I believe that you can hear me… Permission to speak freely?"

"You already had permission, when I said I wanted to hear what you had to say, Colonel." The General replied over the sounds of laughing coming from his Colonel and the Lord-Commissar.

"I love you and your army, but mostly Church… no offence sir, but Church is just..." the vox mysteriously shut off communications but re-established it in seconds, "I am going to kill you, you blimey son of a… Oh it's on again…. Sorry but I must be going, this Lt is going to be eating steel through his ass in a moment!" she giggled, "Chow!"

"Sounds like a very good day." Church said, biting back his laughter, and eyeing the General with a hearty smile.

"Please dear Emperor tell me we've already dispatched Valkyries to pick those bunch up." The Colonel added, still laughing quietly to himself.

"General, you're looking paler than I remember." Velencio said, addressing me finally.

"Poor Farquat… you know he still owes me money so I really hope she doesn't kill him... " I pondered aloud.

"Meh, Church has done a lot worse and my soldiers have come out of it alive and...not exactly all the way there...but that doesn't matter." The General shrugged slightly.

"Yes, but her left arm ends in a lightning claw…" I laughed.

"He'll be alright," He added, chuckling somewhat "I don't think she'll kill him, if you want I could ask her not to."

"We only have a small handful of officers and even less sergeants… I need all the soldiers I can get, besides last I check he is only thirteen… Don't suppose you could ask her to not kill the guy?" I pleaded, though really I did want that five thousand credits he owes me.

The General smiled, leaning down to the vox and pausing for a moment before speaking at last. "Colonel? You still there?" He asked.

"Yes I am… sir?" she asked, sounds of grunting could be heard from the other end, along with a 'get off me ya metal bitch' mixed in.

"I know you're enjoying what you're doing to the Lieutenant over there, but could you leave him alive for now? As a personal favor for me?" Velencio replied.

"Damnit, yes sir… You hear that Farquat, you get to live… but I'm taking something precious from you!" Alex chided before a high pitch scream could be heard, "Now, get off my tower!" she yelled as a metal boot could be heard meeting flesh and the scream of the Lt faded into nothing, "And before you ask, yes he is alive, and no, his manhood is not attached."

"Thank you Colonel," Velencio answered, "I appreciate you doing this for me. If there's ever anything you need, just ask." He paused, silently glaring daggers at me now, although a hint of humor was in his expression as he waited patiently for her reply.

"Well, I don't know if it's proper, but a lady, if you can still call me that, doesn't meet a man like Church every doomsday." she calmly stated over the radio, "Could you perhaps, wait he is standing right next to you, isn't he?" she asked.

"Yes he is Alex… yes he is." I replied for the General.

"Ummmm, perhaps we can talk about this face to half a face?" she replied, I could hear the blush emanating from the vox.

"Heh, always thought she'd be more forward." Frank said from behind me.

"Yeah, guess you're right." I responded in a whisper so she wouldn't hear me.

"Can I go now and check on Kitty and Dave, I'd rather not die today without taking at least a dozen hundred xenos with me..?" the Standard Bearer asked in a hushed tone.

"Go, and report to me, if I don't show up, in an hour." I replied, smiling a little at him.

The Lord-Commissar watched as the standard bearer saluted, and turned on his heel before marching off to the nearby building that held the two soldiers in question. He turned back to the General, a question in his eyes, before smiling just a bit and answering the vox at last. "On the first Valkyrie here then, after the troops we've sent to your base reinforce it. We'll talk then."

"..." Silence reigned over the vox for a few good minutes before she spoke up, "Teach me your ways sir, I've read about you, but it would be an honor and privilege to study under you first hand, er, claw…!"

"I think it would be more me learning from you, Colonel." The Lord-Commissar smiled faintly, with a blush nearly unnoticeable as he added softly as parting note, "I can't wait to meet you...Colonel."

This time, it was in turn the General's turn to chuckle, which only served to make the Lord-Commissar falsely glare at him in return with his fist tightened around his whip. "Keep laughing, General. I can and will if necessary execute you both for dereliction of duty."

This idle promise only made the General laugh harder, to the point that he was leaning on the Colonel before finally getting himself together after a few minutes. Serious once more, he gestured that the Colonel retrieve the vox at last before looking down the paved path. The sound of boots striking rockcrete was all that could be heard now, as formations of soldiers made their way in perfect sync towards us. Their lasguns held at length, and their armor and uniform sorted to regulation standards as they halted without any shout of orders from the Sergeants and Lieutenants in command. "First wave of many, as promised." The General said, watching once more as his two commanders fell into their familiar roles once more with gusto.

The first of the two, shouting orders for a perimeter to be secured, and the roads and buildings to be cleared and made ready for use; the latter, Church, ensuring that all was carried out according to his specification. The crack of his whip again whistled through the air many times, but the job would be done; and none of the sea of grey that was the Liberator's soldiers questioned it as they performed the tasks wordlessly. "Make sure there are areas for the Valkyries to land safely!" The Colonel shouted, watching as his orders were followed before moving on to another task of readying barracks from the ancient buildings for the troops.

Eventually, the General stood beside me, silent. Observing, and simply watching as though in wonderment. "I don't know how they do it." He finally said, "Only that I can think of is that they know they must, and so they do. For their Emperor, for the Imperium, for their worlds light years away." He was smiling now, more than usual, before returning to a stern visage as two vox operators approached.

"General. We're here to report that the contingent you dispatched to the other Army's base arrived safely on schedule. We've contact with the flight now, and they say it's returning to our new HQ." The first said, falling to attention immediately.

"Shall we make clear a spot for landing, sir?" The second asked, preparing his radio for use at the whisper of an order.

"Carry it out, and see to it that the reinforcements at the other base are supplied immensely from our stores. They'll need all the help they can get."

"Yes sir." The second said, and relayed the message instantly via vox.

The second, nodded faintly and spoke up. "Sir, we've soldiers reported entering the new perimeter. They're of that other army, and we've had them sent for a barrack to await further instruction." He paused, before adding with a slight smile. "We've also the next wave, this time, our light armored Companies, approaching as well, sir."

"Thank you Sergeants, now carry on." The General answered, finally looking to me as they both saluted and left. "You should go and check on your soldiers, and then the others from your unit. Need to address them, about what's going on." His tone was firm, commanding even; so unlike the man I'd known only minutes before.

I snapped to attention and gave a salute with a curt nod before marching off at a brisk pace towards the perimeter. With luck the soldiers that would be arriving would what is left of my armor platoon, aka two Chimera Assault tanks and a Lemun Russ, and hopefully the old rust buckets can receive a bit of tender love and care from our allies. Walking towards the perimeter location in which the soldiers had stated my men were I received many prompt salutes from those who saw me, those who didn't all had their backs to me working on miscellaneous equipment and such, admittedly I felt out of place. When walking around my own I still received the salutes, but I would also normally receive a greeting or a small conversation, my men had a certain personality to them that they freely shared. These men, they act as if they are nothing but tools, no individual, and it was then that I realized, I was afraid, not of a unified army, not of the commissar's whip, but of my army losing itself, for if there is anything I value in the Hellbounds, it is the outspoken attitude of my troops, their ability to solve a problem just by talking it over with each other freeing what few officers we have to do their jobs. I feared for my men losing their casual yet focussed selves to this army if they were to assimilate us, or just destroy us.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I had not realized that I had walked right up to where my soldiers had parked their tanks. Silently crying inside of my helmet, for reasons I don't understand as it is not often I cry, I quickly found my bearing and addressed my most trusted lieutenant, James 'Devil' Tundra, also the only dark skinned man in our army, which I must add makes him easy to spot, that and the fact he is always with his Russ the 'Daemon Slayer' also helps.

"General, good ta see ya, jus' tellin the boy, and our new las here about how my crew an I managed to fight off twenty hammerheads while you an Lord Nitronus took care o' business with those bloody Tau earlier this year." Devil paused his Scottish accent, as if considering something while he stroked his beard and wiped his bald head with a cloth, "Them two jus' transferred out ah the artillery's a couple o' days ago."

"Have you given them the rundown yet?" I asked while waving off two Liberator soldiers who saluted me as they walked by.

"Ya, course I 'ave, now the trainin' don't mean nothin, it's tha experience tha counts." he replied, his trademark half smile glistening at me.

Before we could continue talking any further, we were interrupted by the sound of metal crunching paving stone. I was expecting another Liberator or so to wave off, but what surprised me about this man was his extreme difference to all the others. Aged, no doubt, and human only from the knee up. Bionic legs, an arm that gleamed of wires and metal, and a long trench-coat of the same drab color that shrouded his armor completely. No helm, with a face that told of far more than just hells of war at only a glance. Hair closely cropped and grey, with a light beard beginning to grow in. He didn't salute, nore fall to attention; surprisingly, this odd soldier just held an easygoing nature and smiled. "Howdy do Herr General." He said, a thick German accent pervading his speech. "Heard bout yer arrival, an just 'ad to meet ya."

He extended a hand for me to shake, when suddenly the Lord-Commissar approached, his whip still bloodied. "Varias Lorenzo you shirking bastard." He said, though there was no malice in his words.

"Ja, that's me name, now don't wear it out Church." He smiled, despite the bloodied whip, and gestured him to come over.

"You are lucky I don't whip you for disobeying orders like the rest of these," He held up his free hand to indicate the others still running about, hard at work. "Failures...The lot of them. But I'll whip em into shape yet."

"You of all people Church should know that ole Whip don't work on me no more. I'm more machine than man at this point, an pain's only a fading sensation." The soldier, Varias, answered, smiling still.

"Carry on then, my friend. I'll be there in five to make sure you're ensuring the landing area is cleared for our transports in the southern part of the perimeter." Church said, sharing a nod before charging off with a shout of agitation as the younger soldiers moved to obey to his commands to prep the place for operation.

"Me an ole Church go way back...I remember savin 'is sorry ass when I caught the artillery that blew me damn legs off back on Terra fer tha Unification Wars and such." He shrugged, "S'why he's got a soft spot for me an me son." Varias paused, as though forgetting himself. He reached his hand out to shake. "Apologies, never truly got to introduce meself. My name's Lorenzo, but you can call me Varias, Herr General."

"I am General Lisa Armageddon of the Fifth Imperial Hellbounds, it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance Varias." I said as I took his hand and gave a hearty shake to it.

"Hey Shadow, ah'll be off workin on tha Daemon Slayer if ya need me, she's got a few new holes tha need a patchin." Devil said from behind me before walking away and lighting a massive cigar as he got to his tank.

"Farewell my friend." Varias said softly, turning to me immediately afterwards as though sensing something amiss as two soldiers again passed by with the Commissar hurrying them along with his whip and fist.

"Varias, would you mind if I ask a question… about Commissar Church?" I asked in a tone so hushed I could barely hear myself, it also didn't help that Devil's tank roared to life, followed by a rather flavorful volley of language as Devil yelled at his crew's new recruit about not turning it over while he is under it.

Not even remotely phased by the intense smoke, nor shouting, the old soldier nodded faintly, his smile diminished. "Sure thing, Herr General." He paused, as though waiting for said question.

"Why is he so hard on his men, and would he do so to mine?" I asked, still in a hushed tone, but with a shaky voice nonetheless.

"Ta answer that there question, ah've got ta take ya back in 'istory bout ten-thousand years Herr General."

"Just Lisa, or Shadow, you can take your pick, no need to constantly refer to me by rank or title." I said with a hand raised as I removed my helmet and placed it under my left arm, allowing my light red hair to fall out in its messy and rather choppy fashion.

"Very well then, Lisa my friend." He smiled a little, but not much. "We were in our second year of war…Unification of all O' Terra an such. Fought hard for our Fatherland we did, for our Emperor. Got so far as to only be facing a few dozen more warlords in me ole home continent." He shook his head, as a particularly painful part hit him. "So many dead that day. T'was a day in history O' tha Liberators ah want to forget bout...But ah can't...because those left and those new still hail me as tha Angel O' Terra. Bloody, trench ta trench fightin. Artillery poundin from tha waves and the shore batteries...Blastin us ta bloody bits, an all the while mah men were pinned to tha beaches. Wilkas...He tried so hard ta rally us...but he couldn't. Took a bullet to the chest, and boom, down, not another word. Failed 'is men, he says, as we all were gettin mowed down. My legs got blown off, an I get honored fer savin all I could, especially him." He paused, the trauma settling deep within as a single tear rolled from his silver eyes. "Said he'd never let us fail like that again...Never'd let us die like that because of his failure to prepare us. Swore on his life he'd keep us from that grisly fate forever...and he's kept his word." There was a soft smile, as two Liberators, one looking similar and younger to the old soldier, approached with tools.

I nodded my head before bowing it slightly, "Thank you for telling me… None of us have ever seen a commissar before and, well, from what I've read… You know what, it doesn't matter, it shall be an honor to fight alongside him!" I said with resolve that I had left back with the vox. Before anything else could be pursued in our conversation though a massive explosion rocked me to the ground as a chunk of metal smacked me across the back.

"Ah, bloody 'ell! An jus wha do ya think you're doing there laddy?" I could hear Devil screaming at one of his new recruits through my near deaf ears. "You alright there Shadow?" he asked as he hoisted me back to my feet.

"Arg, it's like when that heavy metal nob hit me back before the Tau showed up." I said rubbing the back of my head as he checked me over, coming up with yet again no injuries.

"Sounds like he rocked yer world then, eh?" Varias said, returning to his more hearty mood as his past was forgotten. He chuckled some, before remembering the two others that still stood passively by.

"Oh come now, not another Devil…" I said as the Lieutenant began laughing uncontrollably, "Go tend to your armor LT, we need you guys after all." I ordered, to which I got a nod while he clutched his stomach, trying to suppress the fit of laughter he was set into.

"Ah surely ain't no Devil." Varias answered, "If anything, what me men tell me, I'm an Angel among men."

"Damn right ya are." The young soldier said, earning a stern gaze from Varias that quickly softened.

"Son. You know how I feel about foul language off the battlefield." He said, receiving a quick nod from the boy in question.

Boy, that was what this guy looked like. He seemed barely sixteen at best, and his armor and uniform seemed a bit large on his frame. He just barely cut in at the regulation for hair, which was dark and stuck out every which way, only adding to my thoughts of how this was no man; but yet he was a boy to be looked after. His face, holding now a serious look as he met his father's gaze, met mine at last before he fell to attention at last as though realizing my rank and sounded off. "Apologies Herr General," He quickly stated, "My name is Markus Lorenzo, soldier of the 152nd Company, mechanized division." He paused, falling to a form of parade rest at a nod from his father; the other soldier, as well, although he had done it without a word or hint of anything relating to an order. "General Velencio 'ad me dispatched with mah fellow soldier here to aid in any way we can with tha repair or rearmament of your armor, Herr General." He waited for orders, having spoken his piece at last.

Varias placed a hand on his son's shoulder in an assuring way as he too remembered Church's orders. "Be back soon. Gotta go an 'andle Church's request for tha landing pads Markus. 'Specially gotta have it done, when ah heard that ah high rankin soldier of yer army was bein transported 'ere." With that, Varias was gone. Jogged fast for a man with bionic legs, about as fast as an astartes to the rubble blocking the designated landing areas a mile or two away.

He was hurrying about, gathering together soldiers in a rather calm, collected manner; explaining the situation, I could make out. They nodded, and all joined in together without comment to clear the rubble.

"Herr General?" Markus asked, his tools still gripped tightly in his hands; perhaps out of nervousness, since he seemed so young, I thought.

"Oh yes, the repairs…" I looked over my shoulder at Devil as he finished chewing out his soldiers and his sgt handed him his coffee, "I shall introduce you to Lieutenant Tundra."

"Yes Herr General," He responded, almost excitedly. "It would be an honor to work alongside Herr Lieutenant Tundra."

I nodded, a bit worried since my old friend seemed to be stressed, instead of his usual happy go lucky self, "Follow me please." I said as I turned around and led him over.

"I swear, one more screw up and, and…" Devil sighed as he calmed his nerves, the coffee helping tremendously.

"LT?" I asked, probing the temperature of the waters I was entering with him. In all my time working alongside him, I had only witness him lose his temper one time, and it wasn't a memory I wished to recall. "The Liberators sent aid to repair your armor."

"They did now, did they?" he asked as he turned to face Markus with an unintentional glare that promised a painful death if something went wrong.

"Hey, may I have a word before we continue? One second Markus." I not so much asked as ordered before dragging the LT over to a more secluded spot, "Please, I am going to plead with you, don't do anything we will regret Devil." I pleaded with him, knowing that an order would get me nowhere as Tundra was as unconventional as they come.

"Kay, but if he steps outta line don't expect me not to yell… I've got coffee, no need for bloodshed… yet." he replied.

"Thanks." I sighed before letting him go, though I didn't go far as a part of me screamed that this wasn't going to end well. Watching as he approached his men and Markus I found myself sweating profusely.

"We won't let you down, sir!" Markus said, speaking for himself and fellow mechanic as he saluted curtly at Tundra's orders before moving to the remaining Chimera and setting out his tools. The other said nothing, and moved to the Russ before beginning his work wordlessly. It was a few minutes, and as Markus worked I felt as though things might just work out; but that was until he muttered aloud as he was fixing a track. "Damn this old thing's rusted all to hell..Not even a proper tank to fix anymore..How the hell did this thing make it as long as it did?"

I then heard the tin cup that Devil was fond of using as a coffee cup drop to the ground and the big bearded man march his heavy boots straight up to the boy, "This 'piece o' rust' has lasted this long 'cause in all my time with these here 'crates' we've taken pretty damn good care o' them." he shouted as he slammed a fist into the tank, knocking off a layer of rust.

Markus turned, his eyes glancing up at the massive man that stood before him. Like an ant in comparison, he was cowering instantly against the very vehicle in question as his fellow mechanic looked on silently. "Ah...Ah meant no disrespe…"

"Hell ya did, these here tanks have been responsible for saving our foot soldiers lives for generations, I dug that there Russ out o' a twenty five foot ditch and pieced her back together! This guy? This guy is now the oldest running vehicle in our arsenal, one o' two tanks we've got left, lest we wanna 'vert a Basilisk inta a TD, and tha Col wouldn't like tha one bit there laddy!" he screamed as I approached.

"Ah...Ah…" Markus could find no words to respond, having never endured such harshness from anyone due to his special status of being Varias' son. Already, he was beginning to break down, and whatever semblance of a soldier that was instilled crumbled.

"Devil, he gets it, now stop cutting him down or I'll cut you down a few notches!" I stated with a commanding tone I wouldn't often use, to which he seemed taken aback.

"Lisa, I…" he started.

"I'm not Lisa right now, I'm General Armageddon… If this is how you treat someone who was ordered to help you, by breaking them down, then I will do the same to you." I snapped, "He's a boy Tundra."

"He's my age, ifn ah can take it, he can!" he snapped back.

"Yeah, look again, he's never seen real combat before, he's a scrub. Remember when you were a scrub? I do!" the mentioning of his first combat experience seemed to have the desired effect so I dropped it, "Get back in line and go pick up your coffee cup, next words out of your mouth I wish to hear is a polite apology LT."

"Yes, ma'am." He clicked his heels and saluted before carrying out with his orders.

Markus was silent as a stone as he watched Devil pass him by. His cheeks streaked with silent tears, he quickly turned away as he forced himself to work through the breakdown. The other mechanic, not sympathetic in the least, shook his head and continued to repair several holes in the side armor of the Russ.

"Don't take it too personally, Tundra is only seventeen and charged with this." I gestured to the tanks before us, "He had ten at the beginning of the year, to say the least, with all the good we've had, we have lost majority of our armor, and over half of the ground forces from battle with the Tau." I stated as I tossed him a chocolate bar, "Cheer up, I've said they're rusty for years, but there has never really been anything to do about it since we lack the proper facilities."

He didn't even bother sparing a single glance as the bar landed beside him. Silent, still silent. In his eyes, though full of tears, there was anger. Cold, but burning furiously, as he finished his work on the tracks and moved over to work on the side mounted lasguns in the cabin areas near the back.

"Hey laddy… listen I'ma sorry mate, shouldn't a blown like that.." Tundra said from beside me as I bent down to pick up the chocolate bar. "Say, the mark of a great mechanic is bein able ta fix anythin ya know, so if ya are ta fix this old pile o' scrap you'll do fine work in tha future!" Devil teased, going back to his normal and rather laid back self.

Markus though, still seemed to be in the midst of his breakdown, and as a teen of any age would have done I should've known, he too Devil's apology and there it back in his face with an insult to make sure it stung. "Why don't you just shut your mouth ya damn pile o' scrap yerself? Ya couldn't even keep but 10 tanks tegether in yer whole unit and yer saying I'm a beginner when ah've been workin bout five-hundred tanks a day?! Ya meant ta blow on me cuz yer lookin fer someone else ta blame fer yer failure!" His eyes burned like coals, and the heavy wrench he held in his hand was gripped like a vise as he glared at Devil.

The other mechanic had disappeared, and quickly I saw he was running at full speed to get Varias and several other guardsmen as soon as possible to try and quell the situation. As I looked over to Devil, I saw the absolute fury in his eyes, I too was angry at that comment, but deciding that it was best to not attack the kid I put myself between the two guys. It was then that I noticed all of my personnel giving harsh looks this way.

"Listen up Markus, I am only going to say this once." I commanded, "These few who operate the tanks that we have been able to find, have always come through with them, but in recent years the total age and lack of parts have caught up with us, do not insult us for we have held this planet since before the Astartes were formed, and we have done so with everything we had. I could tell you stories, about when we were annihilated so long ago, that have been passed down through our generations. We had three titans, to battleships with a mass of cruisers, we had Baneblades to spare alongside many Stormblades, the only thing we have really been able to hang onto that is in an resemblance of itself are our Basilisks, and even they are falling apart now. What repairs you see on these vehicles, they exists just to keep it running. Our equipment is as old as dust, we have been lucky to have been graced with smart soldiers, who while being young, have always managed to pull through and continue us along. So the next time you want to insult us, perhaps you should reconsider, after all, I'm just the crazy bitch who drop kicked and killed an Ork Warboss, and Devil here is the nutter who held off all but one Hammerhead against a battalion of one hundred when he only had three badly repaired tanks." I said, holding my hands up to the two of them, both with fire in their eyes. In my peripheral I could see the glint of an Exitus Rifle scope, sparing a glance to the right a little, towards Marlus, I could see that little red dot that even the Orks had learned to fear. I slowly shook my head in a negative manner and the dot disappeared, much to my relief.

The next thing I'd have expected was for Markus to storm off, or even still try to take a swing toward Devil; but when I heard the hard crunch of boots and saw the single form of Varias returning without his men that worried me more than anything. Why would only he return, if not to prove just how quickly the elders of their Regiment could solve problems. "MARKUS!" He howled, a voice to rival even my Colonel's as he approached. The boy in question instantly snapped from his anger, and once more he was that broken boy cowering from punishment as he fell back and tried to scramble from his own father. He managed that for only five seconds, hiding from view behind the Chimera when Varias did something I'd not ever expect a fellow human to accomplish. He picked the tank up with both hands and tossed it aside further into the road nearby, where it sat perfectly unharmed. "GET YOUR SORRY ASS OVER HERE NOW SON!" He snapped, and after seeing his father's strength he knew resistance or hiding was pointless as he approached with eyes downcast and body quaking in fear. Nothing happened for a moment, save the burning pits of fury that was Varias' eyes glaring into Markus's. That was all, until he scooped the boy up by his throat in his one bionic hand, and slammed him into a nearby wall where he stayed. "NO BOY OF MINE IS EVER GOING TO CAUSE TROUBLE! DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOUR FELLOWS HAVE DIED FOR?! DO YOU WANT TO DIE THE SAME WAY?!" He stood there, screaming his head off at his son, not even paying any mind to us. "I CAN'T TAKE IT SON! NOT ANOTHER, DEAR EMPEROR…" His voice broke. "Not another…"

By now, Church had appeared. "What in the Emperor's name is going on?" He asked, taking in the scene with surprise.

"Take…" Varias was still enraged, but depressed as well, as he uttered the next words. "Take him to the whipping post Lord-Commissar. Lash him one-hundred times, and if he loses count, start over until he gets it right."

Even in Church's eyes, horror showed at this change of behavior. However, he didn't question, for clearly he already knew the strength this enraged father was capable of as he nodded solemnly. "Take him." He nodded to two soldiers who had followed him, and they went and removed the now unconscious boy from the wall and carried him down the street.

Church followed, but Varias remained alone with us. Trembling with rage, but also fear and hurt, as soon the lashes and screams filled the air. Several times, He listened, the count started over at about forty or so. He collapsed against the wall, hands over his face, sobs finally wracking his body.

I stood rooted in place after Markus was taken away, Devil standing next to me as we listened to the crack of the whip. "Teach him ta ca…"

I slammed my fist so hard into Tundra's face that he flipped in mid flight before slamming against his own tank.

"When I say hold your tongue and show respect, I mean it Lieutenant!" I yelled, "One more time, and I swear I will give you the same send off as that Warboss four years ago!"

He spat, "Understood ma'am."

"Good!" I grunted before walking away, towards Varias, "Sir, forgive my men."

Varias didn't answer for a long time. He just sagged against the wall, still sobbing softly, as the whipping went on and on. The cries softening, becoming less pained, although it never let up in acknowledgement to the crack of the whip. Finally, he let his hands fall to his sides, and his face was devoid of anything now. He looked straight to Tundra, and said matter-of-factly. "To think, I had ordered on the wire from our own coffers forty new tanks for your army. Ten Chimera assault pattern, thirty Leman Russ Executioner Class. And it was by my son's suggestion that I decided to make the order." He walked past, heading to the whipping post, and gesturing Tundra to follow him silently.

I picked Tundra up with one arm and threw him towards Varias before following myself at an arm's length. Tundra didn't find his footing and instead plowed into the ground before picking himself back up as I shoved him forward. It didn't long for us to come to where Markus was receiving his lashings, the poor boy had passed out cold. "See what you have done?" I asked before slamming my fist down on his back and kneeing him in his gut.

"This is the one the other mechanic heard you say could take it. This is the boy you said was your age and outta man up I heard." Varias was completely disconnected from it all, very distant, as he watched the whip descend again on the slab of flesh still tied to the post. "Do you still think the same way?" He asked, a hard gaze focused only on Tundra as blood reached the old soldier's boots.

"He insulted m…" I sharp drop kick to the back of his head silenced him.

"Not the correct answer Devil." I shouted kicking him in the side as he tried to get up. Not allowing him to do so under his own power I picked the sob up and threw him against the post. "If you think you can take then show me! Shirt off, NOW!"

Church shook his head slowly, still pale white, oddly enough. His whip, drenched in a thick, congealed blood, as he looped it neatly and placed it at his waist. "I've had enough blood shed today, I think." He peeled the slab off, having the two soldiers from earlier wordlessly carry him off. He handed me a whip, and silently left. Heading off to some obscure building in the distance, where none of the soldiers had been yet.

Varias remained, firmly planted, the blood soaking the bottoms of his boots as he watched, and waited.

I found myself staring at the whip, before I hoisted Tundra by his neck against a wall, "It is one thing, for you to show disrespect to me or Alex, we know how to put you back into place, but it is entirely different when you go and overreact to a 'boy' making an offhand comment that you know for yourself is true!" I shouted as he tried to stand, instead meeting the whip across his face, sending him down without a noise.

"Ma'am." he tried to get up again, but I was having none of it.

"Do not you dare speak." I yelled as I began whipping him repeatedly. A few minutes passed as I continuously whipped him. Upon the five-hundredth whip I saw a tear fall, the sixth a grunted in pain, the seventh elicited a scream. My scowl never seized as I went to bring down the ninth. Before I could a gloved hand stopped me, turning in a fit of rage I found myself staring upon my reflection in a red visor, tears streaming from my eyes as I dropped the whip and fell into my husband's embrace.

"Calm down, he's learned his lesson Lisa." Frank said, his voice as soft as ever.

I could have stayed there forever, I had lost control, I had nearly killed a good friend because he was stressed out and taking out his anger, I… I...I… "I'm sorry Frank, James, Varias… I'm…. sorry." I managed to whisper through my shudders as mentally broke down.

"You're sorry?" Varias asked, looking dead at me and Frank. "If anything, tis my fault this happened. I shouldn't have let the General order my son, should've used my pull with him to make somebody else come and help." Varias shook his head, knowing he could have done so much more. "I'll take care of your friend, make sure he's alright." He didn't mention his own son, as he walked over to the wall and knelt beside Tundra. "You alive?"

Tundra coughed up blood and tried to sit up, his back and neck flayed, "Can't say that I've had worse," he coughed before looking me in the eye, "but Ah never thought she'd be the un ta whip me… Serry ma'am, Ah was out o' line, let my… my pride blind me… Won't happin again ma'am."

I looked away, as I fell silent, giving a hesitant nod before Frank helped move me away, "Since he's going to take care of Tundra, we should do him a favor and check on his son." he stated, half dragging me, half supporting me as we walked towards where they carried him off to.

By the time we got the the medical area that the Liberators had gotten to, I honestly felt as though I'd belonged there at the current moment. My head was still swimming somewhat with the knowledge of what I'd almost done, so I was definitely grateful for my husband's supportive embrace as we entered the ruined building they'd cleared out. Not much activity yet, medics still on standby. The ones who had treated Kitty, however, stood next to a makeshift gurney that held the one we had indeed come looking for.

He seemed much different than the bloodied slab of meat I'd seen a few minutes ago. He was sitting up on the edge of the gurney, his entire back and chest covered in thick bandages and even a few that ran across his throat. The two medics were simply checking him over, and one injected him with something before nodding slightly and stepping aside. There was nothing I could tell in his face, not even a hint of pain from his time at the whipping post. He was just, nothing at all anymore. Eyes vacant, staring into something that was nothing as the two medics moved on to another patient that had come in with a few deep gashes from shifting the rubble and jagged rebar outside for the landing zone.

Composing myself a bit more I stood before him, "Markus, I'm sorry about earlier, I don't know what came over Tundra, but I dealt with him."

"What are you sorry about?" He asked, blankly. "There's nothing wrong that happened...I learned so much today…" He seemed so dejected, but his gaze never broke from that invisible object of so much import to his silver eyes. "I learned how Uncle Church doesn't care about me, I learned that my own father will see me whipped to near death without a care, and I learned the truth about the universe today…"

Sighing I opened up my small pocket and pulled out the chocolate bar from before, "Take this… They care, you should never forget that, they care." I said before turning and walking out.

"If they care...Then why is it that my Uncle and Father didn't show up instead of you two?" He pondered to himself aloud, eyeing the bar laid in his hand, neither accepting nor rejecting it.

"There are times that we can't even look upon ourselves in the mirror kid, this would be one of those times." I said walking out, leaving him with Frank who seemed to be confused as to why I was walking away.

Outside I took a deep breath before walking away from the base and towards the woods. I was silent on my walk, nothing but my boots beating upon the ground, the birds chirping in the trees, and the small wildcats that patrolled this part of the woods. I stopped when I reached a clearing with a small lake, a place I had been before several times to clear my head in times of grief. Closing my eyes I took off my helm and dropped it to the ground before I myself dropped to my knees. Gripping my laspistol several thought ran through my head, memories to be precise, Tundra losing control, Markus getting whipped, losing control when lashing Tundra, how Markus changed, how Church and Varias are both broken from this. Ever so slowly I brought my laspistol up to the side of my head, my finger on its trigger, but just as all the time before I couldn't bring myself to pull it, and so once again I tossed the pistol to the ground in shame of what I had almost done.

Startling to think of how silently he came along. Kneeling before the pond waters, his reflection speaking volumes without a single word. Tiredness, aching, and worry more than anything else. "I've seen that look before…" He whispered, "Seen it in my own eyes...every day, for thirty-two thousand years…" He spared a glance, as though waiting, a single hand of silver laid on my shoulder.

"This would be the seventh time for me… The first time was when I lost my family, the second, when half my army was wiped out, the third…" I closed my eyes, "Every time was the same, I would fall, I would ready my pistol, I would yield…" I sighed, "Is this what weakness is? To fall prey to one's own emotion?" I asked him, opening my eyes to stare upon their deep forest green pools in my perfect reflection.

"Weakness?" He seemed to question, even to himself. "No...weakness is to pull the trigger...Weakness is to abandon those you care for most...Weakness..is not finding the strength to go on, when everything is against you." He must have known, as his golden eyes flashed open and looked to mine in the pools. "True courage, is to put the pistol down..And get up and try again. I've grown exceptionally good at facing that...over the many thousands of years." He paused, a single tear in his eyes as though in remembrance of something. "There's been exactly two times that I thought of pulling the trigger, and firing the final shot of my life. The first, was after the Unification of Terra. Instead, I fired it into the last Barbarian lord and ended the war...The second, I almost committed today in my personal quarters."

"Here…" I said as I reached into the pocket and handed him a small peppermint hard candy still in it's plastic wrapping, "It's something I am known to do, give candy to those who are stressed…" I said with a half smile that lasted all of five seconds.

"Thank you…" He whispered, "But I'll not have this rarity, this dazzling little thing, until you have one yourself." He smiled somewhat weakly, as he held the peppermint in his free silver hand. "You deserve it, for all you've been through, at least."

"How so? For the first time in generations I have resorted to lashing one of my men, the first General in the Hellbounds to do so in any time that we can remember… I broke a tradition out of anger, not just at Tundra, but upon myself as well." I paused, drawing a deep breath before letting it out, "I should have intervened earlier, perhaps none of this would have come about, I never wanted this job, this was to be my brother's post, not mine."

"You broke a tradition out of concern, not anger. You think that way because you know no other way to see it. You are concerned not just for him, not Markus, but for your entire army and surprisingly, mine as well…" He paused, drawing a breath, and letting it quietly out as his gaze returned to the pools. "I didn't want my position either, I was just a small village militia commander. The elder of the village, when the Emperor came right up and picked me to lead his first Imperial Army. He saw something in me I myself did not, and countless times told me so. Where I am going with this, is that every decision, everything I've done, has been to try and hold up to what he expected of me...no matter what my personal feelings are...And fate, even I cannot control. There was no way to stop what happened, no way to stop my Army's coming here. We were made to meet without knowledge of ever knowing one another...What happened, happened because there was no way to know what would come of it. You did only your duty, as I did mine." His expression was a wry smile, twisted in sadness, but also in hope, as his silver hand that clutched the single candy held it out to me. "You decide," He whispered. "If you're like me, and I think you are, you'll take it."

About halfway into his wisdom I had pulled out my other peppermint, I held it between two of my fingers and showed it to him, "I suppose you are correct…" I looked at the mint in my hand, then to the one in his; in all my time searching upon this planet I had only ever found these two, and even that was luck, though chocolate seemed to be in no way a short supply.

He still laid the small peppermint in my hand, and started to walk around the pool slowly, as to not set the world spinning. "You are like me, then. I wasn't sure." He smiled a bit more, looking me over before turning to the water as though mesmerized. "Almost like the daughter I never had," And then he settled by the water's edge, feeling it with the tips of his silver fingers as he sent ripples over his reflection. "Emperor knows how many times I've stared at this man, and wondered why in the hell he didn't shoot himself. Emperor knows why he hasn't either...because his will to live to protect and lead his men through their darknesses, was stronger than his desire to end it all. That's why, you're like me...Why you need to remember, who you are, and why your men need you." And just like that, Velencio disappeared before my eyes. His drab grey and black fatigues vanishing into the greenery, leaving me to myself once more.

I placed both mints back into my pocket and grabbed up my pistol, checking it over only once for damage. Looking back to the lake I watched as a large alligator like creature snapped its jaws down upon an unsuspecting two tailed monkey. I stood and waited as it swallowed the monkey and swam slowly towards me, its ridged tail swaying to and fro, propelling it through the crystal clear water. "Hello there." I said to the the Gatordon as it approached. The massive beast marched its forty foot long black scaley self out of the lake, its beady red eyes staring at my green ones. It quickly moved over to my helm, it's massive claws stopping on either side of it as the beast 'barked' thrice before knocking my helmet over to me. "What the?" I muttered as the beast came up to my side. Gently I reached down and patted its head, "And what might your name be, perhaps… Infernum, yes, Infernum." I said as I rubbed his head, his maw slightly open.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

I arrived at the Liberator base with Infernum still by my side, the strangely intelligent Gatordon hadn't left my side at all during the trip back, and was still sticking to my right side as if it were a guard hound. A few of the guards looked at me oddly before shrugging it off with a salute as I and my shadow walked by without incident. It didn't take us long to get back to the makeshift infirmary where I had left Frank and Markus during my mental breakdown, when I walked in with Infernum Frank was aiming his Exitus in a literal blink of an eye.

"Whoa, stand down Phantom!" I said with my hands up while Infernum just made a laugh-like sound.

There was a laugh in response, surprisingly, from Markus. "Well, he's a big one isn't he?" He was smiling, actually smiling, as he approached without an ounce of fear radiating from him at the creature that had so frightened my husband. He reached down, and pet the creature's head a moment as a memory likely came to him. "Don't know why, but he reminds me of the Regiment's oldest Ogryn, Flak." Just as quickly as it had come though, he walked away and sat on his gurney silently and was staring off into space again.

"His name is Infernum, he's a Gatordon." I said, mostly for Markus as Frank already knew what he was.

"Why is this thing following you?" he questioned, refusing to sheath his Exitus Rifle.

"To be completely honest I have no idea, but the last time I saw someone piss a Gatordon off, I was writing up a letter of condolence for his wife and newborn child." I responded, keen on the idea of not pissing off my newfound friend, lest he was just hanging around for when we all died so he'd have a substantial food supply.

"Don't expect me to come near you while that 'thing' is standing there, I seem to recall Alex getting her arm eaten by one of these things before it went on to chomp on her chest, meanwhile my rifle here," he gestured to his weapon, "bounced harmlessly off its hide!" he was slowly starting to raise his voice above his normal whisper.

"Exactly why I don't want to piss 'him' off." I whispered to him, getting close to him with Infernum right next to me.

"You are crazy… Have I mentioned that I love you lately?" he replied as he backed away slowly.

"Yes, but you could stand to mention it more than once a week." I replied as I petted Infernum.

"Ogryns!" A deep, childish voice shouted suddenly, breaking the sudden silence that had settled over us. "Dis Way!" The voice rang out again, close. The sound of many, thunderous boots, approached; and soon we were known to what it had been. "Itz Cute!" The massive, hulking creature; which barely resembled a human, dressed in thick, simple clothes. He had a single large bandolier across his chest with heavy rounds, and his large head was contained in a horned helmet. The weapon he had, wielded in his hands that could have crushed an entire human with ease, was an enlarged heavy stubber. He had a toothy smile, and his eyes were alight with childish enthusiasm as he eyed the creature. "Da General tell us we'z here to be Liza'z body...body...Guards! Dat da Emperor tellz 'im we'z ta do dis!" He seemed impressed that he remembered what he'd been told, as he stepped into the room and eyed the Gatordon as his fellows, similar in attire and armament and appearance, entered the room. "Doez yew have p...problem Liza?" He asked, smiling as his fellow Ogryns also smiled at their charge.

"None at all, um… Who are you, rather what are you?" I asked, eyeing my 'bodyguards' as they filed into the room.

"Those are Ogryns, special units attached to Imperial Guard Regiments." Frank said from next to me in a hushed whisper, though he was still cautious of my new pet.

"My nam'z Flak," He responded, "And de'z here'z me f...fr...friends!"

"Hi Liza!" They all said at once, shaking the room slightly at the intensity of their combined voices.

"We'z sent by da General." He repeated, "But dere seem no problem 'ere, right Liza?" He seemed unsure, despite my telling him moments ago.

"No problem at all Flak." I reassured, glancing to Frank who was eyeing the Gatordon as if it would pounce on one of us any second.

"If dere be no problem, den we'z jus rest a mo...moment Liza." He said, and all the Ogryns around him immediately settled down like children into a group and watched their leader as he approached the Gatordon. "Cute!" He repeated, from his earlier statement. "Can'z I hug it, Liza?"

"If you want it to eat you maybe…" Frank said from next to me.

"If he growls, no, if he tried to lick you… do your best to get away, otherwise you should be fine." I replied, giving my husband a 'really?' look.

"Oi, I'z da smartest Ogryn dat eva lived. I know'z wen ta take da advise." He smiled at me and laughed at Frank as though to prove who he trusted. "I trust da nice woman'z wordz," He looked to the Gatordon, as though pausing and thinking it over a moment seriously before attempting to hug it. When he did, he withdrew quickly as he noticed it did in fact try to lick him like I'd said a moment ago. "Oi, nize try dere lil Gator, but yewz gotz ta be much fasta ta trick ole Flak." He shook his head, laughing, and the others laughed as well; again, the room was shaking.

Infernum pranced around a little before nuzzling Flak's leg and returning to my side where he happily sat on his butt and waited for me to move. I looked at Flak and just shrugged before Frank walked outside, "I'll just be outside if you need me." he said as he closed the door.

"We'z be fine dere, Azzazzin. Da nize woman an 'er pet iz more dan save wif us. Iz you save, Liza?" He asked, making sure again as suddenly he and his Ogryns were on high alert. Admittedly, the formation of them as serious as they were was intimidating. Teeth bared, expressions furious, every muscle in their massive bodies tensed and rippling as they held their weapons almost as though they were clubs of a kind. They stood almost as though in a protective ring around me, waiting for me to answer Flak's question as Markus sat on and watched silently with what I guessed was the slightest hint of amusement in his eyes.

"General!" one of my Corporals stated as he walked in, "the Colonel has arrived ma'am." he finished, clicking his heels together next to the door.

"Good to know Corporal, where is she?" I asked giving him a curt nod as Infernum decided to lay down.

"The designated landing zones ma'am." he replied.

"Thank you." I said as Frank, Infernum, myself, and the Ogryns moved out the door with the Corporal right behind us.

Again, I heard the Ogryn leader shout, "Dis Way!" And the Ogryns complied immediately to his order. Marching around me in the same protective formation, they herded us all to the location the Corporal had pointed out. Taking only a few minutes walk, they withdrew and stood in line as we passed and moved towards the still screaming Valkyries that were landing and taking off back for the ships in orbit. "Oi, youz lot get back an let da Colonel lady on through!"

Flak shouted, and, surprisingly, the crews manning the pads obeyed without questions as they replied, "Yes Sergeant Flak!" And quickly they were out of the way just as Alex approached.

"Lisa Armageddon!" Alex yelled, her towering figure striding towards me.

"Alexia Yang!" I yelled back as I marched towards her, both of us with our shoulders back and determination on our faces. We stood like that for minutes, Infernum laid down at my feet while he waited and Frank just stood off to the side. The Corporal had long since returned to his Sergeant and the Ogryns stood vigilant to my back.

She cracked a small smile before administering a hard pat on my shoulder, which mind you nearly knocked me clean over. "Tis good to see you Lisa, I was beginning to wonder if you had gone off on another one of your candy crusades, or if my pilot was taking the scenic route." she barked, as she lightly kicked Infernum out of the way as if he was a small pebble which elicited a small groan from the Gatordon.

"We have a few things that need to be discussed with General Velencio, but aside from that I really don't have any clue as to what is going on." I said, my thoughts returning to the Tau forces, we've never really known how many are on the planet, nor have we known what else is upon our world aside from ancient legends about the Three Titans of the Apocalypse.

"Good to know… say I was certain that Tundra would be here, lest he finally managed to get his ass killed?" she asked, looking around as if expecting him to be next to me.

"He's in the infirmary at the moment." I said, not wishing to disclose why I put one of my own in there.

"How'd he manage that?" she asked the dreaded question.

"Oi, I wuz there an saw da whole ting." Flak finally said, looking to Alex with a nod of respect. "He'z...He'z not zo bright ta say da least...iz all I'd sayz. He'z…" He struggled with his words a moment, and scratched his bald head after removing his horned helmet. "He'z zuffered da same way we'z been, when we'z was in trainin." The lash marks were revealed now, and I could see the thousands of tiny and large whipping marks that covered the Ogryn since he'd finally brought them up. His skin was practically all lashed and simply seemed normal, and the others had this the same way as he smiled somewhat sadly. "We'z ask that ya ask no more of it Colonel Lady Alex."

Alex just raised an eyebrow and looked at me, "Just one question Lisa." she stated, to which I nodded, "Who finally lashed him?"

"That…" I paused, in all my life I had earned a reputation for being rather passive when it came to disciplination of my troops, usually leaving it to Alex, "was me, yeah I gave him about nine hundred lashings."

She looked at me with a face discerning that of a great thinker before giving a small smile, "'Bout time you grew a backbone. He still alive?"

"Yeah, battered, but alive nonetheless." I replied, to which Alex nodded before giving me a small hug with one arm.

"You're stressed." she whispered in my ear.

"You don't need to worry yourself, I'm grown now sis." I replied, my tone low as well.

The Ogryn Sergeant stood, unsmiling, unhappy. He seemed almost empathic to the situation, and if he was sad, so were the others around him as they stood and watched the scene unfold. For long minutes, they remained silent, and just as he began to speak the sharp, crisp sound of the Liberator's Colonel rang true. "Sergeant Flak!" He called, catching the Ogryn by surprise.

"Uh…" Was all he managed, "What 'as I done dis time?" He said, exasperated as he raised a massive hand in salute and received one in return.

"Sergeant, I've new orders for you immediately." The Colonel stated, "You're needed for heavy labor in the Sector Secundus, the Comms arrays need to be raised and we've not the equipment down here yet to do it properly."

"Oi, yessir, my men can do it Colonel Alex sir!" He said gleefully, seemingly forgetting his former sadness as he formed up quickly and took leave.

The Colonel turned to face us, tossing a crisp salute. His helmet was off now, which revealed an actually young-looking face that was only scarred under his left eye. A rending claw had taken the perfection of his features, and his gold eyes were focused intently on us as he waited.

Before I, or Alex had a chance to respond, there was the whistle of a rifle firing. Not human in the least, by the sound anyone could tell. The Liberator Colonel moved in the time it took to blink, and the heat of the round I felt as it brushed around me. He stood, transfixed by the instant blast. His chestplate sizzling, his flesh boiling. "That all you bastards got?!" He shouted to no one in particular before the second round struck his right arm as he reached for his pistol.

The stench of melting flesh and armor was in the air as the Liberator Colonel showed neither a hint nor sign of any pain; his weapon still drawn in his injured hand and raised to the location of the shots fired. He seemed to look sharply, with senses unnatural. His eyes locked on one location, hand sliding to accommodate. His las-pistol fired once in retaliation, and the scream of the sniper was heard from the forests near the perimeter of the base.

Calmly, as though nothing had happened, the Liberator holstered his pistol easily and returned his attention to us. His posture now more sure and composed, despite the horrendous damage to his body. The sizzling of his chest and arm still smoking slightly as he spoke. "I'm terribly sorry to have allowed such a lapse in security General, Colonel," His expression was solemn, as he glanced off in the distance of the compound. His sight settling on the single form of Church sitting on the steps of one of the abandoned buildings. "I shall receive my two-thousand lashes soon enough from the old man for my failure now; but first, I do believe you have personal business to attend to with the Lord Commissar, Colonel?" His eyes returned to meet Alex's as to gauge perhaps her response to his question.

"Indeed I do, I have been waiting to speak with the Lord Commissar for quite a while now, and been looking forward to it." She replied, blushing as she looked away when she muttered the last bit and walked off towards the Commissar.

"Frank I want you to help with security, we both know how bothersome the Tau can get with their damnable cloaks." I stated, to which Frank merely nodded and walked away, vanishing into thin air. "Also on a side note, the breach in security was nothing to not be expected of these Tau, as such you have already received wounds and therefore should not require lashings, I shall make no fuss over this petty mistake. Personally I am more concerned with getting them off my planet."

The Colonel's look was glaring hard into my soul in response, unmoving in stance on his feelings of the situation as he answered me. "I have never had a perimeter breach in my base in over ten-thousand years, and I have never shirked punishment for my failures. If I fail, and I get away scot-free, what example does that set for the men? That officers receive special treatment?" His truth, his personal truth, echoed as he patted out the last of the smoldering flesh. "I thank thee for any aid in my security detail, General, and I promise I shall not happen again under my watch. As for the Xeno problem, we shall soon enough exterminate them." His voice was hard as iron, as he saluted promptly. "We've faced worse of them before, and we'll do it again."

As he turned to march off, I caught a fading glimpse of the tortured remnants of flesh that had been scorched by the Tau sniper's shots. The only surprising thing, was that beneath the boiled skin there was only a hollow darkness and metal. He replaced his helmet, but I caught a sneaking glance of metal on the backs of his ears as he walked away. His helm indicated only one small gaze tossed toward his friend Church on the steps nearby; he seemed to be watching Alexia's approach closely before he rounded a corner and was out of sight.

Tearing myself away from the strange note of the Liberator Colonel, I turned back to observe Alexia and Church. The latter of the two rose from his seat on the steps, striking his posture and stature that so normally made him appear a menace. His grizzled features masked beneath his cap, his body shrouded by the massive jacket that signified the position of Commissar. The faint crackle of his powerfist momentarily revealed that beneath his jacket he wore nothing at the moment. Dried blood over rippling musculature, with his whip dangling in his free hand. This time, it seemed, he had had himself whipped for some other reason; leaving behind the evidence of his penitence as he raised his eyes to meet Alexia's. "Greetings, Colonel Alexia Yang." He said, "I am Lord Commissar Wilkas Church."

"Fortunate to make your acquaintance, I am quite the fan of your previous exploits, such as your Crusade of the Chondax Campaign." She stated, a rather smug smile crossing her lips, "I like to think that I have taken to your example well my Lord."

Church smiled back somewhat, although it quickly dissipated and turned rather sour in comparison as he replied in a voice like steel. "You know, I've had to deal with a lot of ass-kissing, useless eaters in my army throughout my years, but that there has to be the crowning of the cake in terms of things." He smiled slightly again, turning to his right and gesturing a soldier to come to him.

The soldier in question, was a young Commissar Cadet, whom Church had personally selected to lead the 152nd Mechanized. He bore scars the likes of which a man barely out of his twenties shouldn't ever have, and looked blankly with his one good blue eye at the Colonel before saluting his superior officers. "Cadet Gaden, I believe you recall your time well when you spoke as the Colonel did, yes?"

"Y...Yes sir...Although...I'd rather fo…" The Cadet's jaw tightened, and it was revealed to be completely bionic as he removed his cap that hid his face. "I'd rather not explain...what all happened, for my indiscretion…Sir?" The last word was a request for dismissal, which the Lord Commissar gave with a wave of his hand and let the Cadet be on his way.

"You're lucky you weren't in my army Colonel, or you might just be dead right now." There was a serious tone in his voice, as his powerfist crackled dangerously and illuminated his deep golden eyes. "The past should remain buried, for those were dark days for the Liberators...A lot of good men died in those mountains...Men, these buffoons and pantywaists couldn't ever hope to replace. Good, Honest, Terran, Men."

Alex closed her eyes and mouthed 'stop being an idiot' as she looked away for a moment before turning back to the Commissar, "Sir, I meant no disrespect, I only wish to properly adopt your combat style, and I believe that can be achieved through your disciplinary tactics, now if the General would allow me to adopt them is another question entirely different battle to fight." She replied, regaining a bit of gusto after Church had nearly blown her away with his mere words.

"That much, I did understand." Church smiled again, faintly. "However, my Army is what it is because they have all grown up and learned for generation after generation under the Commissar's Lash. Yours has not, and I've seen already that it does not need to be so." He glanced about, seeing a few of the Hellbound soldiers in question pass by, chatting amiably. "Your men and women, they are far better than any of my soldiers ever could be, they actually have minds and thoughts of their own. They don't need leaders like me to keep them together…" Church paused, deep in thought, perhaps in a memory of sorts as his eyes had glazed slightly by a world that nearly blinded him to his surroundings.

"You feed someone to a Gatordon one time and no one else questions you again…" She practically whispered, "I've had my fair share of soldiers who've screwed up big and gotten punishments, though I've had to beg the General in private to allow me to administer them." Alexia then stated as sweat began to bead over her brow.

"Sometimes…" The Lord Commissar began, "I wish that the General would make me have to beg, because there are too many faces that haunt my dreams at night now to even count." Church shook himself, and quickly enough he was back to his old self as he chuckled quietly. "A Gatordon, however...that sounds like an interesting way to discipline the men. I think you're going to be teaching me far more than I you, Colonel." His praise was well placed, as he shot a glare to two soldiers that quickly high-tailed it away to spread the word of the new punishment that would be inflicted for failure of duty.

Church's words also caused Alex to blush a little, "Would you perhaps know what is up with the new mascot that Lisa is toting about?" She asked to change the subject, her cheeks now on fire from being complimented on her rather unusual, and unbeknownst to him, accidental form of punishment.

"The soldiers guarding the gate told me it was just following her when she returned from the forest after a while." Church replied, "The sergeant in command luckily knew not to fire on the beast, as were my orders for anything strange and unknown to us." He shrugged, to communicate his indifference. "As long as I don't have to rip it in half for it eating my men when that's my job to choose who it eats, I'm perfectly fine with it being here."

"Heh…" She rubbed the back of her head with her one good hand, uncertain as to what to say next, "So, what would you suppose is our next move?" she asked, fishing for anything she could use as a topic without pissing off the Commissar, or worse.

"If I happen to know the old bastard in command of this Army, and I do, it is that he'll be likely making a swift move to crush the Tau on planet." Church heard the crackle of heavy orbital fire, and his expression shifted to a hearty smile as the sounds of battle filled his ears again. "Music, sweet music...The Liberation Fleet is opening fire on any and all known Tau positions already." He glanced up at the sky, and saw that many of the rounds were in the nearby area as they hurtled to ground like angels of death. "As for your army, I believe the general order would likely be to rearm and resupply before aiding our forces."

"Without the Tau, or anything else for that matter, perhaps we can finally find our damn Titans and see if any of the others are still alive." She nonchalantly stated as if it were common knowledge.

"Titans?" The golden glare of the Lord Commissar's eyes seemed to shine with enthusiasm at the mere mentioning of the God-like Warmachines of ages past. "That's definitely a priority, if I ever heard one. We've only a single Titan left of our original army, and she's sleeping away the millennia. Colonel made me promise not to use her, because I always loved to ride atop her shoulders into battle and leap into my enemies below." His ignorance of whether or not anyone else was alive was rather irrelevant, as he smiled and looked to the skies as the bombardment continued. "What I'd give to use the old Imperator class again, to have Justine in battle alongside us…" He shook himself slightly, returning his gaze to Alexia and smiling. "I do believe we're going to have to find those Titans soon, I'll tell the Colonel to organize a detachment of soldiers to scour the planet if we have to."

The Lord Commissar found several soldiers passing by, which he quickly shouted orders to get to the Colonel and tell him immediately and then report back. Their prompt salutes and lack of fear at the Lord Commissar's angry voice proved how effectively drilled they had become as they marched off in unison to the Command post being established at the heart of the base. "Now then…" Church took off his cap, and ran a hand through his short silver hair. "If I may ask, Colonel, what exactly is your intentions and desire for meeting me in the first place?" His question was finally to the point, and bluntly spoken as he held the cap in his normal hand and stared into her eyes as though searching her soul. "I've met many a person in my lifetimes, Colonel, so you might as well spill now." His voice was soft, as he added quietly. "Unless you'd prefer a more private word on that, of which the old building here will serve its purpose as it has already done for me previously…"

"I… um…" Alex quickly blushed as she stammered, unable to find her words she signaled to the building.

"Follow me then, Alexia." The Lord Commissar turned on his heel, walking back up the few stairs and into the ruined building.

The doorway bore a human hand, marked in blood upon its entrance, which he commented, "It's my personal sign for my area, so no one else will be foolish enough to walk in unannounced." He entered the building, and in the sparse room faint light shone through a hole in the ceiling as he moved to a few small crates he'd piled together and took a seat. He gestured for her to begin, as he shed his jacket completely and placed his cap to the side. Now bare completely on his upper body, the scars of his ten-thousand years shone through on his hard packed musculature. Grey patches, slashes, areas where flesh had been lost and replaced. He was a patchwork quilt of experience as he waited patiently for her to steel herself enough to speak.

Alexia hopped a little from foot to foot while her mouth opened and closed like a fish starving for water to drink. In a flash and before she could stop herself she lunged for his face with nothing but her own face. Her legs parted so that she could sit facing him while on his lap and her tongue wrestling with his as she held his shoulders tightly. After about two minutes of sticking her strongest muscle down his throat she finally pulled away, a small strand of saliva bridging the gap before she closed her mouth and stared wide eyed at him, expecting the end, while mentally checking off the only item on her bucket list.

Church sat, his eyes closed. For the longest of minutes, he said nothing, he didn't even breathe. Finally, after three or so minutes passed in silence, he spoke up. "You could've done better, but that was good for a first kiss." He smiled, opening his eyes, looking directly into hers. "Tell me, was that your first, or have you had experience before?" He didn't wait for an answer, as he shifted his hand and powerfist around her waist and lifted her up with ease. Still holding her to his body, he claimed her lips only once before withdrawing for air after several more minutes. "So that's what you wanted, hm?" His question echoed in the drafty old building as he finally allowed her to stand on her own after holding her so easily on his own strength, for the powerfist had been deactivated for protective reasons.

Alex took a moment to catch her breath, part of her wanted more, but another part assured her that she had pushed far enough already. "I, it was my first kiss, and, among other things that is what I came here for…" She blushed wildly as she rubbed the part of her left arm where flesh met steel.

"If that was your first, then I am honored." Church smiled, bringing his hand to her face and for a moment caressing the outline of her cheek. "That's not all you want though, is it?" His expression remained unchanged, and his question had a very faint underlying tone to it that reflected the very glint appearing in his eyes. "Tell me, do you want more?"

She wasted no time, in pressing her face up to his, this time pressing her body against his as hard as she could. She moved her hands up and down his sides all while moving slightly from side to side so that she could further feel him between her legs, since halfway up her calves was organic, but below that was all metal. She only pulled away long enough from him to pull her tank top off before returning to fishing for his tongue with her own, this time going all the way to the back of his throat.

Church quickly wrapped his arms around her, holding her tight to his body as he fought desperately to regain control of their delicate duel of tongues. In the Lord Commissar's mind, he already knew that battle itself was lost; but that didn't prevent him from trying as his arms gently traced her curvaceous form. When he finally withdrew for air, he was grinning like a wild animal stalking prey as he whispered softly in her ear, "Baby, I'm gonna show you just how crazy I can get before this day's over." With that, he lifted her up, making sure her legs were wrapped around his waist to prevent her falling as he kissed her again. He moved from their initial position, heading for the stairs that were at the back of the building. Climbing them easily, all the while still locked in an intense battle, he suddenly stopped in the next room and cast her roughly to a small, weathered cot. Ripping his belt from his pants, he tossed it aside and unbuttoned his pants. "Tell me, how badly do you want me?" He asked, grinning.

She looked up at him as she laid on her back and pushed her grey trousers off, revealing to him her rather wet pussy as she spread her legs wide for him, "Fuck me, and I don't mean it in the way I normally say it either!" She grinned like mad as she stroked one of her rather large boobs.

Church shook his head slowly, his grin still present before an animalistic snarl escaped him. "Oh, you're not going to get that so easily Alexia. You're going to have to work for it, and you're going to work hard or you'll get nothing but punishment." His voice was as hard as steel, just as if he was addressing a new soldier Company in the Army as he let his trousers down and tossed them aside. What was revealed was his grey boxers, with a rather large member just peeking out of its prison as he eyed her with surprisingly his whip now in hand. "Well soldier, you best hop to it."

She slid down off the bed and crawled on her knees before she began to lick his boxers where his penis's tip would be, all the while feeling his body up and down with her one good hand, the other resting at her side for safety reasons. Using nothing but her teeth she tugged on the boxers slightly before pushing the boxers into her mouth with his penis on the other side, using her teeth to massage the rod to and fro while she ran her hand up and down in a perfect beat as if she was marching. The only element of clothing remaining on her rough skinned body were her combat boots, as she rarely ever took them off.

"I'll make a fine soldier out of you yet, Yang." Church said, biting back a sharp gasp as she massaged his penis. "Might want to make use of that mouth, Colonel. Seems to be a bit of a problem at the tip and only you can handle it. Fail to meet my expectations, and I swear, you'll be in the stocks for a month with my whip at your back." His threats seemed real, as the whip dangled again near her face to remind her of just who was in control as well as what he wanted her to do.

Alex pulled back a mere moment to rip his boxers down before taking in his full length, moaning as she swirled her tongue around his shaft. She used her hand to further pleasure him by caressing his balls as she slid to and fro vigorously on him. She suddenly stopped and slowly moved it up and down as the sperm traveled right down her throat. Slowly pulling away she un holstered Church, but instead of pulling away completely she moved her body up and placed the glorious shaft between her two melons, before running them up and down its great length and wondering to herself how she managed to fit it within her mouth, all the while hoping that it would end up in the place her fingers were currently massaging.

"You read my mind, soldier." Church said, the first moan of his own accord elicited as he felt her sweet flesh caressing all around his length and the warm cavern of her mouth so tenderly loving his tip. It was only incredible endurance and training that kept him going, on his feet, and still dominant as he glanced down at her with his powerfist gently guiding her head from behind. All the while, his whip laid idle, not having a use outside of his idle threats if she failed her duty. When he felt his second load coming, he grunted as he released once more. This must have been what those fools who worshipped Slaanesh had claimed was their reason for even joining the cults before he executed them as he felt nothing but pure ecstasy once more. Utterly in a state of perpetual bliss, he tossed a glance down at her, to see her lips and breasts stained slightly with her hard work as she licked his tip clean.

"You better clean up, Colonel, or you'll never pass inspection." He growled, but was ultimately still smiling like crazy as he patted the side of her head. "You've worked very hard to meet my expectations...I think it's time I repaid the favor, Alexia." He withdrew from her, allowing her a moment to follow his previous command before he tackled her to the cot once more. His lips claiming hers, with his hand gently kneading one of her breasts with his powerfist to elicit a moan of approval. His other hand wandered, carefully, feeling every part of her toned, lean body. Eventually, he found his mark, and paused as she shivered at his touch to her down there. "What's the matter, soldier?" He barked, "A little sensitive, are we? I'll break you of that soon enough."

His fingers, at first gentle and taking their time, slowly began to trace the outline of her folds. The way she jerked, reacting at even the most tender of his touches, foretold to the Lord Commissar that this was going to be a fun time indeed as he unhurriedly inserted a finger into her depths. Before she could let loose any noise, he leaned forward and kissed her deeply, feeling the shudder of her voice pass through his body. When he withdrew, he whispered sharply in her ear. "Not a word, Yang, not a word. Wouldn't want the whole base to know, would you?"

Before she could answer him, he suddenly twisted his single digit inside her and scraped at her walls. Her lack of a yelp meant she was keeping it under wraps, but the little look of approval and the quiet moan he elicited meant she'd enjoyed it thoroughly. Within moments, he had another finger inside, and this time was beginning to enter and exit her with more force than previously. His thumb was gently coaxing her clit from its hiding place, nearly making her scream again as his powerfist kneaded one breast and the other was in the grip of his mouth and teeth. Slowly, his third finger was added, and by now, he was nearly pistoning in and out of her in swift, concise movements. "So soldier, is this acceptable repayment?" He asked, dangerously, "Or, do you still want more?"

While being careful to not run him through with her lightning claw, she did manage to flip him over as she ran her hips down from his stomach to his pelvis. She settled on his penis as she began to rub it up and down and soak it with her pussy's fluids. "Rut me." She whispered.

There was no need for further words on the Lord Commissar's part, just a simple nod in compliance as he placed his hand and powerfist at her waist. "I hope you're ready, because once we start, I'll be unable to stop." He looked into her eyes, once, searching for confirmation as his tip gently pressed against her wet entrance.

Her faint nod back gave him the go-ahead he had waited for, and he grunted as he strove to enter into her. She was tight, very tight, to say the least of it. Twas an experience like no other though, for every inch that he managed was a euphoric filled moment. His eyes trained upwards, searching her face as he felt her barrier halt him midway. Caressing her face for just a second, he suddenly deeply kissed her just as he forced his way through. She screamed, but it was thankfully muffled as he held her close and laid still while inside her. A small trickle of blood joined her love juices coating him, and he withdrew when she finally had ceased her pained shriek. "Take it slow, get used to me, then we'll continue, Alexia."

Church groaned softly, as he felt her slowly ascend from his hard-fought entry into her tight caverns. She descended in the same methodical, leisure pace, although already she was panting. He knew she wanted, needed, more. Looking to her breasts, he merely observed; marveled at their beauty as they rose and fell with her slow pace of riding atop him. Taking one in his hand, he gently fondled it, eliciting a moan in response. The other, he claimed with his lips again, and for but a moment he grinned after a few minutes and said, "Alright, training's over. Time for the real thing soldier."

With that said, he immediately bucked up into her with an intense force, surprising her immensely. Thankfully, he prevented her from flying off of him with the grip of his powerfist on her right side as he withdrew swiftly before slamming into her again. This time, he took her to hilt, and he could see she again was biting back her screams of ecstasy. Her back arched, he knew it would be only a matter of time as he started to keep an intense rhythm and regimen of thrusts into her depths. All the while, periodically he'd raise up and claim her lips for an extreme kissing session, his normal hand still kneading her breasts as they bounced in sync with his powerful thrusts. Finally, he whispered into her ear as he felt her beginning to tighten even more around him, "Close already soldier? I hope you intend to last another round then, because I'm not even close to done yet." Holding her close by the back of her head, he allowed her to work her hips on his member to finish their first session together. The closer she got, the more he prepared to prevent her shriek of ultimate ecstasy.

"Colonel I was told…" A Hellbound, one they both recognized to be Kitty began to say before her eyes went wide in shock, "Bad time?" She asked as she rubbed her hands together and began to back away.

The voice of the Lord Commissar rang out, as his eyes snapped to the intruder in his building. Later, it would be said by the General in the depths of the command center to have been the loudest he'd ever heard his old friend scream at a soldier, as his gaze hardened like forged steel. "HALT WHERE YOU ARE, SERGEANT!" When she paused, he gave a moment of thought. "I will do my best, to remain calm, to remain amiable right now...Because you are not in my army, do not know our ways...I want you to go downstairs and wait by the entrance, and in a few minutes, we will join you. Fail to be there," He looked to the Colonel for confirmation.

"Actually Kitty…" Alex began, but then leaned down to Church's ear and whispered, "I think I have a better punishment in mind if you are willing to go along with it sir." She gave a sinister smile.

Church began to smile back slowly, the scars on his face making his expression into a haunting visage as he whispered back, "First of all, at this point, we can drop the sir shit...Second...I'm interested in hearing what you have planned. Go ahead."

"Why don't we play a little game with her?" She winked to him on the word game, making Kitty look between the two and suddenly realize what was about to transpire.

"Oh shit…" She whispered as she tightened her legs a little.

"Alright, Sergeant, I'm really glad you have been smart enough to remain where you are thus far in our predicament." the Lord Commissar said, waiting as the Colonel dismounted him before sitting up straight. "Now, I do believe we've something that needs to be talked about. Would you come over here a moment? My old ears are a bit shot from my many millennia of doing my job." His expression had changed to one of complete innocence, although his eyes reflected the devious nature of just what they were doing as he stood up and faced the Sergeant straight on.

"Yes… sir?" Kitty quered as she approached him, noting that Alex was moving in behind her. "Sir?" She said again, her eyes darting from his face to a reflection behind him of Alex standing behind her with her hand on her chin and her breasts compressed by her folded arm. She didn't realize that she was beginning to get wet while looking at her colonel, as she had never told anyone about her attraction to the other girls in their army.

"Sergeant…"The Lord Commissar said softly, placing a hand on her shoulder guard. "Keep your eyes on me and me only, I'll not tolerate a lack of discipline when you are talking to a superior officer. I don't care whose army you're in." He paused, looking into her eyes as he had earlier to the Colonel. "Such contempt and disrespect for authority I see, although I didn't need to look into your eyes to know that. I could smell it a mile away." His expression darkened slightly, as his whip somehow appeared in his hands and he gave a silent, near imperceptible nod to Alex.

"Get on your knees and get to work, he is starting to go limp." Alex whispered into Kitty's ear, pressing her breasts up to the sergeants back and making her eyes go wide as she stared straight ahead at the Commissar.

"Yes... ma'am." Kitty replied shakily, never being fond of a man's penis, or men in general, aside from Frank, but he never really counted as he had never tried to make and advance towards her. As she got down to her knees flashbacks of when her deceased lieutenant had rather effectively, and secretly, lest she wanted her secret to be known by everyone, raped her in one of their scrapped Russ Tanks. But with her lips mere centimeters from Churches tip and the musky scent of his loads that he had pumped into and onto the Colonel, Kitty's heart began to race. She opened her mouth a couple of times to try and judge how wide, but hesitated before touching her tongue to him.

"Go on now." Alex said as she squatted behind her Sergeant, rubbing her body across Kitty while slowly unfastening the straps of her Kasrkin Armor.

It was just as the Lord Commissar was about to begin directing Kitty on what to do, as he had done with the Colonel previously, that the sounds of boots crunching was detected coming up the steps. The person whom it heralded, stood in the doorway. His armor dressed of a Lieutenant's rank, and a banner was clasped in one hand. His expression, looking between the three present, examined them all closely before suddenly stopping dead on Church. It settled into a state of agitation, as he took in the look of the Sergeant before drawing his las-pistol. "Back, up, now, Lord Commissar. I'm only going to ask you once."

Surprisingly, Church complied immediately to the order, as the Lieutenant entered the room fully. "Blitzkrieg, Horrowitz, why are you here?" He asked, confused slightly as to how his old friend could dare enter his designated area without his permissions.

"I was here to deliver orders from the General, but I can see we've much more to discuss than just orders right now." He looked to Kitty, gesturing her to come to him. "Sergeant, here, right now."

Kitty moved so fast that Alex had to catch herself or face the floor. The young Sergeants breaths were short and shallow as she gave a most grateful smile and nod to the Lieutenant that just rescued her, like an Astartes coming down from the heavens into a Hell filled pit of Orks.

"Thank you for complying Sergeant, now…" He looked to the Lord Commissar, and shook his head before firing a single shot to his chest. "Think about that while I take the Sergeant out of here, and your orders are on the crates downstairs if you need them." He draped his banner arm around the Sergeant, helping her downstairs as the Lord Commissar looked rather amused at the new, small hole in his chest.

"Damn...I was just getting started…" Church said, collecting his uniform pants.

"Th… thank you lieutenant… do you know where I might find something to drink in private, I…" Kitty gripped her nose as she shuddered, "I…" A tear fell down her cheek, "Why am I always the one caught in those situations?" She whispered to herself, though the Lieutenant was close enough to hear.

"Sergeant…" Blitzkrieg began, softly, as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "I don't know you, I don't know what happened up there, nor do I know what help I can be...But I do know you can't live in whatever past has got you, alright?" He seemed to know, as he looked her in the eyes, his one good eye a milky gold and the other nothing but white. "I've been down that road a little too often for my own tastes...And I'm not going to see another soldier go down the route I've went. Not even if it meant shooting one of my oldest friends in this Army…" He shook his head slowly, glancing back at the doorway as he heard the sound of boots approaching. "Come on, i'll take you to one of the Barracks and order the others out. You need some time away from all of this." Blitzkrieg drew his pistol again, in case he had to deal with either of the two following them as he looked about to the nearby buildings.

"Thank you sir…" She sniffed, re fastening a couple of her armors latches, and trying to dry her tears to no avail as they walked on. "Would you by chance know where General Armageddon is, or Assassin Frank?" she asked, her voice becoming even more shaky as she took note of the footfalls as well.

"I'm afraid not Sergeant…" He admitted, turning and aiming his pistol down the street behind them. "And don't call me sir, my name's Blitz...I mean, Horrowitz…" He fired again, intentionally missing between the two trailing them to frighten them off for a bit. "Hm, I'll probably get a thousand lashes for firing on Church...But I'd like to think time will see me for my choices…" He whispered to himself, guiding Kitty towards a building closeby that was filled with soldiers milling in and out.

"I'll be certain to inform Lisa and Frank about what you did for me Blitz… I… I don't want to relive that… I… I can't." Kitty nearly fell over from the sheer amount of stress plaguing her mind. If it were not for Blitz allowing her to lean on his shoulder she would have fallen into the broken concrete below. "I…" She couldn't find the strength to even properly speak, so she just decided to try and control her sobs while she blindly followed him inside, placing what last little bit of trust she had left within the idea that he wouldn't further her condition by doing the same thing everyone else apparently wanted to do with her.

"Everyone out...Now!" Blitz shouted, watching as the entire filled barracks of a Company of soldiers filed out to his command. Once that was accomplished, he led her slowly over to a bed and sat her down, settling for the bed opposite her as he waited a moment and listened to her soft sobs. "Listen…" He began, "I've never asked for recognition in anything I've ever done...I never asked for my position...I never asked for the banner I carry or the honors my brethren and sisters bestow upon me...I don't, I don't need recognition for being your savior, at least, not publicly with the men…" He sighed, running a hand through his dark brown hair. "And besides...even though I and you know it...if word gets to the General...He'll execute Church, kill this whole damn planet for making him kill his oldest friend...I can't have that on my conscience...I've killed enough worlds already.." He seemed himself on the verge of tears, as he looked up to her. "I can't bear another to die...Not for this…" The weight of his words settled in the quiet room, and he looked away slowly and wiped the tears from his eyes.

"I… I think that it was the Colonel's idea, not the Commissar's, I think he was just caught up in the moment, I… I…" She couldn't hold it any longer she literally hung her head and streamed tears from her eyes. "I… I never thought… tha.. that she would… why?" She shuddered as she lunged for Blitz and wrapped him up in a tight hug that would make an Ork Warboss look weak, "First Jacob, then Kent, now Alex, why am I always the one that is treated like a piece of meat, I…" She gripped Blitz tighter as she sobbed into his shoulder.

"Alex put you in this state?" a deep, almost phantom like voice calmly asked as the resident Vindicare Assassin made his presence known to them. "I saw the two of you coming this way and was curious as to who was stupid enough to bring Kitty to tears." He deadpanned, not being one for talking usually.

The Lieutenant was quiet, hugging Kitty back as emotional support as she continued her broken, soft sobs into his shoulder. His one good eye settled on the Assassin, and in it was spoken a thousand volumes without a word. After several minutes, and with much reluctance, the two drew apart. "Listen...What happened...I'm never letting it happen again on my watch, okay? I cannot bear to see you suffer the same way I have suffered over these many millennia." His expression was serious, as he patted Kitty's cheek before offering her a small canteen he had at his waist. "Water, should help a bit." He said, unsmiling, as he rose and looked to the Assassin in the doorway. Making his way over slowly, he paused a few paces short, and looked deeply at Frank. "You know about silence...It's all I've ever known an Assassin to be...I know how much it hurts, but you can't breathe a word of this to anyone. If any word gets out at all, let's just say that the General has ears everywhere...And this world will be nothing but dust and rock by the time he's done if he hears of this…" Blitz walked away on his heel, settling beside Kitty again.

"Not word, except in private between me, Alexia, and my friend Shard of Death." Frank patted his hip where a small sheathed knife rested, "As far as anyone will find out, she got on my bad side, Lisa will understand." He replied, as he turned to walk away, pausing only a moment to read the Lieutenant's face and hear if he replied.

"Won't make a difference…" Blitz replied softly, "Velencio can find out things..And I already know how much Church has fallen for your Colonel...He'll kill you if he finds out she gets hurt, and if you kill him or hurt him, this planet, Boom."

"I've killed Space Wolves, Iron Warriors, Hell, I've killed Emperor damned Inquisitors, tell your General to stay out of my way, I was and am still part of the Ordo Malleus, even if I am married to an Imperial Army General." Frank replied darkly, his tone promising death to any who would try and stop him, "What she has done, is borderline heresy, I won't let that slide, but Church isn't at fault, so don't you worry, worst I'll do to him is toss him through a wall if he tries anything, then vanish before he can regroup."

"What you promise, Assassin, is the ultimate Heresy itself. You ask the Chosen General of the Emperor himself, who, mind you, has slain at least a dozen Inquisitors by his own hand and at least fifty Assassins, to stand down when one of his men and himself has been threatened? Not to mention that the threat alone I'll have to report...I'm sorry...I can't let your little vendetta get this planet destroyed my friend." He rose, and within the time it took to blink stood beside the Assassin in question. "Is that what you want? Kitty and your entire Army and...Lisa, all of them, burned to ash and cinder and this planet reduced to space rubble?" His expression was serious, as he clasped his hand tightly to the Assassin's shoulder. "Just...think about it...If you make the right choice, I'll forget the threat you just made." He returned to Kitty's side, once more comforting her as he kept his ears open for the Assassin's reply.

"Try not to get yourself in trouble LT, I'll stay here and keep her company." Frank replied without much enthusiasm as he checked over his Exitus Rifle.

"It's not me that I'm worried about, Assassin…" Blitz replied softly, patting Kitty's shoulder to let her know he was going for the moment. "I'll be back soon." He nodded to Frank, "You keep her safe until my return." Another blink, and his milky white eye had turned into a dark red pupil that shone with an unerring coldness that pierced the silence as he passed the Assassin.

Before anything could be said, he looked up, and was gone from sight on the ground. Frank's practiced eye could could follow him though, despite the difficulty involved. Five stories up, he stood, and in a flash he was leaping from building to building. Nearly so silent, that a grenade pin if dropped could have been heard. Swiftly, he paused where he was. Below him, walked his targets. He wasted no time, leaping from the roof and landing in between the two just as they were in the middle of a heated conversation. "Emperor's blood, how are we supposed to make up for what we just did?" Church nearly shouted, just as the silent attacker smashed a fist into his jaw and sent him flying. Cratering in the ground, he shook himself and tried to rise, seeking to face his foe; but it wasn't a moment later he was smashed back down again by a swift blow of Blitz's arm. A Lightning-claw struck for him, but he seemed to vanish, confusing the Colonel greatly before he appeared behind her and struck a blow to a vulnerable point at her neck. She collapsed without a word, paralyzed temporarily. It was then the Lord Commissar made his move, charging his foe and screaming in anger before being halted abruptly as the Lieutenant caught his activated powerfist easily. His gloved hand sizzled, but he ignored the pain as he looked the Commissar in his eyes and all fell still. "What are you doing Lieutenant?" Church asked, his voice now a whisper as he saw the glowering red eye.

"Shut it, and listen up, old man." Blitz growled, "To me, you are as guilty as this sick, twisted little girl you've chosen to be with...But I will remedy your foolish endeavours soon enough...Although, I still expect both of you to apologize...And it had better be genuine, or I'll kill you both then and there."

The Lord Commissar snarled, but grimly accepted this as he was tossed back by the Lieutenant. "Fine...But I'll have you at the post for this...three-thousand lashes and all your battle honors and rank revoked...Until you can learn your place."

"You can lash me, you can beat me, but nothing compares to the pain that is felt deep within that girl's heart for what you done...I will take these in stride you old bastard...And I never wanted my position anyways." He spit on the Lord Commissar, drawing his pistol and aiming it as he gestured him to help the Colonel up. "You two should learn your places...Now get moving to that barracks."

"Hell...Being ordered around by a Lieutenant…" Church muttered, helping Alexia to her feet and looked the barracks in question. The Lieutenant's pistol jabbed his back, and he started to march; eventually, shouldering Alexia as he realized she could not walk for the time being. It took a while, but the three made it to the doorway of the barracks. Church, still bleeding heavily from at least a dozen injuries, shook it off as he paused before the doorway with Alexia leaning against him.

"Inside. Now." Blitz ordered, looking to the shadows where he caught sight of the Assassin watching. His gaze swept to Kitty, and met her eyes as she had turned to the door to see what was here. "I believe these two have something to say." Blitz added softly, following his two captives inside and sitting down on a bunk.

"I… I don't want to see…" Kitty started before Frank took a step forward, Exitus rifle in one hand as the other removed his helm. His brown eyes gave a calm reassuring before turning to the offenders with a glint of ice cold steal.

"Well spill your truth Colonel, let's see if you can redeem yourself, if not…" He set his helm down and bolted his rifle before resting his hand on the grip, his finger clearly off the trigger.

"Simple really, but it's none of your…" Frank had moved faster than an Astartes after drinking a drum full of coffee, ramming the butt of his rifle into her crotch..

"Wrong answer… Alexia, do yourself a favor and answer me, then perhaps later you can ask Lisa who I really am because as it stands I am close to telling Velencio who I really am and dropping my none the wiser act." Frank growled.

Knowing that the mysterious Assassin was not normally one for talking she complied, "I may have pushed too far…"

"How?" Frank asked withdrawing his rifle from her crotch and standing back up, glaring at Church, "And why didn't you know better than to continue?" He asked in a tone daring either of them to take action against him.

Church remained silent for a time, as the question hung in the air. He was deep in thought, searching for a reason, any reason. It was all his concussed mind could think of, as it bounced back and forth over and over. "I had...I had ordered her out...I told her to go but…" He looked up, meeting Frank's gaze before looking to Alexia. "Lust blinded my judgement...I was a fool...I shouldn't have...but I can't change the past." Church paused, looking past the Assassin and to Kitty, whom he regarded with remorse. "All I can do...is apologize...Try to prove...I can earn your trust...That I might never do something so horrible again…"

"Tis all we can do, Church." Blitz smacked him upside the head, making his cap fall off as he fell to his hands on the floor.

"Kitty, do you forgive him?" Frank asked, looking with his steely gaze to the Sergeant he had come to think of as a daughter.

"It wasn't his fault, sir." She meekly said, tears still welling in her eyes as she looked everywhere but where the two in question were, eventually meeting the Assassin's gaze.

"Frank you know that you have no…" Alexi yelled as she stood, trying to insert her 'power' as Colonel of the Hellbounds over him, not realizing her mistake until far too late.

Frank's rifle slugged across her face so hard the snap of bone echoes in the barracks as he strode to stand over her fallen and shaking form. "You do not command the Emperor's Assassin Yang, I lived through one heresy, I won't live through another, now get you full metal head together and find whatever is left of your brain." He yelled, his voice far more thunderous than before as a golden aura began to drift from his eyes.

"For that, I do not care who you are or if I die, Assassin; but this I will not stand for." Church rose, and even with the Lieutenant's speed at striking him his own aura appeared as he smashed Blitz aside. "You will not hurt her anymore, you foul bastard!" He lunged for Frank, his powerfist aiming to kill, when a singular voice echoed as his fist was suddenly caught.

"You will stop this madness, right, now! All of you!" It was the General standing at the end of the fist, crushing it in his own steel hands. He flipped the Lord Commissar over, throwing him to the back of the room, before turning and slamming Frank back away from the battered Colonel. "You would do well to remember your place, Assassin. I am the Emperor's Chosen General...I command all of his forces, thereby I command you. I answer to none but him, and he, well...He has told me much about you and what has happened." The anger in the General's eyes were palpable, nearly burning through the Assassin and everyone he looked to without a word. "Now, you will all be civil, or I shall have all of you executed, no matter my personal feelings or what your status be in the Imperial hierarchy."

Velencio turned, looking to Alexia, and with his steel fist he pointed and commanded calmly, "Tell me what happened, right now. Everything. I've heard it from 'Him', but I want a firsthand account. Afterwards, you will apologize, or I will make your death as slow and painful as possible before defiling your corpse and burning you at the stake in front of both our armies."

"I went to far, I…" Alexia couldn't bring herself to look the General in the eye, "I wanted to, punish her for walking in on the Commissar and I while we, I, was caught in the moment and… I have no excuse sir…" She stammered, remaining in a kneeling position on the floor.

"Velencio," Frank said in a near whisper, his eyes still emitting a golden aura, Plan?"

Velencio said nothing in return, didn't really even acknowledge his gaze beyond a moment's notice. Even so, his expression soured and became enveloped in rage as he walked over to the Colonel and lifted her up with only one hand to eye level. "Of course you have no excuse! There is nothing to say, nothing to do! All you can do is cease and repent. Now, tell me, or I'll…" He staggered off, in unusual territory for the first time before shaking his head and growling. "Look, if I don't hear the whole truth...I'll gut you here and now, Now, you better start talking."

"She walked in on Church and I rutting and he told her to wait on the steps downstairs, I was the one who told her to stay and convinced Church to have her suck on him." Alexia panicked, nearly screaming her reply as Frank shut the door to the outside in hopes that the entire base hadn't heard that.

"Was that so hard to say?" Velencio shook his head, appalled and repulsed by the Colonel as he threw her back to the ground. He looked to the Lieutenant, his expression turning back somewhat to normal. "You brought them here, on your own and at risk of three-thousand lashes and loss of everything...Out of all my soldiers...You truly have held to our beliefs over these long years the most, Blitz…I thank you for your service," The General paused, looking the Lord Commissar, who now was waking up from the General's attack in the back wall. "You will not be receiving any punishment, but I shall revoke your rank for assaulting superior officers, Eversor." The casual use of the former Lieutenant's actual and original purpose agitated Blitz, but he held his tongue as the General was still a ticking time bomb that could go off as he nodded silently. "Now...To deal with this filth." He looked between the two...before settling his eyes on Kitty. "What is your idea of a punishment fit to make them even for your pain?" He asked, specifically to her.

"..." Kitty had no reply, between her look of shock, and the clear fear in her eyes she could almost pass for a maniquin. Slowly she looked to Frank, standing behind the General and holding a calm demeanor as the aura was still flowing from his eyes. She then looked down at Alex and Church, her face contorting into complete terror upon seeing them looking upon her. She hadn't realized it but she was gripping her las-pistol rather tightly as she met the eyes of her Colonel, "Revocation of rank, placing them at the front line with nothing but pistols and no armor to fight the foes of our mighty Imperium, and far away from what is left of my Kasrkin unit." She finally said, still gripping her pistol out of fear.

"As General of the Armies and all Forces of the Imperium by-and-large, I hereby declare Lord Commissar Wilkas Church and Colonel Alexia Yang to be completely revoked of their rank, status, weapons, and armor." He walked first to the Colonel, hoisting her up before ripping her Lightning claw from her arm and tossing it aside. He approached the former Lord Commissar, ripping his jacket and powerfist from him before taking the cap that denoted his rank in the Commissariat and throwing him to the floor. His whip also taken, he cast them both aside before forcing Church to his feet. "You will report to active combat duty, front line, immediately; but that," He added, with his own personal twist, "Will only be after you both have been lashed by the Sergeant each as many times as you threatened Blitz with prior, Wilkas."

"Oh, and Yang, on my own personal note," Frank said stepping up and out of the shadow of the General, "You should count yourself fortunate that I had not been the one to administer your punishment!" He snapped before retreating to the Sergeant.

The General smiled a little inwardly at the comment, before walking and opening the door leading back outside. "Time to go to your fates. Move swift, conscripts." His order was deadpanned, as Church moved to the door. It was clear he'd never thought such a thing could have ever happened, as there was nothing left in his eyes now. Hollow, could be a word that would describe him now. He moved stiffly, without a word, before stopping at the door next to the General. "Get your sorry excuse for life to the whipping post, Conscript." Church obeyed, as if a robot, and with slow motions he headed off with the former Lieutenant following behind with his pistol drawn.

Walking back inside, the General retrieved the whip Church had carried previously, and as two soldiers came by the door he ordered they collect Alexia from the floor and drag her to the whipping posts. They complied, but there were whispers from the two as they passed the Sergeant. "Never seen the General so angry before…"

"I know...I swear, he's blown up entire planetary systems before and been as calm as if he were relaxing on a beach at some Imperial resort…" The second replied softly.

"Emperor only knows what he'll do now...We're all dead at this rate." The first answered quietly as they neared the door.

"Agreed." The second whispered back, exiting the building and heading the way Church had been directed.

"Now, you two." Velencio said, breaking the silence. "I want you, Assassin, to make sure General Armageddon understands my orders and that they will be carried out." The way with which he had reverted to title and last name reflected his state of mind as he turned to the Sergeant. "And you, Sergeant, are to follow me to the whipping stocks." He put Church's slightly bloodied whip in her hand, making her take hold of it. "You're going to whip each of them three-thousand times, in front of the entirety of my forces already here, and whatever of your Hellbounds that turn up." With that spoken, the General headed for the door before turning to his right in the cracked street and following the two that dragged Alexia away.

"General," Frank whispered out of earshot from Kitty, "She is only fourteen, in her current state of mind do you think this wise?" He asked, glancing at Kitty who was staring intently at the whip.

"I was only twelve, back in the eighth Millennium." The General began, "I was a young soldier, a child soldier. I was made to fight wars, slit throats, shoot innocent people. She has no right, to think she…" Velencio trailed off, as he glanced back at her. "If this is the way she wants to go, I will let her see the path I have went...For all intents and purposes, today, she has made me to lose what is rightly considered mine and my Army's right arm. I care not her personal feelings, only that she has full right to act out on her desires as she wishes…" He added, rather dangerously, "And to suffer the consequences of what may come for it. Make no mistake...My army was held together because of Church, without him...if he dies…" He seemed to have lost his voice, as he turned a corner and stood within vision of the whipping posts.

Before Frank could speak Kitty was standing, this time there were no tears in her eyes, only a steely resolve, this time she didn't look at anyone for support, only stared at the whipping post with her two green eyes. Without anytime to waste she strode forward and passed the two Terrans without a word, a couple of Liberator soldiers stopped in their tracks when they saw her storm by, head held high and whip tightly gripped in her right hand. She only stopped once she had reached the two now topless soldiers that had betrayed her trust.

"Kitty." Frank whispered when he caught up.

"No, this is my doing, my responsibility." She snapped before Frank could continue, "Church, untie him." The two soldiers standing behind him rushed to do so, "General!" She shouted to Velencio who had followed to see what she would do.

"What is it, Sergeant?" He answered, his look no worse than a stern scowl as he watched his former second in command be untied.

"I am of the opinion that he too is a victim, I will not lash him, he told me to leave, I hesitated, of my own will." She explained, finally finding her voice as she looked upon her former Colonel, "But for this shit…" She dropped the whip and walked right up to Alex, "A whip is too good for her." She accentuated her opinion by punching her right in the face, eliciting a small amount of satisfactory pain from her own hand as she knew why whipping the Former Colonel was useless.

The General's expression darkened slightly, that the Sergeant would even dare question of his orders as he stepped forward. Thirty-two thousand years passed in a single second, as he strode to the two soldiers who had followed the Sergeant's command, and calmly smashed them in their stomachs only once. They fell to the ground, dead. He looked to the gathered crowds of his men, a few Hellbounds among them. He glared, picking out two new soldiers and ordering them to tie Church back to the post. "On second thought then, if you cannot follow orders, I will do it, myself. Fetch me a Techpriest, that I may better understand what to do, and surrender your whip to me, Sergeant." He held his hand out to her, his expression unrelenting as all the Liberators stood wide eyed. Even the former Lieutenant was surprised. The General had never been so angry, and had never raised a hand to any of his men or fellows. Now two lay dead, and they may well have been more if she were to not surrender the whip immediately.

Kitty kneeled down and retrieved the whip, handing it firmly to the General with a grim expression before whispering, "Necrodermis endoskeleton and no nerves in her skin sir." to him and saluting promptly as she stepped back.

"You remain there with Blitz, I want you to watch." He said, "And I'm not using this on her, not like this." His expression grew ever darker, and some say an aura seemed to possess of him that none had seen before, as he approached within range of the former Commissar. "For your crimes, for your inexcusable crimes, I sentence you, to thrice times the lashings previously ordered. As stated, you are no more than rank and file now, and as such none are to accept your command or acknowledge your previous status. You will count with me, every lash to nine-thousand, and if you mess up, we shall start over." He raised the whip, staring directly into Church's eyes. Both reflected a hollow darkness, with nothing inside, as the whip cracked on and on. By the first thousand counted, the former Commissar was twitching as his shredded torso was struck again and again. By three-thousand, his bones and muscle tissue were visible and he grunted from the agony. By five-thousand, he shed a tear. By seven, he screamed. By eight, he passed out. "Start over!" The General bellowed when he heard no response. Again and again he lashed out, all his anger focused into this one object of hate. "You will stay with me, or you will die here you piece of useless refuse!" He stormed up, slapping Church harshly and waking him from his pain-driven slumber.

It stood that many hours were wasted, the former Commissar stood as nearly nothing but muscle and bone with flaps of skin hanging off by the time he was done. Nearly all his blood pooled on the ground, and some of it touched the Sergeant's boots as he hung by his hands, clinging barely to life as he began to go limp.

The Techpriest had arrived about two hours prior, and stood silently waiting before explaining to the General what would work. "I can electrify your whip General Velencio, it will send jolts of current through her entire endoskeletal structure and surviving body tissues. Voltage is at near lethal levels however, so use it carefully...Lest you do desire her dead." The Techpriest was matter of fact, taking the whip and augmenting it extensively before handing it back to the General.

"She'll be wishing she were dead, at this rate. Maybe a little electroshock therapy will help get your mind straight, little girl." The General spat venomously, raising the whip as its electric field activated. "For your crimes, you shall receive the same lashes, and equal punishment. You had best not pass out, for I will not be so kind as to wake you up as I have done for the former Lord Commissar."

"Velencio!" I shouted as I marched up with Infernum at my side, "Frank told me everything." My gaze met that of my rebellious former Colonels as I sent daggers into her very core, "Please allow me to administer this punishment, two hundred thousand lashings, and she will keep count or we will repeat?" I asked, noting the discomfort that passed through Tundra as he stepped away from me and tried his best to blend with the crowd. "Also accept my formal apology for what my idiotic subordinate has done." I added in a whisper.

The General slowly turned to face me, his eyes, still twin pits of nothing. "Are you asking me, or ordering me, General?" He asked, holding the whip in his hand as it crackled with electric surges. "As for an apology, there is no need. Punishment will be administered where it is due, and a summary nine-thousand lashes will be sufficient." He coiled the rope, looking to me as he waited for my reply.

"I am asking Velencio, and please, just Lisa will do." I replied, my eyes never leaving his.

"If you will follow the order as I have enacted it, then I shall allow you to administer." He looked about, slowly, as the world finally had snapped and was set spinning in the General's mind. "Will you follow my order?"

"To the letter sir." I replied, placing my arm at a ninety degree angle and placing my right fist over my heart.

"I expect nothing more, and ask nothing less." Velencio replied, walking over to me before offering the whip, still caked in Church's blood. Some was still on his hands, and arms, but he didn't care.

"Thank you sir." I said as I took the whip, uncaring for the blood before marching up to my oldest living friend, perhaps the one reason I had managed to live as long as I had thus far. "Yang," I regarded her as our eyes met, for a moment we both stared, mine steeled and unwavering, hers though were rebellious, that is at least, until I raised the whip. "For your crimes against the Emperor, for your crimes against your Army, and for the betrayal of its trust, you had better hope that you die for you just became the first Dishonored in at least a millennium."

My whip came down on her face, the results were freakish, her skin smoked as she wailed, limbs spasming as the current flowed through her, "Is… Is that all you've got Lisa?" She snarled after she regained control of her body.

"You lost count? Mistake one. You used my first name? Mistake two. Now Count Damn You!" I yelled as I resumed whipping. Hours passed, I waited for her to stop jerking after ever strike so that she could speak, and rather impressively she managed to count to eight thousand nine hundred and ninety nine before her head fell. I raised the whip for the final one my eyes locked on her and her alone, Kitty stood next to me, her face like stone, Frank was on my other side wearing his helmet to conceal his features. My whip came down and her hair went alight with blue flames as she screamed the number through a buzzing voice, her eyes glowing blue behind her natural ones. Her skin was almost gone entirely, all that remained was a scorched endoskeleton that was smoldering everywhere and had its head aflame.

"Untie them," Velencio ordered, of which the two other soldiers whom he had selected immediately obeyed. Church, who now stood, a freakish statue of muscle and bone, collapsed. The squish of his flesh resounded, making several of the Liberators cringe at the sight of what had happened to the once strong, proud, invincible leader that they had come to follow without question. Here he lay, here he did not move. Only the sound of his breathing and heart rate, shallow, faint, told of his life as the General ordered them to remove the "Filth" as he called it. He turned to the Sergeant, seeing how coldly she looked upon the scene, and for a moment, his eyes heralded their full anguish, fury, hatred, before returning to nothingness as he settled on me. "Untie her." He ordered.

"Yes sir." I responded as I gave Kitty a nod, she marched forwards and undid the ropes, causing the shell of the former Colonel to drop with a loud thud, no movement from her smokey form. I watched as Kitty kicked her, trying to figure out if she was dead or alive when the corpse detonated, sending half of the young sergeant one way, and vaporizing her other half.

Velencio turned, facing the explosion head on as it petered out. Only having singed hair, he walked towards the scene with faint surprise. "Hm, I didn't take that into account." He whispered, watching as the Techpriest moved towards the remains at the post with curiosity.

"Still strong it seems, interesting." The Techpriest said, studying the form as Velencio stood idly by, emotionless. to the fact that Kitty had been blown in half.

"Consequences…" He muttered.

Frank rushed over to where Kitty's top half had fallen, everything below her waist was gone, no traces anywhere to be found as he looked around, trying to think of a way to keep her from dying. I dropped down next to them and hastily began to burn wherever her blood began to spurt from to try and cauterize the wound as Tundra pulled himself out of fear and ran for a medic.

Velencio eventually let loose a sigh, as he ordered the Techpriest to approach. "Plasma cutter, over there, cauterise the injuries. she lives...despite my personal feelings, she lives."

"I don't like wasting my fuel cells, but fine." The Techpriest replied, slightly annoyed. "I will do as you command, General." He marched to us, his servo-harness spinning and whirring to action as the claw bearing a plasma cutter lowered. Precisely, he cauterized ever injury, some even we didn't see or notice; and soon he declared her stable enough for the eventual medic who appeared to take. "General's orders, you do not let her die." He relayed, before returning to his studies of the Necrodermis form.

I watched as the Medic took her away from me, the soldiers around us dispersed, as if knowing this was the best time to return to their duties. "Frank… You should go…" I said, to which I got an odd look that I returned with a gaze that promised worse if he disobeyed. "General, if my intuition is correct, then we need to talk, oh, and another thing, if you have stocks I would strongly suggest placing Alex in them." I said as I turned to face him.

"You then, with me, privately now." He gestured me to follow him, but paused to give an order to the cadre of assorted Techpriests that had now shown up. "Secure her with the strongest bindings we have...The ropes and chains of Terra's Lost…" They all saluted, nodding before taking up the form in their servo-harnesses before carrying her away. He too, walked a little further from the site, stood at its edge, and sat. He waited for me to join him.

"All Frank said was that Alex tried to rape Kitty, he didn't elaborate, I was wondering if you could?" I asked, sitting down next to him.

"The Emperor...He sent me a vision...a message. He told me something was wrong...He showed me signs...He foretold of the horrors, but not how they would occur...Like a blind man...I still didn't understand his guidance and stop this...I was so, so desperately angry...I...I was a fool. I allowed Kitty to make her choice, and she chose this...I am responsible...I.." He paused, choking back the grief that now showed itself at last. "Church and Alex...they were, together...Kitty found them...Church warned her to wait downstairs until they were dressed, but...Alexia whispered to his ear, turned him to punish her...The Emperor...he showed me that...All her past in those moments that hurt her to push her to this path in this moment...She was so despaired, so angry...the Lieutenant brought them to apologize and end it...but it didn't...I let myself get in the way...I didn't handle the situation like I should have…" Velencio turned to me, his eyes now glowing with an inner turmoil as though locked in the very battle the Emperor had suffered with Horus. "And now...the Emperor will have forsaken...My army is condemned to failure after failure...for my best and only true friend...he lays near death and cannot perform his duties to keep this Army running and fighting…"

I sat in thought, I thought of how the Hellbounds had lasted so long without Commissars, I thought of what lessons Nitronus and Terrus had taught me about leadership, I wondered what Falcon would do if he were still alive and in my place. "Velencio, Church will rise again, as for Alex, I hope this will be a lesson for her. I don't know of the things Kitty has experienced, but I will draw them out and try to put her at ease, she is my best Kasrkin, always has been since she joined them. Until then I will try and help you keep your army together, since it is my army that made this mess." I said, breaking my silence as I pulled out my pistol and traced my hand around its engraving that read 'Sacrifice.'

"I already knew Church would survive...but he will never be the same…" Velencio drew his own pistol, a bolt pattern weapon common perhaps to the earliest of Astartes. It read along its side, 'This weapon when fired shall guide me to victory, no matter where it may be.' He looked from it to the skies, his world beginning to right somewhat. "I've not fired this pistol since the last shot of the Unification Wars on Terra...because mankind does not deserve its grace of victory…" Watching above, he heard the sound of an armored vehicle approaching, which drew his and my gaze. "Without that Colonel, Church is finished...especially now...I can't revoke my order of removal of his rank...and everyone only looked up to him. They are leaderless..and they will forever be leaderless without him to lead as he always has. Hate to say it...but your bitch is the only reason he's going to keep going at this moment…"

The armored vehicle paused in its rumbling before us, as it was revealed to be an Assault Pattern Chimera garbed in the appearance of the Liberators.

"Alex will regenerate, she always does, maybe this time her leg skin will grow back too, might give Church something to hold while they make responsible love…" I laughed, "Everything should turn out fine, no one died, just us." I said, looking at him, the normal luster in my eyes gone.

"Not the right time, General." Velencio sighed, rising as the tank's back door opened. The Liberator Colonel debarked, his radio still on his back as always, as he approached slowly. Testing the waters, he ventured a salute and received one back. "Sorry to interrupt, Generals," He began, "But there's something urgent I wished to report to you both." He laid out his radio, and allowed the vox to begin playing back.

"This is Sergeant Domonic of the one-hundred fifty-third Company...We've got extensive casualties...We are north of the base position, trapped deep in enemy lines. We need reinforcement...Sir, there's a Titan...We're defending her to the last. Can't hold on..Ammo run dry...arg...Get off me you alien bastard!" there was a scream, and the vox cut to silent.

"Judge…" I was thoroughly shocked, at the news, "The Titan, it's named Judge, Warhound Class. But, it's been lost for ages, Colonel, I need coordinates if you'd please, I can have the Basilisks strike the area prior to our arrival, oh and tell them to send the Raptors in with us, We'll need the support of the Astartes Tech Marine Lord Nitronus left behind for us.

"Coorids are logged on the vox itself from time of transmission, and as for Astartes...You need say no more than use the radio...But I must make a quick vox before you do." The Colonel answered, tinkering with the vox a moment before finding the correct frequency. "You are on, my friend. Tell your men to ready up." With that, he turned the radio equipment over to me and allowed me what I needed to do.

After tinkering with the radio controls the sound of a familiar Astartes yelling at a few Hellbounds that he was 'teaching' came through, "Honored Sergeant Daniel, I require your aid and that of the Holy Chaplain Terrus. Oh and Earthshaker rounds on these co-ordinates." I said as I transferred the designated 'hot zone' to him.

"Shall be done in the name of the Emperor General, how did the meeting with that other Army go?" He asked as I heard Terrus speak in the background to my men, ordering them into rank and file and shouting prayers to the Emperor.

"Well...Considering the fact that I haven't killed them all yet...I'd say it went fairly decently, Honored Sergeant." Velencio replied, shaking his head slightly at the sounds of the Holy Chaplain in the background.

"Hmm, why do I recognize that voice, ah Hell, General Velencio is that you?" A distinctly British accent belonging to Terrus came over the comms.

"Glad you remembered me old fellow, how's the years been to you Terrus?" Velencio asked, smiling somewhat.

"Can you believe I have transferred twice since the Horus Heresy?" Terrus laughed, "Did I mention I spent time in the Deathwatch, I think that was when I stopped writing you… Ah well, Nitronus asked me to his Chapter, wasn't about to turn down an old friend, let alone another survivor of the good old days…" Terrus sounded overjoyed to be speaking to my fellow General, though being unused to him laughing I was officially weirded out.

"Can you believe I'm still alive? Let alone in the same shitty job?" Velencio retorted, his smile growing. "Damn all, Still having to guide the whole damn war effort for Mankind and my own army...Sucks...But I bet it ain't as bad as your job with all those soldiers over there hm?"

"What these fanatics? Please, I'm part of a Chapter that literally came out of the Warp and gave the Chaos Gods the finger, these guys are no issue." The Holy Chaplain replied, laughing at the motion that he would have trouble with children. Personally I was beginning to wonder what the past of the Blood Raptors hid, and what exactly Nitronus has been through.

"You know..if Church were...Well...He'd kick your ass for what you do, right?" Velencio gave a pained, sharp laugh, before shaking his head at the notion of fanaticism. If anything, Church drove his soldiers to more fanaticism in acts than any Chaplain ever could. "As for the Warp...You should really meet the Forgotten...Do you remember them?"

"I seem to recall Sanguine, he's still ripping Greater Daemons apart right?" Terrus asked as I put finger to my nose, praying silently that the artillery was firing while we were having small talk and wondering how Nitronus kept his men from chatting amiably all day.

"Aye, the old Blood Angel's still fighting today...Although there's been reports he charged into the warp and came out with a Daemon Prince's head if I heard it right last time…" Velencio looked to the colonel, from whom he'd heard this very rumor, and of which he received a nod of confirmation. "Although there's more than him now...many more."

"You may as well be building a Chapter of Astartes to compliment your fine army Velencio, ah Hell, I've got to go before they take off without me!" Terrus shouted through the comm, making me jump as a window next to me shattered.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

There was only a bright light. It was all that could be seen, all that could be understood. A luminous feature that, while attractive, was repulsive as well. It meant death, it meant that soon one may be deceased or is of current status deceased. There were voices, shouting, although they sounded to be far away for all that was known. This was what life through death was like. Immobile, unaware, yet all the same knowing everything that happened around and being unable to do or say anything.

There was pain too, something that which brought a shred of reality into sharp focus. It reminded the one of whom was in pain why they were so, and, ultimately, why they must stay alive against all odds. so it was, in silence of their charge, that those around labored; and despite all their thoughts, all their assurances that it was impossible, that their charge remained among the living through their procedures. Cutting, sawing, long hours passed as parts were removed that could no longer be useful in any manner.

After that work was done, the surgeons and Techpriests moved on to their next job: preservation of what remained and ensuring functionality could remain. What laid on their table no longer was by any rights human. Flesh stripped completely to bone on nearly all limbs, save for the area from mid-stomach to knees. Major organs damaged, barely functioning, face utterly destroyed. Hardly a resemblance left of the one who had been before, but just enough to save him ultimately. On and on, the surgeon's talked about how lucky the charge was, as the Techpriests installed and attached different mechanical devices to preserve the major bodily organs. Their next task, was to replace the shattered skeleton of which barely held the human form together now. It was a daunting task, which took endless more hours to accomplish. Several times, the charge nearly died; but always the patient miraculously pulled through after flatlining amazingly. Now, the Techpriests met their next challenge. There was barely enough muscle to culture more for some, but not all of the damage this charge had suffered. Deciding, they settled on focusing muscle and skin regrowth for the face and torso; and settled for replacement of all limbs that had lost skin and muscle tissues in the areas with bionics. The legs below the knees shown silver, arms gleamed with steel and bronze, right eye was replaced with a glowing red lense. The lower jaw was replaced on the right side, of which the surgeons and doctors took back over their tasks.

Regrowth through stimulants, spread across for now on his face and torso. A careful task, with cautious hands that performed steadily. On and on, they talked. This patient was lucky, within hours, the face would mostly have been returned to normalcy; at least, beyond the bionics that now replaced certain areas aforementioned. The chest was difficult, to be sure, shredded as it was; but the surgeon's skill prevailed with expertly placed regrowth stimulants at key areas. Muscle and skin now slowly regenerating, they finally could rest as the patient's vitals stabilized.

A Techpriest, named Methuselah, and a Surgeon, named Sanchez, both agreed to keep an eye on the charge while the others rested. For hours, nothing occurred. But in the wee hours of the night, there was a sudden alarm ringing off the hooks. The patient was waking up, and by the charts he looked to be suffering immensely from something. The heart rate skyrocketed past safe limitations set by the attached device on it, and the lungs were breathing shallowly and rapidly. They both attempted to calm the patient, but the Techpriests had done their jobs well, and the charge was easily able to cast them aside as a cry arose from the depths of the patient's being.

"ALEXIA!" He screamed, bolting upright as his eye opened.

"Restrain the Conscript-patient, now!" Methuselah ordered, as others of his order and surgeons arrived. They injected him with some sort of sedative, holding him down while it took effect. All the while, all he was screaming, then saying and finally whispering was the same name as he struggled to get free.

"Calm down Conscript-patient Church, Calm down!" Sanchez ordered, as they placed long, thick straps to help hold him down to the gurney.

It took a long time, a lot of coaxing, sedatives, and assurances; but finally, the patient was lulled to calm as he lay strapped to the bed. The others stood outside, as he asked for; but Sanchez and Methuselah remained. "Wh...Where am I?" Church eventually asked.

"You don't remember much do you?" The shake of the head confirmed Methuselah's fears, as he followed up his previous question "Suffered a lot of brain trauma from the whipping, you're in the underground Medicae Temple facilities now."

Church looked to his right, at the Techpriest, as though remembering now after struggling to think for a time. "Whipping...General Velencio...Passed out...Alexia…" He almost seemed to die there, the silence could very well have been cut with a knife as his heart stopped on that question he'd wanted to ask. "She...Is...Is she, alright? Is Alexia alright?"

It was a moment, as the Techpriest and Surgeon exited the room to access current data records. The silence and how long it took angered the patient greatly, but even with his improved strength that he'd heard one of the Techpriests mention was at least fifty times a man of his capability, he could not break the bonds that strapped him down to the bed. So he waited, and waited. Finally, after what felt like hours, the two returned. "I have good news, and bad news, Conscript-patient." Sanchez finally said.

"Tell me, now if you would." Church asked, for no longer could he order another.

"The good news," Sanchez began, "Is that Conscript-patient Yang has currently been secured, stabilized, and is regenerating as we speak."

"What, is the bad news, then?" Church asked, shaking slightly.

"It will be many hours before you can even begin to see her conscious, and secondly, your own recovery hasn't yet finished." Methuselah said finally.

Church fell silent, lost in thought or perhaps in a daze of happiness. He did seem to have such a deep connection to the other patient, which was strange, considering that this patient was the reason they both were like what they were. "How can I finish my recovery, I feel fine." Church finally asserted, much to the sad looks of the two.

"Now listen very carefully," Both Methuselah and Sanchez said, "Part one of your recovery is coming to terms with who you are. Now, what we ask, you must be brave Conscript-patient."

"Why are you?" Church asked, but was cut off.

"Look down slowly." Sanchez said, drawing the Conscript's attention to his own body at last.

Needless to say, hysteria wasn't a strong enough word to cover the screams of what he saw. When he calmed down, and ceased thrashing, the two watched closely before he finally whispered. "I'm more machine than man now?"

"Indeed...Entire skeletal structure replaced, and your organs are aided in functioning by mechanical devices. Not to mention your legs from the knees down and both your arms are bionic now. Your right eye, as well, had to be replaced, as was part of your jaw." They finally held up a mirror, as they released the straps.

They knew he would be no more trouble now, as he whispered, "This is me now? Emperor's...blood." Church slowly shook himself, to prevent himself from going crazy.

"Now, the second part of your recovery is to get you used to your new limbs. We need to make sure you're fighting fit, because frontline duty is hellish and one less patient is always better for us."

Steadily, steadily, the two aided him in sitting on the side of the bed. After about thirty minutes, he was standing on his own. An hour, and he could walk without support from anyone or anything. It was different, to be sure; but the old soldier knew that it would've happened sooner or later. It just happened to be here, at this moment, when he was so mentally fragile; and so when he was checked off by the doctors it was the next morning and given military issue pants and boots to replace his hospital gown. "That's the best we can do...Don't go out and die on us and waste our hard work, alright?" Methuselah chuckled, which made the Conscript smile faintly before he remembered his urgent need to see her.

"You happen to get the reports back on Alexia yet, sir?" He asked, saluting.

"Why indeed I have, let me double check to make sure." Sanchez said from behind his desk. Accessing his terminal, he scoured the record banks before finding the one in question. "Ah yes...Conscript-patient Yang...She's conscious, as the other surgeons and techpriests have reported. She's been a little rebellious, trying to break restraints at anyone who tries to study or give aid unto her."

"C...Can I see her?" Church requested softly, despite the hint of possible violence.

"I suppose you can, she's well restrained...Ropes and Chains of Terran Lost holding her down. she'll look a little worse-for-wear still...but I'll put in the record of your visit and have Methuselah go with you just in case you need assistance.

"Thank you surgeon...Thank you very much." Church praised, which surprised the young man for a moment, before he smiled slightly and Methuselah came to his side.

"Let me show you to the room. It's CF 19-Oh-8." The two walked, with the Techpriest leading the way. They navigated many hallways, went down several flights of stairs, and finally, paused before a heavy bulkhead door that read. "Containment Facility 19-Oh-8." A sign next to it read in clear letters, "Patient Alexia Yang."

"Let me just input the Clearance Code, and I'll let us in." He gestured Church to turn about, which he promptly did. The input lasted a moment, and then the bulkhead automatically opened. The room was similar to his own, but the security and reinforcement of the walls, ceiling, floor, gurney, and restraints made his look like a pushover as Methuselah entered first. Just the sight of him caused thrashing, of which was silenced when Methuselah said. "Oh wack off why don't ya, I've brought someone new to see you this time."

That was his cue, and Church walked in, rather shakily, as he was uncertain of what he would see. Last he could remember, his vision was fading, and her skeleton lay on the ground. Now, he stood, staring. His bionic eye whirring as it zoomed and collected visual information, and his normal one widened slightly as to take in her complete form forever. "Alexia…" He began softly, as he approached her bedside. "It's me...It's Church." His bionic hand, reached down gently, despite the warning from the Techpriest. A caress, as gentle as if still human, across her cheek; for it was so her face thus far had regenerated, as had some of her upper body. "Damn...Here I am...so different...but you're still looking as beautiful as when we first met…"

"Church, you look… hot!" She purred, causing the Techpriest to squirm uncomfortably at the door. "Just take a look at me, the real me for once, I'm half Necron Church, half fucking Necron."

"The real you?" Church seemed to smile, especially after her first comment. "Whatever you are, it doesn't matter to me. I'm practically a fucking Servitor thanks to Methuselah and the others hard work to keep me alive." He chuckled, although with his throat not quite healed yet it sounded rather hoarse and distorted as his hand fell to the bedside and rested there.

"So you aren't bothered by my, endoskeleton?" She asked, her head drifting down to her battered body and its silvery green sheen and flickering yellow lights.

"When you've been around the Colonel like I have these many millennia, you'd understand why I am not bothered by what you became…" Church shook his head slowly, as to communicate his indifference as he smiled at her still. "You likely never noticed...but he's a...well...to say the least...everything that he is and who he is is a lie...Because he's a Man of Iron...not a man at all. I'm sure…you might have read something of them before." Church looked to her eyes, waiting.

"Very few things Church, very few indeed." Alexia said as she recalled a few things that Nitronus had said when he had discovered her true body when she fell into a vat of molten metal.

"Either way…" Church began, "The Colonel's never been a human in the first place. For him, it's just the skin of a fallen soldier he stole during Terra's Age of Strife that maintains over his robotic form." Church slowly took her hand in his own, beginning to gain feeling and sensation reception from the Bionic's touch to her own mechanical hand as he added softly, "Trust me, when I tell you, that I could care less what you are Alexia...If anything, know that much. I love you for who you are, half-Necron or not."

"Glad to know." She replied, her tone calm, as if nothing had happened at all and they had never been whipped. "So tell me, when do we get to move out to battle?"

Church sighed, glancing to the Techpriest in the doorway whom had cleared him only hours ago. "That, I'm afraid, is no longer up to me or you..." He smacked himself upside his head, whispering, "Stupid," before adding softly, "We're just the lowest, most disrespected rank and file now. We're not even soldiers, just Conscripts. We're ordered and we obey, simple as that." His eyes locked with the Techpriest's, as he waited for any word to come about their clearance to return to duty.

"Hm," Methuselah thought aloud, "Conscript Church is already cleared for active duty, and I have had him assigned to Sergeant Carlos' front line 43rd Basilisk Corps..." He pondered deeply, before finally addressing Alexia's question as he stepped into the room and faced her specifically. "You currently have a few hours to go Conscript-patient Yang until you have fully regenerated naturally." His words were calm, crisp, as he added, "Although, the process could be sped up exponentially to a few minutes and you'll be fighting fit; but I warn you, even without nerves in your body, the growth stimulants are experimental and extreme pain is still received in the brain's receptors." He looked to Church finally, whom was facing Alexia now with his hand still firmly holding to hers.

"Whatever you want, I'm not leaving here without you to back me up." He said, firmly, which made the Techpriest beside him chuckle distortedly as his voice cogitator attempted to laugh for the first time. "It is your decision, Conscript-patient. Likely, it will be the only one you will have received once you are up and about again. Do you want me to call for the stimulants to be brought in, or remain here and waste time?" Blunt, and to the point, the Techpriest eyed his patient now with a cold expression and no humor or light in his eyes.

"Bring them, Maximus once implied that heresy grows from idleness, so I shan't be idle." Alexia replied, her gaze stoic. "Church, we rise again, we both know it."

"I know that," Church began, as the Techpriest's footfalls echoed when he left for the experimental medicinal storage bay. "I know that as long as this body still draws breath, as long as my heart beats, and rest assured, as long as you yet live, it shall; I shall fight the enemies of man wherever they hide." The Conscript chuckled quietly, as he heard the Techpriest's return from the halls. "Together, I think the enemies of man just got royally fucked." He openly laughed, but quickly quietened as Methuselah entered once more with a large syringe in hand.

"Now, as I've stated before..." He explained again, "This experimental serum was derived from our studies of the Astartes, and as such it enables for a short period of time rapid regrowth of bodily tissues. The drawback, sadly, is excruciating pain in both the body and the mental receptors." He moved to her, ignoring Church's gaze as he placed the needle in her neck. "It'll only hurt though, for about half of the time. Ten minutes max, and you'll be fit as a fiddle." He pushed the plunger down slowly, injecting directly into her neck the thick, viscous fluid.

If the look on Alexia's face wasn't a dead giveaway, it was the near death grip she had on Church's hand that revealed just how in pain she was. The fluid was coursing through her body now, and before the Conscript and Techpriest's eyes her body began to regenerate at a much faster rate than before. By halfway through, when the pain finally ceased, she was at her waist in regeneration. By the full ten minutes, her body had healed around her Endoskeleton completely. "Wasn't too bad, now was it?" Methuselah chuckled again, humor in his eyes at the slightly dazed and pained form that still lay on the gurney before him.

"She cleared for duty?" Church asked, "In my unit, perhaps?"

"Of course, of course." The Techpriest replied, removing the restraints slowly from over her body. He stepped back, allowing Church to help her sit upright in the bed before tossing him her basic uniform. Just dark grey military pants, the same that Church wore, and a simple tank-top to cover her upper body as well as boots before the Techpriest walked outside and waited patiently for Church to help her regain full bodily control and functionality. "Damn...Forgot to tell them about the other side effect...Aw fuck it..." Methuselah said, a small smile on his face before turning into its normal stoic expression. "They don't need to know about it. The 43rd's still on leave for the couple days so she'll have plenty of time to get 'It' out of her system with him."

Methuselah heard a few footfalls approaching, to which he turned to the door as the two exited and quickly secured it before waving them off with a dismissive hand. "Conscript Church, you know where to go. Help her along to the 43rd's barracks, if you would."

"Yes Techpriest." Church replied, walking beside Alexia slowly as to ensure he'd catch her if she still was affected by the serum.

"And you Conscript Yang," Methuselah called, before they turned down the hall to head for an elevator that had recently been restored. "Get a bit of 'rest' if you would, before heading into battle. You're going to 'need' it before the 43rd makes its way again to the front."

"Church, what would that last side effect be exactly?" Alexia asked, also pondering why she was being sent to a Liberator unit and not a Hellbound squad.

Church seemed puzzled, as he stood beside the elevator and waited for it to arrive at their floor as he pressed the call button. "Did the Techpriest mention any more side effects besides the mental and physical pain?" His perplexed look deepened as he pondered what he might have missed as the elevator door opened and they stepped inside.

Down the halls, away from the others, the Techpriest in question was making his way slowly back to his assigned level in the Medicae area. He had been thinking himself, as he made his way around the many narrow hallways and finally came to rest again at his and Surgeon Sanchez's offices. He sat down, quickly filling out Alexia's patient file on his data-slate before looking up to meet the gaze of his fellow worker here. "You just get done?" Sanchez asked, curious.

"Indeed." Methuselah replied, looking over a few other files of other patients that had recently arrived as well. "Conscripts Yang and Church are fit for duty and have been reassigned to the 43rd Artillery."

"You're shitting me, right?" The Surgeon asked, "That Company's mortality rate is the highest in the whole damn army because they never play by the rules of typical Artillery."

"That," Methuselah replied, uncaring, "Is why I had them transferred there. If they die, they die quick and with honor and they don't get sent back here. Tis the way of the Imperial Conscript, after all."

"True," Sanchez said, looking up the reports that the Techpriest finally sent to his data-slate. "I hear that after their Captain and Lieutenant got killed three years ago, the Sergeant's been the only guy in the whole company to command because they can't find anyone else to take command."

"Yeah, son of a bitch must enjoy his job a lot." The Techpriest managed a smile. "He's probably got a new girl from the Company on each arm every night, smug bastard."

"Lucky he's the only guy in a Company the General comprised entirely of young women." Sanchez said, clearly envious. "I'd kill for his position, if I could get away with it." Finally, the Surgeon took a close look at the report for Alexia, and his eyes locked solely on the Techpriest. "You gave her the experimental stimulants?" His voice was surprised, apprehensive, as Methuselah shrugged off his question gruffly.

"Yeah, what of it?" He asked.

"Nothing...Did you tell her of the side effects?" Sanchez questioned.

"I did," Methuselah answered, "Although...I did leave out one, it didn't seem important."

"Which, one?" Sanchez asked, slightly annoyed that his friend had forgotten to tell his patients the full truth.

"The one..." Methuselah searched his mind for a moment. "The one that relates to brain waves going a bit haywire for a little while."

"You mean," The Techpriest nodded slightly, in confirmation, "I hope conscript Church is ready, he's about to have his hands full with her."

"More than his hands, Surgeon, more than his hands." Methuselah chuckled, however the Surgeon's gaze was stern and harsh as he spoke up.

"You do realize, that the reason Church and Yang were dishonored and made the way they are was exactly because of what you have just caused, correct?"

The color slowly drained from the Techpriest's face, as he realized the repercussions of his mistake. "I'd forgotten, for it was only briefly mentioned by my fellows who were there..." He paused, looking down as the full gravity of what would come to pass soon. "Omnissiah, I only pray that event will not occur again."

"Let us simply hope that wherever and whenever it happens, there's no officer or soldier of that damn 5th Army that gets it..." Sanchez said, filing away a few papers as his gaze cast upward in a silent prayer that the Emperor might spare them such horrors.

"We should be so glad I reassigned them to the 43rd, at least," Methuselah said finally, with a sigh and another fervent prayer whispered. "Indeed, if any of those soldiers get caught up in it, we'll at least not have an incident on our hands...Those girls are as crazy about it as any soldier I've ever seen after taking the serum." These words led off to silence, as two men came to terms with their folly and returned to work as usual.

"Sergeant be at the ready." The Captain of the Blood Raptors Assault Marine squad of four stated as their thunder hawk approached the designated drop zone. He received only a nod from his trusted friend as he and the battle brothers stood up and gripped their respective weapons. Both Brothers held chainswords whereas the Sergeant held his power axe. Looking down the Captain checked his twin Lightning Claws as the rear hatch of their craft opened to reveal the heavy sheets of rain pounding their vessel, twin lightning bolts striking a massive tree and toppling it.

"This storm is not natural." One of the Brothers muttered, the open book chained to his shoulder and blue color scheme replacing the normal brown red colors of the others depicting him as a Librarian.

"TALLY HO!" The Captain roared as he and his fellows jumped out of the Thunderhawk and descended down into the forest canopy.

The depths of the forest swelled around the Blood Raptors as they smashed to the ground boots first. Rain, near acidic, faintly broke the canopy and hit their armored forms that rose out of the dusky ground. Swift and near silent, they made their way to the location that had been reported to contain the long-lost Titan. Now found, and by another Imperial Army no less, which, in itself, was surprising. The Captain had thought all Imperial Armies that were still under Imperial command disbanded; but then it was nice to be wrong as the treeline gave way to a thick swamp.

The stench of the stagnant water was overpowering, and the Librarian seemed tense as he looked about carefully. All around, bones littered the area. Skeletons still in uniform, a uniform they didn't recognize but knew to be Imperial nonetheless. The big Zero-Zero-One on each soldier's right shoulder still shone brightly, as they floated about with weapons or bayonets or pistols still in hand. The left was barely visible, scratched out by rending claws; but it read, One-Five-Three. Some lay slumped over sandbags hastily put together, with the glint of heavy bolters whose barrels had literally melted from overuse standing by. A single soldier lay against the Titan, still apparently alive. He struggled to sit up, his eyes turning rapidly at the scene around him as the Space Marines cautiously made their way through the bodies; careful not to disturb the hundreds that had fallen to defend this war machine.

There was a radio, long since busted, that lay beside the Soldier, and he seemed to still be muttering into the mouthpiece connected to it. "S...Sergeant...D...Domonic...One-hun...dred fifty-th..ird Company...Be...Been overrun...N...Need Reinforcem...ents..." He coughed blood, blackened, diseased blood, before laying back and repeating the phrase one last time and laying back against the Titan.

As the Astartes neared, it became clear that the man had long since been impaled, and his blood, so tainted now with vile disease, had filled out into the water around him from his stomach. His blank gaze watched the Blood Raptors, and his eyes met the Librarian's before he whispered, "Tau...then...died...C...Came from trees...Fucking treeline...Watching...Waiting...Need to run...need to run." His words were pointed to the Space Marines, as it was revealed from the boggy swamp around them the bodies of Tau soldiers that had been claimed; now only to return from the murky depths and reveal their hacked apart bodies. Some had their helmets removed, revealing a look of stricken horror upon their faces that had frozen in death as though they had tried to scream but failed.

The Astartes were suddenly shook from the glance about the terrible scene as lightning crackled darkly, coinciding with the final scream of the impaled Sergeant, "RUN!"

The first shot pierced the skull of one of the brothers helms, and he fell into the sludge of blood and bodies without a word. "Sniper!" The Astartes Sergeant shouted, making the others think about what the Soldier had said before he died. An ambush within an ambush, with two enemies knocked out in total fear and terror and surprise. With weapons raised, they started to search the treeline, where the Soldier had pointed to have been attacked from. But it seemed that the sniper had vanished without a trace, which worried the Librarian and Captain greatly.

Why would an enemy disappear when he had such targets so easy for the pickings? The answer, of course, came in the form of a massive obsidian spike that impaled the other Battle-Brother whom stood just a foot out of the protective formation the Blood Raptors had formed. It threw him to the ground, and already his skin was turning a vile blackish-purple as a poison did its work. He was dead in moments, and left on the edge of the spike that had not went through was a line on parchment made of skin. "Are you scared yet? We know you are."

Down to only the three of them, the Space Marines went into a triangle formation just as the dark red irises began to appear in the treeline. The storm had thickened, and vision was near impossible except in the case of what was right in front of them. A dense, unnatural fog, to protect their enemies. But the eyes remained, glowering, and approaching slowly. With weapons readied, the Blood Raptors prepared to fight, and, if necessary, die against the foul forces that assailed them now. "No surrender!" The Captain shouted, raising his Lightning Claws.

It was then that the enemy was revealed, with a single lunge from the fog. A massive form; repulsive, frightening, purely evil. The dark blue hue of the armor, the lighting that seemed to crackle across its surface; the skulls of death, with wings attached. The Night Lords were here, and before the Captain could strike the crazed Traitor had dragged the Sergeant down and pulled him into the fog. His screams echoed for miles, and quickly his body, riddled with stab wounds and gashes, was tossed back before the others. His ribs had been cracked open, his heart still faintly beating as it pumped blood into the swamp. his eyes, dead, blank, looked at the two remaining Brothers. He silently was screaming for death, as his tongue had been cut out.

The eyes drew closer now, and seemed prepared to come for the kill now. It certainly would be so that they too would die here, as the Soldiers and Tau had done; but fate seemed to intervene. There were thuds, dark thuds, that came from all around. Ten, to be exact. They approached swiftly, and it was heard now the screams of the tormentors as some turned to face their attackers. Hulking forms wandered about the fog, slitting throats of unsuspecting victims, or cutting down the Night Lords where they stood. A few were tossed into view, their bodies similarly mutilated like the Sergeant; yet the work was done to each by only one of these mysterious beings at a time, not in a group as the two suspected had been done to the now dead Sergeant. A single being seemed to leap about, and the sound of steel striking steel was heard as burning fires erupted from his back. Its warcry was a strangled animalistic sound, one that which haunted the ears of the two Blood Raptors as it slammed into one of the Traitors and tackled him to the ground. With a single strike, it was gone. Jumping away and attacking another and another with unerring proficiency alongside its fellows before all finally lay quiet.

The fog slowly dissipated, revealing the bodies of dozens of Night Lords to join the dead. Brutally, savagely ripped apart. Some had their own arms ripped from their sockets and rammed through their stomachs, others were impaled with their own weapons. The leader, of whom had claimed the Sergeant, now topped a spear that ran through his chest. He was adorned in a similar manner to the Sergeant in terms of wounds, and his face showed true terror and surprise.

The final sight of the scene now, was a single, pitch black Astartes. He stood, with a Raven decorating his right shoulder, in plain view. A massive, ancient jump pack adorned him, and his armor was Mk 6 Corvus pattern. His face was revealed though, as he looked from his work to the two Blood Raptors. He was smiling, a sickening, dark smile; his face twisted in scars of ages past and his black eyes alight as he simply stared in silence. His long hair draped to the side, as he clutched in his hand a single powersword, and in the other a simple bolt pistol. He appeared, if anything, to look very similar to Lord Nitronus, although he apparently had yet to cast aside his past as he watched them with a practiced eye.

Little by little, other darkened forms approached and joined the Raven Guard. They were adorned with Mk 4 Maximus armor, but the only difference were the fact that every single one seemed similar in appearance to the ghastly Night Lords that now lay dead. They all stood, with only their heraldry shoulder still reflecting their true and original affiliation. Black armored, but their right shoulders shone Blue with the Night Lords colors and Insignia. The other shoulder as inscribed with the same as the Imperial Soldiers that had died to defend this place; written in blood though was the difference. Zero-Zero-One. There were nine of them, gathered around the mysterious Raven Guard marine, whom appeared to be the leader of the group. They waited in silence, waiting to see if the Librarian and Captain would strike first or talk.

The Captain fixed his stare on the Raven Guard marine, his black visor meeting equally black eyes as they waited. The rain pelted the twelve marines before the Librarian nodded and retrieved the two dead Raptor's weapons opting to use the axe in place of his chainsword after getting a passive nod from his Captain

"Thank you brothers." The Captain stated, his heavy British accent prevailing over the rain and thunderclaps as he turned to face his three fallen.

The Raven Guard stepped forward slightly from his band of brothers, his eyes never leaving the Captain's. His smile did leave quickly, however, and in its place was a stern gaze as he made a few complex, odd signs to the group behind him. A single Night Lord stepped forward, pausing beside his leader, and began to speak in a distorted whisper. "Do not thank us yet. We are far from out of this storm."

The other Night Lords, understanding their leader's simple words, gathered the weapons of their fell 'brothers' and stashed them for ready use before looking to the impressive Titan that still awaited. The Raven signed again, and the Night Lord spoke for him. "We are here on orders to secure and defend that Titan for General Velencio." He looked to the Librarian, and gave pause before signing. "I am sorry about your brothers, Thousand Son. I wish we could have saved them." His expression seemed bitter, as he gave a mighty kick that propelled one of the dead Traitors across the swamp and into a tree that quickly toppled. "What are your names?" He finally signed, as the Night Lord translated.

The other Night Lords had since dispersed, taking position among the dead of their fellows to appear as though a part of the massacre. A perfect ambush set for any and all who might wander here for the war machine, as they gripped tightly to their weapons and waited in perfect stillness like the dead.

"I am Veteran Captain Henry of the Blood Raptors." The Captain stated, removing his helm and revealing red hair and glowing red eyes.

"And I am Veteran Librarian Battle Brother Ignius, Thousand Son and follower of Prince Maximus." The now axe wielding Marine replied, his eyes glowing blue for a moment as his voice echoed across the field.

"The Followers of Maximus are a close ally, renegade to Chaos but not loyal to the Imperium necessarily... Instead they are loyal to Maximus who while is a Daemon Prince is Loyal without question to the Emperor. It's confusing." Henry added as he gave an uncertain glance to his 'brother' behind him before looking back to The Raven.

"What is so confusing?" The Night Lord translator replied, removing his helm as well to reveal a rather daemonic visage of his earlier station. "We are Former Traitors who saw the Heresy and participated in its vile acts. We are the soldiers who stormed our brothers at the Drop Site Massacre and crushed our 'brothers'. We swore loyalty to The Raven, whom earned our respect for his resilience under our captivity, and under Chaos we did such horrid acts." The Translator smiled as he recalled the Horus Heresy very well before he was smashed across the face by The Raven.

Back in line in terms of what he should say, he spoke lowly now without his hideous smile present. "Eventually, we broke from the Legion, fifty of us counting The Raven...He still owes loyalty to the Imperium, and our loyalty is to him; so when we were struck a bargain by General Velencio of the 1st Imperial Army, we took it. our loyalty is to the Raven, his is to the General, and the General is loyal to the Emperor unto death." The Night Lord shrugged at the two, indicating they understood just what the Captain meant.

Finally, after a long pause, The Raven sniffed of the air a moment before his eyes went sharply towards something to the south. He tossed forth his powersword without thought, seeking its tip to impale his target at a blinding speed. The target, it was proved, to be a singular Pathfinder scout of the Tau that had been roaming in search of his Cadre that had been massacred here. "Make ready," The Raven signed, jumping to the dead Tau and yanking his sword free. "The storm comes." With his final words spoken by the Night Lord, he disappeared swiftly into the treeline to harass and ambush his prey while the Translator nodded and joined his brothers in feigning death for the ambush.

"Hope you're ready, Blood Raptors..."He whispered, replacing his helm as he fell into the murky water and waited like the others.

The two Raptors looked upon one another, "Ignius, establish a link between us so we may communicate silently and inform me of the direction our adversaries approach from."

 _Already done my lord_ Ignius replied as he pointed beyond where the newest dead Tau lay.

 _Very well,_ The Captain thought as he jumped to the top of a mighty tree, _ready yourself, for today we bring death from above!_

There were the sounds of screams coming from the direction indicated by the Librarian, and those death echoes were coming closer by the moment. Something, or, in this case, someone, was driving them like cattle to a slaughter. There were sounds of a jump pack that hinted specifically to The Raven being the driving force as the first of many Tau Fire Warriors and Pathfinders broke from the treeline. They seemed disheveled, out of breath, and utterly terrified of both what lay behind and before them.

Nevertheless, they swiftly took cover behind the 'bodies' of the Night Lords that lay below, dozens of them; all waiting for their enemy to come for them. Their three Broadside Battlesuits took up positions, with their heavy auto-pulse cannons and flamers aimed to support.

 _Target the battle suites without mercy, for the fallen we strike!_ Henry mentally shouted as he dropped silently from his tree and into the rear most Tau Broadside, both of his claws embedded into its shoulders as the enemy screamed in terror. This only became louder as the three dead Blood Raptors, much to Henry's own horror, stood up and charged the closest battle suite as their weapons fell from the trees and into their hands. Their chainswords glancing off of the Tau armor as the Broadside blew apart one of the battle brothers heads. _What are you doing Thousand Son?_ Henry scolded.

 _They would wish to fight in battle, not provide cover to our foes._ Ignius replied.

 _Not like this they wouldn't, now cease before I cut you down myself._ Henry ordered, Tearing his claws through the armor of his prey as he watched his reanimated brothers were blasted to the side, many now missing large sections of their bodies.

Like snakes that came from the depths of the waters, monsters; far worse than even the dead, the nine Night Lords clawed their way from the water's icy grip slowly. They did not arouse attention over the din of battle, and at first the few they tore from using their bodies as cover and drowned beneath the black deep were unnoticed. But soon, the numbers were adding up, as the two remaining Battlesuits and several Tau Fire Warriors fell back to the Titan and saw the new dead beginning to float to the surface. But by then, the Night Lords had taken to the deep again, and so they writhed towards the battlesuits in groups of four and five and all gathered round before letting loose terrifying howls as they surged from the depths.

Grasping from every side onto the battlesuits, they ripped and tore it apart with weapon and fist. Blood and metal littered the area, and the last of the Fire Warriors were cut down by their own brethren's weapons as they forced the battlesuits to fire their pulse cannons and flamers on them. The last one alive, they brutally beat before casting him into the woods with haunting laughs and a single whisper in his ear. "Tell them...The Haunters of the Night are coming."

The Raven, finally emerged from the trees. His armor, shining now with alien blood on his shoulder and blade. Drenched across his face in it, he wiped it clean to make sure what he was seeing was true before his expression darkened and he let loose a guttural, angered cry as he saw the three reanimated marines. Charging them, he slammed into the first with his shoulder and cut it apart completely before doing the same to the other Battle Brother. The Sergeant, he smashed to death with his own powerful fists, before finally turning and looking to the Librarian and crying out once more in his animalistic warcry and a few signs that the Night Lord Translator didn't dare repeat.

"Between you and my Captain here I can't even do my job." Ignius complained as he dropped out of the tree and landed on a single Tau who had been playing dead, just as he had known.

"Ignius, you may very well be a follower of Maximus, but do not think for one second that you'll get away with this desecration of my brothers." Henry shouted as he approached the Thousand Son with his claws crackling as he scraped them against one another before putting the left under his 'brothers' chin.

"You realize that I am a psychic manifestation of what was once an Astartes made up of dust, yes?" Ignius inquired.

"You still feel pain though." Henry replied as his other claw rammed through Ignius' crotch plate and caused him to shudder and fall to his knees, "Never again Ignius."

The Raven stepped forward, looking over the sight with disgust and anger still written on his face. His powersword still gripped in his hand, he quickly sheathed it before tapping the Captain's shoulder as a forewarning. The Night Lords all watched, silent, as they knew to say a single word could set off their leader's inner rage upon them instead. Without further gesture to the Captain or any more warning, he promptly ripped the Captain from the Librarian with a single hand and tossed him over towards the Titan before his hand latched around the throat of the Thousand Son.

For a moment, all was simply still and quiet, as the Raven glared into the depths of the Thousand Son's soul; all he was doing was searching for an answer. something to make him understand why, it seemed. He found none, which made his twisted expression turn from anger to a smile. That, in itself, was likely confusing; but at the same time the Night Lords all ran into the treeline and stayed there as suddenly the Librarian was tossed high up in the air. Gripped in the Assault Marine's single hand while he flew. He brought him back down, and then up, and then down again until he made sure there was a large enough crater that the water drained away. The Titan now stood, cleared, as The Raven left the Thousand Son there with the final sign that at last the Translator whispered. "Thank you, asshole."

"Well then… that works." Henry said as he watched Ignius stumble a few steps then fall promptly on his face. "Would it be bad to say that I hope he is nice and soggy in that armor?" A comment to which Ignius merely moaned his protest towards.

"Shut up." The Raven signed, shaking his head at the Librarian's weakness before finally recalling his brethren from the treeline. He seemed now, nearly normal; as he was before, and watched the Titan closely. The rain was starting to fade, as did the lightning; the world seemed to be righting once more.

"Wonder where the General is? He should be here by now." A Night Lord commented, surprised at the 'lateness' of their commander.

I kicked a rather large stone that had been overturned out of my way. _Why did Alexia do this to Kitty, to me?_ In my depressed mind I didn't see the massive Leman Russ Executioner as it blindsided me before rolling over where I found myself to be downed while clutching the side of my head.

A moment passed, two, before anyone came to my side. A single soldier, whom had shouted for the tank. He was ignored, as the tank's engines faded away with every second it left. "Emperor's mercy…" the man whispered, his accent clearly German. "General, General look at me, are you alright?" He helped me sit up, and took a good look over my injuries. "You're lucky, just a bloodied ear, nothing that can't be fixed with a bandage or two." He glanced about, watching possibly for more tanks that may have approached before whispering as he helped me up. "This whole damn army's gone to shit, and there isn't anyone to stop these mongrels from getting out of line."

"Thanks, umm.." I replied, grateful that I wasn't just left in the street to get run over again, and that I had kept my record of never breaking a bone. _Note to self, stay away from roads with tanks on them, oh and don't think while walking… I can't wait till Terrus gets here, perhaps he can help us out with these issues._

"No need for thanks, you're a commanding officer; I'm kind of obligated to protect you Ma'am." He addressed me formally now, as he gave a sharp salute before settling into an at-ease position. His rank of Captain proudly borne on his shoulder, and his officer's cap worn instead of a usual helmet. His right eye, a red lense, watched me carefully; and the arm he had saluted with I now noticed was bionic. "General...You really should be at the command area with the other officers, this is just no place for you, especially now under the circumstances." The Captain looked about, seeing another Executioner Russ drive down a side street father down. It actually was on fire, and he shook his head and actually, surprisingly, cursed Velencio. "Son-of-a-bitch should've never demoted Church. I don't care what he did, he's the only one these bastards respect enough to follow without hesitation."

He finally heard the tell-tale sound of boots, and was watching as the man himself appeared on the scene. Velencio looked me over closely as well, and addressed his Captain. "Volkischer, what the hell happened to her?"

"Russ ran her down sir, didn't catch the plates but I think it was Bielski's crew that did it." captain Volkischer replied, still somewhat angry but also maintaining his composure and formality with his superior.

"Bielski…" Velencio repeated, shaking his head as though in disbelief. "That boy's one of our finest tankers. He's confirmed over six-thousand enemy armor dead and is one of our most decorated veterans still alive."

"He's still a boy though, General." The Captain answered, "And what do boys do when their Fathers aren't around?"

The General knew where his Captain was going with this, I could clearly tell, and so when he cut Volkischer off abruptly and shook his head vehemently in denial I knew he was taking the effects of Church's loss to his army personally. "No." He commanded, "There is nothing wrong with these soldiers of ours. You will do better to remember that old friend, lest you wish to be demoted as well." Velencio turned on his heel, acknowledging me only briefly as I saw into his eyes. I could feel the fear he held in those irises, the fragile grip he had over his soldiers; the entire reason his army prevailed was because of Church. Without him, it seemed, nothing would get done.

"Dunkoff." Volkischer said, as he caught watch of a Lieutenant vox operator who approached his General as they left for the command area. I could just make out the latest casualty reports, of which I heard the number of just one front totalling nine-hundred thousand men and women. "Velencio's a damn fool...That's nearly a fifth our manpower already lost in less than a week. We should only have lost maybe five-hundred at best by now, but this…" He heard an explosion, signifying that the other Russ we'd seen had finally erupted in flames as to prove his point. "This is just one big mess. This whole planet's going to end up sentenced to Exterminatus because of that damn foolish decision he made to demote Church." Volkischer left on that note, gesturing only faintly that I perhaps follow him to the command area of which he and Velencio were headed.

Without wasting time I fell into step as we moved briskly to the Command Post. _Kitty, why did you have to make such a big deal out of this, no, why couldn't we have solved the problem with less of a fuss than demoting two of our finest?_

Frank walked a few paces behind Kitty as she navigated back to what remained of her squad. Said squad was standing around their Russ and the two husks of Chimeras they referred to as tanks. Frank had decided that to prevent another issue from arising with the Sergeant and possibly anyone else he couldn't trust enough to work with another army that he would leave his comfort zone and 'supervise' his subordinates while Lisa was off clearing her head and discussing whatever it is Generals do, it's not like there is that much left of the Tau, Nitronus' forces had seen to that, at least that is what the report had said.

It was then that the Assassin looked up to see two Thunderhawks in the standard tarnished red and bone coloration of the Blood Raptors descending to the ground in unison directly ahead.

"Why are the Astartes coming in here, the landing zone is over there!" Frank heard Tundra shout, confusion present, along with mild annoyance.

Not a moment later one of the Thunderhawks while still airborne opened up and allowed it's passengers to disembark before both flew away back towards the Hellbound Base.

Currently, from what Frank noticed, only his fellow 'Assassin' and former Lieutenant Blitz of the Liberators was present at this moment. He looked so different now from his original self, devoid actually of armor and the usual Liberator's dark black and grey uniform. Instead, he was dressed in a uniform of crimson, with a black skull upon the right shoulder. "Mark of the Dishonored." He had said, briefly, while Kitty had still been in reconstructive surgery.

There was a thought, Frank pondered. Why had Blitz remained with her? Why did he care so much for her that he'd lost his position and been shamed? The answer, was briefly found in his eyes as he came to a halt before the Astartes that had leapt from the Thunderhawk. He was just that way, about everyone. He cared, even when people probably didn't want him to. There was something else there as well, but Frank was unsure. He promptly saluted the Astartes, bowing slightly in respect before addressing them formally. "Holy Chaplain Terrus, Honored Sergeant Daniel." He glanced at the other Blood Raptors, unsure of their names but instead deciding to focus on the two he had been informed of by his Captain previously. "It's good to have more boots on the ground, especially Astartes," He said, looking to orbit as though waiting for something. "We still need to get the rest here, but I doubt the General will authorize a Full-Scale Planetary-War yet." There was anger hidden there in the tone of his voice, as he knew something had gone wrong ever since Church had been demoted from Lord Commissar of the Liberators.

"I would like to think that it shan't be necessary. Tell me who you are respectful one?" Terrus replied as he motioned for the man to stand.

Blitz rose to his usual standing posture, his expression blank as he recalled his current status. "My name is Blitzkrieg Horrowitz, Blitz for short. I am one of the Dishonored of the 1st Imperial Liberators," He paused, looking back to Kitty first and finally tossing a glance at Kitty before returning his gaze to the Holy Chaplain. "I am here as assigned," He half-lied, as his Captain had ordered him to stand guard over the Sergeant while she healed; but he had not ordered him to remain once she was up and about. "My Captain felt it best that I was here, at least, when he heard you were coming, he did."

The sounds of a massive engine were heard in the distance, which made Blitz break posture and check down the road. What he saw, made him cock an eyebrow in was one of the 43rd Artillery's Basilisks, which was not the thing that was odd. Rather, it was the fact that most of the young female soldiers who were riding aboard its platform were in only their uniform from the waist down; their bras barely covering their upper torso. Some had helmets, others had sunglasses. They were laughing and joking happily, talking as if nothing was amiss.

The vehicle came to a complete stop before the gathered army, its own size much larger than even the Russ that Tundra commanded. This, of course, was a Mars Pattern Basilisk, custom ordered and made for the Sergeant himself. Speaking of him, as the soldiers piled off of the massive platform they were surprisingly gathering around Blitz. He stood at attention, content that if he didn't move or react they would simply move on. He'd never agreed, of course, with how his friend and now superior ran his Company; but that wasn't for him to decide as they teased him ever so sensually and yet innocently.

"That's enough for now girls, I think he gets it." A strong, proud, somewhat soothing voice called. It was accented, only faintly. Mexican perhaps, or Caribbean. the man responsible was the Sergeant himself, a devilishly handsome young man dressed in simple uniform. He made it look stylish however, as the soldiers at first reluctantly left Blitz and returned to await by their commander. "Crew, Attention!" He called, and they complied. It was hysterical a sight, however, and the 'girls' kept laughing at one another as they tried to remain serious. the Sergeant smiled, chuckling quietly to himself as he ran a hand through his short black hair, his eyes drifting at last to the Holy Chaplain whom he regarded with a slight frown before saluting. "Good to see you Astartes, I was just dropping by on my way to collect my new conscripts."

"I question your methods Sergeant." Terrus replied, his tone actually vibrating the air as the other Astartes each took a step away from him. "Pray tell, why are your troops so ill dressed and disciplined?" Terrus asked.

Meanwhile Sergeant Daniel had a hand to his ear and a look of surprise upon his face as he listened to his vox. "As you command my Lord, I shall let General Armageddon know with due haste." He said in a low voice as to not disturb the other conversation, though this did not go unnoticed by Frank, especially when Daniel broke off from the others with a single battle brother to go find Lisa.

"My methods are not yours for the questioning," the Sergeant said, staring down the Holy Chaplain with his own intense gaze. "As for their dress, we are currently on leave from front line duty, and discipline is allowed to be lax because of my personal agreement with Velencio." He looked back, seeing his female soldiers and how they had quieted down at the fact he would unveil. "Look here, when I say we don't have long for this galaxy, I mean it," He paused, as his soldiers were now silent as a stone. "We fight front to front, day to day, month to month, year to year without end. Months without proper sleep, living out of the squalor of our Basilisks in the harsh battlefield with no support...We leave the bases thousands strong, and come back with only maybe a hundred left. So you tell me if you think these young women deserve the slack I and General Velencio allow."

The Sergeant was angry now, but he was interrupted on his tirade against the Holy Chaplain by Blitz speaking up. "Sergeant, I think he understands perfectly as of now," He took a step forward, in between the two. "I believe I heard your conscripts were still awaiting pickup at the medicae temples just down the road. You should go acquire them while you have time to get them settled in Sergeant Carlos." His tone, his mannerism, still pointed to the respect the Sergeant conferred the former Lieutenant as he took a step back and nodded faintly.

He was still agitated, but he shook his head and shouted his command for the soldiers to get back on the Basilisk. He took his position on the weapons platform, and ordered the vehicle forward. It drove off with a rumbling roar, and Blitz returned to his original position as he made a very small comment to the Holy Chaplain. "Sergeant Carlos cares and bleeds for his soldiers...But even he knows and is right about their lifespans...They won't see twenty-five, and many of them are just barely nineteen and twenty at best because of they are willing to sacrifice their lives for the cause...Freedom or Death...a motto that few can say they follow."

"I see…" Terrus was silent before he patted Blitz on the shoulder and turned to his fellows. "Treat them as you would the Hellbounds my brothers.

"Don't mind Terrus, he was an Ultramarine transfer when the Dark Angels returned us to the Imperium." A marine said as the Sergeant drove away on his Basilisk, his many purity seals mixed with his golden chest detail denoting him as a Captain.

By now Daniel had left entirely with his fellow Tech Marine and headed towards the Command Post. Neither said a word as they walked, their armor almost matched, both right arms, helmets, right half of their torsos, and right legs were Black and Bolt gun grey, while the rest of their armor remained identical to the other Astartes.

Both entered the Post simultaneously, receiving odd glances from lower ranking soldiers that had just noticed them. "Generals, Lord Nitronus will be joining us soon." The lower ranking Tech stated.

"Within the hour to be precise." Daniel clarified.

Velencio was far too busy to take heed, however, as his attention was clearly absorbed in a large orbital map display of the planet. The same Lieutenant, the vox operator, stood beside him, and was feeding him intelligence when suddenly there was a cry of anger that emerged from the General. His fists smashed into the very display, destroying it utterly. "Damn! Damn! DAMN!" He seethed with barely suppressed rage, as the operator remained beside him, visibly shaken at his commander's rage. "The whole damn fleet is refusing orders or losing contact! My Admirals are questioning my decisions!"

He turned about, and the Lieutenant flinched before he was smashed aside and left cratering a wall. He was still alive, but in critical condition. Velencio seemed mad, with his short shock of hair frazzled and his eyes wild. He appeared to have also aged rapidly in response to the stresses on his shoulders now. Now appearing old, hunched, nearly defeated, he slumped slightly to a console still active in the middle of the room. It was a digital map of the current base, with areas of problems blinking red all over. Injuries, fires, deaths, these lit up the room in their sickly light as he took a breath. "General Armageddon," He finally said, standing and facing me. "Where's the Sergeant, I want her brought here immediately. It is of great import. Second, I need your most powerful vox, because I must rein in my Navy if this 'Lord Nitronus' is to survive long enough to even make it to the planet." His words were calm, controlled, as he finally came to grips with the situation and found solutions to his problems.

"General Velencio, I am equipped with the Vox unit for stellar communications." Daniel said as he approached the Liberator and detached his earpiece, "It is the only form of communication we have currently with our Lord short of having a psyker raise him, and if you ask me, the latter isn't a true option."

"Frank, bring me Kitty, now." I growled with a sigh, glancing at the Lieutenant in the wall.

Velencio quickly took the vox unit, placing it to his ear. He changed channels several times, and whispered a single command. "Override order Imperator. All targets noncompliant considered hostile. Engage at discretion and restore order."

The coldness of his order was met with an equally chilling voice on the other end. "As you command my Lord. They shall not soon forget their crimes, as so easily they did us."

He removed the vox from his ear, listening carefully as he returned it to Daniel. There were sounds of far off echoes of shells already being fired. Not from planetside, but from orbit. They weren't coming toward the planet either. There was a hole in the roof, of which gave us a clear view into the skies above.

A full scale civil war had erupted in space, as the massive Liberator vessels traded salvoes with one another. The fleet seemed to all be fighting itself at once, so it was hard to make uput who was who from our position. The central ship, the largest, and clearly most impressive, was an ancient Apocalypse Class Battleship. _The Imperial Justice,_ I thought, watching as its massive main Nova Cannon fired single shots and decimated entire other vessels and escorts of its former fleet. its Bright Lances, even from here, were an awe-inspiring sight as they tore apart those who still dared challenge it. Several vessels now took up places around it, and it was clear these were the ones that had followed the General's override command. By the time it was done, the skies were aflame and hulks floated in orbit. Half the fleet had been torn apart, the other half still limped about in orbit; severely damaged, but still capable of fighting. There was one vessel though, a Gothic Class Cruiser, that fell from orbit and into the atmosphere. Its trajectory was south of the base, and soon it was out of sight.

Yet, even still, we all felt the massive shockwave of its strike against the surface. It felt terrible, as we struggled to remain standing. Velencio though, still stood straight. He was watching the skies, his expression blank; but his eyes were still angered as he whispered, "Two million more men and women dead…" He was shaken from his bitter knowledge, and so was I, when I heard the sound of boots approaching the doorway of the Command Post.

"General Armageddon." Frank stated simply as he walked in, Kitty in tow behind him, the latter shaken but the former unphased.

"Sergeant report to General Velencio, I don't want to speak any further with you right now. Assassin, round up our troops and prepare to move out, we must make things right and I think I have an idea, I will discuss it with you in private." I said quietly, using Nitronus' method of 'speak softly and carry a massive stick.'

"Yes ma'am." Frank replied, turning upon his heel and giving a curt nod to Daniel as he walked outside.

"General Velencio, Sergeant Kitty reporting as commanded sir!" Kitty said as she saluted promptly, her face was emotionless, save her eyes filled with shame.

Velencio was silent, neither saluting back nor acknowledging she was there. He seemed lost in time, watching the burning husks still floating in orbit; some were breaking apart and scattering down to the atmosphere now, burning up upon entry. Eventually, his eyes broke away from the ruins of his Navy, and returned to the Command Post. His aged expression, the tiredness and black circles around his golden eyes; bones poking out at places in his uniform, he looked like he had went a round with Horus as well and lost. His eyes were haunted, still reflecting the flames of the Navy burning as his gaze drifted to the Lieutenant. "Clear the room." He ordered softly, and his officers complied as they removed the vox operator as well and took him for treatment.

His eyes now focused solely on Kitty, to which he regarded her with an expression that told he knew what would have come far before it ever did. He approached her, pausing a step away, and raised his hand. Velencio did not strike her, for he had no taste for more bloodshed anymore. "There's seeing the battle, and then there's knowing the bloodshed." He whispered, bringing his hand to the single central console and making several holo-screens light up. The first showcased the downed Gothic Cruiser through the few security cams still functioning. Men and women, burned to a crisp or frozen solid in the destroyed areas by the vacuum of space. Soldiers running rampant, some still on fire; others were severely injured or trapped in compartments or under wreckage.

Another screen revealed a single camera from the helmet of one of the Dishonored. What was showcased was him driving a massive digger, and as he looked about there were the sights of endless rows of bodies. Bloodied fields, cleared from the nearby forests of the base itself. Mass graves, for the dead. All buried together, some never to be identified for they too were burned to a crisp or blown apart as they had run from battle instead of fighting. Truckloads came, dumping more and more into these fields, and the shovels scraped on and on. "Take a long look, and tell me, what do you see?" His question was specific, blunt, and evoking more of a response of what had caused this to happen rather than what it was.

Kitty was silent a moment, "Forgive me my Lord, I…" she couldn't force herself to move her gaze from the projection, realizing just how much she had screwed up. She had known that she had made a mistake when she heard the Liberators talking about it, and then saw their resolve and discipline drop, this was furthered by a small one sided chat of beration she received from Frank on their way here. "I have sinned, and there is nothing I can do to make up for it." She stuttered, though no tears fell, she knew full and well that when a decision is made that there will be consequences, now she was receiving hers.

Velencio's expression was unmoved, and it was clear in his eyes the anguish he was suffering as he finally spoke up. "The Guilty must always be punished for their sins, Sergeant...But when conflicts arise, and millions of lives are on the line, it is my duty as General to decide if punishing the Guilty outweighs punishing the innocent. What you saw, what that is, is sons and daughters being buried by their fathers and mothers. Siblings watching their family burn and be buried. Three million innocent men and women died, and it is because I let you play General and decide that the fate of two Guilty outweighed their lives."

"I have no excuse sir, do with as you wish sir." Kitty replied, still unable to remove her eyes from the projection, a single rogue tear finding its way down her face, though she dared not remove it.

Static hissed through all around them as anything and everything electronic sparked and ignited, causing the holo projector to detonate as a purple cloud formed where it once was. "AT LAST WE HAVE FOUND YOU, LOYALISTS, AND IT SEEMS YOU HAVE MADE A FEW NEW, BLEH, FRIENDS. WE SHALL ENJOY DESECRATING THEIR CORPSES FOR KHORNE!" a disembodied voice spoke, but left just as quickly as it had come, and with it the cloud.

"Fucking Chaos…" Velencio whispered, shaking his head slightly before glaring at Kitty. "Did I say you could move yet?"

"Apologies sir… what in the pit was that though?" she both replied and asked a tad hesitant as to whether or not she wanted the answer, and fully regretful that she had moved.

"You don't want to know what that thing was…" Velencio began, "And if you move again, I swear I will knock your bionic legs from your body so you won't move again." He paused, looking about his Command Post that now was in shambles, just matching his entire army now was his only thought. "I'm not going to make you apologize, I'm not going to force you to do anything...but know the damage done is irreparable, and my orders I cannot take back. Three million are dead, and more to follow so think on that a moment. I'll be outside." He stepped past her, never giving her permission to move while she thought as he sat on the steps outside the main doorway. Tanks, bloodied with their tracks and the large scrapers mounted on front, drove by.

"Move soldier, those daisies won't move themselves!" Terrus' voice echoed across the field as he ran about and made a line of daisies, "On top of the perimeter we must also cross them through the center of the base for maximum protection from those heretics." He shouted as stopped at Velencio.

"What are you doing exactly, Terrus?" Velencio asked, rather sullenly as he watched the soldiers frantically following the Holy Chaplain's orders. "You know what, I don't want to know...I just want five minutes of quiet...And secondly...We have trained and sanctioned Psykers for a reason."

Terrus looked down on the man with his glowing orange lenses of his skull helmet, "This should ease the task on your psykers, besides, these heretics came from my host Chapter, tricky sissy bunch if'n ya ask me. Aw 'ell and Emperor's Mercy, those are tulips, not daisies ya nincompoop, now we've got ta pick em all up and put down the proper flower, tulips will only make Chaos stronger!"

"Sir permission to move?" Kitty asked from where Velencio had left her.

"To my position, two steps away." He said, "Move!" He followed up with the command, still seated as he watched Terrus with a very minor amusement flickering in the depths of his depressed soul.

Kitty without running had taken almost no time to comply and was now standing before the General, no emotion on her features whatsoever, "Sir!"

"You got ten seconds to drop the act…" Velencio said, "Then when you can tell me your true thoughts, without pretending, I will listen." His gaze stared southward, where smoke rose from the site of the crash not too far away. He swore he could smell the burning flesh and promethium.

"S… sorry, I just, I try not to show emotion, it's commonly looked on as a weakness in the Hellbounds sir." She replied, a small frown crossing her lips as he shoulders fell an inch, though she didn't dare slouch or relax consciously.

"In my army, in any Imperial Guard Regiment, one's emotions make their true mark and impression...the few that show actual individuality, you see, did not flee...They are officers, front line battle-hardened veterans. They all have what you lack...Although that frown's a change." Velencio managed to actually lift his spirit just a tiny bit, but he finally said. "Now, your thoughts, Sergeant."

"There is still no excuse for my actions, I should have just followed the Commissars order and not hesitated when I did, had that been battle I would have been dead." She began with a detached voice, though that very voice broke a moment when she reached the end of her sentence. "And truly I had no right, not even with your order to demote them, I," Felicia closed her eyes a moment before another tear ran down her cheek, "Forgive me if you think I am crying in self pity, I am not, but I had no place, especially in such a mindset to make that call. I made a mistake and now I must bear it…" Her chin fell slightly so that her eyes could meet Velencio's straight on, "Those are my thoughts on it sir, there are no others." She finished, her eyes filled with regret and frown deeper than Nitronus' when he discovered that Maximus had eaten his ice cream (Long Story) as her shoulders flared back, a mix of emotions showing themselves to the surface where they had been denied for so long as she just stared at him.

Velencio finally rose, standing now full height once more. Some of his youth seemed to have returned, at least, in his eyes. He was smiling somewhat, but it was a sad smile. A regretful one, that he had to put her through this. But she'd have to learn somehow. "Thank you for sharing with me your thoughts Sergeant," He paused, unsure for a moment before stepping closer to her. "I would like to say that I am sorry you've suffered so much...And what I've put you through…" He shook his head, his own eyes actually watering slightly before he suddenly gripped her in a patented 'steel hug of death'.

Several coughs interrupted the 'steel hug of death' which originated from the receiving end, "General, I… I can't...br….breath!" Felicia gasped for air as she tried to squirm for purchase, though that seemed to only make things worse for herself.

Velencio smiled more as he slowly withdrew, his silver fists resting once more at his sides. "I am well aware, Sergeant." He chuckled, and more of his stress-related age faded as she fell to the ground on her knees and held her midriff while gasping for air. "Oh please," He laughed more openly, "I've given much worse to Astartes and they had broken ribs and didn't react like this."

Kitty recovered before standing slowly up, keeping her breaths long and deep as her pupils returned to normal and her skin tone returned as well, "I should have probably mentioned it at a point but I am missing a lung…" She replied as she returned to attention, "sir."

Deep within the jungle what was left of the Tau marched on high alert, they knew that they were all that was left, they knew that they were being hunted down and exterminated when four Raptors appeared, their black and corroded armor marred with permanent bloodstains as they each tore down one of their prey before a disembodied voice called out prior to the last two being gutted.

"Enough my Brothers." This voice was surprisingly regal as a black Marine with gold trim marched out of the darkness, his glowing blue lenses matching his slightly glowing blue paint on his armor depicting several birds of prey.

The four Khorne Beserkers backed off and bowed for the Daemon Prince before them, the latters staff struck the ground and levitated the two Tau, "Now, I have a message for the Loyalist forces in the area, and you are going to deliver it for me." He cooed as he caressed the one on his right with his lightning claw cackling warp energy.

"W… what?" the Tau on his left asked as he tried to struggle free from the disembodied grip on his person.

"Oh simple really, tell them that Lord Sirrus has returned to take back his Warband." The Daemon Prince replied as he released the two. Both of which began to run as fast as they could to deliver this message out of fear, "Oh, Dillan, how many does it take to deliver a message?" Sirrus asked as he looked over to a similarly colored Chaos Raptor but with bright pink flames coming off his limbs. It took no other incentive before even the Khorne Marines had to look away at one of the Tau receiving the treatment of a Slaanesh worshipper as the other ran even faster. Sirrus merely laughed before retreating to the warp once more.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Nitronus walked into the Thunderhawk that was waiting for him, the Captain of his honor guard, Benjamin, greeting him as he took a seat. The two had seen things together on their previous trip that both had agreed to never speak of again, at least, not in the presence of their fellow Astartes. Though it was at this time that Nitronus pondered if he truly needed to leave that planet behind, no, he did, for he had promised to train Armageddon into a proper General and help her get her forces in shape, now was not the time to shirk duties, as if the old Marine would ever do so.

"My lord, we are about to leave Warp space, prepare for launch." Another nameless marine to Nitronus spoke over his Vox. There was a time when he concerned himself with learning everyone's names, but to be quite honest now there were just too many new faces that sounded the same due to the other chapters, primarily the Imperial Fists and Ultramarines filling in their ranks, he had even learned of a few Raven Guard transfers, though when he saw their poor combat form a part of himself may have died inside.

"Sire, we are being hailed on the Vox by an Imperial Battleship, ID _Imperial Justice_." The pilot cut in as the nine marines in the back felt the Thunderhawk lift off and fly out of the hangar bay.

"Patch me through Pilot." Nitronus calmly said as he thought to himself, though his gaze never left that of Ben's, a calm understanding between the two of them.

"This is Iron Father Smoteous, Temporary Captain of the Imperial Justice, state thy ID and business in this restricted airspace or we will fire upon you." A voice finally said, with a calculated coldness pervading its tone.

"I am Chapter Master Nitronus of the Blood Raptors, returning by request of Holy Chaplain Terrus upon the completion of our successful crusade Iron Father… Smoteous." Nitronus said, only pausing as he felt it odd that an Iron Hand was in territory charted only by the Blood Raptors in recent times.

"A friend of the General's friend, hm…" The Iron Father considered, and the tense atmosphere could have been cut with a blade as the entire fleet that was still operable spread out before the Blood Raptors. Easily it could be their undoing if he so ordered, but fate was on their side as he spoke his verdict. "Very well, but I must speak with you personally in the bridge. I have already issued orders to stand down, and made clear a space in the hangars on deck three for you to dock." He paused, before finally ending it with, "Don't keep me waiting, Chapter Master." The implications of his tone were such that if made to wait the fleet would open fire.

"Pilot, make a path to deck three, post haste." Nitronus said, "Benjamin, you are with me, everyone else remain here until I say otherwise."

"Aye my Lord." all eight chanted.

The Thunderhawk set down and opened its main hatch, allowing Nitronus to follow Benjamin out, the former with both shoulder mounted lascannons sitting at the ready position, much to Nitronus' protests. "It shan't be necessary to point your oversized tank killers at allies Ben." He said, making doubly certain his storm bolter mounted in his right fist remained in the down position as Benjamin pointed his cannons up slightly so they would prove 'harmless' to the others.

Two astartes, dressed similarly in black Mk 4 Armor, save for their heraldry shoulders, approached and gave a friendly wave. The first was a Blood Angel, and gripped in each hand was a Bolter with a chain-bayonet mounted. He had a jump pack, and seemed a bit cramped; but nonetheless was smiling slightly. The other was a Blood Raven, a Librarian it seemed. His shoulder was marked by a tome on the right, and the insignia of his former chapter. Sconces burned on his backpack, and his face was hidden by a hood as they paused before the two. "Sup." The Blood Angel said, holstering a bolter at his side and raising out a hand to shake.

"And the Fists called us odd reinforcements…" Benjamin muttered to which Nitronus merely shook his head.

"Greetings and salutations brothers, we came here by request of the Iron Father, we are seeking to return planetside to continue aiding our Hellbound friends." The Chapter Master stated, his pure black lenses hiding the raised eyebrow at the relaxed greeting.

"That would be the old man's call, since The Raven ain't exactly around at the moment." the Blood Angel said, his hand still extended. 'Don't leave me hanging bro, name's Captain Saar by the way."

"My name is Librarian, Kraelarch…" The Blood Raven muttered, shaking his head at his fellow's easy-going nature but actually managing a small smile.

Nitronus took Saar's hand in a grip of iron, forgetting once more about his bionic appendage. "Glad to make your acquaintance gentlemen… Raven?"

"Honor Guard Captain Benjamin of the Blood Raptors, oldest living Raptor left at that." Ben made himself known while also coughing into his powerfist, reminding Nitronus to let go of Saar before he tore another Astartes hand clean off.

Saar withdrew his hand, equipping his 2nd bolter as he was still smiling. "Good to meet you too bra, and you too big guy." He walked over, knocking his chestplate with the tip of his bayonets before returning to the Librarian's side. "Oh, something bout my old sparring buddy catch your ear there Chap Master?" He asked, before shaking his head and saying, "Shouldn't keep the old man waiting too long, guy hates that shit." The Blood Angel suddenly turned before jumping away to an elevator area, and the Librarian trailed behind and gestured the two to follow.

"On your lead Librarian." Nitronus stated, motioning for Ben to take up the rear as they both followed Kraelarch.

The elevator was a rather tasteless cargo-type one, as Saar entered he commented, "They put this damn thing in because we kept breaking the normal ones. Couldn't handle our sheer awesomeness." The elevator started once they were all inside and Kraelarch pushed the bridge button. The ascent was slow, but at best took only five minutes before the massive plas-steel doors opened into the bridge.

The destruction was noticeable, what with servitors slumped over dead on their consoles and bolter rounds having raked the entire place. Space marine attendants and serfs now ran the positions that were no longer automated, and rubble was being cleaned out of the way still as a single Space Marine stood in the centre of the command space. He too was adorned in black armor, but his legs gleamed silver and his right arm was grey. His helmet wired up, and gripped in his hand a Crozius Arcaneum. He didn't turn to face them, but merely watched the stars diligently as Saar entered first. "Sup old man, see you got them fixin the place right up didn't you?"

Kraelarch shook his head again, knowing that in this case this definitely wasn't the time or place as he stepped in and made his own presence known. "We brought the Blood Raptors, the ones you wanted to speak with, Iron Father."

"Then let them speak." He said, his voice cogitator spewing frigidly his words.

"Iron Father, I am Nitronus, Chapter Master of these fine Space Marines, and we would appreciate being allowed to rejoin our brothers already planetside where we had left them when we had to depart to aid our Imperial Fist Brothers a system away." Nitronus said, motioning to the measly three vessels in his command to their right, a mass of Thunderhawks sitting in formation next to the lead vessel.

"So I've noticed. I've been monitoring General Velencio for a time, and I've paid close attention to your Chapter from my surveyor drones." Smoteous said, looking down to his pulpit and inputting a command before finally turning to face them. His lenses were a burning red, glaring into the Chapter Master's, as though making a mental decision. Finally, he said, "You and one ship may enter, but I trust no more. After the massive mutiny that occurred, I'm inclined to allow no more renegades than I can easily crush past my defensive formation."

"Sir…" Kraelarch began, "The Blood Raptors are lost successors to my Chapter, they are not rene…"

"SILENCE!" Smoteous said, his voice loud despite not raising it above perceived normal levels.

"Y...Yes Iron Father." The Librarian said, respectfully withdrawing from the conversation.

"Hey, what gives gramps? You not take your meds today or something?" Saar asked.

"My Battleship shall be required for our supplies Iron Father, I will transfer the command of the two Cruisers to you and yours until I either require them to defend my vessel, or we part ways." Nitronus stated simply as he removed his helm, his pale skin almost glowing in the lighting as his pitch black eyes stared at Smoteous' face, the scar over his right eye seemingly agitated as it looked fresh even though it was from the Drop Site Massacre.

"Damn thing reminds me of The Raven's scar for the Emperor's sake." Saar stated, "You two are just starting to creep me out, I like it." He smiled, while Kraelarch facepalmed mentally and psychically punched Saar in the shoulder. "Fuck man, I didn'...Okay, maybe I deserved that one but still!" He protested, but was still smiling as he focused to Smoteous instead of catching Nitronus' look.

"Again, who is this Raven you refer to, does he have a name I may know him by?" Nitronus asked as Benjamin looked over to Smoteous.

"I too am beginning to ponder who this Raven may be, could we have enlightenment, is there another of the Raven Guard among us?" Ben asked, his twin Lascannons twitching rather oddly on his back causing him to look behind him but find nothing.

"Nah, only the Night Lords know his real name. I spar with the asshat all the time but he never 'says' anything." There was an emphasis, implying he could not and refused any option to be able to vocalize outside of his Translator as Saar added, "But the guy's a legend. They say he fought back in the Drop Site Massacre and managed to save at least the rest of his company and half of another by distracting the enemy for them to retreat. Heard he got a few scouts out as well." The Captain may as well have fanboyed harder, but Smoteous shook his head and at last Saar stopped talking.

"He's the eldest among us, save the Traitors that captured him back then and now are his flock." The Iron Father said, calmly, coldly. "Naturally, I differ respect and command to him, but he's currently on planet running operations for General Velencio so…" Smoteous shrugged slightly, as Saar turned to see if Nitronus had any other questions.

Nitronus held a far off gaze as he muttered a name to himself, "It couldn't be… but, I thought I was… Benjamin do me a favor and remind me to meet this Raven after we make planetfall, I have something I wish to say to him." Nitronus said as he turned to his trusted guard, only to find him holding one of his lascannons in his hands, or rather pushing it up while the other was in the down position.

"I will sir, just give me a minute to put these things back up, the motors are glitched a bit." Ben said, to which Nitronus nodded and placed his helm back upon his head.

"I assume we can make for your armies designated landing zone Smoteous?" Nitronus asked as he dismissed the error of his friends suite.

"You let me vox it in first, I believe the General will want to know first." Smoteous moved to the console on the pulpit behind him, and paused before accessing the vox systems. "General Velencio...General Velencio are you reading?" There was nothing but static now, which concerned the typically calm Iron Father as he tried twice more. Still nothing. "I have lost contact again with planetside forces…" The way Saar ducked to the elevator and how the Librarian raised a psychic shield seemed to indicate their knowledge of what may happen around the Iron Father when something goes wrong with machinery and he knows it should be working fine.

"Mother...FUCKERSSSSS!" Smoteous shouted now, the entire vessel shaking in response as Saar said,

"Yeah um, nope. Drop pods now?!" He and the Librarian fled, leaving the two Blood Raptors as they made for the jump deck in the elevator.

"Iron Father, calm thyself." Nitronus soothingly said as he walked up to the console and gazed upon it, "It appears to be an issue upon their end Smoteous."

"Tis a pointless venture to tell me what to do Chapter Master," the Iron Father said, his expression deeply angered as he reached for the vox again. The channel this time set to the fleet's broadcast frequency as he shouted over the vox. "Let them that be Forgotten rain from the heavens, to be the enemy's damnation for their condemnation to oblivion in the memories of the Galaxy."

There was a general moment of quiet, and nothing seemed to happen as Smoteous' words hung in the air. It was silent, but the thud of pods echoed through the decks as at least ten pods sped off from the various ships towards the surface. The Iron Father too, left for a nearby door, and upon its closure he spoke directly to Nitronus. "Make for the surface, I will see you there if you are a man of true Iron." The door closed, there was a loud thud, and the bridge shook slightly before a large drop pod sped for the surface.

The new bridge crew of the Forgotten watched a moment, knowing their honored masters would bring the same oblivion upon their foes before returning to their assigned duties. One though, dressed in robes and nearly as large as the average Astartes outside of his armor, still remained. He glanced to Nitronus, and moved towards him before bowing slightly. "I am Iron Father Smoteous' personal serf, and I know he would wish me ask something of ye before your departure to join him." He waited patiently, this young man, to see if Nitronus would allow his question.

"Ask away Serf." Nitronus replied as he watched Benjamin finally get his lascannons to the upright position again.

"Smoteous would've preferred that we attend to this ourselves but...Sanguine doesn't answer to non-astartes…" The Serf seemed a little agitated, especially at the fact he wasn't considered an astartes despite the horrors he had endured. "We need thy help Chapter Master, if thee would be so kind as to aid us in awakening my Lord's old friend before thy seeks planetside."

Nitronus put his right hand up and spoke, "Guard to me, we have a dreadnaught to awaken." he then looked to Benjamin who was already staring at him like he was insane.

"You realize our own Dreddy hates us right?" Ben asked.

"No brother, he hates you." Nitronus replied as he gave a half smirk to the Serf before walking to the elevator and making his way to his guards, the Serf following just behind him.

"We must go to Deck B3, the lowest area of the Battleship. Tis where we house him, for none must disturb his slumber until his fellows desire so." The Serf pressed a different key, one that previously had been hidden after the Honor Guard piled into the elevator. The ride down took some time, given the immense size of the ship; but when arrived they took a long look as the doors opened and revealed the darkened room of the Dreadnought's slumber.

"And I thought Davis's chamber was dark, ha." Ben said as one of the honor guard with a blood red shoulder walked forward without saying anything. "Ty, where do you believe you are going?" He asked, watching the younger terminator walk in with his power lance which was also equipped with a bolt pistol and storm shield by his sides. He didn't respond as he marched on into the dark before him, Nitronus following him with the others in silence, Ben being the last.

What the darkness had hidden in the light of the elevator was now visible, just barely, as the Blood Raptors' eyes adjusted and their visors compensated. Massive rents in the thick walls were visible, and claw marks dug through the rockcrete that reinforced the plas-steel walls and floors. Bones gathered, dust lay about in thick sheets on old equipment long since abandoned and stations for other Dreadnoughts sat empty and disused. The Serf, long since used to the environ of his current area, did not need to see as he walked along through the pitch blackness. He paused, as a form emerged from the shadows. A single Dreadnought, A Furioso Class, sat idle. It bore upon its left shoulder the iconic Teardrop of Blood of the Blood Angels. Its activation console beside its hulking form, and though it was still it visible shuddered from its sarcophagus as though breathing heavily. The Serf stood at the console, glancing back to see the Astartes and what they felt of the area.

"Blood Angel, brother." Ty muttered as he stood just a few feet from the Dreadnought.

Nitronus' hand found its way to his shoulder pauldron as he backed the considerably younger marine up, "Yes he is evidently a former Blood Angel, now get into position on the right so we may wake him Brother." The aged Chapter Master stated as Ty moved to his spot.

"This a good idea Nitronus? You see the same room I do right?" Ben questioned as he looked around again.

"Ben, I was eaten by a mutated dragon, rusted in place in the desert for two months, and actually went clinically insane for a time, a Dreadnought should be no issue." Nitronus whispered to his friend before taking position in front and centered before the Forgotten.

"Reactivation sequence initiating Chapter Master, prepare yourself." The Serf said, beginning the process on the console. It took some time, and the basic systems lit up clear and good to go before the Dreadnought shuddered with a seize. Cables detached and hissed, falling to the floor as it rose from the position of its slumber. Its massive form scanned the scene slowly, two eyes shining slightly from behind an armored veil that hid the face of the Astartes imprisoned within. Its claw clenched, and its massive powered blade rotated to check functionality. Dust from ages of waiting shook from its frame, and suddenly its eyes locked on Benjamin as it finished a diagnostic check of its multi-melta mounted to its claw. "Blood Ravens...Heretics! Kill Kyras! Kill him!" An unearthly howl spluttered, as the Dreadnought charged and smashed into the Terminator full force.

"Shit!" Ben yelled as he flew a few dozen feet back before slamming his power fist to the ground and stopping one knee, "We ain't Ravens, well Nitro is but that's the Guard, we're Raptors dammit, and why is it that every Emperor Damned Dreddy hates me and wants to make me fly like a fuckin' birdy?" Ben ranted, to which Nitronus facepalmed as his own honor guard backed up.

"Calm thyself Brother Angel!" Ty said as he approached, both of his weapons down against his sides, his heraldry shoulder pointed towards Sanguine, "I am Ty, a Blood Angel, like you, there are no Blood Ravens among us, only three Blood Raptors, a Raven Guard, myself the Blood Angel, a couple Imperial Fists, and two Salamanders, no need to fight us."

"Ty, you should back away." Nitronus said as he put his hand upon his swords' hilt, his guard readying their own weapons.

The Dreadnought took only faint notice of his comrade-in-blood's words, as his mind were only occupied by the immense agonies that thirsted within his disturbed mind and tortured remains. He raised his claw, intent to crush Nitronus utterly within his grip; were it not for the Serf intervening it surely would be so as he took the Chapter Master's place. He didn't scream as his torso was mashed, which showed unnatural resilience for a Serf as he was tossed aside and left before Benjamin's feet. "Well shit…" He whispered, a blood froth accompanying his words. "Least it was me, and not a real Space Marine…" He faded into unconsciousness, as Sanguine swung about and prepared to crush Ty as well.

That same insignia was what halted him so abruptly, and made him manage to give thought as it shone out above all else. "Brother…" He whispered, the memory of his chapter long since forgotten and forsaken returning. "Sergeant Typhus...Is that you?" He asked, clearly confused as memories just before his internment surged forth. "Where are the Heretics? Is this what's left of your squad? Sergeant...Typhus…" The Dreadnought visibly shuddered, as though fighting something far worse than amnesia. "Blood flows...Must kill, Sergeant, where is the enemy!?" Sanguine roared now, his claw and blade arms coming to bear as though to begin a murderous rampage at any moment if his question were not answered.

"The enemy is upon this world, our fellow Imperial forces are engaging them now and need thine help brother." Ty replied, uncertain of his actions but knowing that he didn't really lie so much as dodge a question.

"Mighty Sanguine, will you aid them?" Nitronus said from where he had knelt over the fallen Serf and checked his vitals, noting that the man was still indeed alive.

"Ty, what are you doing?" Benjamin whispered to the only other Honor Guard member that he really got along with.

"Not getting us all killed, that's what." Ty whispered back as they all cleared a path for the Dreadnought to walk.

Sanguine's mighty claws lowered slightly, as he watched the path made clear through the wreckage of his chambers. The elevator's light, appeared for a brief moment to he that were entrapped in darkness for so long, to have been of a divine nature to him as he approached it slowly. He paused, looking to Benjamin, and a feral growl emerged from his sarcophagus. "Sergeant Typhus says you live, for now…" The armored faceplate concealing the Dreadnought's occupant from view by the Astartes dropped, and from it was revealed what only loosely resembled a man for a split second. A complex patchwork quilt of skins, dead and alive, stitched together. Eyes, driven mad, afflicted, poisoned by Rage and a Thirst that never ended. Dried blood remained at his lips, hinting to his feast centuries ago as sharpened fangs and gnashing teeth were revealed in a grisly, insane grin. He made his way into the elevator, proving calm enough for the moment as Ty was within his sight as the faceplate once more concealed his face from view.

Before anyone else boarded, the Serf suddenly rose from his injured state on the ground. Standing, clearly shrugging off the wounds that would have in fact slew any of the Honor Guard long ago; he entered the elevator and dusted himself off after stripping off his robes and remaining in only trousers and boots as he stood beside the Dreadnought like nothing happened.

"You've got to tell him," a heavily Jamaican accented Guard said quietly as he strode passed Ty with the others, leaving Ty to bring up the rear.

"I plan to, just didn't want one of the few in this Chapter to not shy away from me to die today." Ty whispered, though it wasn't heard by any of his fellows.

"Serf, may I have your name?" Nitronus asked as they all piled into the elevator with the crazed Dreadnought.

"I would have been given my name had I ascended to my true calling...But you may call me Marshall, Chapter Master." The Serf said, his expression a slight scowl before reverting to normal as he felt the weight of the Dreadnought's gaze upon him, as if telling him to shut the fuck up.

"Shut the fuck up, bitch." He actually did say, growling, which made Marshall laugh quietly in response.

"So Sanguine, I unfortunately have not heard much of you, however…" Nitronus looked over to his guard, "Perhaps you could speak of your past glories, inspire these young Marines who follow me, after all did you not live through the Heresy as I did?"

"Shit those are olden times indeed. Making me feel like dust…" Sanguine murmured, as his entire form swayed slightly while caught up in floods of the past once more. "Twas a long time afore, when the Heretics first turned upon us...Father Sanguinius was still alive, and did battle against the dread forces of Chaos for the first time...I was a young marine then, just fresh out of training...A Mighty Daemon of Khorne struck to us, and trained itself to end us all. Mighty Father stood as a stone wall, but even he was felled...Twas to be his death, had I not distracted the beast...With blade in hand, I attacked the beast from above and drove it away with fury and zeal for but a moment for the others to secure Father...Twas how I became a Dreadnought, but also was the day Father was spared his death for a time." Sanguine's blood red eyes looked about at the astartes, seeing how they wondered how this would be inspirational to them. He stopped upon Ty, and suddenly shouted, "Duty and Service to our Father until Death! Let none stay our blades, nay even failure or Death at the enemy's hand!"

He received a nod from Ty, before Nitronus spoke up, "Reminds me of the time my Captain and I were back to back trying to aid a wounded Inquisitor, tis not often one must begin cutting down Daemons, let alone turned Sisters." the Chapter Master intentionally drew the attention off his youngest Guard.

"I remember hearing somewhat of that from Marshall…" Sanguine said, eerily quietly, as he still held the gaze of Ty. "Gruesome encounter...But not nearly as terrible as facing those you called brothers on the Holiest of Planets in the Imperium...alone." Sanguine seemed enthralled in his own tale, as he vividly recalled his historical battle that had been so pivotal a turning point in the Heresy. "I stood at the forefront of the assault, with nary a defensive emplacement in sight...I must hold the line here, at the gatehouse, and though my foe be numerous and my task impossible I must do this...Thousands upon thousands of faceless bastards whom I once called brothers and daemons of every size...By Siege's end...rubble and I remained, standing like a stone wall, like the blessed Father I nearly died to protect.

"I recall the reports being more successful than Istvaan V, if it were not for those of us who still had our wits and the combined reinforcements of both the Scars and Salamanders we would have been completely overrun, though I do still wish I knew the name of the Marine who led the Heretics away from us before our fellow brothers arrived." Nitronus began, "I was a mere scout at the time, had just completed my training and such, then the Legion almost fell, and it was what remained that took it from then on."

"Lord Nitronus, as much as it hurts to interrupt, the Servitors want to know if you want Davis and his team deployed with us." Ben said, making absolute certain he was as far as possible from Sanguine.

"Yes, I suppose if the Forgotten have activated a fellow marine from my time, then we shall activate our youth as well." Nitronus said as he chuckled. While he knew that they may have died in more recent times, the previous millennia and before he came to the Chapter, they were still much younger than he was and so, bragging rights.

"Aye, my Lord, please don't mind me and carry on." Ben replied, turning away from the others as Nitronus shook his head and chuckled harder.

"You got afraid already little brother?" Sanguine said, eyeing now the Terminator in question who had turned away. "You're a part of my Company, and a part of Sergeant Typhus' squad, so you get to be with me always." There was a 'blood-sucking' grin behind that faceplate, and Ben knew it, as the Dreddy tapped his shoulder to indicate the doors had opened.

"I am not afraid of you," Ben almost yelled as everyone but he, Ty, and Sanguine stepped out and casually walked over to the Thunderhawk, "I would just prefer not seeing pastel colors anytime soon again! Ty you need to tell him, and you need to tell him now." He added, his twin lascannons falling downward and one falling off, "Great… just great…"

"You talking them silly little creatures Velencio found awhile back, bout two centuries ago?" Sanguine laughed, much like a horrid screech of a dying thing as he shuddered and stepped once to follow the others. "And Sergeant Typhus, stow the gab, the feast awaits...I mean the enemy awaits. Also, pick up your gear little brother, Smoteous will fix it on-planet."

Ty merely nodded as he began thinking of ways to explain himself and not get everyone killed as Ben picked up his failing equipment as a small trinket fell from a pouch on his side, "Dammit, not gonna lose that." He muttered as he picked up the small necklace with the strange emblem on it clearly showing a shield with folded wings framing it.

"I suppose you could ride with us Sanguine, we have the room on board." Nitronus stated as he and his Guard sat in their respective places.

"Anything that gets me closer to the enemy the fastest is what matters most." The Dreadnought replied, piling into the craft and making the back a cramped position.

Marshall remained a moment, gesturing to them good luck before shaking his head. "I need to remain here a bit to ensure order Fleetside, but when things are calmed down I will bring the remains of our 'Company' staff to the surface." As the door closed, he glanced down at his healed injuries, knowing there were other reasons he would remain behind as he sighed vainly and listened to the Thunderhawk jet away into the void. A single, small hand held to his side, reminding him as he turned to face the young woman it belonged to.

"You should've gone, you know you wanted to." She said.

"Not worth my life, not with Sanguine with them…" He whispered back, shaking his head as he took her hand in his and left the hangar.

The elevator rose steadily, ascending from the depths of which held the main Medicae area. It was slow going though, and so Church had a moment to assess things in his mind as he kept Alexia standing. She seemed a bit off, since the stimulant injection coursed through her body; but he didn't notice more than her unsteadiness for the moment as he pondered to himself. He wondered, why exactly? Why had he done what all he'd done? What his future would be, what the Army's future would be. All of it came to a close, as the elevator stopped. They had arrived at the surface, of which heralded only a small, unimpressive medical area. A few Techs and Doctors were on standby, but this wasn't where things would really be conducted. Underground was the name of the game, Church understood that much as he helped Alexia out of the elevator and allowed the doors to close. "You alright Alexia?" He finally asked, looked to her concernedly. "You don't seem any at all like yourself.."

"Oh I'm good." She replied in a chirpy tone, patting his butt before looking him in the eyes, her newly restored eyelashes batting at him.

Church responded with a rather odd look, which caught many of the others attention as they'd never seen the former Lord Commissar look at anyone as if they were so strange. He smiled slightly though, after a moment, believing her. "Well, if I know Sergeant Carlos, he'll be here a little early so we best get out there. You good to walk on your own, or do you need me to help?" He offered her his hand if she needed it, still smiling somewhat; which, to also mention, scared the shit out of those present as they pretended to have never noticed the two.

"Hmm, nah, just out those doors?" she asked as she walked ahead, swaying hips slightly.

Church stared for a moment, forgetting whom he was amongst before shaking himself and following behind her. _The fuck happened to her?_ He thought to himself, _I know for a fact that Methuselah said nothing like this would happen._ Still, he ignored that fact that something might be completely wrong, because he had to admit he didn't mind so much as it was just odd to him. It was honestly something he was used to seeing in Carlos' Company, among the women he wasn't allowed to discipline for their infractions per Velencio's orders.

Standing now outside, he was watching Alexia closely as the loud roar of an engine approached to the right. The screams of the girls to go faster told it all, as they made their way to them. _Carlos._ He thought, although his attention was still on the one he loved most as the massive Basilisk revved and roared while drawing ever nearer.

"I practically grew up on one of these, though that is a considerably smaller gun than what I'm used to…" She remarked, placing a hand upon her hip and sticking her butt off to one side without really paying attention as she stood just in front of the moving artillery's path, not even flinching when it drew to a halt mere inches from her.

"Oy there what's goin on ladies?" Carlos shouted over the sound of the engine, before he cut it off abruptly and leaped from the driver's compartment. He landed beside her, his eyes locking with hers before shaking his head slightly and chuckling. "Well good to see my new recruits have got some fire in em, although I already knew that from my good ole buddy Church here. Name's Sergeant Carlos, pleasure to make your acquaintance miss." The soldiers of his vehicle had again piled off, forming up this time as he snapped his finger as he glanced at Church. "So tell me, how you get this Angel here?" He gestured to Alexia, rather confused, as the girls laughed at the question.

"Angel, first time I've been called that sergeant, demon is the more common term. But if I may answer your question for Churchy, I may have fangirled over meeting him when General Armageddon mentioned he was here." Alexia said, giggling along with the others as she began to slightly sway before her pupils dilated and 'recalibrated' to adjust, "What, where…"

"First off, never heard of anyone calling my good friend Churchy without being shot or whipped to death...Second...The first time I've ever heard of anyone fangirling over Church." Carlos laughed though, as Church glanced downward a moment and pinched the bridge of his nose before sighing in acceptance that things were just going to be weird being under his friend's command. "I think you'll make an excellent addition to my Company, although your boyfriend here not so much but I can work with him while we're still on leave." Carlos looked to Church, he who seemed minorly agitated at the thought of being changed at all; but he remained quiet like a good Conscript and awaited orders, although ever so slightly his eyes did sway to Alexia and he cocked an eyebrow in question.

"Sergeant, what are our orders." Alexia asked, her posture changing drastically as she became much more contemporary, and scarily enough more machine like in voice, causing her to cough slightly into her arm to fix herself.

"And just hell no, not in my Company!" Carlos said, rearing about a massive backhand that made Church even wince slightly in response. The sergeant didn't make a sound, although it was guaranteed his hand was broken against her face. Still, he had gotten his point across that such stricture of discipline would not be tolerated as his hand returned to his side. "None of that here, now fall out Conscript Yang." He looked to Church, the order going for him as well as he made a gesture to board up on the Basilisk with his good hand.

Alex just shrugged and nodded, jumping several feet into the air, doing a forward somersault, and landing on one knee with a hand on the tank, also causing a rather loud bang when she made contact and for the Basilisk to lurch slightly from her weight.

Church hopped up beside Alex, taking a position of which to keep watch for the road ahead to Company barracks as Carlos took his position in the driver's cabin. Despite his injured hand, he didn't change much from his usual routine as he drove rather normally one-handed. Laughing, joking, always chatting with his passengers, even the occasional comment tossed to Church but not really so much to Alex now. _The Girls will have plenty to talk about in my absence, as I have a promise to keep._ He thought, taking a harsh turn to the left and then immediately to the right as the Basilisk pressed on at full speed. The Engine was ridiculously loud now, compensating for the weight until it came to a sudden stop before a two-story building.

"This it?" Alexia asked as she looked upon a rather familiar emblem above the front doors, a single skull emblazoned on a shield with two swords crossed behind it.

"Damn straight it is, our good ole home and such." Carlos replied, "Although we ain't had time to clean her out, but to be honest these girls weren't looking for a good clean place to bunk down if ya hear what I'm sayin." He hopped from his position, and Church debarked as well as all the soldiers flocked together in their little cliques. Church made for the door, but paused and glanced back at Alexia and found himself waiting. "You two go get settled in, I've gotta go handle some things for a bit." Carlos said, walking off from the Basilisk towards another building nearby with several soldiers following him.

Alexia began to stand from her spot, but found it impossible as her left leg twitched and remained still, "What the?" she muttered before hitting her own leg and having it launch her into the air, causing her to land flat on her ass in Church's arms. "Hey how's it go… go…. going?" She mildly stuttered as her voice malfunctioned. "¿Sabe usted lo que está pasando?" She asked in a completely monotone voice.

"Yo no hablo español." Church replied softly, setting her down, and then speaking normally. "Glitches mostly, but they'll pass if you can figure them out."

"グリッチ？" She replied before grabbing her throat, "Glitches?" she corrected as her bout of Japanese halted.

"That's what happens with a machine sometimes right?" He said, "Although in your case...I'm unsure." He shrugged, clearly confused by it all as he looked to the door. "I'd rather us deal with this where everyone isn't in broad daylight and laughing at us; because we can't do anything without retribution…" Church's expression was angry, as he already saw a few who were giggling out of his own new Company at what had happened thus far.

"Yeah okay" She replied as her eyes began to glow red.

"Trying to match my bionic eye or something?" Church managed but this single joke, "I like the color though...suits you." He said earnestly, pausing in the doorway and allowing her first entrance before stepping inside as well and shutting the door behind him for temporary privacy.

"Suppose I should tell you that I am actually a Necron, well, with a human brain?" Alexia said as she walked in and stood by her lover, a soft smile to go along with her flickering red eyes.

"You know that doesn't bother me Alexia," Church replied softly, although secretly he was wondering why she brought this up again. "I mean, in all seriousness, I've seen far worse among my oldest friends...It doesn't matter." He turned to her, taking her hand a moment, "You and me, together, forever. You have my heart, know that." His bionic eye glowed, and his golden one locked with hers as he allowed her to speak at last.

Her eyes returned to her normal shade just as her skin began to have faint green glowing lines pulse through it, "And what would this be?"

"I've seen it far too many times not to know," Church answered, slowly, "You're a Pariah, something far deadlier than any Necron or Human alone...Seems like that injection woke something else up than just a few glitches." His hand traced the outline of the lines, which had become more like intricate patterns across her arms and visible areas for a moment. "If it were anyone else, this would be bad but...To be honest, considering things, it's a bit more attractive to me." He smiled faintly, knowing the danger but also much more than that.

"But," She sighed, "Am I dangerous? I...I...I…" She stuttered before falling over into Church's arms as she twitched rapidly before her eyes snapped open and her mouth opened with a new deep male voice, "Activation protocol three, two, four, reboot in progress…" The tell tale green glowing symbol of the Necrons flashed three times on her forehead before her eyes closed and opened again as normal. "I don't want to hurt you." She finished normally before she realized she was halfway in his arms.

"Dangerous yes, but you already were…" Church said, soothingly, helping her stay somewhat stead in his embrace. "Hurt me, Girl I got whipped till my body needed to be restored with Metal and my limbs replaced, I think the pain you can cause would be minimal." Church smirked somewhat, but quickly grew serious as he held her a little closer. "You won't hurt me, you never could hurt me in any way…"

She smiled a little as she rested her head in his shoulder, "Yeah, you're right, you're right."

"Can't say that I'm always right though," Church said softly, "But my heart tells me and I listen to it. Believe it or not but it has never been wrong, especially about you."

"You are a real sweetheart you know that, never would have guessed it the way the books talked about you though." Alexia replied as she pulled away and realized nothing was wrong with her.

"Don't judge a book by it's cover, because you'll never know the contents…" Church whispered, "That's what Velencio told me, my first day in the Liberators…" He paused, taking a once over of the area at last before returning his attention to Alexia. "But I ain't no sweetheart to anyone else, except you…"

Alexia only smiled as she walked into the filthy room the rest of the way, spotting several pieces of ancient equipment, one of which caught her eye the most. She bent down and picked up the streamline pack, its white color faded to yellow over time and it's steel slightly rusted as she fiddled with a small switch on the steel links that made up the shoulder harness. For a few moments it did nothing and she began to frown, then two jets popped out of the top on either side and a single jet was revealed in the center as a sheet of metal retracted. "Huh, still works, though could use a little oil."

"I thought those jetpacks were lost to the Imperium…" Church said, stepping towards Alexia with a curious gaze. "I haven't seen one of that type before, it a local model?" He asked, intrigued. He took notice however, of the other pieces of equipment lying about the ruins of the building. Armored suits, it seemed, some buried beneath rubble, others laid out in plain view. "Interesting, never seen armor like that except off a few Inquisitors we had to 'silence'." He said, observing them keenly.

"Shock troopers…" Alexia muttered before she kicked something long and fierce looking, "And a miniature assault cannon?" She asked as she picked it up, surprisingly lightweight yet not damaged in the slightest by time. It seemed to be a modification of a lasgun designed with the same principle as the famed Astartes Terminator weapon yet also meant to be held by two hands like a Heavy Bolter in the hands of a Devastator.

"Damn, that's a shame we can't make use of it…" Church said, admiring the rare weapon. "Although, the Company could very well use it instead. They could use all of this!" Just as he said that, the door was smashed open from the outside.

A very disgruntled, underdressed, and clearly angered Sergeant Carlos stood in the doorway. He had at least managed to get his shorts back on, and was somewhat decent as he shouted at the two present. "Get your asses in gear and prepare to move out! Command decided to cut leave short! I'll explain on the way!" He turned around, rushing to the tank where three very much underdressed soldiers awaited with both their own clothes and armor and his. There was no embarrassment, as they helped one another before climbing into the Basilisk and revving the engine as Carlos fired it up.

"Not the first time I've seen him like that," Church said, chuckling as he looked to Alexia. "Suppose we bring this stuff to the Sergeant? Might just save a few of those girls' lives out there."

"Agreed!" Alexia grinned as she grabbed the 'turret' and a couple jetpacks with their armor attached before sprinting, "Got gifts from my old army, think you can use em?"

"Hell, I knew I liked you from the start, get that damn thing mounted up and have the girls get dressed up real nice!" The Sergeant grinned, watching a few soldiers hopping from the Basilisks that had arrived in a column behind and approaching Alexia.

Church had followed her, weary already of the possible battle to come as he set several suits down near the Sergeant's Basilisk. "I'll get the gun mounted, you help them get suited up." He said, taking the weapon and hopping up on the weapons platform.

"So here's the skinny," Carlos shouted over the engines, "We've been assigned by Colonel Alex to investigate the downed ship south of here. I wasn't told much, but I seem to recall it was holding some very dangerous experiments aboard and we need to contain or destroy it.

The dense jungles of this world were by no means something of which the Liberators had truly been prepared for. Twas said, the last of the veterans who fought in these conditions had died long ago, ages past. Their secrets to survival taken to the grave, never inscribed, as was the tradition of the Liberators. The long extinct jungle fighters left nothing for their brethren whom inherited their company's hallowed name to know, as such the 3rd Company of the Liberators was terribly unequipped for their task that lay ahead.

Forging through the depths, with full combat gear of the standard soldier and a single Executioner Class Russ, these 1000 men and women were unawares of the fate that awaited. They marched, as the Russ felled tree and snares ahead at the front of the column, lasguns all held lengthwise. Lieutenants marched in front of each platoon, with the Company Captain at the head.

Thus far, Captain Sergei had endured a terrible day. His radio operator had been murdered mysteriously, with only a broken sack of bones and smashed vox remaining. Twenty of his finer officers lay dead behind them of strange causes. His tank's vox was damaged, and the Executioner was running low on fuel. The men were exhausted from slogging around through the knee-high water and mud, and in case of several they had to slow down or fall out because the heat dehydrated them immensely. _No, we most certainly aren't equipped for this; but by the Emperor's will we must prevail._ He thought, still marching forward.

The Russ suddenly stopped, as a small clearing was founded by the driver. "We'll rest there a moment lads," The Captain said, as the Russ drove ahead and settled at the center of the clearing. "Be ready in ten, because we've still our objective," He said, "North." Before the radio had busted, he'd heard reports from other companies. Grim reports, of which told nay but death and destruction before cutting out entirely.

That would not be his Company's fate, Sergei knew he'd make sure of it as he observed the regular soldiers settling up near the tank. "Sir," His Lieutenant, a young man by the name of Gurlukovich, addressed him, saluting. "Shall I have our Heavy Bolters take up defensive positions? We're due badly for rest, more than ten minutes, sir."

Sergei considered this, but a moment, glancing at the massive groups that had since retired to the ground despite the thick mud and murky water. "Make it an hour then, but soon we must continue moving."

The Captain received another salute, which he returned, dismissing the Lieutenant to perform his duties as the heavy weapons teams were ordered to their feet. Some protested, but a single las round to the head of one soldier fixed that quickly. This Company had taken, thankfully, to Church's ways, and didn't hear because of the broken voxes that he had been cast down from his position. Moving to set up overlapping fields of fire, six Heavy Bolters established themselves around the tank; meanwhile the other soldiers took their first break in about fifty miles of non-stop marching through sludge and water. The Captain too, were it not for him listening and detecting the sound of the first Bolt rounds that cut towards those relaxing. "Up and ready!" He howled, dodged a round aimed for his heart. Those startled by the ambush were cut down ruthlessly, left floating in their waters with only screams to announce their last moments of life to the world. "He that drops his weapon, the next secures it and shoots!" Sergei shouted, watching those many who didn't have weapons at the center near the tank scramble for lasguns from their fallen comrades.

The war was all around, burning at their very center, as the Executioner began to target the treeline where the shots were purportedly coming from. "Burn ya sons a bitches!" The Tank Commander howled, as streams of charged plasma began to devastate the hiding place of their supposed foes. Heavy bolter fire echoed all around, in every direction, but the gun crews scored nary a hit, nor did the Russ. a few soldiers began to flee, running for the path they'd come; only they found an enemy far alike in hatred as the Captain ordered them gunned down. "Fight, or Die! That's the Liberator way!"

Rather suddenly a stream of bolter rounds flew out of the top of a nearby tree, cutting down large and dark silhouette in the treeline. It wasn't long before a second stream joined the first and red las rounds began firing from the same direction. The Chaos Marines then decided to charge, all seven in total, and they all made the same mistake. From above a single soldier in a black tank top and black pants dropped down, her body had been painted in a dark woodland camo and she wore naught but one shoulder guard, a chestplate, and a large flame spewing backpack. She fell upon the rear most Marine with a chainsword plunging into his neck, utterly ending him in a massive spray of gore. The twin Bolter streams halted a moment as the four Hellgun wielding soldiers fell from the trees with bayonets at the ready, each landing on a marine, blade first. The Bolter streams once more picked up, though now they were more reserved, bursts of bolter fire cut down the last of the Chaos Marines as the five soldiers on the ground checked themselves over. Each one wore little armor and wore the same paint, and each one had these mysterious backpacks.

"You must be reinforcements?" the woman with the chainsword spoke up, "Welcome to my jungle." She quickly added swaying her sword and gesturing to what surrounded them before two of the Hellgun wielding soldiers jumped back up into the trees with the help of what looked like smaller Astartes Jump Packs but without the massive columns of flames.

"Reinforcements?" Sergei said, shaking his head slightly. "Wasn't told there'd be anyone out here but the enemy, and damn well we were prepared to die fighting them." His frown at the few that had fled was very much present as he turned about and saw the Tank Commander taking charge and wielding a las pistol from the hatch

"Forward! All soldiers attack and destroy!" Was his only command, as he watched the men and women, some odd three hundred left, bolt for the trees with bayonets affixed. The Heavy Bolters abandoned their positions, the much burlier of the two carrying them as if an Astartes and charging with them as the loader followed suite into the jungle.

The woman stared at the Captain a moment before placing her still dripping sword on her hip and walking up to him, "From here north is mostly clear, a few areas in which the hostile forces have taken hold but we are clearing them out slowly, names Sergeant Elaine, Hellbound Jungle Apes Shock Squad. You?" She asked.

"Thanks for the info, Sergeant. Name's Captain Sergei Kalashnikov, 3rd Company, Imperial Liberators." He extended his hand, different than most of his rank in the Army, to shake. "Much obliged as well on the help, but these soldiers would've been fairly fine dying for their Emperor. Tis all they know, after all."

"I know nothing about any Emperor, nor any Liberators, but we serve the great and mighty Poo Bah, she who commanded our ancestors and told us to hold this world no matter what." Elaine stated shaking her head as she laughed, small silver objects on her ears shaking independently.

Sergei withdrew his hand, glancing about as he heard the shout of his Tank Commander, Vasi, wreaking havoc and directing his soldiers alongside his lieutenants and sergeants. "Lucky Lord Commissar Church wasn't here, or he'd have executed the lot of you for just that comment. Your 'Poo Bah' is the Emperor of Mankind, our AllFather and patron to the Motherland." The sound of the Russ's approach drew nearer, as though returning from duty. It swiftly crashed through the trees, treads, the entire front bloodied; even a single marine, still yet to be blasted from the front by its mounted lacannon, remained screaming until he was shot and promptly slumped off the tank.

"So I see you are jungle fighters…" Sergei said, watching as the young Vasi himself leaped from the tank and strode for the two. He was laughing as he passed the bloodied front of his vehicle, smearing even just a bit on his his shoulder guard for good luck before pausing a few feet from them with a smile on his face.

"Thanks you lot, but ole Skull Krusher ere coulda 'andled em nice an good." He said, his Russian accent clear for all to hear if they even remotely understood what he said. "Jungle warriors, who'da thought we'd be 'aved by them O' Emperor 'ow the ole brass from time past'd be turnin in their grave O' this right 'ere."

Just then another Jungle Ape dropped out of the sky and landed, though he used his jetpack considerably less than the others and had a Heavy Bolter slung over his right shoulder while being held by his right hand, "Top of the morning." He said in a heavy Irish accent as he approached his Sergeant, gave a curt nod to the Captain and then turned to face Vasi, "My name be Dennis, and ifn we hadn't shown up, you and your pals here woulda probably been dead, tank or no tank." The six foot tall fully clad in shiny black metal man said, in fact the only part of his body that wasn't completely covered in metal plates that seemingly shifted as he moved was his face, and even then his lower jaw and both his eyes were replaced by bionic, while his hair, assuming he had any, was hidden by a black bandana.

"You ain't seen nothin yet then o this Copnay!" Vasi replied, sniffing the air a moment as his eyes turned to slits. "Tank this show on tha road, we gots killin to do!" He gestured in front of the driver's seat, which immediately made the Russ respond without him needing to be inside as he drew but a single knife from his belt. "I smell me some good ole Chaos boys, how fun!" His eyes turned, now from slits to nearly insanely dilated as he rushed to the treeline and practically tackled the first offender. His knife plunging again and again into the stomach, chest, throat, wherever he desired until the man was dead before moving on as the Tank rumbled with the Fury of the Emperor and rushed to join him in battle like it was of one mind as there was no driver present.

"Meh, I've seen better outta the green guys who came a lookin' fer a fight, hehe, but maybe we can 'ave a bit O' fun since I ain't ever seen anything made O' metal aside from me move." Dennis said as he strode off before jumping into the air a good ten feet and engaging his jetpack and vanishing in the trees.

"Huh, doesn't normally talk that much," a heavy Italian accent sounded out of one of the soldiers behind the sergeant, though no one could see much of her face aside from her eyes and bald head which had many tattoos of what appeared to be names written on it.

"Neither does Vasilli," Sergei said, only faintly outwardly, yet deeply irritated at the implied insult of his soldier's ferocity of which was of legend to those of Russian descent still alive within the Liberators. "I wish em happy hunting, for the Emperor might welcome the blood spilled by his Emperornates Champion." He chuckled, knowing greatly of the secret group that had sprung up centuries ago among the Liberators and Astartes. _Church would be pissed._ He thought, still laughing as the screams of the damned came quick and fast in droves.

"We will cover from above, but I will leave you this one soldier so we may communicate more effectively, Allegra, remain with the Captain and do as he says." Elaine ordered before flying up into the trees and vanishing with her other soldier, leaving Allegra, the female soldier to speak prior in the company and command of the Captain.

"I am at your service sir." Allegra stated, still not moving from where she stood as she was uncertain where to move.

"Not my service, the Emperor's, as I too follow him." The Captain said, smiling as he heard the cries of his other soldiers, particularly the Heavy Weapons teams, dueling the enemy to the death. "As are they that follow you, Allfather; those that give their lives in your name today and forever. For our Motherland…"He practically whispered the last bit, before suddenly hearing yet another whistle heralding a bolter round. "Son of a!" Was all he managed, turning and pushing the soldier aside and taking the round to his stomach. A shower of blood and a hole almost all the way through now remained, but so did he; still standing. "That was my new uniform shirt and chestplate I got off a Sergeant in the 52nd you bastard!" He shouted, drawing his pistol and firing in equal measure of strength las rounds at the target in the trees. "You okay?" He finally said, the danger now passed as he turned to face Allegra. His stomach already healed, leaving only the hole torn through his uniform and armor as he offered her his hand to help her up.

She looked up at him, a portion of her face paint now gone and showing her perfectly tanned skin beneath, her brown eyes were wide, "Ego a te debeo filium." she mouthed before speaking properly as she realized not a single word she said he knew, "I owe you a child." she whispered to him as she took his hand and stood, quickly grabbing her Hellgun and getting into a ready stance.

"For what?" The Captain asked, confused slightly, as he holstered his pistol and listened much more closely to ensure he could have them both dodge the next round that might come. "You owe me nothing, that's just what comrades do, save each other if they can." His eyes were focused to her, of which his enhanced ears went into overdrive to compensate as the sounds of battle furthered from them.

"I owe you a child, tis tradition in my tribe, you saved me, to give back to you I must grant you a child so your bravery and selflessness may be rewarded through strong blood." She replied as pylons on her back opened up so that she could jump at a seconds notice.

"I appreciate the offer," He said, "But that's just not going to happen. We of Russian blood, are a bit, different." He saw he needed to elaborate, which he added with a sense of finality. "We may die today, tomorrow, or tonight, but let us be known in our death we are pure of heart and free of conscience. In good conscience, I cannot ask you any of this...And I will order personal execution of anyone who takes your choice from you, since it's one of the few the women of our Army have." Sergei paused, his expression pained as he remembered the few Dishonored, whom suffered day and night terrible Terrors plaguing their psyche until death and even beyond for their impurity and perceived 'sins'.

"If I break tradition then I shall be exiled from the tribe and stripped of all I am… It is tradition." She paused, a look of complete sorrow in her eyes, "For I would be considered a waste since not even the man willing to save me would want me."

"There's at least one thing I can say to that," The Captain replied, slowly, as a few sounds began to near. "No man or woman, is a waste. Even one that has nothing can give their life, which is why I ask for the refuse, the bastards of the teeming shores...And I saved you, because you are not waste. Every comrade is worth something to us, be they Conscript, Dishonored, or soldier and Officer. If you really want this, you tell me now; but if you don't, there's always a place in this Company for those considered to be the waste others would throw away."

"It is tradition… and you are… I shall leave it up to if you want me or not, I am willing nonetheless… Until then we shall not speak of your great act, as I'd rather not lose my tribe." She said as she knelt down in a flash and avoided a stray bolter round.

Sergei chuckled, although he was struck aside his face by another of the rounds. He didn't even tip, not even slightly; and was still laughing until he turned to face the attacker. "Shit just got personal now, that was my face you Pushka." He charged for the marine, his fist drew back, and punched only once through his chestplate. Hooking up, he lifted the marine till he was high above, and as his eye regenerated his other hand crushed around the marine's helm, killing him. He threw him to the ground unceremoniously, whispering. "We may be Failed, but we shall not be Forgotten." He turned slowly back to her, his face healed but this time scarred and greyish as he returned to Allegra slowly. "How about this, you and me get a drink after this to start off?" He asked, tiredly, as though the double regeneration had taken a toll upon his body.

She walked up to him slowly and gingerly placed her rather surprisingly cold and gloved hand on his scar, the open fingers allowing her to feel his face before she drew close, "Deal…" She was then gone in a blink, flying through the air to land upon a tree branch hanging over the clearing, her Hellgun blazing away at any hostile that appeared.

"Emperor what did I just…" Already the fever was beginning to set in, as from his advanced healing like the others of the Failed he suffered from its curse. "Even if I'm Failing now, I have no desire to join you yet, Emperor..." With a slight spin, as the world went crazy all around, the Captain fell over to his side where he lay, unconscious and sweating intensely as the fever set in harshly.

The sound of battle, grew dimmer, and dimmer, as the final Chaotic forces were routed or slain. The soldiers slowly began to return, some wounded; others drenched in the blood of their foes and revelling in it. All stopped, however; especially the Heavy Bolter teams, who eyed Sergei closely and sorrowfully as they understood. Vasi. He came bounding from the forest, his Tank charging behind him. At once, both stopped in unison. The Emperornate Champion taken aback, that the Captain lay as he did; especially when the two were the closest of friends for ten years. "I…" Was all he said, lost for words.

Dennis and Elaine dropped from above, the former carrying three bodies and a spare heavy bolter on his back, while the latter looked around for her other soldier, her other clanmate. They both stopped when they saw the Captain laying upon the ground motionless. Allegra dropped gracefully without her pack to the ground and rolled once she got there to his side, merely placing two fingers across his neck and smiling.

"Et vives." she said joyously, then realized she was using her original language of her mother, "He will live." She stated again, though it seemed as if they had understood her before.

Before anyone else could move a hulking red beast landed behind her on its cloven hooved legs, its massive wings arching back as it laughed a deep horrid laugh. "So sweet, your blood shall be a fine addition to my sacrifice!" it yelled right before a mechanical screech was heard coming from where the Imperial forces stood.

Everyone stopped to watch Dennis as he dropped all that he was carrying and charged forward, his mouth wide open and emitting that terrible sound that only got louder. Soon enough the metal man had rammed into the Daemon and slammed it into the ground at speeds that would make a train seem slow. Rapidly and without mercy Dennis began wailing on the Bloodthirster as something snapped within him, but all he managed to do before being violently thrown through a small orchard of massive trees was rip off its left wing.

Vasi watched for a moment, sizing up the target before he jumped to the top of the Russ and ordered it forward with a motion of his hand. "Drive me closer, I want to stab that bitch with my knife! Open fire!" He leaped from the top, landing straight upon the massive Daemon's nose as the Executioner fired for effect to its chest to unsteady the Daemon while driving around it. Those of the heavy weapons stepped forward, each still clutching their Heavy Bolters in the way of the Astartes as they got into a braced stance. They each said nothing, but it was plain to see the communication passing between the dozen or so of them as the loaders stepped back and allowed the Failed their moment. The hail of lead that followed was far worse than any damage done by the Russ, as they all concentrated fire into the center of the Bloodthirster's chest and kept it there.

The Tank Commander still relentlessly stabbing his opponent, scoring many a bloody hit as he joyously declared, "Your blood shall make a fine addition to the Emperor's eternal sacrifice, Daemon scum!" Despite the attacks swatted at him, the soldier seemed so crazed that he didn't notice the long rending claw marks running up his back as he stabbed again and again. The Daemon grew weaker, and weaker, and eventually Vasi grew bored and leaped from the head of the Daemon to his Tank where he remained as it drove away and parked behind the firing line. "Die, for the Emperor demands it!" He screamed, his cannon joining the Failed's weaponry in the center of the Daemon's chest and driving it straight to its heart. He cratered the ground, drawing the water away, as Vasi dropped from his tank and the heavy weapons teams unbraced.

All looked now, again, to Sergei, and made a fist that crossed to their heart before beating once, twice. They had honored his survival, and their own, before forming up in column again as the Lieutenants and few Sergeants called "Fall in!"

Dennis then emerged from the shadows of the treeline, one arm hanging on by several wires and a large dent in his chest. His movement was slow, though he didn;t appear to be in any pain as he walked straight up to Vasi and smiled, "I misjudged you." He said in a slightly damaged tone as his voice took on a more cybernetic tone. Up close one could see that aside from the major damage, one optic lense was cracked, and every plate on his person had been fractured, though looking behind him you could see the twenty or so trees that had been in his flight path turned to nothing but splinters, yet he was all smiles.

"I wasn't really tryin, you know that there right?" Vasi said, also smiling before chuckling quietly to himself. "I just 'ad a little fun is all that was."

"Damn…" Sergei said, finally returning to the world. "What'd I miss the Grand Finale or something?" He asked, still immensely tired but sitting up nonetheless as he glanced about and saw the dead Bloodthirster. "Not the first time in thirty-five years...Won't be the last I've passed out."

"Nor us, Captain." The Failed all responded, respectfully from formation.

"Hm, well...shit now I could sure use that drink…" He said, feeling the scar across his face that still burned feverishly.

Allegra walked up to him and held out her hand to help, "Was worried for a moment, just one though."

"I'm just too stubborn to die," Sergei chuckled, before coughing, as he took the offer and stood with her help. "Like every one of my comrades. You had no need to worry."

"What… makes you… so stubborn?" Dennis asked, his voice cackling and earning a couple of looks from Elaine and Allegra as this was the first time they had ever seen him damaged.

The Captain sighed, before a small, sad smile came to his face. "Fifty bottles of vodka per day, and all the attitude me Ma an Pa gave me when I was young…" He laughed, before holding his stomach where the first round had struck as he coughed again much harder. "Although...I owe much more to it than just stubbornness…"

"We all do…" The Sergeant of the heavy weapons teams said, stepping from formation where others could see him. He, like the others, including Sergei, stood at least a head taller than their fellows; and their armor barely contained them as he shouldered his Heavy Bolter with an ease like an Astartes. "We're all Failed experiments of Dr. Heinrich...An idea of grandeur scale of which to mass produce Space Marines to replace the ranks of the Liberators."

"Thank you Sergeant Gedrik," The Captain whispered, standing straighter now as the scar began to cool to normal temperature. "Well...Now you know."

"And knowing… is half the battle…" Dennis replied, a small smile crossing his torn up face in which you could easily see the mechanics behind and small sparks where it had been damaged. "Veteran… Hellbound… Dennis Marrow… 45th Jungle Platoon…" the six foot tall metal man stated as his remaining eye brow furrowed. "Where… am I?"

"Damn jungles is where we are, Veteran Marrow." Sergei replied, softly, as though remembering himself of his surroundings. "Place where seven-hundred or so of my soldiers just died for the Emperor."

"Does... our great leader... still... lead us upon... the Great Crusade?" Dennis asked before holding up his only hand, "And Dennis.. will do fine… sir."

"I knew you'd be well, you're like the Colonel, a damn machine-man. I thought it was bad with only one." The Captain, even a few soldiers, had a chuckle before the mood turned somber as Sergei recognized the remaining question. "The Emperor...He leads us no more...The Great Crusade is long past my friend, as is the AllFather...He now lay entombed upon His Golden Throne...But His General, our General, does command in His name still for the Imperium's survival."

Dennis nodded slowly in understanding before looking around a little, taking note that his body in itself was different than he remembered. "What… happened to me?" He asked as he peered upon his damaged metal 'skin' as one would call it.

"Legends say that you saved our ancestors in the early days when the Poo Bah, er, Emperor, gave us our final orders. You were greatly wounded but a man with metal arms and a red robe granted you a second opportunity to serve as our guardian." Elaine explained, causing Dennis to raise his brow in complete confusion.

"Techpriests…" Vasi said, finally, with a growl. "Assholes always wanted to study my Skully, but I wouldn't ever let them touch her. Nor they touch me, but I suppose for you it worked out alright." Vasi looked Dennis over closely, before patting the front of his tank as he'd realized at the mention of 'Techpriest' it had begun to rev its engine as if bristling in aggression. "We got a few thousand back home, could fix you up if you'd want, then you could 'guard' these guys as much as you need to."

"Fixing… would be good…" No sooner than did he say it than small wires pulled parts of his body that were hanging off slightly as sparks began to fly from where he had holes. In only a few minutes of everyone watching him he had been completely repaired as if nothing had ever hit him. "Okay then, I suppose that works…" He said louder than he had intended in his thick Irish accent as he felt his face, "I still can't feel anything though…"

"You'll be fine, in our Army feeling no pain is something sought after, considering what happens in our line of work." Sergei said, faintly smiling as he looked to Vasi. "Speaking of numbing pain, my head's killing me from that Bolter Round still. Got any of the good stuff in the cooler Vasi old friend?"

"You'll drink me out O' me entire stash, but yer welcome to it anytime Captain." The Tank Commander replied, "Jus give me a minute." He jumped to the hatch, opening it and slipping inside a moment before returning with a large bottle of the Russian companies favorite drink. Tossing it to him, he slipped back inside the Russ and closed the hatch as Sergei held the bottle at his side.

"If you don't mind, I'll be a moment." The Captain said, heading off to the edge of the trees and slipping into its depths. At the last moment, he made a very hidden gesture for Allegra to follow him.

"All soldiers, fall out and await further instruction!" Lieutenant Gurlukovich ordered, although the heavy weapons teams turned to posts of defensive strength with the Heavy Bolters.

Allegra followed the Captain without a word, carefully going around her Tribe's Guardian as he stomped his boots and punched a tree in experimentation, leaving craters in both the ground and trunk. Entering the edge of the forest she spotted Sergei who was now sitting down against a trunk with the mysterious bottle in one hand. Allegra though didn't wait for him to speak as she shrugged off what little armor she had taken to wearing and plopped down next to him in her tank top which upon close inspection was torn in multiple places with small patches of blood here and there that seemed more recent.

"Damn, I thought I've had it rough...You might need this a lot more than me." He presented the bottle to her, "Vasi's family has been making this stuff for generations...An old Terran secret. Entire army drinks it, tastes like liquid fire and feels about as good." Sergei smiled, slightly as he waited for her to take it.

"You drink fire, and want me to…? Are you serious?" Allegra chirped in a Swedish accent, her eyes darting between the man and the bottle. Slowly she reached out and took it, looking at it for a time before looking up at him and nodding to the bottle once.

"You'll like it, just got to get a taste for it." Sergei replied, remembering of his own armor's physical state as he cast his chestplate off and shoulder guards to the side. "I'm gonna need a whole new uniform, and probably a couple more bottles before the day's out…" He tossed his torn uniform shirt aside, leaving only his bare torso as he waited for her to take her first drink.

Allegra shrugged and took a large gulp from the bottle before her eyes shot wide and she handed the bottle back to him forcefully before ripping a small leather pouch off her hip and downing its contents, however this only made things worse as she resulted to ripping off her tank top and slamming her head into the tree. "What is that liquid fire?" She screamed as she continued banging her head against the tree.

Sergei laughed, although he was quick to move to her side and stop her forcefully from hurting herself against the tree with just a single jerk of one arm. "Woah now, no need for that. Don't hurt yourself worse...It's only Vodka, it will pass soon." Still holding her, he guided/forced her to sit and tough it out before finally releasing her when she seemed calm enough. "Everyone has that reaction though, so you're not any different for it." Sergei chuckled again, remembering his first taste when he was five and on the battlefield watching his father fight. He sat down, taking a long draw on the fiery drink himself without pause. His eyes were alight, and his smile deepened as he set the bottle beside him, now half drained. "That's better, even though it don't put a buzz on me anymore the taste still helps."

Allegra just sat there with her eyes wide for a moment after he had finished speaking, "Pretty lights…" she muttered in a slurred Swedish tone before snuggling up to him and falling asleep.

"Well, at least I got the vodka to keep me company." The Captain laughed, softly, as he placed one hand around her shoulder and the other to the bottle that he pressed to his lips once again. _I don't think I'm letting her drink again, because I've never had any soldier pass out from this._ He thought to himself, nearly finishing the bottle before setting it aside for later as he turned his gaze to Allegra fully.

Allegra merely snuggled herself up closer to him while letting even more air out of her lungs. It seemed that from head to foot that she was completely painted in camouflage, even the parts of her body that one would think should always remain hidden. Though now that he could read the names upon her head he realized that they were in yet another language or glyph system and that no matter what he did he would probably never figure them out. Upon further inspection he realized that her entire body seemed to ripple with muscles on every point except her breast, which was quite large for her mere five foot stature, easily being large enough to act as a nice pillow to anyone she bedded down with.

 _How'd she have trouble getting a man in the first place?_ Sergei pondered, his eyes drifting away now to the local scenery. He listened to the sounds of the animals, the entire jungle itself. It was peaceful, despite the bloodbath that had so recently and previously broken this orchestra of peace and calm. _I'd go to sleep myself, if I trusted that no one else would come upon us and attack, but I have to stay up and keep watch._ He thought, _For her, I owe that much._

The fires of hell indeed raged, but not from the confines of a mere bottle. Long since past, the Forgotten had came, had seen, and taken. What few that had grouped together, from their scattered entry into the planet's atmosphere, now stood a desperate last stand. Only but twenty-six Astartes, ten being of the Iron Hands, and sixteen of the Iron Warriors, had managed to stay together during the drop.

Now, the fires of hell waged their terrible curse upon them; assailing them at every turn. By sheer luck, in their tactical feints against the enemy, they had come across the overgrown ruin of what appeared to have once been a massive manufactorum. "To me my brothers!" Smoteous' voice rang out, as his Crozius raised to the ancient facility's gates. "We shall hold here!"

Under pressure of bolter fire and daemonic bombardment, the few Astartes complied save for one. A massive, armor clad Iron Warrior; wielding in his power fists a mighty Thunder Hammer, remained. His Terminator armor shone with the look of pre-heresy, and his face equally matched in scars of wars past. Eyes filled with loathing and anger, expression twisted, he shouted for the Traitors to do their worst as he raised his weapon and deflected a bolt of fire back to the enemy. "We must give my brothers time." Was all he said, tossing a glance to Smoteous.

"Aye Warsmith Ragnarok," The Iron Father said, his Crozius ready. "Charge! For the Emperor!"

Ragnarok said nothing in response, but raised his weapon in defiance of his foes, and joined the Iron Father in holding the enemy at bay as his brothers set up defenses on the shattered bridge behind them.

Caving skulls, smashing chests, he laid waste to the Traitor and Daemon alike. His Holy armor shrugging off the blows, casting aside Daemon claw and blade and tongues of unholy fire. Smoteous drew the enemy close, his fury legend as he spew a thousand Litanies of Hate to the Daemon and Heretic while deflecting blade and claw before cutting them hand-crafted Rosarius shone with his loyalty to the Emperor, keeping him safe, as he tackled a possessed marine and bashed his skull open with his weapon.

Slathered with the blood of his foes, there was a single flash registering in his HUD from one of his brothers. They were prepared on the bridge to hold. "Tactical Feint, Warsmith." He voxed, receiving again no reply but knowing his fellow had understood as they fought in a steady retreat to the bridge.

By the time the two had reached the bridge, they saw what their brothers had done in their short absence. In the shadow of the massive manufactorum's gates, they had erected a formidable defense in the form of several abandoned tanks being pushed to form cover and barricades. Heavy Bolters gleaned from them set up, establishing three at the least with overlapping fields of fire. Rockcrete and rebar had been piled, forming spiked defenses to force the Traitors to a chokepoint. The twenty-one who remained without heavy weapons had since trained their bolters to the field of combat before them, eager to spill blood of those who had ambushed them. This, of course, was what those of the Iron Warriors were built for; and so Smoteous knew they took perverse pleasure in the massacre about to occur. Some of his heritage, however, had since drawn their knives and wielded their bolters in their bionic hand. Five of these, all veterans, stood ready to aid him and Ragnarok in the defense of the chokepoint as they paused before it. "These shall test our metal today brothers, let none find them wanting!"

These words, few as they were, inspired the defenders immensely, as the first Traitors made appearance. The Warsmith himself growled, as he saw among them those of which he did not recognize. "Renegades? You die all the same." His Thunder Hammer crackled in affirmation, as the first cracks of the Heavy Bolters sounded o'er the land.

The first of the enemy were felled by the hails of fire, several dozen of them mixed with hordes of lesser daemons and cultists. With a mighty warcry, the Iron Warrior felled the first of his foes to reach him with but a single blow before kicking him into the rebar to showcase an example to the attackers. "From Iron, cometh Strength. From Strength, cometh Will. From Will, cometh Faith. From Faith, cometh Honour. From Honour, cometh Iron. This is the Unbreakable Litany, and may it forever be so!" He shouted, as many more fell upon him; all seeking to end him but having nothing save death at his hand.

"Your Flesh is weak, but I am strong!" Smoteous shouted, deflecting a blow from a Traitor before kicking out and giving him room to brutally cave his skull. Even with the fire of his brothers, it wasn't enough to curb the sheer numbers pouring over the bridge. A Bolter round grazed the skull of one of his few that had joined in close combat to defend, and he fell to his back where he laid. His condition flashed critical in the Iron Father's HUD, but even still the wounded marine fought on with his bolter spewing fire into the Traitor ranks.

"They are not strong enough to break our Iron, brothers! Hold! Hold your ground!" The Iron Father shouted over the din of battle, as he heard the tell-tale sound of rumbling treads. Twas a tank, but not of the enemy. He was surprised, ultimately, when he tossed a glance back to see the Iron Warriors had managed to repair a Punisher Leman Russ that now paused before the defenders. "Get Clear!" Smoteous shouted, going to his wounded brother and dragging him back to the defenses as the others rushed out of the way.

The sheer amount of las-fire unleashed from its rotating main cannon cut back the enemy, alongside its front mounted heavy stubber which spewed scattershot into the front ranks. Its sponson-mounted heavy bolters focused to the edges, raking across them without pause. Beaten back across the bridge, corpses littered everywhere the Russ had fired as it halted its murderous rampage. "Iron Within, Iron Without." The Tank's commander, a single Iron Warrior, shouted as he saw the last Traitor flee into the treeline.

Smoteous left his brother's care to his fellows, as both he and Ragnarok paused before one of the dead marines before them at the chokepoint. "Why would a Renegade ever help Chaos?"

The Iron Father shook his head, looking over the dark red and bone armor of the fell warrior as he heard the Warsmith whisper, "Why did I help Chaos? The answer is the same...Power." He looked up, as Smoteous noticed something peculiar with his advanced hearing.

"You are still alive, you little shit." He hauled the 'dead' marine to his feet, and dragged him back behind the defenses while Ragnarok took specifically to bolstering them with his Iron Warriors and those few of the Iron Hands still available.

Throwing him against the side of the bridge a bit away from the group, Smoteous tended his injuries before shackling him with thick rebar that he hammered into the bridge itself. "Wake up you Traitorous son-of-a-bitch." He shook him harshly before smacking him across the face.

"Hehehehehehe, Sirrus was right, this is interesting." The Khornate chuckled, lifting his head slightly to reveal the chaos emblem on his forehead.

"Sirrus, who in Ferrus' blessed name is Sirrus?" The Iron Father's gaze grew dark, as he delivered a thunderous blow to the Traitor's gut. "And what do you find so funny to laugh?"

"Sirrus is our Mighty Father, hehehe, and he knew that you'd be interested in this location, that's what I find funny." He began laughing uncontrollably before his head dropped, "No matter who's blood it is, it's for the mighty Khorne."

"No," Smoteous said firmly, kneeling down so he was eye level with the Traitor. "Blood flows, but so it goes for the Emperor for his Emperornates are Death's Herald." The Iron Father smiled, as for a single moment both of his eyes flashed a deep crimson before returning to normal as he forced the Traitor to look him in the eye. "You know what I find funny, that you're serving Chaos...When all they'll ever do to you is lie and trick you into doing their bidding. Why do that, when you could be a free man? Blood flows, by the blades of men, but for the Emperor it serves, not Chaos."

"Sirrus has a grand plan, a plan for all of us, soon we won't need The Chaos Gods, but for now their power isn't yet ours." The Khornate replied as he began to struggle against his bonds and bare his fangs. Upon a closer look one could see a small Blood Angel emblem embedded on his MK 6 Corvus chestplate, showing his true heritage.

"I do not tend to put much favor on the idea of plans...But I do know this...Without Chaos, there can be no Imperium...Without the Imperium, there could be no Chaos. Imbalance destroys us, all of us...Your Sirrus, he is a fool. Taking the power of Gods, however false they are, is a venture best left alone. Even the Emperor himself, it is said, by Sanguine, tried, and failed." Smoteous looked to the emblem, studying it as he pressed a single finger harshly upon it in judgement. "How your Brother, as Mad as he be, would be so very angry to see of your fall to their foolish ways. Were you not smarter than this? Surely, Sanguinius' sons were as I recall…And especially loyal...Did your father not die to the Traitors, your gene father, as did mine?" Without warning, the Iron Father smashed the bonds tighter into the rockcrete, to ensure no escape as he stared into the soul of the Traitor.

The Traitors eyes went wide, "Sanguine lives?" He muttered, shock clear in his voice. "And yes my Primarch died to Horus, but had he joined Chaos he would still yet live, and we would have already been victorious!" The Traitor stopped struggling against his bonds and sighed in defeat, "Kill me now Loyalist, I have overstayed my usefulness in this plane of existence."

"No man dies before his time," Smoteous whispered, "Not even filth like you, because to me, you are still far more useful alive than dead." The Iron Father heard the crunch of many boots, and listened as they passed, which indicated the Iron Warriors had found a way inside as he returned his focus fully to the Traitor. "Your father was one of the most courageous men known to the galaxy, and one of the most loyal to his beliefs. He died, so his sons, so the Imperium, so mankind, might have a chance to prove its promise to the galaxy and make it a better place. He gladly would have died, and he knew he would. But he died, knowing victory would be in the hands of the Imperium; and to this day, even I honor your father for that as I do my own." Smoteous sighed, as he suddenly broke the restraints and lifted the Traitor to his feet. "I will not kill you, for you deserve a chance at redemption...But only Sanguine would truly have the last word for that...For all Forgotten revere and respect his word."

"Fine then, keep me as a paltry gift…" The Chaos Marine stated, the resolve in his voice faltering slightly before he gave another sigh, "You might as well know my name though…"

"Speak it then, for it is the only thing we of the Forgotten keep from our past," Smoteous said, as two of his most veteran brothers approached.

"It is Typhus, Sergeant in the Blood Angels, I… Where? Nevermind it matters not." He stated simply, turning his head away and throwing down what weapons he had left to the ground.

"The Sergeant Typhus?" The two Iron Hands asked, as they stared in surprise while Smoteous registered a faint look of confliction.

"Sahal, Breventus, leave the man be a moment, tis been a long time." The Iron Father said, observing the weapons he he had just tossed aside. "Brother Breventus, your reserve knife. Brother Sahal, your bolt pistol." The two surrendered their weapons without question, drawing their Bolters in sync before receiving orders from Ragnarok to make for the gate. "Here, it's not much, but you may need this, Sergeant." He passed the weapons over, before turning to the massive door as Ragnarok too approached.

"You have my gratitude…" Typhus stated as he threw off his helm, "I pray to Sanguinius that my appearance is not too Chaotic, Iron Father."

 **"HALT WHO GOES THERE!"** A synthesized voice rang out across the area, causing many nearby birds to burst into flame and fly away from it.

"Well, he's certainly in competition with Church for the loudest voice but…" The Iron Father and Ragnarok both looked about to identify where the source of the voice was coming from. "We be Astartes of the 1st Imperial Army! Be ye friend or foe!?" Smoteous called back at last, his Crozius still gripped as if ready for a possible engagement.

Five solid black figures, all roughly six foot in height dropped down from the ceiling above with strange weapons in their hands. Two were evidently female, while the other three were males, all of them seemed to be clad fully in power armor with the only splash of color aside from their glowing red visors being the skull with crossed swords behind it. "We are the 5th Imperial Hellbound Mech Men, charged with holding this Manufactorum against all hostile forces, you are of the Army, my how they have gotten bigger men." the lead soldier proclaimed, his gun receiving the shoulder treatment, "I am Colonel Butch Firebrand, what is your name?"

"My name is Iron Father Smoteous, formerly of the Iron Hands," The Iron Father said, resting his weapon against his waist where it stayed.

"I am Warsmith Ragnarok, formerly of the Iron Warriors of Medrengard." The Warsmith seemed intrigued, as his massive form approached the five and towered over them. "Interesting, very, interesting." There was a legitimate smile which, for a moment, made Smoteous cringe slightly as the few times he'd seen the Warsmith smile had in fact resulted rather horribly for all those involved and present.

"Colonel, we have stood and tested our metal against the foes besieging this place; would it be too much to beg pardon of entry into thy manufactorum?" Smoteous finally asked, watching his Terminator friend closely as to prevent another possible catastrophe in the making.

The five soldiers looked around the immediate area and all slowly nodded in unison, "We see no reason why you shan't be permitted entry, though if you would mind following us, this door has been stuck for about two thousand years." Firebrand chuckled an odd sounding synthetic replication of the real thing.

"My brothers have already found, if I recall, your entryway into the Manufactorum." Ragnarok stated, "Twas my reason for leaving the defenses, but by all means lead me to my men. I know not where it is myself." The Warsmith nodded for them to take point, before glancing back at Typhus. "You come with us, where I can keep an eye on you. I don't trust you, even if the Iron Father does."

"I will remain, as much as I'd like to come, Ragnarok," Smoteous said, turning and heading slowly for the defenses. "Someone in command must remain here, and my brothers are the ones mostly defending the bridge."

"Very well, I will talk with you soon, brother." The Warsmith nodded, as the Iron Father walked off to join the defenders. "You, stay in front where I can see you." He gestured to the Sergeant, before giving the go ahead to the Colonel and his fellows.

"You'll find that our Techpriests have done well in keeping many of our vehicles, though we lack the manpower to use them, operational Warsmith." One of the females stated, though to tell which one would be nigh impossible at the moment. "Would you have any questions that we could answer, we don't get many visitors in these parts."

"Manpower will not be necessary, for the machines heed the call of those who understand them most." Ragnarok proudly stated, although his smile was gone. "I once commanded a Titan alone, Reaver Class, to smash my fellows who dared defy our Geneseed agreement." As they walked on, The Warsmith thought further on the female's question. "I worked in a manufactorum from the age of three on Medrengard, long before I became an Astartes. The belching smoke, the crack of the whip, the sound of steel striking steel; I know everything there is to know. Then, the Iron Warriors chose me, for I was the only one who'd lasted grueling work for three weeks straight without sleep or rest or food. The Primarch himself chose me, for my strength, vitality, Will of Iron."

Two of the five stopped and looked at the Warsmith, the female who had spoken, and another male who had yet to say a single word, "Tell me Warsmith, how many Shadowswords have you seen in one place before?" the male finally spoke, causing the Colonel to turn his head as they began walking again.

"Considering that I used to manufacture them by hand myself, I'd say that in one day on Medrengard I saw on average at least fifty, maybe seventy-five." The Warsmith answered, although memory served him not very well since his days from age three to fourteen were the same repetitive work that never ceased until the Primarch had selected him.

"We currently have thirty that are fully functional and ready for use, but we have thousands more that have sat unused and missing parts for their completion. On top of that we have roughly three hundred Minotaur Artillery sitting ready with a few thousand more in dilapidated storage, and about ten functional Hellhammers, though we have twice as many of those as opposed to the Shadowswords." The Colonel spoke, though the way he stopped sounded as if he had left something out, something the others felt was important enough to stare at him for a time as he marched on.

"An excellent array, sad that even with all my brothers we could not make use of it." Ragnarok said, following until he reached the four that had halted and stared. "What?" He asked, "Colonel forget a Titan or something? That would truly impress me, if he did."

"No… just wasn't expecting him to be so open." the female said again, her voice box chirping slightly before she bent over and made a coughing motion as it produced feedback, "Sorry, old equipment."

Firebrand turned and pointed to an opening large enough for a Dreadnought to walk through, and as he pointed one could see upon his shoulder the marking of the Adeptus Titanicus. The specific spot he was pointing to however had twelve of the Forgotten standing at the ready and waiting for them to approach. "I would assume those are yours Warsmith?" The Colonel asked, the strangely harsh red glare of his visor finding the Terminator to be gazing at his shoulder which he promptly removed from sight.

"Ten be mine, indeed. The other two, Breventus, Sahal, they are the Iron Father's." Ragnarok stated, gesturing the two in question to approach as he turned to the female whom had trouble with her voice. "I could repair or replace that if you like. I, or any of us have the skills necessary." Eventually, as he awaited answer, the Terminator made a move not expected as he silently signaled to his brothers and the Iron Hands that had approached.

Bolters were drawn, aimed, and prepared as the Warsmith stood, leaning down into the face of the Colonel as he hissed darkly. "You hide anything from me, and there won't be any scrap worth using to patch a hole in the side of a tank. You feel me, Colonel? I don't like lies, and I can smell one from a mile off like the way Smoteous is with Traitors."

Rather suddenly fifteen soldiers identical to the others appeared from nowhere wielding their strange weapons directly down upon the Warsmith's head as they begun to spin, only to be halted by the Colonels raised fist, "I was sworn to secrecy Warsmith, but I see no reason to waste the lives of what men I have remaining for a mecha that is bound in a chain and without a large enough crew to man it." He paused a moment as his soldiers all shouldered their weapons, "The Warlord class Titan Executor resides in this very Manufactorum, though much deeper within it."

"Was that so necessary to keep from me, Colonel?" The Warsmith, rather oddly, began to chuckle as he looked around and saw his fellow brothers standing down. The situation defused, by only a few words. "You should know better Colonel, to hide something from Astartes is near a crime in itself and if your men had fired, well, to say the least I wouldn't be surprised if this entire area was obliterated from orbit in retribution." Again, the Warsmith laughed, as did his fellow Iron Warriors; but Breventus and Sahal stood silent, their helms gazing as if in judgement as they too lowered their Bolters.

"Squad one remain, the rest of you depart to your stations, and someone get me Fredric!" Firebrand ordered as two of the soldiers with him left without a word and one jumped down to join him as the others all left, "Introduce yourselves properly, we'll be working with these Astartes for an extended period."

"Captain Dian Steel, though we have already spoken Warsmith." The only remaining female spoke up.

"Second Lieutenant Joe Joe Jackson." One of the new arrivals stated as he came into view, the only difference in his appearance being a broken visor that still seemed to glow and multiple ruts and dents in his armor as if he had gotten into a fight with a Chain Axe.

"Sergeant Gorgon, Lee Gorgon." The other man said, his armor actually reflecting perfect images of its surroundings in a black sheen.

"I'd say it's a pleasure to meet all of you, but then I'd be lying about ninety-five percent of it." The Warsmith stated, still agitated at the Colonel's indiscretion as his cheerier self fell back into his usual brooding nature. "Although, Steel is certainly something that does impress me." He walked for the opening now, his brothers turning suite and following save for the two Iron Hands who remained with the group. They stood silent, as if waiting for something.

Typhus looked at them and then back at the group of four soldiers before having to sprint to catch up. he having been so far lost in thought hadn't noticed when Ragnarok had decided to move out, thus he left the four with the two.

"You seem indifferent to him." Firebrand noted as he looked towards the two remaining Marines, "Should I have not told him of my Titan? As my General had ordered before her untimely death to the plague that left my fellows of the command unsuitable for Bionic Alteration?"

"We are not indifferent to the Warsmith." Breventus, the one denoted by his right leg replaced with bionics, stated. "Tis simply that, our Chapter indoctrinated us, to loathe the Traitor, for their weakness to fall to Chaos; and to loathe others for their Failure to protect the Emperor. We answer to him, respect him for all he's done; but at the end of it, our orders come from the Iron Father."

Sahal nodded in agreement, as his bionic right hand gripped tightly to his bolter's handle. "Like us, Ragnarok shares a deep, profound love of all things machine. Tis why he, oddly enough, approached ye first." Sahal glanced at the hole, where of which they had last seen both him and then Typhus follow through. "But when technology, precious, God-like technology is kept from him, well...We've seen what he can do. Orbital bombardment would be a much better fate to suffer, than to invoke his hatred. He studied, after all, directly under his Primarch Perturabo himself in his training years."

"Better to be truthful with him, especially after keeping such a secret even for but a moment." Breventus finished, turning on his heel with his brother and making to rejoin their brothers inside.

"Should we have warned them about Fredric?" Steel asked her Colonel.

"I think that they will learn about him soon enough, I just hope this time he hasn't forgotten his head…" Firebrand replied, taking off his helmet to reveal his face for the first time. White stubble covering it with short white cropped hair, his eyes replaced by that of bionics but nonetheless seemed to shine with anticipation of what was to come.

"Greetings Astartes, it has been a long time since I've seen any of you around!" A high pitch voice rang out over the silence that had long since claimed the manufactorum.

The sounds of bolters would have been evident, had the Warsmith not raised a hand to silence them. His eyes scanned about in the massive, darkened space that heralded beyond the manufactorum's gates. "Ye that be hidden, reveal thyself to us, lest my patience wear thin." He said, his own voice echoing through the silence.

"I ain't hidden my lord, I'm on thine left… and up a little under a spotlight… Oh wait when did that go out?" The annoyingly high pitched voice stated.

Following the direction of the voice, the marines found themselves staring into the darkness. Those with visors and helm, it was easy to say they were tempted to fire immediately. That of which was the Warsmith, despite his advanced sight he could not pierce the thick blackness as he called a single of his brothers to activate helmet lights. "Well, you're not as bad as some of the things i've seen, but pretty close." Ragnarok stated, unimpressed as he motioned the marines to relax their weapons. "What be thy name and station?"

"Fredric, though many call me Freddy, and I am the Master Tech Priest of this Manufactorum… Does my voice sound high to ye?" The head on a nearby post both answered and asked.

"More annoying than my first girlfriend's, which is surprising to say." Breventus, surprisingly enough, said as he caught up with the rest of his fellow Astartes. "But damn, you're the exact opposite of how I left her, considering she had no head when I slew her for treachery."

"Eh, I'm not even gonna ask… Hey could ya get me down per se? I think the rest o' me is somewhere about here…" Freddy asked as a loud clanging sound was heard further in the darkness, a sound akin to multiple metal cans falling over, "If'n I had t chance a guess it'd be that a way."

"Sahal, Breventus, recover the Master's body." Ragnarok stated, stepping towards the post as the two Iron Hands followed his orders; the latter though, muttered to his fellow something about never trusting women again. "Don't worry, you'll be down in just a second." The glint in the Terminator's eye, combined with the crackling of one of his power fists, heralded the conclusion as he smashed the post just once. He allowed the head to tumble, and smack the ground where it remained. "There, you good?" He laughed, as did the Iron Warriors around him.

"Hmm, now why didn't I feel that…? Must have most of my systems off at the moment… Sorry Warsmith.. Wait, why can't I see? **I'VE GONE BLIND, ARG, NOW MY JOB SHALL BE EVEN HARDER, I DON'T WANT TO FADE OFFLINE, I'M SO YOUNG, A MERE…** hmm how old am I now? Oh well, **DUST AGE, YES DUST AGE! I REMEMBER WHEN MARS WAS FIRST FOUND I…** Hey is that coin Trevor owed me before he passed on?" Freddy began going nuts.

"Freddy, shut the Hell up before I shoot you again." Firebrand chided as he walked into the situation as the Warsmith had just picked up his boot, his helmet still lay in the nook of his arm.

Preferring not yet to squash the head, at least, not in front of the Colonel, Ragnarok got another idea as he smiled somewhat. Listening to the two marines he'd sent off, they returned with the Techpriest's body in their grip. One holding each arm as they dragged it along, although it fought for every inch futily. "Breventus." He called, scooping up Freddy's head. "Catch." Tossing it long, Sahal held the body tightly as Breventus shot off to secure the Techpriest's now flying head. "That's what you get, for being an annoying asshole."

Breventus shouted back, "I got him!" Just as a loud thud rang out indicating he'd fallen to the ground far off. Rising, he dusted himself off before returning and looking the body over. "Hm, simple enough." He said, screwing the Techpriest's head back to his body. Unceremoniously, Sahal dropped him to the floor and the two moved to rejoin their brothers and the Iron Warriors continued to chuckle at the spectacle.

"... Well then, you just did something I've wanted to do for years Warsmith… Only I didn't want to break the only guy who knows how to fix us when we break. Though I am impressed you were able to find his body… bloody thing is elusive as shit in mud." Firebrand laughed as he marched up with only one of his squadmates, Captain Steel, by his side.

"Well Guten Tag to you too Colonel, sheesh, really feeling the… Hang on." Freddy stated as he punched himself in the throat, "there much better." a much more masculine and Scottish voice rang out, "really feeling the love now."

"Well, at least you don't sound like Breventus' Ex anymore…" Sahal said, earning a look from his brother that likely was loathing-filled at the continuation of bringing up his past.

"Either way, it matters not." Ragnarok replied, "I would just have not given him his body back so I could...Wait, I can still throw the bastard if I wanted to." He chuckled, roughly, harshly, before remembering Steel and the Colonel. "Anything else that needs fixing here? I think we could make for good assistance...As long as I can still throw this bastard whenever I want to."

"Unfortunately we need him intact, well, maybe once." Firebrand said, earning a synthetic chuckle out of Steel as Freddy looked from the Warsmith to the Colonel.

"Now now, I'll have none of that here in my manufactorum young man, I'll write to your superiors about this if it persists." Freddy stated, making the Colonel's face pale as much as it's synthetic capabilities would allow it. Especially since the last time Freddy had his body hadn't ended well for any of them.

"Dave, might I suggest we not piss of the psychopath…" Steel remarked in a hushed tone and was subsequently ignored by Freddy as he began walking about swinging his arms as he thought aloud to himself about what totaled out to be mostly nonsense.

"Perhaps… yeah lets not and say we did." Firebrand agreed, looking back to his old 'friend' pace.

Ragnarok sighed, as he watched the Techpriest. "I had a brother, a fellow Warsmith, who once acted like you did. His craft was legendary, but his mind was shot. Literally, shot." The Terminator approached Freddy, and paused before him as he went back and forth; although he knew he was listening as he continued. "I watched, over the millennia, as his insanity slew friend and foe alike; his great creations aided none and even targeted himself. Time after time, I warned him, but when he slew just one of my brothers, one of my 'family', that was it. That, was when I brought my old Reaver Titan, Emperor, rest Jessica's soul, and laid waste to him and all his abominations." He paused, as the Iron Warriors stared silently, knowing this was true to the letter as they'd witnessed it all and were surprised he showed just how deep his loyalty ran for them all. "You cause but one hair of hurt, not even that, to anyone of my own, and your head is mine." He backed off, heading for his gathered brethren and as he passed by Steel especially he added, "The same goes for you all, for you are allies."

Steel nodded her thanks as Firebrand merely smiled, both soldiers turning and joining the Warsmith in his walk, Freddy following a few paces behind them. "Warsmith, pray tell what exactly do you require from our post?" Steel asked, taking on the speaking role, her voice filling with static for a moment before clearing up.

"Smoteous, bade us come planetside after we lost contact with our General." He began to explain. "However, in the drop, our Company was separated. We are all that so far has regrouped. We had seen orbital scans and images of the Manufactorum, and thought that it would be key to control in the Imperial Reclamation of this planet. Clearly, it was; although we had no knowledge of what it produced, and in reality were seeking originally a place to take up defense and shelter from whatever forced our separation during the drop."

"What he's saying, Captain, is that we need your Forges and stores to aid our Army in driving off the forces against us all here." Breventus stated, "We are prepared to defend this facility and aid in operations until reinforcements find us in exchange."

Finally, the Warsmith glanced back to the Captain, taking note of the second time her voice had faltered. "Again, I extend that I have the knowledge to repair that, if you'd like."

The Captain looked to her Colonel before he merely nodded and walked off to gather his fellow Mech Men. "We would be honored to work and fight alongside you Warsmith, as for the voices, mine is not the worst, a few of our personnel have completely lost theirs, if there is anything you could do for us it would to be restoring our bodies so we may once again fight as we once did. What is within this Manufactorum is at your disposal, though to operate with the Titan you'll have to have the Colonel's aid and permission as they are linked from what I can recall, though to be honest it has been ages since anyone has entered the chamber in which it slumbers..." Steel said before opening her mouth once more to add something only for a hiss of static and a couple of beeps to emit from it.

"Your tools pack, Sahal." The Veteran stepped forth from the group, taking a large pouch at his side and passing it over wordlessly to the Warsmith. "My thanks," He whispered, his mind intensely focusing as he dug several odds and ends from the pouch before watching closely. His eyes followed every movement, no matter how tiny and seemingly insignificant. What was simply scrap, under his touch, became a small, rounded object that glowed as it powered up in his hand. "Steel, this here be yours. Can you install it yourself, or do you require aid?"

Steel removed her helm, revealing her pale white face and strawberry blond hair, though short in length, as she merely shook her head in a negative fashion, her eyes filled with hope at the prospect of her voice again. She then pointed to her neck as she moved to remove the shock armor that she had been wearing for countless millennia so that the Warsmith could get to the many plates that made up her neck.

Stepping up to her, he carefully studied the Captain with a practiced eye before gently, pressing at just the correct area on her neck. The plates parted, although with a little coaxing due to the age and wear of the many millennia, and he quickly reached inside and drew out the ancient device. "It is sad that such ancient tech must die, but so is the way of things…" He whispered, though pocketing the device as he installed her new one without further comment and shut the plates to their usual positions. Stepping back, he gestured her try and speak once more while also beginning work with more of the 'scrap' he had in the pouch.

"Test, test, 1, 2, 3…" She said, her voice having a smooth tone to it, similar to that of a proper young lady, "It's real, it's not just in my head, right?" She asked clutching her throat with one hand as if it was the greatest thing to happen to her in ages.

"Of course it be real, I made it after all." Ragnarok shook his head, managing a real smile at her for but a moment before returning his attention to his work. Already, in her moment of speech, he had designed several more and tossed them to his fellow Iron Warriors for when the time came to install them. "You are welcome, Captain."

Breventus, surprised, finally took of his helm. A young man by any standards, he was relatively unscarred save for his bionic eye, which resembled a normal one save that it glowed red. He stared at the Warsmith, one hand running across the smooth surface of his head as he showed that he was pale near to death in amazement.

"Color me impressed, Warsmith, color me impressed, the Omnissiah himself could have done no better." Freddy stated as he observed with keen interest, "It took me many tries to get my first one built right, and I am the one who invented them first…"

"Thank you my Lord, I… I can't believe this, my voice…" The Captain was without words as she began to smile uncontrollably and pace a little, small squeaks that had previously gone unheard as she had not moved with much speed before.

"Please, we are not normal Astartes...Just Ragnarok will do fine." The Warsmith stated, furthering the look of dumbfoundedness on the Veteran Iron Hand's face as no one addressed him that way.

"I...I...I think I just need to si…" And like that, the Iron Hand fell back, not sure whether to flip shit, laugh, run like hell; his mind was scattered as his brother Sahal checked him to ensure he was alright. In the meantime, several more of the small cogitators had been completed, which he again passed to his fellow Iron Warriors while continuing his diligent work as if nothing had occurred around him.

"Warsmith, I have gathered my men, have you…" Firebrand began to say before stopping mid sentence to gaze at the marines surrounding him in different states of confusion, "considered the Captain's request?" Firebrand locked eyes with Freddy who just shrugged before he caught the eye of Typhus, who was trying his best to stand away from the others and not get involved, "I miss something?"

Steel smiled before walking over to him, "Nothing much father, nothing much." She replied, to which his face brightened.

"That is the greatest sound I have heard in years Dian." He remarked before looking at the Warsmith, "You have my thanks, her mother would be astounded right now, you know if I recall correctly she transferred from the army attached to the Iron Warrior homeworld."

"Our old Homeworld...Oly…" Ragnarok couldn't say it, not with how he'd recalled the brutal slaughter of his people that he'd taken part in. His expression twisted, and the device in his hand smashed instantly and fell in dust to the floor before he drew out another and began to work again. His mind cleared, he shook his head and muttered something unintelligible before nodding his head as he finished another device. "Send them to my brothers, your men. They can fix it, for I have taught them before."

Firebrand nodded and did no more as each of his eighteen more Mech Men marched up to a different Astartes, a few doubling up as they removed the necessary bits of armor. More than one was missing the skin covering over his or her face, and more than one seemed to be suffering from different sorts of 'illnesses' as one could call it.

"Sergeant Lee Gordon, reporting my lord." One of the command squad reported as he stood stock still and erect, ready for the change; his oriental features easily separating him from the others.

"Second Lieutenant Joe Joe Jackson reporting." Taking off his helm to reveal a chocolate brown man beneath.

Each of the Iron Warriors, with their mind put to a task, forgot for the time, like the Warsmith, of what they had just witnessed. With a ruthless efficiency, each extracted the old cogitator and replaced it before moving on to the next in line. Sahal, however, still knelt beside his brother; his attempts to wake him going so far as to toss him into the air and let him land face down. Of which, he did in fact wake up, with a bloody nose to boot as he sat up and looked around in surprise before stopping dead on the Warsmith and nearly passing out again as he remembered. "It's fine brother, just, try not to think about it." Sahal said, helping him, with time, to stand once again, as the last of the Iron Warriors finished installing the devices.

The Warsmith in question, had since moved from the main path, where he stayed, away from the others. His hands worked tirelessly, to distract him. He knew not what he was making, only that it was something to busy himself as he watched the details of his creation unfolding.

"Hey Lee, we can finally tell each other apart again aside from general armor appearance!" Jackson yelled in his deep voice as he moved to bash his fists together, only succeeding in creating a loud snapping sound as both his arms got stuck in mid swing.

"And that is why you don't see me dancing right now." Gorgon replied, his Japanese accent as smooth as cream.

"Alright, stop fooling around and let's get to work!" The rough voice of the Colonel cut through the air, bringing everyone to attention, "Grab your armor, get it on, and get ready to move a few of the tanks into a defensive formation, I want at least two Hellhammers backing up the Iron Father, even if we can't move them while we fire. Fred, get the lights, I tire of walking in the dark. Bravo team, special assignment, kill that Hell Wasp Hive, last thing we need are our allies getting killed by those damnable things"

"Hell Wasps?" One of the Iron Warriors, who seemed more ancient in comparison to his brethren by the older armor pattern he wore spoke. "Sounds like good fun, I think my brothers and I wouldn't mind assignment to that detail." The others sounded off in agreement, their bolter slides racking as the elder one nodded while drawing blade and pistol to the Colonel.

"I shall remain here with my brother." Sahal stated, ensuring Breventus wouldn't pass out again as the marine in question replaced his helm.

The Warsmith, said nothing, however. Still in the dark, leaning against several crates, the only part of him visible was the cautionary coloring upon his right greave and his Legion Insignia. His face, shadowed, showed only his eyes, as he finally finished his work on the project in his hands. What he held, which surprised him, was a simple object to most. Circular in shape, the metal shone brightly through the dark and seemed to pulse with a life exhibited by the Warsmith's creations. Snapping open and closed, the inside of it glowed faintly a cyan hue as it came online. _What? I thought I swore off such Heretical Crafts? A Choker of Slaanesh?_ The Warsmith stared, mired in the depths of his astonishment that he had created such a thing that which he instantly dropped it to the floor just as he saw the Captain and Colonel approaching him at last.

"Warsmith, your Astartes have expressed interest in purging a nuisance, will you permit them their request?" The Colonel asked as he came striding up, uncaring for the device he saw the Warsmith drop.

"I should warn you, Hell Wasps are not to be taken lightly, I remember the olden days when they nested inside of one of our Hellhammers, four thousand men later we managed to kill the armored pests." Steel added shaking her head as she tried to dislodge the memory.

"My brothers have fought worse, they will be fine. Let them tag along," Ragnarok's attention was clearly focused elsewhere, as he still stared directly at the seemingly insignificant choker that sat but a mere foot from his massive boot. "They'll be fine, and they don't need permission for something like that from me."

"Very well, also the smelter is on sub level three, and we have a small amount of scrap we can't do anything with at the moment, feel free to help yourself if you so wish." Firebrand added before he gave a simple motion of his hand and they all moved out to their different stations and tasks.

"My thanks, Colonel." The Warsmith answered, his focus broken from the small choker as he thought immediately of what he could forge. _I could always use a new blade, in case my Hammer should fail in battle._ He pondered on the thought, before nodding his head and making for the stairwell nearby to head for sub-level three. All the while, he had completely forgotten the object that had so reviled him, and had left it behind as it glowed faintly on the ground.

Typhus looked over at the object before he let out a low guttural growl and storming off, silently following the Warsmith as per his command.

"Emperor fuck me with the moon!" One of the Mech Men shouted as she was violently thrown through the air by a massive metal wasp that was easily at the very least thirteen foot long.

"Oh shut up and use your plasma thrower ya sissy!" Another Mech Man yelled out, almost completely ignoring his flying friend as he did so with the fire around him, his only concern being the bugs that currently plagued them.

"Kill them all!" The sound of the distorted, angered, ancient voice rang out across the large, expansive space of the storage area of the Manufactorum. The sound of boots striking the ground, bolter slides racking before holy hellfire itself concentrated on the large metal beasts. The lead marine, charging ahead with Bolter in hand and knife in the other, passed the two Mech Men and headed straight for a particular Hell Wasp that hadn't yet been targeted. Leaping up, he latched to the beast and dragged it down with all his strength; bashing its skull and denting it heavily before unloading his clip. Though in the attempt, he was stung to his stomach, which he ripped from his gut before snapping it off the beast and forcing it through its own skull. "My Iron Will is stronger than yours, foul beast!" He howled, stabbing it again and again until it was dead as his comrades continued their steady spray of bolter rounds into several other beasts to keep them at bay.

"Have at it ya pests!" A new voice shouted as a pure red beam cut through the hive walls and lit it on fire, "I've got more melta where that came from!" The Mech Man yelled as he swapped out the charge on his gun. The sections of Hive he burned popping violently as eggs detonated with frag like intensity.

"Melta bombs out!" A shrill and young sounding voice rang out as two of the said bombs flew through the air and lodged themselves into the nests before detonating.

While the Mech Men were able to speak, and obviously capable of combat still, each one seemed to be unable to run fully, or be unable to move a certain body part to its full range without experiencing a lock up of said limb. They were quite effectively still operating with malfunctioned and ill maintained parts, but through sheer stubbornness not a single soldier had truly fallen to this nor the Hell Wasps, however hard they were hit or impaled, though it would take them a little time to regenerate their bodies, and they did seem to be weaker and more easily topped after each blow.

"Brother Tanthius!" One of the Iron Warriors shouted, watching as a Hell Wasp, several, in fact, assailed the leader whom had slain the first of many. Impaled through his back, side, leg, they carried him far into the air where others began to attack him. All the while, to his credit, he fought and struggled against his bonds, scoring many a hit as he was impaled again and again by the beasts. "Secundus. Throw. Me!" The marine shouted, and his brother obeyed as he made to give him a boost. The marine leaped from his hands, and was carried high into the air with his Bolter firing hot until he crashed into one of the Wasps in question. Holding tightly to its back, he began to spray his weapon at the others to make them dislodge from his commander as the other seven increased concentrated fire. Once Tanthius had been released, and fallen to the ground with nay but a thud, the Marine rode hard the back of the beast towards the center of the hive as he forced it to turn and fly to his whims. "Retribution in full, you foul creatures!" In his hand, he clutched now a bouquet of Krak grenades, of which he jammed into the Wasp's back and jumped from it just as it smashed into the center of the hive and exploded viciously. Landing in a crouch, he turned and rushed to his brother's side just before being impaled. "I'm ready!" He screamed, knife drawn as he stabbed it around into the Wasp's neck and dragged him over his shoulder and to the ground. "How bout you!?"

Pummeling the creature with his fists only, he slew the beast through sheer anger and strength as his brothers advanced to form a protective circle and fire on the rest of the swarm. "Tanthius…" He whispered, as Secundus rushed with him to the fallen commander's side and began to desperately treat his injuries. He was unconscious, but would live, barely. The two rose, Secundus taking full command of the contingent of his brethren as he raised his bolter to the heavens and commanded, "Show them strength that can't be defied! All shall yield or fall before our Iron!"

"Suppressing fire now!" The Mech Man who had been thrown yelled as she ripped her Las-Gat off her back and opened fire, her fellows following suite, though the one remained with his Melta Gun as he blasted entire hive structures to ash in satisfying pops.

"Lt, plan?" One asked.

"Simple Sarg, shoot and don't die, but most importantly cover our guests so they don't have to live through what we did when these damnable things first showed up." She responded, her voice full of 'must I tell you what I have already done so in short' as she gunned over three Hell Wasps.

"We need to kill the Hive Queen Lt, otherwise they will just keep coming." The Melta Gun wielding soldier calmly stated as he incinerated a cluster of Wasps.

"Thank you for volunteering Corporal." She responded with a chuckle, to which the previously mentioned Mech Man shrugged and began to stride forward without a hint of worry in his motions.

"Vengeance for the Lost my brothers, that they may never be Forgotten!" Secundus shouted, diving from the group as he saw the Queen of which had been mentioned by the Lieutenant. "Your foul attack on Warsmith Tanthius shall be avenged sevenfold!" He drew his blade, aiming at the massive creature in question as it was seeking any escape possible from its rapidly crumbling Hive. The other Iron Warriors raised their Bolters, firing for its wings to down the creature to earth for final combat as Secundus watched with a bloodthirsty look in his crazed eyes.

The beast fell from sheer weight of fire, as predicted, and landed twenty paces from the Astartes as he charged forward with a mighty roar. Despite being just a flea perhaps in comparison, there was no fear nor hesitation. Just blind, but calculated fury to be unleashed as he drove his knife into its side. The others dared not interfere, this was for Honor and Honor demanded retribution in single combat. Trading blow for blow, sting for every stab, the fellow Warsmith and brother of Tanthius fought to the best of his abilities; but before long he was tiring and sluggish from parrying and fighting something of such massive proportions. Swept back, he crashed into the ruins of a tank and was left there with a stinger portion still lodged deep in his chestplate.

"Melta, fire!" Another of the Iron Warriors shouted, as they too began to bombard it again with hellfire for now two brothers had been felled by the Wasps.

"Consider it done!" The Corporal responded as his Melta shot a clean burn through the offending Wasp, causing it to explode in a shower of guts. The other Wasps seemingly spazzing out before falling dead.

"Wait, what?" The Lieutenant asked, "That's all we needed to do, kill the queen?"

"Apparently…" Her Sergeant stated as he made his way over to the recently downed Astartes with a medical kit out.

"You're not going to get Warsmiths' Tanthius and Secundus killed, are you?" The Iron Warriors, specifically one who was denoted the rank of Sergeant, asked as the Mech Man approached. Apprehensive of their abilities, just as all of his Legion were for they doubted skills of those not of their origin as the remaining six spread out in a defensive formation to check the area for any danger left behind while the Sergeant remained at Tanthius' side.

"Don't worry, I'm a doctor, getting allies killed is the last thing I plan on doing." The Mech Man replied as he passed his own Sergeant; who was having trouble moving his right leg as the joint had been melted into position from his rapid firing of the Melta. "I see we are doing well today, just let me patch you up a bit there and you'll be good to go."

"How was this hell allowed to fester in such a sanctified place? Not that we did not enjoy the battle, but many holy arms and armaments were wasted here by these foul creatures and their hive." The Sergeant said, moving to the tank that entrapped Secundus and freeing him promptly before removing the stinger and allowing his injury to heal naturally on its own. The Warsmith in question awoke shortly afterward, and seemed to be simmering with a rage barely suppressed at having been bested before approaching his comrade who was still downed.

"Will he live, medic?" Secundus asked, concerned. "He bears knowledge of the Primarch in repair of our Siege Engines and Servitors, he must not die before passing it on."

"Can a Pyro Pony spit fire?" The Corporal replied, garnishing a harsh look from his two superiors, "Okay I get it, no more jokes, but the answer is yes."

"Excuse our Medic, this is the first time he has spoken in over three thousand years, he's always like to joke but…" The Sergeant digressed.

"As for the state, the last time we tackled this hive we were only able to get it out of one room at the cost of half our men… But then again that was a long time ago." The Lieutenant answered the lingering question.

"A sure way to burn out the fire that exists in all of us for our duty is to use up all the air in the room, Corporal." Secundus replied, glaring darkly as the medical work was finished on his fellow Warsmith. "Tis why we generally speak, only in battle. Words are not meant to be wasted; consider that you might not be speaking now if Warsmith Ragnarok had not granted you your ability and imagine that it is a blessing to have a voice that you can use." Turning to the Lieutenant, there was a single call from the fellow Iron Warriors that the area was clean and secure before they returned to group near their fallen comrade. "Time is irrelevant, especially in the Warp. What matters, is doing the task, or not. If the Wasps came back, it is due to a lapse in vigilance and that is unacceptable of any and all servants of the Emperor."

"Arg…" Tanthius groaned, as he slowly began to sit up. Bandaged and stitched up, he was unused to such a thing as he looked about while trying to clear his vision. "I...Live? Hmpf...To think I could very well have been to my eternal rest and be done with this hellish waste of a galaxy…"

"Good to see you're still alive as well," Secundus greeted, offering him a hand in help which the fellow Warsmith took gratefully. "After all, you wouldn't dare let your knowledge be forgotten.

"Truth be in that brother, truth be in that." Tanthius replied, standing now without support as he took a glance about at the scene of carnage. "Our duty be done. Tis time to return to Warsmith Ragnarok."

"Agreed."Secundus nodded, remaining near his brother as to ensure he was fine as the other eight Iron Warriors fell into line and followed them from the storage area, leaving the Mech Men to themselves with but a final object that had been left behind by Tanthius after he had fallen.

Twas a Talisman, of which had broke from his neck; likely when he fell from the Hell Wasps's ensnarement of him. Its edges pulsed, a dark, gloomy purple; and its shape was in the form of a Heart that was split down the middle. The left side solid in color like Iron; the other more soft, akin to a faint shade of pink. Further examination would reveal to any who took the time to even remotely notice it would show that in those very colored areas it was simply, yet expertly inscribed a name for each side. _Tanthius Iron, Sylvia Saar._ These were the words borne across it, the former in the Iron colored portion, the latter in the pink portion. But in its center, clearly engraved, was one word. _Forever._

Here where death awaits, but inches from your face. Here, where the sight of your doom is uncertain and unclear. Blind, stumbling through the endless white. Ten men, clad in crimson and black, four men clad in blood and bone and black Bone-crushing chills, being battered by the heavy blizzard, these fourteen wandered the wastes. With bolters in hand, and jump pack ready at a moment's notice, Captain Saar took point of his band of brothers. Behind the young, weathered astartes, his trusted friend and Librarian, Kraelarch. "I thought I smelled warp sorcery the moment we launched."

"Fucking freezing out here," The Captain commented. "Would make great for a fight, if I could see in front of my face but...Hell I love a good challenge!"

The Librarian eyed his friend, letting a sigh escape at his reaction to any obstacle that stood against them as he beckoned their ragtag group to keep pace. "Got to be somewhere we can take refuge and ride out the storm, I can almost feel it."

"Why would we need to hide?" Saar asked, "The enemy would be stupid as shit to be out in this weather."

Kraelarch made him pause there, predicting his next words. "And your idea is that we'll find them fast if we stay out and keep looking? I know, I know but...Brother I need time to take stock of our situation."

"You always ruin my fun with your logic and reason. Maybe that's why I keep you around." The Captain smiled, though it went unseen as he took another step and felt himself enter free fall. "Don't move!" He shouted, using his jump pack mid fall to ascend back and land just before the cliffside.

"Maybe I should take the lead?" Kraelarch said, chuckling as his hand began to catch fire like the sconces on his backpack. "At least then we'd be able to see where we're going and not get lost."

"Yeah but, if you go first then I won't get all the fun of whatever we find!" Saar complained, watching his brother shake his head slightly.

"Your definition of 'fun' and mine must be very different then, Captain." The two shared a good laugh, as did a few of the others who had heard the conversation. The Librarian ultimately did take point, much to the Captain's disappointment. To his word, he led them much more safely through the wastes; evading countless pits that would lead to death by spikes of ice sharper than any blade or being buried by an avalanche of snow. A cave soon came into sight, and the Blood Raven ordered his fellows inside, allowing the Captain once again to 'take point' for the time until he confirmed every nook and cranny of the small crevice were secure for the time being. "We'll wait here, and I'll think of a plan. Saar, can you and your brothers guard the entrance?"

"Like you needed to ask." The Captain smiled, ordering his men with a point of his bolters before joining them. "I hope we get some action soon, or I'll die of boredom out here." He added, though no one else heard as the Librarian and his brothers began to discuss their next move.

A sound akin to light footfalls echoed through the cave before two figures appeared. "Told you I saw armored men Havoc." A woman by the sound of it said.

"State your business here." The man next to her commanded, his voice has hard as the ice surrounding them, this was only enforced when a lone and muzzled beast on two legs approached from behind, it's nostrils spewing mist as its icy blue slits for eyes focussed on the Librarian as if Judging him.

The Librarian rose, slowly, as to not show any hostile intention. He gestured his brothers remain seated, and only turning his head toward the voices he met the gaze of the man before speaking softly. "We seek shelter from the weather, that be all."

"Shelter from the weather…" The man muttered looking first to the woman before reconsidering and looking to the beast behind him, "Tis this true Slayer?" He asked the beast as it nodded an affirmative and gave off a sound akin to barking three times. 'Slayer confirms what you say, so I shall give ye advice, stay off the surface, that storm has raged for as long as any of us can remember, but the caverns beneath are clear as any day or night you may have previously known."

"You may follow us if you wish, but I will advise you stay close if you don't wish to become lost." The woman said, her thick Russian accent as crisp as the ice.

"Should we follow them, Librarian?" One of the brothers, still fresh from his training it seemed, asked.

"Gather Captain Saar and his men, Ezekiel. We shall indeed follow them for now." The Librarian stated, his authority unchallenged by his youngest as they nodded and made for the entrance. "We shall indeed follow ye, but lead my men astray and the good Captain will be left to his whims for you." The promise clear in his tone, as Kraelarch watched the Blood Angels and his three Ravens return.

"Ya didn't tell me these guys had awesome pets, Ezekiel!" Saar shouted, making the cave echo with his voice as he saw Slayer for the first time. "Cool beans man, what's your name, friends?"

"That I am also curious about, indeed. As among other things.." The Librarian said, as he allowed the strangers to take the lead into the caves.

"I am Gabriel Vargas, descendant of the Iron God, and this is my wife, Elis." The man stated as they turned and began to walk deeper into the caves, "Oh yes, and this is Slayer, one of the few Skeleraptors we have managed to befriend."

"We, no, you my love, it is only friendly because you saved her eggs." Elis responded as Slayer barked a couple of times in agreement before nuzzling Gabriel.

"There's no Gods," Saar suddenly piped up, his expression subtly angering as the chain-bayonets on his bolters revved. "Only fools that worship them."

"Calm yourself brother," The Librarian stated, "They know not of your Father…"

Ezekiel, surprisingly, placed a hand on the Captain's shoulder in a friendly gesture before they would continue. "Don't think of the past brother, think to the future and what things can be."

"I shall speak no more of it friends, for you shall soon see it in all of it's glory." Vargas stated before they entered a massive chamber where many large icy structures sat and almost obscured the view of a Warhound Class Titan standing proudly and seemingly holding the cavern up from the frozen ceiling.

"A Titan?" Ezekiel questioned, "Interesting, very interesting."

"Quite," Kraelarch said, "However even this marvel of technology pales in comparison to Justine when she formerly fought alongside us in battle."

Saar however, remained in a dampened mood; despite the slight awe at seeing yet another Titan besides the Imperator the Liberators possessed, he was ultimately reminded of his past that which only few of his brothers knew of. Particularly, those of his heritage and the Blood Ravens, with the exception of the General as well. He did, however, observe the structures, thinking it impressive that humans had managed to prosper here of all places.

The surface was scorchingly frigid, as the blizzard raged on without a care for its environment or those who trekked through it. Equally as uncaring, was the singular figure who wandered. Its pace sure, steady, focused, set only on heading further into the frozen wastes. Twas that it would be, the singular one found before it a massive structure of obsidian that towered over the surrounding wastes. With the removal of its cap, and the tossing aside of its cloak, it was revealed to be a man. Not just any man, but one whose uniform and rank denoted him an officer; and whose heritage proudly displayed the mark of Zero-Zero-One. "So I've found it," He whispered, to none save himself. "The General will be pleased with my report."

Stepping towards the structure, he was halted, as two figures, covered by snow and ice, raised their massive glowing weapons towards him. The dull grey of their metal showed, as their green glow from eyes and chest indicated they were machines. they spoke, in static, to one another, and were surprised when the Officer answered in kind.

"What are you, living creature who speaks our tongue?" The left one asked, his massive pulsing hand-cannon lowering slightly.

"I be one that lives, but does not." He replied, his cap still in hand as he looked between the two.

"A riddle, I see." The one on the right said finally. "What lives, but does not?"

"That which be ye," The man answered, after a short pause.

"You are not a Pariah, nor a Flayed One." The left's weapon was now on track to fire upon the intruder, before he raised a hand in request for but a moment.

"You shall soon see, why we, are not so different." The officer said, his hand moving to his throat. With a strong grip, he slowly tore the skin from his body. Like a hoodie, he wore what was once his face as he replaced his cap upon his silver skull. "Ye see now, do ye? I be a Man of Iron...Cometh to seek thee for thy aid in times of trouble."

"Why seek us? We bring but death to all, and if you work for the living, then you too shall die." The guardian of the right spoke, his sickly green weapon charging to end the officer.

"Nay, I beg pardon of thee to think for thyself, as I do." The officer said, softly. "Ye need not exterminate the living, not all of them at least. Twas not your desire to only better your species, and end the Eldar's rule?"

The two looked to one another, still standing vigil as they shared a confused gaze. "Twas, but now only we kill, in the name of the C'tan."

"Why slay for them, feed their lives, and destroy all that deserves its own destinies? Why do this, when thou could annihilate at our behest all Mankind's foes? Rule of the galaxy, conquest, be at hand. Thee could give aid, and thus fulfil Mankind's promise. Thy race could be at peace at last, and know that all thy work be not in vain to leave only a dead galaxy behind with nay a thing to do." The Officer's words were tempting, very tempting.

"Thy must speak, but with our council. We make no decision, only follow them." The two guards said, clearly giving the Liberator officer access into the depths of which was their dormant hideaway from the world until reawakening.

"A thousand thanks be upon ye for your choice." He replied, watching as the massive obsidian door heralded to the stairway into the great catacombs below.

"What be your name, fellow of Iron?" A single Guardian asked, before the man slipped into the depths.

"Colonel Alexander 'Crusher' Vance." He stated, simply, disappearing after removing his cap, replacing his skin, and thus restoring his cap to his head where it belonged.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The command center was in shambles as Kitty stood at attention, long since released from the General's grasp and now remaining by the doorway and off to the side, as if guarding steps could be heard as a black and dark red Astartes with six servo arms marched along the road. the Blood Raptor Tech Marine stopped in front of the Kasrkin Sergeant and made a point to look her in the face.

"Sergeant Petition you are to report to the transports with any Hellbounds you find along the way immediately, General Armageddons orders." Daniel stated, while he didn't shout he certainly wasn't quiet about it.

But the point was made and Kitty obeyed and gave a sharp salute before turning and running toward where she last saw Tundra. The Tech Marine then turned away from the command post before he stopped in his tracks.

"Who forgot the power limiter in your equipment Lord General?" He asked, for he knew the General was still there.

The man in question, had been, since his hug with the Sergeant, sitting silently. He pondered on the matters of things far too complex for even the Astartes, or his fellow officers to understand. His aged expression finally took notice of the Tech Marine's question, and he allowed himself but a small frown as he slumped slightly. "It wasn't a power surge, Tech Marine." He said, softly. "Twas something much more primordial, lustful, hungering, malicious. Something as old as the galaxy itself."

His words were chosen carefully, very carefully, as he listened to the rumble of far off tanks still burying the bodies of the damned with their dozer blades. From the very road, which was still bloodied, he took faint notice of a crimson uniform rising from the pool that was deepest in the cobbled road. "Blitz, you gotta stop sneaking up on me like that." He said, although the Dishonored made no reply as he set off silently from his position and headed in the direction that the Sergeant had gone.

"I have nothing else to do that is too urgent, may as well restore operations here so you can listen in to what's going on out there." Daniel stated, stepping in without permission and really not caring for any. His hands, all eight, moved like lightning, whatever they fiddled with quickly sprang back to life as he replaced anything and everything that was broken. "A storm is coming General, one that shall test all our merits and integrities alike. Soon rank shan't matter, merely willpower to achieve victory." The Tech stated, his voice booming even over the alarmingly ominous thunder that came just before the rain, "Sirrus, I once knew him, now… All I know for certain is that things will get worse, much worse, far before they get better." He stopped and looked down at the General, allowing his many seals and decorations to be seen for the first time stagnant as the older marine tended to continuously move, "I do not speak of my former Champion often, but I was alive when he nearly killed us all, a mere Scout, but I lived. If it were not for our Reclusiarch we would have all been dead like our Chapter Master."

"Rank is the only reason my soldiers remotely respect me," Velencio began, "I don't lead them, not like...Not like I used to...I can't lead them like I used to." The General tossed a glance to the Tech Marine, his eyes reflecting the truth of his age that finally was wearing him down. "Church was younger, stronger, more respected...But he's a conscript now...He's the only one they'll follow and he can't do anything to lead them...And I can't go back on my orders...If I do, I will lose what little trust and respect I have left from my soldiers." Velencio shook his head, rising slowly, as he felt the storm's acidic rain scorched his skin faintly; the pain helping him to focus. "Likely you heard the orbital battle...saw the carnage." The Tech Marine gave a grim nod, "That is without the Great Enemy's influence upon them...as weak minded they are without Church's guidance, this Army will be dead within the week and so will the planet for I have but one course of action left if it comes to it. I would see this planet scourged clean and the remains of my Army flee to Imperial space before they fall to Chaos."

Daniel stroked his helmed face with one heavily armored bionic arm, his thoughts racing at speeds unknown, "Firstly, it shan't come to that, your Astartes seemingly have engaged planetside without your command…" He paused and withdrew his hand, "Secondly, what makes you think you are too old to lead them with nothing but respect, you are their General, Emperor forbid if I try to disobey you, you are my General as well." He stated, his resolve coming through his voice alone, even if it was muffled by the static of his speakers. "General, I'm not going to pretend to know a damned thing about leadership, I may be the Forge Master, but that comes with being the greatest Tech Marine, not leader, but I will say this. In a machine all the parts need to work, sometimes you just have to improvise before getting on your knees and praying that it will not explode." Daniel chuckled a little at his own humor before calming himself and waiting for Velencio's reply as the rain began to pound the ground outside hard enough to send vollies of dirt flying.

"Forge Master, I may not look it, but I am over thirty-two thousand years old…" Velencio chuckled to himself, as he envisioned Daniel's look beneath his helm. "I'm old, one of the oldest living men in the galaxy. I've forgotten when I was born, specifically…" Seeing that had run its course, he addressed the next of the Tech Marine's statements. "I may be their General...I may be the General of all Imperial Forces, but my age has prevented me from fulfilling my duties...I can no longer fight side by side with my men like Church could. I lead now, from the sidelines, from the rear…" The General made for the inside of the command post, taking shelter from the ever-strengthening storm as he pondered deeply as though remembering something. "The Emperor...He was born but twenty years apart of I… I think… He still fought...Hm…"

 **"Then you,"** Dan yelled while procuring a massive thunder hammer from his back and slamming it to the ground, **"can still fight. After all, it's up to the old to inspire and lead the young, I once saw a old lady grab a lasgun while butt wrinkle naked and gun down at least four Chaos Marines before they knew what was going on. It's a perfect strategy General, Sirrus will never see it coming!"**

Velencio's eyes narrowed, his expression darkening, brows knit in concentration on those words which the Forge Master had delivered. Every moment that passed, the General seemed to stand straighter, as he looked over the tactical map display in the center of the room. His eyes reflecting a new fire that slowly burned within him, and his body seeming to grow more and more youthful until he looked to the vox controls and made for them with due haste. "This is General Velencio, all forces hear now and obey! We have fought, countless millennia through the stars! We have slain the Daemon, the Heretic, purged the Xenos within and without! We have stood at Terra's Gates and held against the Traitors, we have fought them back to their Eye of Terror and charged in after them with Hell on our heels! We have lost many along the way, seen so many faces perish! Are we to let their struggle to get us this far be in vain!? Their willingness to give life and limb to the Imperium, to the Emperor, to us?"

The resounding reply nearly made the vox and all computers itself overload, as a overwhelming 'Hell No Sir!' came through.

"Then if we are to honor the damned, we must show that we give a damn! Our history, our ancestors, they look upon us now, and wonder if Mankind's promise will be fulfilled! Will we go quietly, turning on one another and fall to an enemy we have faced and beaten many times!? Or will we stand our ground here, our line in the sand, and proclaim to all that oppose us that Mankind is here to fight for our lives! **Freedom or Death!"**

The chant resounded, as the vox exploded with thousands of Commanders, including even the Iron Father and several Astartes themselves as they proclaimed their stance to all who would hear **"Freedom or Death!"**

Velencio stood now, his gaze even now, tired. Just from a speech, but that which had been very much so satisfying to the elder General as he turned back to Daniel. "Been a century since I've had to do that...Felt good… Doing something for a change." He smiled slightly, as he listened to the storm pounding ceaselessly upon the command post's walls.

A place where screams arose, and terrors hid in plain sight. A place where the splutters of failing machines tried desperately, but vainly, to save themselves and their masters who created them. Fires burned, the smell of human meat wafted through the corridors. Fuel and munitions cooked off, spreading the damage further through the decks. The ship wailed, like a dying thing, as its power failed once, twice, and finally the mighty generators gave out. Heaving a great sigh as if having lost the battle, the ship's automatic systems disengaged. Door locks, have secured in brace for the crash and possible damaged areas, released.

That which slithered forth, emerging from the darkness of its cell in the prisons of which kept the most dangerous experiments known to man, seemed almost a serpent. Small in size or stature, it seemed to writhe in exposure to light after a lifetime of shadows. The lab of which it was loosed upon heralded only but a few soldiers, who desperately tried to contain the fires from spreading and keep the experiments confined.

Ever so stealthily, the serpent wriggled its way towards a soldier whom had become isolated from her fellows. The Kasrkin, with hellgun in hand, was distracted by one of the larger, more lumbering beasts. Firing at it, she never saw what was coming. With fangs unleashed, the dark serpent sprung from a coil and latched on at the throat. Stumbling, instinctively trying to save herself, she crashed into a few tables and reached for the knife at her belt before the serpent unleashed another of its freakish adaptations. A barbed tail, which stabbed directly into the Kasrkin's spine. She screamed, but for only a moment, as now, her body was no longer hers. She could feel it though, as it latched around her spinal cord and assimilated into her central nervous system.

How so very painful, so humiliating, that her death would be because she could not control her own body. She found herself walking, running, once the serpent got a feel for her form; and with hellgun in hand she shot whoever got in her way as she escaped from the laboratory. Eventually, she found a singular storage room. Accessing it, she closed the door behind her and thus it began. Casting aside her armor piece by piece, she stripped completely until she were standing in the dank, cold room. Completely bare to the world around her, she wanted to scream but could not.

That was when the agony started. From her neck wound, where the serpent still clung, she felt the digestive, absorptive juices begin to flow into her veins. Here, she slowly began to die, to liquify, and she could do nothing. She could not even die with dignity, as she slowly wilted away to the ground and fell against a shelf. Her final moments, listening to the shouts and screams of her comrades as they were finally overwhelmed. Not a comforting death, but the serpent didn't exactly have a care for that as it left her skeleton to lie upon the storage room floor.

Slowly, the serpent began to morph and change. Its form spasming as it began to stretch and grow. Glowing, it enlarged until it had taken a similar size of that which it had devoured before beginning to take a definitive shape. It slowly, surely, took the appearance of that which it had consumed. Standing, after many long minutes, in place of the serpent now was a young woman. She seemed only barely out of her twenties, and it appeared as if she'd almost never been exposed to sunlight as she were near albino in skin tone. Her eyes were crimson pupils, and her black hair fell to her shoulders as she looked herself over curiously. She certainly was a looker, all things considered, what with her toned musculature, ample chest, and curvaceous body she could very well make out in the world.

Slowly, she smiled. A sinister, disturbing, malicious smile. Gathering from around her the clothes and armor of the one she had devoured, she found herself a name to boot as well. Sergeant Veronica Homes, Black Zone Four Security Chief. Opting not to replace her helmet, she took up the hellgun that which had been left against the doorway upon her entry, and studied it a moment. Shouldering it, she felt from the middle of her palm the very latching fangs she had used against her victim who she now impersonated. They would certainly do better than the pitiful human weapon she had to make due with to complete her disguise.

Her eyes suddenly turned to slits of crimson, as she smelled and heard the faint noise of more prey. How much she wanted to hunt them, to kill them all and devour their flesh. But she knew, that if she were to do that, she'd certainly be dead. Every one of them had a weapon, much like the hellgun she herself carried. They, by Dr. Henrich's orders, had been designed specifically to be able to kill her in a moment's notice. That's why she had to be careful, as she slowly opened the door and looked down the corridors. No Security in sight. That was good, very good. The malicious smile she had grew, as she took off at a fast jog through the hallways, making for the nearest exit to the open world that was away from the laboratory.

She found the door she was looking for, and with surprising strength for her smallish frame she smashed it out where it landed in the thick mud that had begun to form. So it was storming, perfect. She grinned, jumping down and landing quietly in the thick, gooey muck. Just in time, it seemed, as she heard the rumbling of vehicles not too far off. Bolting, before anyone might see her, she took refuge in the treeline as the massive array of Basilisks made their entry into the scene. Veronica would have giggled; but for now she remained quiet and reveled in her successful escape only in her mind as she slipped into the jungle, intent on putting as much distance between her and her creator as possible.

The entirety of the jungle, for all its immense vastness and strange qualities, was something of a strange fascination to Veronica. The odd creatures, hiding up in the trees or down upon the ground. The massive trees themselves, and the thick undergrowth with which she pressed on through in her eternal escape. Heading northward, she suddenly felt a presence with which she let out a hiss in warning as she disappeared into the very scenery without even trying. Whatever approached, it was alone, and would soon feel her fangs in its neck if it proved hostile.

Surprisingly, seeing a singular Tau soldier, fleeing, made her emerge once more from her shadowy hiding place. She cocked an eyebrow, taking to following in silence from behind after the Fire Warrior had passed her. She observed the soldier for a time, studying and learning. Taking a moment, as the Xeno soldier rested against one of the massive trees, Veronica noticed that all was not as it seemed. Drawing her hellgun, she decided to keep up her facade of being an Imperial Soldier and aimed it at the Fire Warrior before approaching. "Hands where I can see them Xeno, or I'll shoot you where you stand." She sounded distinctly American, with only a slight hint of the South in her accent as she made her promise clear.

"What?" The Tau soldier shouted in what sounded like a shrill squeak of a young British woman as she jumped up and threw her hands in the air, not a single weapon of any kind in sight aside from that of the Hellgun and knife.

"Lordy girl, you don't have to broadcast our position to the whole world." Veronica hissed, stepping closer to the Tau soldier before lowering her weapon. "Turn where I can see you."

The soldier turned and slowly moved away from the tree by a couple paces, but remained the same distance from her spotter, "W.. what d... do you w.. want with m… me?"

"I don't know," Veronica confessed, "I'm lost from my unit, but I do know we have strict orders to capture any Xeno we come across…It doesn't matter, I should just shoot you anyways, makes for less trouble." Her weapon raised again, although she allowed the soldier but a moment to perhaps plead for her life.

"Wait!" The soldier shouted, as she gripped her helmet and tore it off, letting it fall to the ground. Under the helm was a freckled and fair skinned young human woman with amber hair and faded blue eyes, "Please, I was the one who snuck the intel to the Imperium Soldiers, I, I…" She began crying as she pleaded, slowly falling to her knees, "I have one final message to give before you kill me." She silently continued to cry, "Chaos is here, on Kleines Licht and they have a Daemon Prince with them as well."

The Sergeant gave herself pause, considering the validity of this information. Despite that which she'd absorbed from the consumption of the skin she now wore, she still had no knowledge of what any of this meant to her. All she knew was that this message was to the Imperial Soldiers who had held her hostage for nearly fifty years, and she'd be damned if it reached them. She did, unfortunately, have a change of heart. Watching this girl, crying, bawling at her impending death; it was something she knew well from listening to her fellow experiments still imprisoned in Black Zone Four. shouldering her weapon, she made her way to the young woman before crouching down so she was eye level with her. "Hey…" She began, softly. "Listen... I'm not going to kill you...You're not a Xeno, I know that now...And your message, it seems important." She patted her cheek, and wiped away a tear or two before gesturing her to stand. "Look, I'm lost, so are you… We're in this together, whether I like it or not. What's your name?"

"I… I am called Thirty-Two-Thousand Four, but Thirty-Two for short." She gave her name before standing up and staring at the Sergeant's crimson eyes, she noticed a strange occurrence around them as the world slowed and a heavenly aura surrounded her focus. Veronica's hair was gently blown on the small breeze that accompanied the storm and her eyes were almost mesmerizingly sparkly as a brief choir hummed from nowhere. As quickly as time had slowed it returned to normal and she found herself staring with her mouth open as if to speak.

"Thirty-Two…" Veronica smiled slightly, "I'm Sergeant Veronica Homes, just call me Veronica though." The Sergeant suddenly sniffed the air, her eyes beginning to turn to slits as though preparing to go on the hunt before she shook herself as she heard the sound of far off voices. "We should go, those aren't my soldiers I know it…" There was a slight terror in her tone that she fought to keep down, as she looked at Thirty-Two before fleeing swiftly to the west and looking back to make sure she were following.

Thirty-Two decided to leave the helmet behind as she began running after what she was certain was an angel like her mother had spoken of. Leaping almost expertly from fallen tree to rock and occasionally using a low vine to swing from in her pursuit. "Just why are we running again?"

"Those soldiers, are not our friends, trust me." She replied, still adjusting to her form as she breathed heavily from the exertion, having not been out of her cell or moved as much as this in her fifty years of imprisonment. "They...They killed my unit…" Her lie sounded perfectly genuine, as she glanced back in fear as the voices had reached where they had been previously.

"Seems legit." Thirty-Two said as she dropped down in front of Veronica and grabbed the woman by her hips before yanking her behind a tree and crouching over her as they sunk into a bush.

There came a shout above the thunderous roar of the storm, as many sets of boots struck the ground. "Find me that Sergeant, girls, now!" There were several shouts of compliance, all from young women who spread out in groups of three or four and combed the thick forest.

After long, grueling minutes, and after several close calls, the search parties returned empty handed to their superior. They couldn't make it out, but the rumble of several engines and a hysterical, older man's voice reached them as he ordered them to search the southern side of the crash site. Veronica breathed a sigh of relief, although she found herself in a position that, despite her desensitization to the world in her prison of which she had escaped, made her blush slightly as she glanced up. "Uh, I...um…" She stammered.

"Hmm?" Thirty-Two mused before her eyes went wide and realized that she had a death grip on the poor woman's hips and had gone a step further and wrapped her legs around her as well, "Oh, let me just untangle us…" And she held true to her statement, yet failed all the same, only succeeding in getting even more stuck to the woman, only now they were facing each other with faces almost touching, both girls blushing.

Eventually, Veronica found her voice and decided to break the silence. "As, much as I… I enjoy the touch of another after fifty years...We… I… We need to get out of here in case they come back… They almost found us…" Her blush nearly matched her crimson eyes now, as she stared into Thirty-Two's for a moment longer.

Thirty-Two took the moment by instinct, an instinct she had never followed before, she planted her lips to Veronica's and tried her best to stick her tongue down the others throat, not realizing that while she was doing that she was also successfully untangling herself from her and moving her hands to the other's ass.

Despite, as she'd said, enjoying the feeling, the sensation served to continue setting off alarm bells in her head, as she broke reluctantly from the passionate kiss she had shared with her. "N...Not here…" She whispered, "It's not safe...here." She gave a sad smile, as she still felt the gentle caress of her body before she added softly. "We get somewhere safe… I'm yours as long as you want…"

"Sor… Wait, you're okay with… Okay, you're on!" Thirty-Two stuttered before finding her brain and using it. They both warily got up before Veronica started to try and begin running, but she was snatched up and carried to the trees before she could get too far, "Also no offense, but you are too slow on the ground and they'd be able to track us too easily." Thirty-Two smiled as she caressed what she hoped would become her lover's face and helped her stand, "Up here we can go as fast as you want, without being noticed."

"You're far smarter than I am, that's for sure." Veronica returned that smile, as she jumped from tree to tree with Thirty-Two, heading away from the downed ship and ever further to freedom in her eyes. "I haven't had this much fun for as long as I can remember!" She finally shouted, once she knew they'd be out of earshot of any pursuers.

"Then let's have more fun than either of us has ever had!" Thirty-Two's heavy British accent shouted back as she tackled Veronica into a hollowed out cave-like opening in a tree. They rolled around a few times as Thirty-Two stripped off her armor so she was only in her skin tight bodysuit while grinning like a mad woman.

"Oh, you have no idea what fun we're gonna have." Veronica whispered, her eyes turning to nearly just slits of crimson as she cast her armor swiftly from her body. Dressed only in a tank top and nothing else, she slowly made her approach like the serpent she still was deep inside. From her hands, her fang-tipped tentacles emerged and she gave only a single look and pause to see the reaction of the one she was about to make love to.

"Sweet mercy, that's new!" Thirty-Two's grin only became wider as she opened her suit and let her breasts out, each about the size of a basket ball as she lunged over and took dominancy over Veronica as she reached down between the others legs and fingered her insanely tight pussy.

"Mmm," Veronica gasped, her smile growing somewhat, as she allowed her hands to slowly wrap around her partner before her fanged tentacles sought out to caress this new flesh. To feel in a different way, as she already did now at such stimulation she had not known before as she bit her lip to the point that her blackened blood flowed into her mouth.

Thirty-Two paid no mind to the blood as she pressed her lips onto Veronica's own and forced her tongue inside. Her free hand working remove the rest of her suit as she began putting a third finger into her partners pussy.

After fifty long years, just the mere feeling of being filled nearly brought Veronica to climax right then and there. She had to focus somewhat, and force herself to calm down somewhat as she drew back from their lip-lock, content as she saw her blood slightly smeared across the other's lips as she leaned up and nibbled on her ear before whispering sensually, "You enjoy that taste? Why don't you try the rest of me then?" Just as she'd said this, her tentacles had forced her partner's suit off and tossed it away before returning and removing her own tank top and casting it aside. Her ample chest bouncing slightly to the gentle rocking of her body as she arched her back slightly to the rhythm of Thirty-Two's fingers inside her.

Thirty-Two said nothing as she slid down Veronica's body, letting her breasts drag until she was level with her chest. Opening her mouth she began to lick and suck the right one, while her free hand squeezed and twisted the left one. All the while she had begun doing circles inside of Veronica's pussy with her fingers and was now also rubbing her own pussy against her partner's right leg.

It was all Veronica could do now but moan her approval, as her spine nearly snapped from the arching she did in response to this new sensation against her chest. She had enough sense, now, to finally return the affections she was receiving as her tentacles slowly found their target. The first changed shape, its jagged tooth submerging into its own pulsating flesh before reforming as the other dragged gently across Thirty-Two's back. "I'm willing...urg...to bet you've never felt...this before…" Veronica stated, as her smooth, thick flesh slid effortlessly inside her partner's own pussy in response.

Thirty-Two didn't scream, instead she accidentally bit the nipple she was sucking on as both her legs gave out and her body shuddered. She released the boob from her mouth and gasped for air, "Would you believe I was a virgin not ten… seconds… ago?" She asked as she quickened her fingers, her own back arching as fluids flowed freely from her pussy.

"Would you believe that I still am a virgin?" Veronica said, leaning up and claiming the areola of Thirty-Two's left breast while the other was caressed and teased by her fang that traced her body as her tentacle continued thrusting rather harshly inside.

Every thrust reached new depths, and it seemed with every second it was adjusting more and more to her body as it pressed her walls and nearly kissed her cervix. Faster and faster, rougher and nearly becoming violent and brutal as the abomination released her nipple from her mouth and pressed her body against her partner. "Mmm...You're so tight…" She whispered, before pressing her lips to Thirty-Two's as she moaned down her throat when she felt her first climax take control of her body.

Releasing all over her fingers, her flesh that so deeply penetrated her partner also exploded as it thrust a final time as deep as it could before releasing its dark juices. She didn't stop, though, as the flesh withdrew only but to the tip before slamming deep inside again. This time, she was much faster as her own fluids slickened her every thrust. Alongside this, her tongue now seemed to act as if it were but another member as it too thrust down her throat. Veronica's other tentacle fang retracted within itself, seeking its own pleasure as her hands roughly kneaded her partner's breasts. Her second member now found its own target, burrowing deep inside Thirty-Two's other hole and claiming her anal virginity as well. Immediately, it too brutally violated her depths as Veronica drew her tongue back long enough to whisper, "Be a good little girl and work that tongue of yours." before she forced her tongue back down her partner's throat and locked lips with her passionately again.

Thirty-Two squirmed slightly now as she tried her best to move her fingers as fast as she could, her moans muffled by their pressed lips. Then she tightened her legs together before beginning to caress Veronica's body with her free hand, entranced by the perfection of her curves. They continued like that for almost an hour before Thirty-Two passed out on top with a flushed face, and a large puddle of mixed juices lying below them. Their sweaty bodies still mashed together as they both merely breathed, one asleep, the other awake and pinned.

 _Well, that was, interesting._ Veronica thought to herself, her body returning completely to its average human form as she simply embraced her current situation and hugged to her partner for the time being until she would awaken again.

Nitronus slammed into the ground first, his Honor Guard followed by Sanguine close behind him as they each griped their weapons, save for the Chapter Master himself who merely rested a knee on the ground, his palm firmly pressed to the ground, and his ears alert. The marshy ground had literally detonated each and every way in their wake after they had dropped from their Thunderhawk which was now leaving.

"Benjamin, what is the status of our Dreadnaughts reaching the abandoned Mechanicus?" He asked, his voice warranting no humor.

"Last report in said they were only a few minutes out." Benjamin replied, his Storm Bolter aiming past his Lord and into the woods.

"Be on alert and move slowly, I've got a familiar feeling about this." Nitronus ordered, to which a couple of his Guards looked to one another nervously before taking point.

"Reminds me…" Sanguine began, before his faceplate dropped and he smelled deeply of the air. His eyes became wild, his teeth bared, and the Dreadnought shouted one final order as his sanity became lost to him. "Take cover!" There was a blast of a bright chemical substance, striking the Dreadnought straight on. It melted his armor, but most of it held firm as he let loose an earthshaking howl and charged forward with blade and claw raised. Twin Bolter fire opened up, blasting away at him, shoulder mounted missiles as well, but the ancient Dreadnought could not be halted as he smashed aside the now-revealed Tyranid gaunts and warrior beasts. Ripping and tearing, alien blood covered him as he charged and spun, his melta firing as he vaporized those in his claw's grip before making towards the Traitors who had also shown themselves. "Traitor Bloooood!" He screamed, snatching up the closest Terminator before biting deeply into his neck and ripping his throat out before devouring that piece of flesh.

"Well then, he certainly knows how to fight." One of the Guards stated as he narrowly dodged a round and returned fire with an Assault Cannon.

"Then follow his example my Raptors, CHARGE FOR THE EMPEROR!" Nitronus shouted as he drew his power sword and mercilessly joined into the fray, his Artificer Armor deflecting most of the rounds flying towards him if they didn't just bounce off his sword as he knocked streams of bullets aside before gutting his opponents.

Benjamin wasted no time in moving up, though his steps were slow and deliberate as he used his Storm Bolter against the minor Xenos threat and focused his las rounds which had an odd pink glow to them instead of the red, turning whatever he shot into pink mist on the muddy ground.

Ty, unlike his best friend, and more like his fellow Blood Angel gave out a blood curdling cry before charging in spear first and impaling a Warrior before tossing it to the side with a mighty thrust. The Guard then blocked a stream of fire from a hostile Chaos Flamer with his storm shield, before bashing his foe with the now glowing hot shield and running him through.

Towards the other side of the field two of the Terminator Guards were sucked down near simultaneously as both of their Assault Cannons fell silent and they were swallowed into the ground. Four Raveners then sprouted forth from a pit and charged the the Dreadnought first, perhaps their worst mistake, and definitely their last.

One jumped upon the back of the Furioso, trying and nearly succeeding in digging its rending claws into the back of his Sarcophagus. With a mighty twist of his entire body, he shook the beast off before driving his massive power lance through the chest of another and ripping it in half. The third and fourth, now faced with the Dreadnought head on, hissed and tried to go underground as they realized the futility of this attack. They didn't make it far, before the claw of the Blood Angel tore one from the ground and crushed it and his melta blasted down the hole with prejudice. The final Ravener, it successfully had fled from the scene, choosing life for the moment until it could make its next attack as Sanguine turned his attention towards the lumbering, massive form of what appeared to be a Carnifex approaching.

Prepared to charge this beast as well, he stopped dead in his tracks as a single piercing scream erupted from the jungle. There was a flash of Black and Skull White, the sound of a revving chainblade, and suddenly a mysterious Astartes stood upon the back of the beast with the very blade ramming into its skull and ripping across its neck.

"Hmm, stealing my fun now?" One of the Guards pondered aloud as he and his fellows moved to one another, the six Guards all forming up with their Master as they proceeded to annihilate their foes.

"Ventalias, you and Ty move to aid the newcomer, George, Ben, give them cover, you two with me!" Nitronus shouted as he took off to face down the last of the Heretic Terminators.

His blade crossed with what looked like a servant of Tzeentch as they traded blows, but neither landed a true hit upon the other. One Guard used his Axe in a failed attempt to cut down one of the worshippers of Khorne who merely caught the weapon and ripped it from the startled Marine before using his own chain axe to finish the brief engagement. The other Guard had more of a favor on his side as he did battle with two Khorne Berserkers as his dual wielding Thunder Hammers slammed simultaneously into one, causing the traitor to detonate into red mist, though it left him open for the Daemon Maul of the other Terminator to slam into his head.

Ty and Ventalias charged the Tyranids surrounding the new Marine who was still standing atop the corpse of the Carnifex. Their respective melee weapons making short and deliberate work of the vile xenos. Ty and Ventalias soon went back to back as they began to become encroached upon by the 'Nids.

With a leap, a crash and roll, the mysterious Astartes landed amid the Guards. Now close up, it was revealed he was a Black Templar, one of obvious high esteem for he bore the armor of one of their Marshalls. He, however, was missing his right arm. It was clear he hadn't lost it in battle, for it was long since sealed off by his armor covering it as he wielded his massive Chainsword one-handed. Standing surprisingly far above his fellows, he lashed out viciously at the approaching enemy and was among them in a flash. No words, just brutal murder of the enemy as his every slash appeared to contain a golden aura of light that only cut more beasts down. when he at last stepped back, his armor was scratched and immensely damaged, leaving a revealing tell-tale sign of yellow paint hidden beneath the newer Black and White as he turned to the two between him.

"Thank you for the aid Brother, now, I do believe that our Chapter Master is in need of aid." Ventalias suggested as both he and Ty nodded to the Black Templar, each keeping their thoughts to themselves as they ran to aid Nitronus.

The Chapter Master however demonstrated that he needed no aid however. His blade crossed with the Tzeentchite and his normal arm holding the Daemon Maul off in mid strike it came to be known that he was standing in a pile of bodies up to his knees, soon to be plus two. He quickly twisted himself, allowing the Maul to swing down and slam into the bodies below as he slid his blade from its lock and cut the offender in two before ducking a swing from his final opponent and shoulder bashing him to the ground. Landing atop the black and blue marine he ran his sword into the arm wielding the attacker's blade and began to slug his fists into the Heretic's face until naught but paste remained.

"Next time Heretic, don't try, it'll be faster and less painful that way." Nitronus chuckled before standing up and ripping his sword from the ground, his four remaining Guards looking at him in awe.

The Templar made his approach. His stride was slow, sure, calm. With his massive blade quieted, now at his side, he removed his helm and cradled it in his hand. His expression was stern, unyielding, like stone. A short, unruly shock of white hair billowed in the wind, as he gave only a faint nod of approval. No words, still; but there was a sigh as he heard the screams of the damned far off and the rage of the Dreadnought.

Nitronus removed his helm, his face showing recognition as he smiled a little and motioned for the others to go to Sanguine with an off gesture. "A word, so to speak?" He asked as the others all took off at a dead sprint, though none of them was concerned over the insane Dreadnought, they knew much better than to question an order from Nitronus when he didn't issue it with words.

Again, the Templar nodded faintly, as if gesturing himself for the Chapter Master to speak as he looked about for a moment at the carnage left behind from the battle. Nitronus knelt to one knee and bowed his head, "While ye aren't my Primarch, Lord Dorn, it is good to know you live, though I have a feeling you wish that to remain unspoken." Nitronus looked up for confirmation and found himself staring straight at the Primarch's face.

The now-revealed Primarch stood still, only gesturing that he rise as he shook his head slightly and made a gesture at his throat that he would not speak. He did, however, remove from a pouch at his belt a single piece of parchment, and handed it to the Chapter Master. It read, "I want soldiers, not vassals who bow before me." Taking the parchment back, he looked to the Chapter Master with another approving nod before tossing a glance skyward.

Nitronus followed his gaze, perhaps a thousand questions racing through his mind. He had learned of Dorn's departure from the Imperium, much like Corax's, he had secretly been hoping that they would be together, but as luck would have it only one of them was here. Of course one was better than none, and Nitronus had an immense amount of respect for him, and that was enough to let him keep a secret. "I only have one question of importance to me, well, aside from that what should I call you? Do you know if my Primarch, Corvus Corax, still lives?" Nitronus inadvertently asked two instead of one, though both were legitimate questions.

The Primarch of the Fists took to another piece of parchment from his belt, along with a singular pen of which he began to write while using one of the nearby dead as a sort of table to keep the paper steady. "Nord Lagor, my name in the Forgotten and formerly in the Templars. Your Father, my brother, he lives, but resides far from Imperial space in a place he cannot be bothered." He handed the parchment over, telling him with a silent shake of his head he didn't need to return it this time as he put up his pen.

"Thank you Lord, this means much to me and shall not slip my lips, well not the latter part, the name Lord Lagor I shall have to use, otherwise everyone will turn to me when I say, hey you…" Nitronus attempted humor with the last part but found himself failing miserably, "I'll just stick to gutting Heretics and purging xenos." He added flatly before looking up again to where Dorn had been staring.

Where the Primarch had been observing, there were still trails of smoke in the sky. They were not from the Thunderhawk that had brought them in, but appeared to have been the remnants of what looked like a Drop Pod that had recently sped to earth. The trail led northwest, toward where Sanguine had gone and where the enemy now fled from his wrath. Returning his gaze to planetside, Dorn set off at a quick pace with his helmet replaced and chainsword drawn.

Five massive drop pods came screeching down to the ground creating craters where they hit. Distant bolter fire and heavy weapons were heard, and promptly recognized as the place that these five needed to go. Their pods blew apart, ricocheting off each other harmlessly and revealing their occupants. The first two to march forward were rather standard, two Ironclad Dreadnoughts promptly halted before turning in wait of their fellows. Two more approached, these heavily armed with massive cannons and independant missile batteries mounted on top were Deredeo Pattern and made specifically for their Chapter after the reclamation of Pre-Heresy patterns from other lost Forge Words to the Adeptus Mechanicus. However the last Dreadnought was perhaps the most fearsome, standing at a much higher stature than the others the Leviathan casually marched down to join his brothers.

"Kill team, move to aid our brothers in this so called Forgotten, let not one fall to these foul traitors!" The honored Marine shouted as he raised his claw and pointed, "Onward, for failure shall be rewarded with your second death!"

"Ave Imperator!" The other four Dreadnoughts shouted before taking off at insanely fast paces for their size, their leader following just behind them.

There were but only a handful of Astartes that remained holding the gate. The Forgotten stood, like an Iron Wall, as they fired into the horde that assailed them. It mattered not, for every time they felled each of the Astartes that assaulted them now, they would rise again and again. Frustration was chief among the Punisher Russ crews, manned each by two Iron Warriors, who eventually resulted to simply blasting each target until nothing remained. Barrels ran hot, and ammo ran out, as each of those who had been on weapons crews or wielding bolters drew knife and pistol. Two Iron Warriors, standing with seven of the Iron Hands, defended a bottleneck they had created previously with all their might. Smoteous was among them, the eighth of his brothers, and shouted them to keep fighting as his Crozius drove back these foul monsters with every strike.

It was a grueling battle, one that, sadly, the Iron Father knew would be lost if no aid were to come soon. Even with the support of the two HellHammers and their massive cannons in the rear, they could not maintain position for long. Despite this, he rallied his brothers, surging against the line and striving to break the stalemate. That was when it happened, and two of the finest Smoteous had known fell to the horde and were jerked into its ranks to be devoured. That alone, that single event, to watch his brothers he had fought alongside for centuries be the first to fall in the history of the Forgotten, enraged him to no end.

It was said, as the Iron Hands and even the Iron Warriors who remained backed off suddenly, that when the Iron Father's eyes turned full Crimson, even Dreadnought Sanguine dared not remain said, he'd made the crazed machine warrior practically shit his pants with fear, and drive him to sanity for but a moment's time as Smoteous felt his blood boil and his armor steam with hatred and pain. His Crozius raised, he charged into the horde after the two fallen brothers. All the while, he was screaming unintelligible things as he hacked and slashed and smashed against his foes. The blood circulated around him like an unholy Rosarius, fueling his power and strength as the High Champion of the Emperornates made his pain known in the murderous rampage he struck through the horde.

Just then eight shells from massive weapons that would only be mounted on tanks impacted the ground, sending body parts flying as missiles soon joined them. The Unseen vehicles heralded the arrival of three Dreadnoughts in dark red and gold colors, a symbol of a Falcon with three blood drops spread throughout it adorning each of them. Two of these three were Ironclads and began to break and burn the enemy relentlessly, uncaring for the multitude of them. However the third was a sight many had not seen in ages, a Leviathan Dreadnought charging into close quarters combat, his drill claw making red mist out of everything it touched as he grabbed with his standard claw and began flaming the unfortunate Marine in his grasp.

"Forward, forward, kill them all brothers!" The Leviathan shouted, as his Dreadnoughts smashed through the enemy ranks, missiles by the hundreds soon joining the charge with more Autocannon Battery charges. Then one of the Ironclads lost his leg to one of the foul monstrosities, the shriek that was let loose by the Leviathan was almost as intimidating as Smoteous as he charged without remorse and obliterated everything in his path before grabbing his brother and throwing him to the friendly lines, alive but now without a leg and unable to do much more than sit in wait. "For that, thou shalt die once more, and ye shall not be honored by becoming like us, thou shalt die and remain dead and shunned by the Emperor! THIS I EMPERORDAMNED DEMAND!" The Leviathan let loose his rage and charged, his fellow melee Dreadnought merely falling to the line to pick up the scraps as fire rained from the sky and their Hero ripped his foes apart.

The battle drawing near its end, the enraged Iron Father, with blood flowing all around him, leaped into the thickest part of the remaining remnants of the horde. With a spiteful, raging howl that made the bridge teeter and stumbled the Astartes defenders of his own, he pooled the blood close till it nearly mirrored his body as he let loose an explosive wave of shards of the foul fluid that utterly peppered and obliterated the last of them save a few. Huffing, the High Champion growled and let out a forlorn cry as he sighted his fallen brothers. They had, as he thought, been ripped apart and devoured near whole. One still breathed, just barely from torn lungs that laid beside him. He went to his side, praying fervently as his Crozius dropped to the ground and he gripped tightly to the bionic hand of his brother with his own.

"Father…" He spluttered, blood frothing forth and joining the growing pool on the ground. "Hear me...please." He brought his other hand, nearly gnawed off, and gripped surprisingly strongly to his shoulder guard as he whispered weakly. "I...I nee...d ye to t...tell my wife...I lo.." He spewed out the last of his life, as what little remained of his body at last gave out.

He was not there, to hear the cries of the Iron Father, who mourned so truly and deeply for his fallen. He mourned not alone, for the remainder of his fellows came to him, even the tank crews, and knelt beside them. Each one felt his pain, each one cried out their agony at the loss of two brothers who had fought back to back for centuries alongside them. "Sergeant Endymious...Battle Brother Narrad…Ye courage and sacrifice shan't be FORGOTTEN!" Each marine who knelt shouted to the heavens, honoring their dead as the Iron Father still sobbed over his fallen.

The Leviathan stood stock still, one would have thought him inactive save for the steady stream of exhaust coming off from his back. It wasn't long before his fellow Dreadnoughts who had given the fire support arrived, two Deredeo Patterns, who stationed themselves on either side of him. The Ironclads stayed together, one unable to move, and the other silently standing by, each of the fives eyes were drawn to the scene before them.

"I should have killed Sirrus when I had the chance, but James said not to… Now look at what has happened." He stated, the others giving quiet affirmatives, "Now he summons monsters from the forms of our brothers, and xenos many would turn from take thine own lives." Again the others replied a quiet affirmative, "Know this Fellow Astartes, we shall not leave until He is dead, my brother has caused enough damage, and already had sins that needed answering, now he has two more." His words struck even the other Dreadnoughts, though they confirmed their resolve, they each shifted a little remembering their final battle before their first death.

 _A ship on fire, a Brothers and Friends slain by a Fellow, a Great Battle, our mere one hundred versus five hundred, Chapter Master James Hammock torn in half before the Champion we all knew and called Friend smashed his skull and summoned Daemons. The Reclusiarch, beaten and battered saving us all. Then, then drifting, tombs, weapons, Dreadnought._

They all shared the same thoughts, each one remembering how each died before the three apart moved as silently as possible to their fallen brother.

Through all the tears shed, the Iron Father had first shown his weakness. His care ran deep, far deeper than anyone, even those of the Forgotten, knew of. Truly, he thought of them as if his own sons, and to witness two die and knowing he might have had a chance to prevent it. That, that right there, served to turn the fresh tears of Smoteous from despair to anger, from water, to blood. There was an inner turmoil, a rage, burning deeply inside that unleashed like an inferno all in that moment. "YOU WON'T HAVE TO TROUBLE YOURSELF, I WILL KILL SIRRUS MYSELF!" His entire body shuddering, he seemed possessed by something unnatural, as he rose from his fallen comrade and made a silent vow that he would inform Brother Harrad's wife of what he had desired before the rage took his entire being. Eyes leaking bloody tears, he turned suddenly with Crozius gathered before storming off towards the jungle. His solid crimson eyes not guiding him, but a sight far darker and unholy showing him the way.

The Iron Warriors, and the few Iron Hands that remained, watched him go with sadness in their hearts. Never before had they seen Smoteous so grief stricken, but yet they knew it was something that had to be done. so they'd let him go, and proceeded to gather what remained of the dead. Carrying them back to the line, that was when they heard the first screams sound from the jungles. Scream. Silence. Scream. Silence. This repeated for a time. Guttural howls of agony, and roars of an inhuman thing that bellowed furiously before all fell to silence once more for a few seconds and then started again. And they listened, as the Iron Hands left the defensive line without a word while cradling the bodies of their Fallen close. Each had a Bionic Hand to one of the two, in honor of their memory as they brought them to the entrance of the Manufactorum for a proper funeral pyre to be constructed safely inside.

Taking up their defensive positions, the Iron Warriors stood vigil once more. Though, surprisingly, a few did manage tears and still had to step away from active duty. The collective pain was felt, even still, as if all had an Empathic link to one another as they stood silently sobbing against the tanks they had commanded. One, however, seemingly more decorated than the rest and wielding his own Crozius, made approach to the Leviathan as he saw they had gathered around their fallen Dreadnought. "I can...make repairs...If you'd like." His words were solemn, reserved, clipped, as he too fought back the loss suffered by the horde's hands and tried to be strong. "Won't take long. Then...perhaps you might take up defense? Proper Funeral Rites must be performed." The implication made, was that every single one of the Forgotten here would attend, as the Iron Warrior Chaplain sheathed the badge of his office and removed his helm to reveal a disfigured, but faintly human visage with short, closely cropped hair and sad grey eyes.

"Aye, repairs, we shall watch over ye, no more harm to come to ye this day so long as we still stand." The Leviathan stated, the other Dreadnoughts remaining silent, though the two Deredeo's did move up further on the bridge to get better firing lines. "I am Brother David, former First Company Captain of the Blood Raptors and now Hero of my Company, these are my fellow Captains from the day of betrayal who fell by my side in defiance and loyalty to the Emperor, Brother Charlie of the Fourth Company is the one needing repairs." He stated, and upon inspection each one had a different number to them, each one another Hero of their respective Companies.

"Very well," The Chaplain said in that same clipped tone, approaching the Dreadnought in question whom was missing a leg. "Warsmith Aranius, bring me his old one and some scrap." The orders were carried out to the letter, as two other Iron Warriors aided him in collecting the necessary components from the wreckage of the previous onslaught. Towing the leg, scrap and all back, they set it before the Chaplain and he got to work immediately. Within minutes, he had recrafted the damaged leg and made it functional before replacing it with the aid of those same Astartes. "There, you are welcome, Dreadnought Charlie." The Iron Warrior finally returned his saddened gaze back to David, whom he finally revealed his name. "I am Chaplain Rhayes, Former Warsmith of the 4th Legion, fifty-fifth Company."

"We shall watch over you without fail, carry on Chaplain, and thank you.." David replied, as he and the two Ironclads made a V formation and stood silent yet ready.

"I don't blame Smoteous for his rage… Those two, Harrad, Endymious, they were his blood brothers of his homeworld… What few tales they told...he protected them and was like a Father to them for as long as they remembered." The Chaplain said, turning and gesturing his fellows to leave their posts and head for the inside. "Said he saved them countless time from death at his cost… Probably why, he's out there now. He's bleeding for brothers he thought of as sons." Heading for the door himself now, Chaplain Rhayes paused long enough to listen for any sort of reply before he would head inside.

The Leviathan seemingly seethed in anger, it's engines billowing smoke out, and upon looking the others all did the same but not to the same extent as David's. "My blood brother is the one that caused all this, I understand Smoteous' pain Chaplain, and united or alone We shall avenge them all." David's voice took upon a dark tone, the black cloud only intensifying.

"Vengeance is something we are well versed in...I doubt it shall be hard for us…" Rhayes whispered, though the wind carried his dejected voice as he entered the Manufactorum to join his brothers in the construction of the funeral pyre in honor of two great warriors and brothers who fell in battle to their foes.

As the Chaplain walked inside one of the Deredeo's fired its main weapons and vaporised whatever had emerged from the forest, the one marked with a Three, silently upholding their promise and far beyond words as they all stared on.

The Iron Warrior marched in, his body feeling strangely stiff and cold, as he took notice for the first time of the inside of the Manufactorum. From his vox, he had gathered those who had already been inside save the Warsmith himself who did not possess a vox of his own for personal reasons. Watching silently, he witnessed the pyre being built from the scraps of rusted and damaged tanks Three Astartes stood idle, one cradling the Fallen's Bolters, the second holding their knives, and the last with their pistols. Overseeing the whole thing, was Breventus and Sahal. They, out of helmet, seemed close to tears themselves; yet they held them back as they carefully directed the placement of the two fallen side by side. The three Astartes stepped forth, presenting each one of the arm's gathered as Breventus took them and equipped them as they should be on each brother. Cleaned up now, with faces cleaned, made calm in appearance, they could've been sleeping as though resting from a recent battle.

The Chaplain made his way, taking a position before the two Fallen upon the pyre and looking out across the gathered. He watched, the seemingly small contingent of but fourteen Iron Warriors and seven Iron Hands. They stood in regimented form, before kneeling with weapon held in one hand behind their backs as in recognition of the sacrifice that had been made by such stalwart companions and brothers. Cradling in his hand the switch that would now activate the engines that had been made to spew fire from below to burn the bodies, the Iron Warrior began softly.

"I give myself Away…"

"I give myself Away…" The twenty one mourners murmured together.

"So that you might use me. I give myself Away…"

"So that you might use me. I give myself Away…" They repeated, softly.

"Here I am…" The Chaplain declared, "Here I stand…"

"Emperor, my life is in your hands…" The group replied, their voices steadily growing together.

"Take my Heart, Take My life." Rhayes said, his voice growing as well as he trembled at the intensity of emotions welling within him.

"As a living Sacrifice!" The brothers chanted now, together.

"Emperor!" The Chaplain shouted, "Here I am, Here I Stand!"

"Here I, Harrad, Here I, Endymious, have Stood!" the group rousingly cried.

"Here we have Fallen, but never will we be Forgotten!" The group and Chaplain decreed, their voices carrying far. "Here we are, here we lay, here we die in sweet Embrace of thee, Emperor!"

Carried on the wind, these words reached far as the Chaplain roused them to repeat in chorus this chant for the Fallen. The fires of the pyre burned, and the smoke rose and filtered to the outside world to be seen even from the depths of the jungle where Smoteous had just finished beating down a Traitor brutally.

"Tell me! Tell me where your Master is!" He cried in hate, anger, despair, before punching the marine in the stomach to floor him as he sank to his knees slowly while hearing the chants and seeing faint visions with his unholy sight. "Tell...me…" He whimpered, leaning against a tree before hugging himself tightly as he sobbed and broke down at last.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Silence, silence was all that graced the ancient Frigate long since forgotten and left to the elements of the vast, heartless, and deadly wasteland of a desert. Surrounding this broken warship were the wrecks of machines, both of Human origin and Xenos pockmarked throughout, what few natural protrusions of grey stone held near fossilized remains of both factions, Eldar, and Human alike.

This near serene picture of a long forgotten battlefield was pierced with a high pitched whistling before several thuds were heard and the few natural formations were impacted, sending remains of both man and xeno flying from where they had sat for millennia. Each pod heralded four red and bone marines, though two marines were different. of these two, one wore a halved color scheme of black covering his left side while his right remained standard, and the other wore a teal color of blue in place of the red his brothers wore. These two were Tech Marine and Librarian, but they were not the strangest to grace this land. From another, much small pod, emerged a distinctly massive terminator in highly irregular armor, and a single heavily armored female form.

"Honored Captain!" The Tech Marine shouted, his colors denoting him as a Honored Sergeant.

"What beith the count Brother?" The Terminator softly asked, as if he was afraid of stirring the long lost souls of the battlefield.

"All of our Company have made planet fall amongst this general area of interest, what are our orders my lord." The Sergeant asked as his two overhead flamers moved about as if they had minds of their own, his plasma pistol gripped tightly in his left robotic arm and a chain axe loosely held in his right.

"Make way towards the vessel of war, I wish for communications to be established at once." The Captain replied, never once raising his tone from a near whisper.

The Tech nodded and marched away to inform his brethren, but the Librarian remained with his Plasma Gun strapped to his side and helm in hand, "Captain, should we encounter the foul traitor?"

"As I have said before, and shall repeat many times again, fight, kill, purge, win, Brother, tis our way of life." The Captain replied in full, meeting the psyker's gaze.

"Aye my lord, as you have said." The Librarian gave a curt nod before marching to join his Tech Marine Brother.

"I have that feeling again Reginald." The Sister hesitantly stated, her red and bone armor adorned with twin flames on her shoulder pauldrons.

"Then it is time to finish this then, Elizabeth." The Captain almost darkly replied as he began to stride forward, the Sororitas following in his wake.

Having fallen later than the rest, but not entirely after the Blood Raptors who had deployed now planetside, a single drop pod sizzled in its crater even now. With smoke still sifting skyward, there was the immediate sound of bolter fire in the midst. The screams of the damned echoed around for a short bit, with the words following afterward, "Foul beast terminated, Hallowed Sergeant,"

"Good job Initiate, but ye have yet to earn your place." A voice, heavily laden with authority and calmness, replied. The receiver of the stern words and compliment stood, with heavy bolter gripped in hand, dressed in the same attire as every one of the other Forgotten save that he was adorned with a white stripe across his right shoulder to indicate he was still an Initiate. His other shoulder bore the heraldry of the Ultramarines, along with eight others of similar appearance save the one who had complimented him.

The Astartes in question stood taller than his brothers, barely contained in armor that ill-fit his frame as he turned with his blood-red helm and revealed himself to be of Sergeant's rank. Upon his back were a modified devastator pack, with two links. One ran to his heavy bolter, which he carried in only one hand, the other clip ran to the storm bolter he wielded in his right hand. "It has been hours, and no sign of our brothers… I don't like this, something feels off."

"Not another one of your feelings, Hallowed Sergeant…" The eight others all groaned, before sharing a light laugh as one of the marines in question let a burst of controlled fire loose in warning to whatever approached.

"Contacts, confirm friendly?" A steady, calm voice echoed off of the desolate landscape pockmarked by the devastated remains of the Original Hellbound Army.

"Confirmed, they are the Forgotten the Captain spoke of to us." Another, Scottish accent this time replied as two Scouts of the Blood Raptor colors became visible, both wearing little armor, greaves, torso and their single left shoulder baring their Chapter Insignia of a Falcon and Three Blood Drops, The mark of the First Company residing upon their right knee guard as both laid their sniper rifles across their backs.

"Greetings Forgotten, we had been told of your arrival planetside, but did not anticipate meeting you so rapidly. How fare ye?" The Senior of the two Scouts asked, seven stripes on his left leg as opposed to the single of the other.

With heavy bolter facing the potential threat, as well as his brothers in sync, the Codex was in clear still quite a point of tactical reference as the Hallowed Sergeant did not know enough of who these mysterious scouts were in order to make a definitive call to stand down or open fire. He had simply been ordered, and had carried out those orders without question, save that to know where to guide his pod to deploy that he might end his foes swiftly. "Ye know of us, strange ones, but we do not know of ye… Seeing as ye have yet to alert the enemy to our post and presence, I believe we may trust ye."

The most senior of the Devastator squad looked oddly at his commander a moment, his helm revealing how peculiar it was for such an order to have been made as he spoke his concern while lowering his heavy bolter without protest. "Is this wise Hallowed Sergeant? It may well be a trick of Chaos."

"Another of my 'feelings', Brother Sandros," The massive marine replied, though he tried to keep his voice low it was still very much loud and commanding as he turned his attention back to the scouts. "We have fared better than most of my brethren I believe, nay but beasts stalk this land and we have slain many in the past hours of our presence here. Where be ye Company? I suspect ye are not alone, strange ones."

"Honored Captain Reginald has our Tech Marine Brothers securing an entrance to an ancient Frigate as a base of operations, it resides just behind us actually, ye be only a couple dozen miles or so away from where we deployed." The senior scout replied, no hostility in his tone, though his face became more stern after viewing their heraldry shoulder.

"Brother…?" The younger scout asked.

"Nothing, brother, just… nothing."

"If ye wish to have a word with me privately, speak now." The Hallowed Sergeant said, he having noticed the shift in mood of the senior scout upon seeing he and his squad's true heritage. "I'll not stand idly by, and let discontent sow between us." With a silent shift of his shoulder and heavy bolter arm, the fellow Ultramarines dispersed to the perimeter to take up defense before the Hallowed Sergeant made to motion for the senior scout to speak up. "Ye may speak freely now, without fear of retribution from my youngers…"

"I believe this would be better discussed with my Captain, Hallowed one, if I may refer to ye as such." The senior scout said, motioning for his partner to begin walking back, "Just know that we don't have an excellent history with the Ultramarines, though we don't hold grudges I'd rather not see more of my brothers die needlessly… again." He added quietly and out of earshot of his fellow scout before turning on his heel and motioning for them to follow.

"Rally Squad!" The Hallowed Sergeant called, with the Devastators of his following immediately after unbracing from their positions and taking up to cover all angles alongside their commander as they took to marching behind the two scouts. "I think ye shall find us a bit different then, from our brothers of long ago…"

"I suppose I can only hope that the Emperor watches and protects…" The elder scout said, earning a look from his brother before he held up his right hand in a motion for stop. "Hank, check left, cloaked, look for a shimmer."

"You got it." He replied instantly vanishing as the tell tale prints of his boots led up to a devastated Baneblade as he stacked on the corner of it's broken tread. "Two contacts, Tau I believe…"

"Clear shots?" The senior asked.

"Yes."

"Fight, kill, purge, win, Brother."

 **Bang**

 **…**

 **Bang**

"Cle-" Hank was then crushed as a Tau Mech landed on top of him, his blood and guts flying to and fro and painting the Baneblade with his viscera.

"HANK!" The Senior Scout yelled as he drew his power knife and prepared to charge, only to be cut off by a shout.

"Steady yourself brother!" The Hallowed Sergeant shouted, leaping forth and blocking the senior scout with his massive body as the Tau Mech fired its main cannon and directly struck his chestplate first and foremost. "Concentrate fire, multiple hostiles!" He called, and his squad obeyed as he shuddered under the relentless torment of the Broadside's rotating barrels of hot plasma thudding against his chest.

"Initiate Borad, You with me on the right!" Brother Sandros called, his heavy bolter echoing rounds in steady bursts to disorient the other Mechs as they appeared, until such time as Borad had brought his lascannon to bear and ended the creature and its suit with a single shot to the chest.

The other Initiate Devastators had since taken cover, four of them firing their heavy bolters with extreme prejudice upon their foes that assailed their commander who now and still shielded the senior scout. the other two focused their shots precisely, wielding lascannons like Borad had, and picking off single targets cleanly as the first Broadside Battlesuit ceased its firing.

Still standing, the Hallowed Sergeant let loose a guttural growl as he made approach to the Mech, his chestplate, though molten still shining brightly with the ancient Aquila as it had held firm. Raising his heavy bolter, and holstering his storm bolter, he began to fire at the Tau in vengeance. Every round that struck its target buried deep before detonating, as the Hallowed Sergeant advanced slowly to his target with a calm, keen sight set. His brothers advanced with them, bringing that same calm death with every shot as they abandoned cover and relied simply on one another. "Ye have slain one of the most honored, an Initiate. The most of promise, the strongest of us, and for that, ye shall die a death sevenfold worse foul Xeno."

Standing now, only a few paces away, the Ultramarine abandoned his sense of calm with a furious charge of his own as he slammed his shoulder into the Mech and knocked it harshly to the ground where it lay before settling over it and with a single, mighty punch he smashed through its armor and dragged forth its occupant. "I have come to destroy you, in that you, and your allies and foes alike might know…"

The Initiates concluded his words, in a rousing shout to the remaining enemies that still fought, **"THAT WE SHALL NEVER BE FORGOTTEN!"**

Holding the Tau in his hand, he suddenly fell to a knee before slamming the Xeno across it back first and snapping his spine. Screaming in pain, he tossed him into the air before drawing his storm bolter and obliterating the foul, obscene creature with a hail of fire. This alone, it showed, broke the will of the Tau present, making them flee as the Hallowed Sergeant called, **"Show them why they will remember us brothers! Show them why they will regret the death of the honored Initiate!"**

The Senior Scout had remained where he was, his face a mask, though his eyes only upon the Ultramarine who had avenged and spoken highly of his friend, his first true friend in ages. **"Suffer not the imputence of the Xeno or blasphemy of the Heretic…"** He found himself shouting as he rose once more, power knife in hand as he mounted one of the fleeing Tau. **"Words from Fargrey, words I have never forgotten, as you shall never forget my name Xeno, for I beith Andrew, seven time over campaign victor, and youngest of my original Blood Raptor Brothers!"** He shouted as he expertly cut the Tau Broadside apart and grabbed the pilot by his head before forcing his knee through the bastard.

Andrew then clambered atop the falling form and jumped onto the last remaining one, prying it open with his bare hands before gutting the Tau inside with his power knife, a gut twisting gurgling blood cry emanating from the occupant before the Senior Scout hopped down and sheathed his knife, his eyes closed in remembrance of his fallen Brother.

"Stand down Initiates, this battle is won." The Hallowed Sergeant called, with a single wave of his heavy bolter. Thus, the guns all fell silent in synchronous, showing the extreme discipline they had been taught by their commander as they all turned toward where the single one of their group had fallen. All that remained were small chunks of flesh, armor, and bone, with his weapon as well. The Ultramarine commander stepped forth at a slow, sure stride, before kneeling down beside the pool of blood and gore that once had been a man. Gathering up his weapon, he laid it across his knee with helmet tipped in respect as his next words carried far on the wind.

"Honor thy brother, thy Initiate. Honor thy successor, show them their future and teach them to be what they aspire… They are the future, the lifeblood of the Chapter. They are your brothers, they are your family."

"Honor thy fallen, for they have given all in Service." The Initiates, particularly, Sandros, spoke. "Let them never to be Forgotten, forsaken by memory, for their sacrifice is our survival. Their sacrifice is the Imperium's survival."

"Emperor, bless this man who fell today," The Hallowed Sergeant finished, rising with his storm bolter holstered and the fallen scout's weapon now in his free hand. "May we all aspire to give all, in service to our Father, in service to our brothers, in service...to the Imperium of Man." Turning, watching as his fellows rose from their own kneels, and readied their weapons, the Hallowed Sergeant made approach to the Senior Scout slowly.

"Thank you…" Andrew spoke, his eyes slowly opening as he looked upon the Hallowed Sergeant and held his right hand out, "He was a good man indeed, brother, and the second new generation of our Raptors since the Day of Betrayal when many of us died."

The Hallowed Sergeant first answered with silence, as he handed the weapon he had gathered from the remains to the Senior Scout and nodded faintly. "He died well, though I wish, I could have taken his place for then we might all live. I should've seen it coming, I was trained for a Century by the Tenth and taught for three centuries many Initiates."

"Worry not Brother, it comes with the territory." Andrew stated as he clasped the Hallowed one's shoulder and turned, no more words to be spoken by him, and with his fallen brother's rifle gripped in his hands, subtle differences in it compared to his own more chunky and weathered rifle.

It did not take much longer to get to the site of the First Company, and they did so without uncovering any other hostiles. Upon arriving they witnessed a large worm like thing assaulting their friendlies, but it was almost comedically dispatched by a squad of four Assault Marines who gutted it as they flew by.

"I shall take you as far as the checkpoint, then I must return to my patrol." Andrew swiftly said, his voiced tapered and no longer holding emotion.

"I could ask no more," The Hallowed Sergeant said, returning to his calm, stately demeanor. "Do your duty and do it well, Courage and Honour." The Ultramarine replied, still following closely with his fellows stacked up in their usual defensive formation despite the presence of other friendly Astartes.

"As our Chapter Master often says, Death before Dishonor, Brother." The Senior Scout stated, handing the rifle of his fallen brother to a nearby Marine who nodded gravely and ran off to have it stowed so it wouldn't be damaged or lost. He then turned and left, no other words spoken, going as far as to vanish from view, footprints and all as if he had never even existed.

"Senior Scout Andrew is grieving, do not take it personally, normally he is much more chipper." A distinct British Accent cut through the air, "I am the Honored Librarian Lieutenant Ash, but you may just call me by name Ultramarine." Ash said with more of a reserved tone in his voice than he had intended, "Reginald?"

"We have mourned the lost Initiate, as we always have done in my Chapter," The Ultramarine replied, "Through Fury in the fires of War we have forged his memory, that he will never be Forgotten…" There was a trace, however faint, of pain, in the Astartes' voice, and his Initiates knew how acutely this pain was, for they had and still were trained and led by him.

"Indeed," Sandros finally said, answering the final question of the Honored Librarian, as it appeared his commander's mind was occupied at the moment. "We are here to speak with your Captain, or, rather, the Hallowed Sergeant is here for that."

"My thanks, Brother Sandros." The Hallowed Sergeant nodded faintly, returning from the depths of his thoughts as he addressed the Honored Librarian. "What be ye reservation to my Chapter?" His question was blunt, as he desired a direct answer immediately as his Initiates stared as if confused, for they had not heard the initial conversation between him and Andrew.

"A question best answered by Reginald, you may follow me, and you Astartes may mingle, no harm shall befall them here lest they bring it upon themselves." Ash stated, turning and not waiting for a response before making his way through a few narrow passages of shoved together tanks that his Brothers had moved.

It did not take long for them to arrive at a high point, the ground beneath them solid grey stone with only two other figures standing upon it. One massive, one small, both equally impressive in appearance. "Honorable Captain, Holy Chaplainess." Ash stated before walking away, leaving the Hallowed Sergeant with the two as he left.

The Hallowed Sergeant stood stock still, studying the two closely. His eyes, practiced, and well versed in his history, came to a realization as he removed his helmet abruptly. His expression beneath was twisted, horrific, marked with scars that still seemed fresh but had occurred centuries ago. His hair was black, closely cropped, and his eyes were a faded grey that was set first in confusion, then in hate. "You!" He shouted, his voice shaking the ground slightly. "It was You!" He repeated, only growing louder. "I remember now, I need no answers. It was You… You and your blasted Chapter that...Murdered… Murdered my Initiates…" The Hallowed Sergeant fell to his knees, hands on the ground, weapons at his sides next to him, "You… I didn't see it before now… All my brothers, dead… Made so twisted they can't even remember who they are… But I do."

"Reginald?" Elizabeth asked as she looked on towards the setting sun, both of their gazes facing it.

"Veteran Sergeant Kael, I made it a purpose of mine to learn thine name." Reginald stated, his voice soft as it was when they had first landed, though now it also held pain, "We did as necessary to slay the Heretics upon the planet, we did not wish harm upon your initiates but are required by code to return fire. I will not repeat what you already know from that day, the assault upon our sisters, the discovery of traitors, our appearance was indeed unexpected, especially since Sirrus had manipulated you into your ill choice of combat with the Sisters of Battle…" Reginald paused, choosing to turn towards Kael and reveal his Modified Aegis like armor to him, a Power Lance held in his hand with a Storm Bolter connected to his same arm. "That week I lost almost all of my Company, to the Guard, to you, and to the traitors, few of our number even recall that battle and my company was the only one to arrive in time." Reginald fixed the Sergeant with his own stare, his twin glowing white orbs for lenses emitting a kind of regret.

"Reginald… permit me." the Chaplainess ordered, uncaring for his reply before turning and approaching Kael, "I was one such Sister on that planet, we had come to investigate the very Traitor they had been hunting. Sirrus manipulated you and the guard into believing we were the heretics, he is to blame, and now we are once more hunting him down here. Know that while I hold no grudge, the Raptors may feel uneasy around you, at least those who remember you."

"Uneasy is putting it lightly Elizabeth." Reginald now fixed her with his stare before planting his lance and removing his helm, his bald head reflecting the sun spectacularly, "I don't even know why Ash brought him here, let alone who found him, but I am surprised they didn't cut him down on sight if they were from the old days, especially since that was the company that nearly killed us all, granted it was through the influence of that damned traitor." He seethed, his red eyes betraying his anger.

"Please speak Kael." Elizabeth spoke, her helmed face turning towards him, her eyes visible behind it transferring a silent message of tread with care.

" **My name is Calth, you may not call me by that forsaken name,"** The Ultramarine rose, his weapons now in hand, and he stood eye level with the Captain. **"Hallowed, Sergeant, Calth. Brother to my Initiates, Keeper of the Truth, Remembrancer of the Fallen. Ninety-One Astartes died. Ninety-One. Each one dying insane, as the Warp crippled and assailed them from all sides. Each one losing sight of the Truth, but not I. I know who they are, down to the last detail, but they will never remember."** Kael seethed with his own rage, barely contained, hidden behind a mask now that began to form as suddenly the sound of boots came running.

Having heard the distress, Brother Sandros and the fellow Initiates had made their way inside. The Brother, seeing and knowing the anger the Hallowed Sergeant possessed, immediately came to his side. "Calth." He said, "Calth!" He nearly shouted, "Brother, Steady yourself. What is wrong?

"W...what?" Kael said, his eyes releasing all of his anger as he turned to his brother, surprised that they were here. He immediately, for the sake of their fragile minds, tried his best to calm himself and present an appearance that nothing was the matter as he holstered his weapons for the time being. "Nothing Brother…" He whispered.

"Are you sure, Hallowed Sergeant?" One of the Initiates, Borad, asked. His Lascannon was primed, and his voice full of concern for the one he looked up to most.

"Is something the matter?" Another, a burly heavy bolter Initiate, named Jericho, asked in a gritty, dark, yet worried tone.

"We've got your back Hallowed Sergeant, as you had ours when the Daemons came for us." Sandros said, placing a hand on his brother's shoulder to show his support as his brothers also did the same.

"You saved us from the Daemons, took injuries that would have slew us had ye not stepped in front like ye did for that Andrew fellow against those foul Xeno Battlesuits." Jericho said, reminding Kael of the countless months he was left crippled himself in body for what he had done to protect his Initiates left alive. What he still would do, and had proven he would do, even if that Scout wasn't one of his Chapter or Brotherhood.

"Brother Calth, ye need not burden yourself at our expense. We are Brothers, we share the good, the bad." Sandros said, making the Hallowed Sergeant face him with a pained expression that told that there were some secrets he could never unveil to them without destroying them all. For it was their loyalty to him, and by extension still as he was, to the Chapter, that would cause their death for if they remembered they surely would call for blood and vengeance.

"Ye need not worry my old friend," He finally said, placing his gauntlet over the Brother's in an affirming gesture before turning his gaze back slowly to Reginald and silently expressing in only his eyes the pain he had endured as the events replayed through them and remembered a bloody battle, where his brothers went fist to fist and gun to blade and were driven off by strange Astartes who had come and joined the 'Traitor' Sisters against them. With his brothers wounded, the Guard obliterated, they had withdrawn to ship and prepared to make a tactical retreat to the next system when it happened. Their Gellar Fields refused to activate, for the vessel of Reginald's Company had fired upon them earlier and damaged it beyond repair. They flew through the Warp, unprotected, and were molested mercilessly by its insanity and horrors.

Truly, each Astartes, from Captain Sigis, Epistolary Aranos, Chaplain Gleck, down to the very Initiate Devastators themselves had been driven insane while doing battle with the creatures and even the Serfs and occasionally themselves. Holding the Armory, one of the few sane orders Kael had managed to get through to his Squad, was followed. He and eight others held out against all odds, and it was here that the other Astartes seemed to relive the horrific events with him. It was where the memories began, where they had not lost their minds any further and forgotten themselves entirely. It had indeed been by the Hallowed Sergeant's fiery, rousing words of encouragement to hold on and stand with him against their foes that had kept them alive; not to mention the ninety-one injuries he had suffered and taken for them so that they would survive.

"Hallowed Sergeant," Borad finally stated, "Whatever it may be that plagues you, assure that answer will come in prayer. The Chaplains may not be present, but we do not need them for our prayer."

"Indeed," Jericho said, lifting his heavy bolter so it was shouldered on his left in one hand as he added, "We still have mourning to carry out, honour to bestow upon the fallen Initiate, so that he might never be Forgotten by friend and foe alike." The Initiates and Brother Sandros' eyes turned now, as they acknowledged the Captain and Chaplainess for the first time. The eight of them didn't show much in the way of care, only mild curiosity, as though unsure of who they were but considered the two friends nonetheless. Thus, their true mental state were shown there, as each looked at Reginald but a moment long enough to reveal the depths of their amnesia in their own eyes before returning to the Hallowed Sergeant.

"Sergeant Calth, I do not regret any actions that day save for not being able to kill Sirrus, but know that all who have fallen through his manipulation shall be avenged." Reginald left it at that, Elizabeth's calming hand upon his left arm soothing his rage.

"Once we gain access to the Frigate we will establish communications to the primary base, the plan is to use this location as forward operations hub and communications relay." Elizabeth added, finally removing her own helm and revealing a scarred face with grey-blue eyes and golden hair that seemed longer than that of most other Sister's of Battle.

"We also hope to uncover any artifacts our friends in the Hellbounds may have lost here, or locations of said artifacts, and army should have more than what they have, even if they have been isolated for millennia." Ash declared his presence, causing Reginald to look at him with a mildly startled face.

"How you sneak up on me I shall never know Brother, I shall never know." He spoke, a faint smile upon his features.

"You could say years of practice Regi, or you could say that you get lost in thought too much, either one works." Ash replied, a small chuckle failing to be suppressed.

"Brother Sandros, please take the Initiates and await my return outside if you would." Kael said, softly, though the order was understood deeply and the Brother paused slightly as he'd never heard the Hallowed Sergeant act in this way before. Never had he been so quiet, but that was what worried him and made him enforce the order as he corralled the Initiates out of the area.

Turning to face Reginald again, Kael replaced his helmet and with it his demeanor as he left on a final word. "Manipulation or not, your vessel fired upon us as we retreated. I was in the bridge when it happened, and I saw everything. If you had any honour, you'd have let us be and withdraw in good order as we fired nay a shot in retreat. Twas your shot, that destroyed the Gellar Field Generator and left us open to attack. The Deaths of Ninety-One of the Eighth Company of the Ultramarines rests on your shoulders squarely, Captain."

Pivoting on his heel, The Ultramarine left abruptly to join his brothers as he already heard them forming up to move out. With a rousing cry on his lips, he led their small formation as the few words echoed from the mouths of Sandros and every Initiate. " **We March For Macragge! And We Shall Know No Fear!"**

"But our ship had no functional weapons… and yours was destroyed…?" Reginald quietly asked to no no one in particular, his face just as confused as Elizabeth's as they both turned back to watching the sky while they waited.

Frank and I stood side by side, both of us intently listening to the garbled mess we were told was a communication from our home base. It had started nearly an hour ago, and had begun with screams only to end in static, all traces of our comrades on the other side lost. This could also be confirmed by the rising cloud of smoke and the massive light show from when the screaming had halted.

"Did that… just happen?" I asked, though Frank gave no reply other than a fixed stare at the horizon.

It took almost five more minutes before the Vindicare Assassin replied, "I will scout it out and retrieve any survivors… We will need them by the end of this." before he left without awaiting a reply.

All was quiet. For several minutes, nearly nothing interrupted the silence that had settled since Frank had left for his mission to discover the ultimate fate of home base. However, it was founded that this silence was broken by the sound of boots, and I turned only slightly to acknowledge that it was the Captain that had spared me previously from the tanks crushing me. His eyes were locked to the horizon, where the smoke still rose steadily. "I would've liked to think that the Assassin knew his history well enough to see a Holocaust when it was in front of him." He said, simply, after standing silent a moment. "I've fought for too many years to know, there is not a single man, woman, or child left alive in that base if what I suspect has come to pass."

There was a distinct sound, something between a whistle of the wind, and the sound of feet very lightly shifting on the ground. When I looked to Volkischer again, I was surprised slightly to see an Eldar standing beside him. She was dressed plainly, not in the garb of her craftworld like I'd have expected. Wearing merely robes of white, inscribed with her alien language. Her face, though beautiful and near perfect, had a single jagged scar across her right temple from what I could only guess was a chainsword that had done its duty. Her soft down of silver hair ran down a little past her shoulders, and her eyes were set like his to the horizon with a slight scowl as she placed a hand gently on the Captain's shoulder. "I have felt no natural psychic sensations from anything near that area. Forgive me General, but your soldiers are either dead, or they have turned like fools from your Emperor." Her voice was clipped, reserved, as if she didn't like talking to humans one bit.

However, when Volkischer turned to face her, she instantly smiled and he did as well. It was then, that I took notice of the small, circular bands that both wore on their ring fingers as she brushed an affectionate kiss on his cheek. "Oh," The Captain finally said, noticing me again. "Apologies General, I have yet to make introductions. This is Elsarnelle,"

"It is a pleasure, I am sure." She said, in that same tone before brightening when the Captain put an arm around her waist and pulled her close. "You have questions General, many. I can sense that. You may ask freely," She finally stated, and Volkischer nodded faintly as well to me.

"You are an Eldar?" I asked, never having seen one before, though hearing tales of the last great battle we had held upon our own shoulders against them. "The last time an Eldar was on this world it ended in near extinction… At least that is what the records that still exist, though may very well be gone now, say…" I asked and commented, returning my gaze to the smoke on the horizon, "There will be survivors, the bunker holds those of us who are not on duty, it would have survived that, I hope."

"I am a former Farseer of the Craftworld Ulthwe," She replied, her expression a mask but her eyes reflecting a slight sadness. I watched the Captain, as he looked into those orbs, sharing her sorrow. "But I have forsaken my brothers and sisters, for their density and denial of the truth where it is blatant. Even without my powers, I saw that much…"

"Love… You don't have to talk about it… I know how much it pains you." He said, a sad smile showing as he turned his eyes to the smoke. "If they have survived, I pray that their souls are not tainted by Chaos."

Elsarnelle seemed to grow almost spitting mad at the word, as her gaze became an intense glare to the smoke on the horizon. Clearly, she had lost much to Chaos, as she lost her fire in her eyes and turned to the Captain. "Your General bade me come to speak to you, Hermann. He wanted me to tell you to mobilize your Companies for war and then report to him."

"I wonder what the old man's got in mind now?" Hermann asked aloud, to which the former Farseer replied softly with a shudder.

"He said he was through with the games, that the time for true battle has come." Her shudder, the Captain knew, was because of the fact that when he had uttered those very words, the entirety of his enemies that vied and battled against him, even the Implacable Necron menace she had led them to, had been ultimately destroyed. "He said that this time, he will lead His Army."

Even Hermann raised an eyebrow at that, which indicated if one knew him well like his Companies and long-time companions that this was a true surprise. "Very well, I will make ready as soon as the report upon the Hellbound base has come in." He shared a kiss with her, startling the Eldar for a moment before she returned it and was smiling with a slight daze. "Thank you love, for bringing me his orders." The Captain turned his gaze to me, with that eyebrow still raised a moment longer as he muttered softly to himself. "Been a century since… Emperor… Something must have really, really, ticked him off."

Smoke and fire consumed everything, and those few who had been outside, those fifty unlucky soldiers had paid with their lives for their lack of vigilance. Within the bunker chaos was amiss, very few of this army had any real front line experience, these were almost all eleven year olds to fifteen year olds, the bulk of the army and it's artillery corps. Of them only two seemed to have any means as to how to restore order.

"Stop running around and sit on your asses you dolts!" A young female voice shouted, as the source of the said voice stood up on a large metal grate and fired her las-pistol into the air.

The multitude stopped moving and looked up, those that didn't soon realized their mistake as two were shot in the head, causing the others to shift in panic, and those that had still been moving to stop dead in their tracks.

"Listen up, I want order in this chaos, you will line up two by two, march into the armory at a brisk pace, grab what gear belongs to you, and my fellow LT will give you your assignments… We will hold this bunker, our home, our birthplace, till the last soldier falls. I don't care if your best friend dies next to you, I don't care if you need to take a shit, I don't care about anything except holding our home!" The Hellbound Lieutenant shouted, causing a few of the younger members of her army to indeed wet themselves as they began moving into their positions.

"Hurry up, move with a purpose before the ruddy greenskins bust in here and grind your bones for their mead!" A male voice this time from inside the armory shouted, his temper ill masked causing one of the soldiers whose helmet didn't fit right to shit himself on the spot.

From then on the soldiers moved and retrieved their gear, though none of them had any armor, and few of them even had shirts to call their own. Each was given a las-gun, a single grenade, and bidding of good luck.

"Volunteers!" The Female Lieutenant shouted, four hands rose slowly, "With a purpose or not at all, I need twelve of you, no wait, twenty four!" Instantly twenty-four hands shot up into the air, "Better, report to the depot at once, Lieutenant Michael will be there waiting for you!"

"Yes Ma'am" They replied in unison, finding their resolve before charging to their destination.

"The rest of you are under my command, when you normally are commanding or earthshakers, today you will be a wall." She paused, looking at the uncertain young faces, "Congratulations, you do well today and perhaps two things could happen, A- you go down in history, B- you live. Now, who is going to kick these damned green pieces of shit outta our home first?"

"We are ma'am!"

"Damn right you are! Why?"

"For we are Hellbound, and we shall let none survive!"

"Amen!"

Once the shouting was over the Lieutenant looked towards the main door, her army was in positions with their guns ready, though she full bloody well knew that this would end badly for them. After all, her first close in war ended badly as well, and hell, well over half of these 'soldiers' were under the age of eleven, if barely even… All of the older ones had either been on watch, or deployed with the General.

"Lieutenant Valentine, what are the odds of a successful counter attack?" A young voice, female, asked her.

"How much do you value your life?" Was her reply.

"Depends on the day, ma'am." The young voice was shaky.

"Better question, how much do you value the brother's or sister's next to you lives?" Valentine asked.

"There is no price I can place to them." She responded.

"Then fight and die for them is all I can ask." The Lieutenant replied, taking off her only piece of armor, her helmet, and tossing it to the child forced into war.

She then proceeded to check herself over, her wrappings on her chest and arms were tight, though stained, and her old black pants were pockmarked, luckily her belt still held to it with her holster and trusted knife. Aside from those few articles and her boots which lacked their tread from years of use and reuse by those before her she was all there, now it was just the waiting game.

The sound of rough, hoarse breathing came first. Shouts following, in the dark, hungry voices of creatures driven by only an innate desire to kill. Loud banging echoed through the halls against the massive doors to the bunker, as they slammed forcefully against it. Every moment, it grew louder, more frenzied, more excited. "I smell me zum Humies in dere! Gonna kill ya an put yer skullz on me pointy stick I will!"

This call, along with many others similar to it, was deeply unnerving to the defenders as the door grew ever weaker by the repeated assaults against it. Without warning, the doors suddenly let loose a groan and crash as they gave way. A creature of dark skin, clad in hide and metal, stepped first through what appeared a fog of sorts. Electric surges billowed about it, as well as others of similar size as they raised arms and began firing what sounded akin to bolt weapons at the defenses. With concentrated fire, one could be brought down, but for every one that died another took its place and many had perished just to distract the monsters long enough to slay it.

Many smaller ones, wielding crude, simple axes and pistols, charged in behind the creatures. With whoops and hollers, they made for the lines; neither caring nor worrying about the fire directed upon them or if they would die. Soon they were among them, caving skulls and crushing bodies or hacking people brutally apart. Already, things seemed to be breaking apart, as the Lieutenant had predicted to herself.

That was, at least, until a rough, equally dark voice rose up from behind her in acknowledgement to those who broke rank and retreated. "And on this day in history, as was decreed long ago by the First-and-Only in honor to the Emperor's crusade for Terra, thou shalt Giveth Me Liberty, or Giveth Me Death!"

Turning only slightly while evading a stray round, it was revealed the voice belonged to a man, dressed not in the usual uniform of a soldier at all. He wore what appeared to be formal dress of an officer, with bars lining his shoulders and a cap on his head that kept his face from view. "There will be no retreat! No surrender! For I will charge with you brothers and sisters!" He declared, a knife producing from his back that seemed nearly a sword. An Astartes knife, which he wielded with ease as he made quick strides to the enemy. "Rally to me! Rally!" He cried, as he leaped forth and drove the knife home into the skull of one of the beasts again and again until it fell and he moved to another.

"Affix bayonets, and charge with the officer! FOR THE EMPEROR!" Valentine shouted, she herself drawing her blade before charging headlong before her soldiers could even blink.

They fought like that, back to back, blade only, her soldiers joining them shortly after their call to arms. They had managed to push the Orks outside into the purple storm with peculiar electrical properties when the Nobs arrived.

"Great, just what I needed was you heavy metal fuckers to rock my world!" The Officer shouted, immediately charging the closest one and locking his blade to the massive creature's hammer in a duel to the death of strength and finesse. The Ork seemed to gain the upper hand, pressing down savagely on the smaller man and threatening the crush him; but yet, with the last moment, the Officer slid down, straight between his legs, and with a quick leap he landed on his back before plunging his knife deep into the Nob's skull once, twice. Kicking off, he crashed into another, who he managed to trick into smashing his massive chain-axe into his own face before jumping down. When he landed, a third had managed to barely surprise him, and caught off guard he took the massive axe to his shoulder.

How he still stood, however, was the remarkable thing. He should've had his entire arm hacked off and been crushed. Yet, with it lodged deep in his shoulder, bleeding profusely, all he managed was a twitch of his eye and a scowl that seemed almost to make the Ork in question quiver ever so slightly. "This uniform was my Great Grandfather's, and for what you have done, I shall destroy you!" He screamed, wrenching the axe free and slamming into the beast. Beating, cutting off parts, he didn't stop until nothing but chunks of flesh and armor remained. Rising from the ruins of his enemy, he heard the telltale sounds of the Ork morale breaking, at least, for now.

"Zog it! We'z gettin all chopped up! I won't do it!" He heard them cry, as they ran for the mist for the time being to regroup and attack again.

"Teach you to fuck with the Imperial Army." He spat, dropping the axe and sheathing his knife at his waist before turning on his heel to meet the gaze of the Lieutenant and the many young soldiers who stared.

"Thank you sir, but the fight ain't over yet… Where is Robert with those damn Banes?" Valentine both stated and asked, she herself had taken a few wounds, and had lost the wrap covering her chest at some point, her breasts being flayed in the process much like the rest of her body.

A rumble was heard in the distance with much undeterminable shouting before one of the massive walls of the ancient and derelict manufactorum fell, revealing not one, but two jet black Baneblades with silver detailings, each one flying banners of the Ancient Hellbound Army, and each one allowing no mercy upon the Stompa they had pushed back.

"Now the fight's over Lieutenant." The Officer stated, stepping away slowly from the doors and more towards the group. "Suppose they liked coming in with style." He chuckled, despite the fact that one of his arms now loosely hung from the deep cut through at the shoulder. He truly didn't feel it, or just had a high pain tolerance, as he saluted with his left instead of the hanging right. "I am Admiral Lucifer Kawasaki, High-Commander of the Liberator Air Force and Navy."

"Pleasure sir, Lieutenant Valentine Stone, First Basilisk Company." Val replied, "Thanks for saving our asses back there, would have been ironic if I died on my day of birth, right?" Valentine laughed, "We should both probably head to the medical wing, Bob has everything locked down for the moment and I imagine we are not the only ones needing a patch job."

"I did nothing but give you the right shove, Lieutenant. You saved yourselves." He looked to the others, shouting that now. "You saved yourselves, not I! Be proud of that today soldiers!" Turning his attention back to Val, he only smiled faintly at her joke before acknowledging his injury for the first time with only a slight puzzlement in what appeared to be two, deep brown eyes. "Just a moment, I don't need a doctor for this." With that same steadiness and calm demeanor, he took his arm and snapped it first to where it was in place again before taking that same knife from earlier. Up close, it revealed itself to have a power field that he quickly used to cauterize and burn the skin back together where it left a jagged scar.

Testing the limb for its full range of motion again, he nodded slightly as he sheathed the blade before speaking directly to the Lieutenant. "I'll take you to get patched up."

"That is one way to do it." She said as she turned to her remaining forces, about half of what had been there before, "Everyone inside for medical and on your way in grab the supplies off our fallen and drag them to the sides, no one desecrates a corpse today or any other day." She then promptly took one step and lost all the color in her face before falling over, her back having a large axe planted in it.

"On my Great Grandfather's grave…" The Admiral muttered, rushing to the Lieutenant's side where he studied the injury closely before determining the axe could in fact be safely removed here. "You're lucky." Was all he said further, carefully taking it from her back and tossing it aside. His eyes snapped up, identifying an unknown person in the crowds that he made a gesture to approach. "Captain, help me." He said, watching as a young woman dressed in similar attire to his own, save for the shoulder markings, made her way to the Lieutenant's other side.

Each one taking an arm, they brought her up to their shoulders and began to move swiftly to the medical section of the bunker. "Didn't think I'd be lifting this much weight today," The woman grumbled, "Damn supply crates of armor and weapons are easier to carry than this."

"Karen Kawasaki, quit that senseless complaining." He whispered, as they turned a corridor and found the medical wing. "Doc, got some stitches that need to be administered, now." He commanded, setting Val down gently on a cot on her stomach so the injury was in full view.

Neither expected a machine to roll into the room and briskly thunder over to them. the machine itself was humanoid from the waist up, but was on a set of treads below. It had no skin upon it but also wore a red tunic with a hood that did well to obscure its face. Many small arms extended from it's chest and began to stitch the many wounds upon her body.

"Lieutenant, you really should take more care in battle." A tiny female voice rang out, "Why, if I had been that way in my youth I would have been dead a millennia or two over."

"The Lieutenant fought well, Techpriest." Lucifer said, observing the tending of Val carefully and with a practiced eye. "If you had been out there, yes, you would be dead. You are a keeper of knowledge, not a foot soldier. She's a survivor though, tough as nails."

"Father," Karen coughed, indicating the others that were coming to be tended. "Hope you're prepared Techpriest, looks like many more are coming."

"She'll be fine," He stated, taking a seat next to the cot. "Go and tend the others Techpriest, I'll rest my weary head here and wait for the Lieutenant." He looked to the Captain, gesturing she go as well, since she had been trained medically just as he had taught himself so she knew enough to help the injured.

"Very well Admiral." The Techpriest replied before rolling away to administer her aid to the others.

"My Lady, the blockade is before us!" A Deathwatch Marine reported from the controls of the Thunderhawk they had used so they wouldn't alert the blockade of both Astartes and Imperial Navy ships.

"Activate the device and lets see if the Adeptus Mechanicus has out done themselves again." The Inquisitor stated, never moving from where she sat in the Astartes gunship.

"Cloak is active, Inquisitor." The same Marine reported, his heraldry shoulder being the color of dark grey with a red flame upon it, a iron halo in the same color adorning it, all over red wings similar to that of the Dark Angels Chapter.

"My lady if I may, why are we not contacting the Imperial ships?" Another Marine, this one with a shoulder guard in a black and gold color showing a fist holding a mighty hammer asked.

"Brother War, I believe I can answer that for you." A Marine holding only a Power Sword and Storm Shield responded before the Inquisitor could speak, his shoulder almost blending with the colors of the Deathwatch armor, upon it rested a silver plus with smaller pluses each end, "Truth be told, we are aiding a former Inquisitor, for she has been casted out for speaking the truth, a truth the Emperor himself spoke before he sat on that toilet…"

"You did not just…" Another Astartes, this one with a green shoulder bearing a lion wielding a sword.

"To get back on topic, I insulted the High Lords of Terra by saying that the Emperor wasn't a God, and while he is responsible for holding together our space travel, he is merely a powerful man, our Emperor." She said, her face hidden by her large brimmed hat, the only symbol upon visible upon her being the Aquila, even her Ordo Xenos symbol had been removed from her trench coat, and her only weapon rested on her lap, a rather simple rapier sword.

"Revenant, you follow her?" War asked, looking to their Captain.

"She speaks the truth, if the others wish to refuse the truth let them, but I shall follow it to the end Brother." The Captain who was also doubling as the pilot replied before raising an arm, "Prepare for atmospheric entry."

"Strap in with haste Brothers, Inquisitor I would add you in there but you are already seated and strapped." The former Iron Knight stated as he sat in his own seat, directly to her left.

They descended without trouble, that is, until the Captain noticed the loss of control, "Brace for impact, I have lost control."

Before they could impact the ground their fall was broken by the ancient trees that easily made Warhound Titans appear small in comparison. Instead of creating a crater the Thunderhawk halted it's crash and chose instead to hang by thousands of tangled vines and one massive tree limb.

"Report." Revenant ordered, looking up to see the Inquisitor stand and retrieve her hat, her golden eyes meeting his brown for but a moment before she put her hat back on.

"War, I am as steady as the Primarchs fortifications." The devastator shouted, gripping his Heavy Bolter before he stood.

"Blade, I too am as strong as my Primarchs tree forts." The Iron Knight laughed, earning a helmeted glare from his Brother from the Hammers of Dorn.

"Enough bickering! Captain, I Bandit am alright and am prepared to serve the Lion." The Disciple of Caliban stated, checking over his Apothecary Equipment.

A moment passed, two, after the comment that the Iron Knight had made. There was a sound that soon followed, the whoosh of air being cut and a revving of a chain blade. The tree that had ensnared the thunderhawk was shuddering, as it was cut down savagely with every thud of the blade that struck its trunk. After a few more massive strikes, the tree began to tip, and again for several seconds the thunderhawk was in free fall before crashing into the ground where it stayed. Before long, the blade quieted, although it was replaced by a massive black armored fist that smashed through the main door of the craft. Wrenching it aside, it was revealed to be none other than the Black Templar, whose helmet cast a darkened gaze into the depths and activated its built in headlights.

"Before you ask, he was the one who insulted the Primarch!" War shouted as he pointed at Blade.

The Marshall abruptly removed his helmet in response, revealing his face to the group crowded in the craft and showed an expression set in disappointment and only traces of anger as he looked directly at Blade.

"P…. Pri… How hard did I fall on my head exactly?" Blade asked, waving his power sword around as he spoke and pointing it at his fellows looking for any sign that he had been hallucinating, he found none, instead he found the others kneeling where they had been standing, "Lord Dorn, you…" Blade then fell over, but no one moved to catch him as he fainted.

Dorn watched the fallen marine a moment, before shaking his head and allowing himself a single, small smile before reverting to his normal expression as he waved and bade the rest get to their feet.

"My Primarch, I have so many questions for you." War spoke first, picking himself up and slowly walking forward.

"As do we, though I believe that should wait." The Former Inquisitor spoke, her eyes landing on a red and gold marine standing behind Dorn.

The Primarch looked slowly to Nitronus, his expression unreadable, though he made a gesture that the Chapter Master should make an attempt to vox as he handed him a single parchment with Velencio's personal caster code.

"Very well Dorn, it shall be so." Nitronus stated as he fiddled with his helm before speaking again, waving his arms slightly as if giving a public announcement to a crowd, "General Velencio, this is Chapter Master Nitronus, we have found Deathwatch Marines and a, well, I am not positive for the only mark she wears is an Aquila, what would you like done with them?"

"Bring them to me if possible, I would like it to be that we have no loose ends." The General replied, his voice loud and clear for all to hear as Dorn nodded while taking the parchment back from Nitronus.

"As you wish General." Nitronus replied, "I assume you have ears and can understand what is going on? Yes, then follow us." He spoke, leaving none to question his authority at the moment.

Meanwhile the Inquisitor was busy hiding her face, for upon it was a look of shock, not only had she found, or rather, fell, upon a Primarch, but the General of Generals? The thought crossed her mind many times to seek out General Velencio, for she remembered his name from growing up on Terra, but she had put that off so that she could discover the fate of her older brother.

"Kelsey, are you alright?" Revenant asked in a hushed tone, he having known her the longest, and having been the one to aid her escape from Terra.

"We shall wait and see, until we meet him, I can give you no certain answer to that question my friend, my Captain." She spoke, her voice just barely a whisper, though the shakiness of it could be related to how the tune of A sounds in a category five earthquake.

The honoring of the Fallen brothers had since passed, and Chaplain Rhayes had stepped down from his perch and headed with his fellows for the entrance to the manufactorum. Despite their sorrow, their pain that each felt in his hearts, they knew that they had a duty to uphold; they knew that their brothers would have wanted them to stand and be strong. Upon exiting the hole in the massive door, with Sahal and Breventus on his heels, the Chaplain bore witness to a small group of Chaos Marines be ripped apart brutally by heavy fire.

"They have upheld their word well brothers…" He whispered, slowly making his way down the length of the bridge as a rumble of general assent came from his fellows. "Brother David, have ye seen or heard any sign of the Iron Father?" He asked, somewhat hopefully.

David stood there, in the middle of the carnage; whereas all the other Dreadnoughts had stayed back, even the Ironclads who had no long ranged weapons mounted. Each of the four seemed to not only have managed their anger but to have also been slightly frightened, an odd sight indeed. Meanwhile David stood beating on a single lifeless Chaos Marine while uttering obscenities in another language and literally filling the sky with so much smog that from a distance one would mistake the Manufactorum as active.

The Chaplain and two Iron Hand Veterans made their approach. There, after the fact of having seen Sanguine act in a similar way so many a time, had steeled their nerves to the point that this frightened them none. "Brother David, I will not repeat my question." Rhayes said, removing his skull helm, a scowl set on his face as he stared down the Leviathan Dreadnought with no fear in his heart and soul.

"Have ye heard or seen of Smoteous?" Breventus asked, more respectfully.

"Steady yourself Brother David, and answer." Sahal added, staring down the Dreadnought as well from behind his helm.

"I have…" David replied, smashing the dead Chaos Marine one last time before releasing him and slowly making his approach, though the smoke billowing out did not falter, "North by northeast Chaplain."

"Chaplain," One of the Deredeos spoke, his voice soft and smooth for a entombed Marine, "is there anything you could do for Lord David, to ease his rage?"

Rhayes didn't answer, simply in response he made his way until he was two paces from the mighty machine that could just as easily crush him in a moment's notice. Eyes closed, he knelt down, placing his Crozius across his lap and a hand on the massive leg of the machine. "There is loss, charted eternally in the few chronicles that have survived of the memories of the Forgotten, Brother David." He stated, softly. "Every brother, be they Chaplain, Captain, Battle Brother...Dreadnought Sanguine… We form the Forgotten for our tales of tragedy intertwined. Everyone here, has lost their brothers, their Chapters, Legions, homes, their entire lives. But they, these fine men, came together in their darkest hours under one banner for Mankind. The story is the same of you, Brother David, know that we have suffered the same as ye and understand thy pain."

The Chaplain paused, as if deciding something that he should or shouldn't say. "I once knew a Leviathan Dreadnought… He was my brother, by blood. You remind me of him, with your anger… That anger, that hate, it is what ultimately forced my hand; when he started to lose sight of the world, who he was, and that was when he started killing us. He killed us, because the insanity made him forget himself and know nothing but rage." The Chaplain rose, finally, stepping away with a final whisper as he gestured the Forgotten to take follow of him. "You still have your mind, Brother David, be thankful you can avert what happened to my Chapter, to my brother."

Though it didn't show, the Iron Hands and Warriors alike were clearly surprised that Rhayes had spoken so openly about his past, as they passed by the Dreadnought due northeast for Smoteous.

"Chaplain, my fellows shall remain here under the command of Lord Tartarus, I shall accompany ye to your fellow… Thank you." The smoke died down and became minimal as David slowly walked in the footsteps of his Forgotten brothers.

"Follow me brothers," Rhayes said, entering into the forest. The effects of what had been the Iron Father's rampage of rage and despair was extremely apparent. Chaos Marines, or rather, the ripped remains of their bodies, lay strewn about. Some were rammed through trees, into the ground up till only their legs stuck out, and others, there was only a blood pool and parts of boots to indicate where they had stood.

On the wind, there was a faint noise, of sobbing. "We are close." The Chaplain whispered, taking light steps as he maneuvered around a few thickets of trees. His eyes immediately set upon the form of the Iron Father, who was on his knees, head in his hands. A Chaos Marine, a Berserker, to be exact, was nailed into the tree near his side by a branch nearly as thick as his stomach. "T...Tell me…" He whispered, then, screamed, as he turned and savagely peppered the Berserker's face with furious punches. All the while, tears of blood ran down his face, as the Chaos Marine was punched deeper and deeper into the trunk of the tree.

"Hehe, you think I answer to Sirrus, no, only the mightiest of us answer to him directly." The Beserker laughed, "Princess Diana shall have fun with ye, loyalist."

"Diana? Wasn't she one of the few Sisters who did in fact betray us and her own?" David spoke, and the Chaos Marine's face paled.

"You, but, Master said…" He never finished as a drill claw slammed into him and put him through the tree.

"Your Master, my brother, is daft and shall die by my will." David spoke, his voice low as he moved the tree with a single claw and stepped on the Marine, "Now answer Smoteous in a clear and concise way… NOW!" His final word was amplified by the massive amount of pressure from his foot.

"You mentioned Princess Diana,"He said, an eye looking gratefully to the Leviathan before focusing on the Berserker he was questioning. Leaning in close, his expression was dark as he asked, "Where can I find her, because I think I'd like to 'have some fun' chatting with her privately."

"She isn't far, I'll tell you if you let me live!" The Chaos Marine shouted quickly, gripping the foot which seemed to push him down into the ground further.

"Something can be worked out, I think." Smoteous said, gesturing faintly for David to raise his massive foot a bit. "Now tell me, where is Diana?"

"A warning, before you continue Smoteous, we have spared him before, and he has betrayed us twice." David whispered beyond anyone else's ears.

"North, she is hiding out with her Daemonettes having quite the orgy with a few of my brothers. You should be able to just walk in without being noticed." The Chaos Marine replied, grateful that David had stepped off of him, though still watching the Leviathan, whomes smoke stacks were absolutely fuming.

"I shall allow ye to live, Heretic," He said, watching the Berserker's expression change to a hideous smile before Smoteous looked to David and then gave the Chaos Marine another dark look. "But if ye should even step one little bit at all out of line, I will allow Brother David to handle ye personally."

"Hmm, a repeat of Insidium IV perhaps, Chuck?" David snarled, mashing his drill and claw together.

"Get in the midst of us, where every single one of my brothers can see ye, Heretic." Smoteous commanded, watching as the now-white Berserker nodded rapidly and hurried to be in the center of the Iron Hands and Warriors who glared at him with Bolters all prepared to be used if necessary. "Move out." Smoteous ordered, taking the lead again and heading deeper into the jungles, due northward.

"I don't trust him Smote, not one bit… should've let me squish him." David stated as he marched slowly at Smoteous' pace, "They are good for one thing, and one thing only, pancakes."

"No my brother, he is good for something else as well." Smoteous let a single, harsh chuckle escape him as he tossed a glance back to even see one of the Iron Hands sizing their charge up for just what he was about to say. "Bullet shield."

"Be on alert, one of the few things I have left physically is my nose, and I smell the perfume of that wench." David spoke, the stacks on his back puffing out even more smog, "And if you listen close enough you can hear her moaning as well… Go around front and charge, upon your entry and her acknowledgment of ye, I shall strike with the fury rivalling that of the Emperor himself." David ordered, chuckling to himself as he sprinted around, a streak of black smoke following his path.

"Brothers, follow his commands as ye would mine this time." The Iron Father whispered, his fellows acknowledging with faint nods as they moved stealthily about to take up positions. The Berserker had been stuck with Sahal and Breventus, who took up observation of the foul scene ahead as the Iron Father shook his head slowly and approached. Stepping into sight, it was all Smoteous could do not to physically retch and recoil as he drew his Crozius and stepped forward. "Diana!" He called, waiting about two-dozen paces away from behind a column "Got a moment?"

"Hmm? That depends on who is asking?" The princess asked, her voice like spider silk, beautiful yet deadly, "I happen to be having a moment with the locals, and I must admit these female guards are lushish."

Smoteous made a gesture, first to the Berserker, then to Diana, and he made a slice across his throat and the two Brothers who guarded him pointed their weapons to his head, prepared to pull the trigger if he didn't deliver.

"Tis I exalted one, I believe the nickname you gave me when Master Sirrus gifted me to your service was Bubble Butt…" The Berserker stated, a scowl ever present on his face.

"Ah yes, would you be a dear and undress for me, my Honor Guard will handle any threats that may come, I want your ass here for my pleasure." Diana commanded as she bit into one of the female guards breasts eliciting a scream of agony as her tongue dug its way into her body and out of her bare vagina.

"MONSTER!"A regal voice shouted, and after repositioning slightly a silver figure could be seen, his armor damaged to the point of no return, "These Guard die day in and out, sacrifice everything they could have for perhaps a greater tomorrow and thou would dare kill them in such a manner aside from holy combat!?" He shouted, a righteous fury building from within him as he pulled on his chains.

"A Grey Knight, but how did you…?" Butt began, but received a seductive look from Diana as she casually ate the body of the soldier while four other female soldiers rubbed themselves on her's, the look of fear in their eyes.

The Iron Father didn't leave long of a gap in time from their minced words, as he seemed to lose his mind again for a portion of time. With it, his near ungodly powers returned, as he looked upon the scene one last time from cover, and noticed also the massive cloud of smog hanging over the area. "I thought you could be redeemed, now I see the truth, and it is unforgivable." He shouted, leaping from cover and charging straight to her where he ended up barreling into a Daemonette that had moved to block him instead. Tackling her to the ground, he growled in her face like a mad thing, putting any Berserker's fury to shame as he smashed her to bits with Crozius and fist. The sound of fire broke out, as the Iron Hands and Warriors took on the rest of the honor guard from their cover. Breventus and Sahal, both turned their bolters and distracted the Princess long enough for the other four soldiers to rush to their sides safely.

Her defence however could not stop what came next, "FOR THE IMPERIUM OF MAN, I HAVE COME TO KILL YOU BITCH!" David's voice rang out as the ground began to shake as if an army was running full tilt and in step.

The rear most wall never even stood a chance against the might of the Leviathan as he burst through it, drill claw impacting one of the two Chaos Dreadnoughts before her turned his attention to the other, only to have a lascannon round obliterate his favoured weapon.

"FOR THAT I SHALL END YE PAINFULLY SHORT STUFF!" David yelled as he smacked it to it's back and crushed the entombed Chaos Marine with one foot, "DIANA, I HAVE COME TO END YOU, AND THIS TIME MY BLOOD BROTHER SHALL NOT SAVE YOUR SKANKY ASS FOR HIS AMUSEMENT!" David yelled as he charged, the few Chaos Marines inside being butt naked dashing for cover but most getting gunned down, Bubble having drawn his bolter when the attack started and fired on his former brothers in favour of the Iron.

"David it has been far too long, don't you remember our last night together before I chose my colors?" Diana asked, spreading feathered wings and taking flight, though she made a point to keep her legs open for all to see.

David didn't reply immediately, he merely lept into the air and grabbed her pelvis with his claw, engaging his flamer as he did so as he slammed her into the ground before landing atop her, "I remember you getting inside my tomb and giving me my first, I wish you hadn't." He whispered before twisting her lower half off her body and stomping a few paces back.

Already, the battle was over, as the Forgotten ceased firing and searched the area extensively. They found one marine left, who didn't flee or fight. Breventus and Sahal, however, remained on guard of the Berserker and the four soldiers, as they watched Smoteous make a slow, steady approach before pausing beside the Dreadnought and taking the scene in of the Princess. "You know above all else your weapons will not slay her brother, nor even mine." He growled, angrily. "But I can banish her to the warp, with all my strength, and the Hallowed Badge of my Office."

"Do as you wish, but I want a trophy." David spoke, leaning down and gripping a small pendant around her neck, "I am taking this back, you don't deserve it." He then tossed her lower half to her, which bounced off her face and landed a few feet away, ass in the air.

"Oh please, you know that you were my first t-" She began but was cut off brutally as he picked up the remains of one of the dreadnoughts and slammed it into her.

"I DON'T FUCKING CARE, GO FUCK NURGLE, BUT MY BIRTH RING DOESN'T BELONG TO YOU, IT BELONGS TO ONE WHO IS WORTHY!" David shouted, causing another wall to fall apart as even more black smog masked the low level ceiling, rather what was left of it, away from their eyes.

"I have only one question left to ask," Smoteous said, stepping forth, and kneeling astride Diana with Crozius in his lap. He lifted her up easily by the throat, holding her just inches from his face, as he asked. "Where, is Sirrus?"

"Everywhere, yet nowhere, in front of you, and behind you, He is The Champion of Tzeentch, even more powerful than that upstart Magnus, and so much better in bed. Have fun figuring that out, though you could start in the forest near your pissy ass General's makeshift base, he can't even keep his army under control." She laughed, a mad cackle at that, though she wasn't the only one to laugh as David chuckled along, and muttered something garbled.

"First Mistake, cracking wise at the General. Second Mistake, doing it in front of me. Third Mistake, You don't know who I am… I am the High Champion of the Emperor, who is more powerful than any of your false Gods." His eyes turned from filled blood to black, almost seeming to crack at the seams as he rose with Crozius in hand before slamming it down with all his might. "This weapon is blessed to serve those who are of the Emperor's esteem, and with the power of the Blood that flows to Him, I banish thee from this realm!" He screamed, as the black aura spread forth upon the remains of the Princess before enveloping her entire body, both pieces, and burrowing deep into the earth as if dragging her to hell.

The Iron Father huffed, still growling, but showing his weakness now as he returned to normal and fell to a kneel. At the same time, two Iron Warriors had freed the chained Grey Knight and took a wide berth from him immediately.

"Thank you, are those soldiers alright?" The Knight asked, looking around for the two younger women, "I believe I saw the Daemonettes drag their clothes, or what classifies since they were wearing next to nothing to begin with, into the side room that managed to survive this mighty Dreadnought's... Rampage I believe would be a good term." He then looked at the two traitors before pointing, "Pets maybe?"

"And you are whom, stranger?" David asked, the smoke from his stacks dying down slightly as he slowly panned his view around trying to find the slag that was his left arm.

"I am Chaplain Grey, of the Grey Knights… Now may I know whom I am in the presence of, as I feel odd things, yet… Are you loyal Iron Warriors?" He asked slightly confused, but also steadily walking towards the side room.

"I…" Smoteous began, before coughing heavily into his hand, with it coming back to his side darkened by blackened blood. He rose, wiping it off quickly to avoid anyone seeing, as he continued speaking. "I am Iron Father Smoteous, Formerly of the Iron Hands."

"I am Chaplain Rhayes, Former Warsmith of the Iron Warriors, as are all my brothers." Rhayes said, respectfully, though he too remained as far as possible from the Grey Knight, as if expecting judgement. "We serve the General, who, in turn, serves the Emperor, so, yes, we are loyal."

"I wasn't going to judge, I am well aware of the Liberator's arrival, that Daemon Princess wouldn't stop raving about how she'd love to get under the General's… You know what, I am stopping right there, this place needs burning and to be forgotten." Grey laughed, punching his fist through the lock of the massive bunker door and tearing it open, "They stowed our… Emperor's mercy, fire, I need holy fire and a few dozen sisters!"

"Pray tell wh… I conceed Grey's point, fire is needed Iron Father." David spoke, his heavy flamer coming to life, "Though sisters shall be unnecessary, all you shall need is a Brother."

"I...I've seen worse." Smoteous said, shakily, as he approached the door and stared into the side room with an unreadable expression at the contents. To the younger brothers, he gestured they remain back, for even they shouldn't have seen the disturbing, defiled, horrific remains that plastered the walls, floor, ceiling. Runes, carved into their very flesh, with a sickening stench wafting forth that made the weakened Iron Father want to puke. "Collect the clothing Grey Knight, and the equipment, then Brother David, s…" He spluttered off abruptly, falling against a nearby column with a terrible coughing fit of more blood which this time he knew he could not hide.

"Iron Father, are ye well? Why did I bother asking that? Of course thou aren't well, take my hand." Grey stated, grasping the Iron Father's wrist and lifting him up, before shifting him so he could walk with his support, "Lets get you away from this place and find an Apothecary, Brother."

"You, yeah you... Bubble was it? Get the gear so I can torch in peace and send them on their way purified." David commanded, snapping his claw as flames sputtered out and died.

"Very well great dreadnought, um, Dicky an extra hand please?" Bubble asked his nude brother, who looked as if he was about to faint when David cast his gaze to him.

"Um… sure Brother Butt." The Slaaneshi Marine replied, all eight of his penis' dangling loose and soft, as if they were scared.

"What the actual fuck happened to allow this?" One of the Iron Hands, the younger of them, asked, approaching the Slaaneshi Marine with a quizzical expression before shaking his head. "This can go either of two ways, A- Get some clothes so I don't have to see it, or B- You're about to lose seven of those things." He made a gesture to one of the Iron Warriors, who drew from his belt a smaller version of the Astartes Chainsword, and stepped forth so that he was beside the Slaaneshi now. "What's it gonna be bud?"

Dicky grabbed the two dicks where his pectorals should have been and shook his head repeatedly, "I… I… Youch!" He screamed out in pain as David ripped one off him, "What the Hell?"

"You cannot wear armor with those, proceed with the cutting, before I decide to just rip them off of him." David nonchalantly replied as Bubble pulled out the seventh and final Heavy Bolter.

"Sire, I found something of interest inside, something you might be able to put use to." He said, visibly cringing both from his brothers mutations and David's grip on one of the… dicks.

"And just what might that be?" David asked tossing the dick away without care, though it bounced off of Rhayes' head.

"Four Assault Cannons and spare Dreadnought parts my lord." Bubble spoke, backing away as he saw the Chaplain walk forward.

"I would think ye would have more respect for one who has shared the pain you go through, Dreadnought." Rhayes said, blatantly annoyed, as he tossed a glance back at that which had struck and in fact, put a dent into his skull helm. "But I can see now, that all of that was meaningless to ye, and that ye care not for your brethren around you." Turning away, he made for the door immediately; passing Breventus and Sahal and the soldiers, he paused in the door frame, before soundly punching into it and making one of the walls left collapse as he exited.

The two Veteran Iron Hands stared a moment, both at the wall, themselves, and finally, to David; both wondering what he had done as they'd been focused on their 'designated' task of keeping guard until the soldiers were decent to be viewed.

"I didn't… Rhayes wait!" David called, stomping past, "Did that actually, dammit I am sorry you… Why must you take after your Primarch!?" David shouted as he vanished in the distance.

"Well then… that was, different." Grey spoke, shaking his head as he rested Smoteous down, "Suppose one of them will end up dead or no?"

"Not Rhayes…" Smoteous whispered, shaking his head before coughing into his silver hand. "Bastard wouldn't dare strike an ally… And he's too damn stubborn to die anyways." Smoteous smiled grimly, as he wiped the traces of blood away from his mouth. "He just needs time to brood, it's how he and his brothers get over their problems."

Allegra moaned as she moved her sore body and realized that she was no longer in the comfort of both Sergei and her forest, but inside of a metal machine that seemed to be rumbling forward. She looked around and realized that the vehicle was empty aside from her, the first thought that ran through her mind was runaway metal box? Then ghosts? She then noticed her upper armor she had removed when speaking to the wonderful Captain laying neatly nearby. She tried to stand up but fell twice before crawling over and putting her gear on, though she did finally notice a hole near where her heart would be and where she could see her dirty flesh peeking out at her.

"How do I get out of here?" She muttered as she tried to stand once more only to be thrown forward by the halting of the tank, "Ouch…"

"Ask and ye shall receive young one." Vasi answered in earnest, as he opened the hatch from the top of Skully and lowered his head to look inside. "I tried to keep the ride smooth so you could rest, Captain's orders… But tha forest was fightin me at every moment." He laughed, raising back up out of the hatch before offering a hand to help Allegra out again.

"How long was I out exactly… if you don't mind me asking that is?" Allegra asked all too eagerly as she climbed out with his aid.

"I don't have a watch, and I haven't seen the sun in a while…" He began, before closing his eyes as the tank began to ponderously rumble. He listened, and then spoke. "Skully says it's been eighteen hours, fifteen minutes, thirty-three seconds since we moved out so…" He patted her shoulder, laughing again. "Don't worry, that's nothing around here. Lieutenant Gurlukovich slept for a whole month once, after a campaign."

"I've never slept so long before, I… I'm sorry… But um, do you...you by chance have anything I could…um..Use to patch my armor?" She asked, pointing to the fist sized hole showing a portion of her dirt covered breast.

"Yeah, sure," Vasi replied, looking to the column of soldiers that had halted behind his tank as he called out, "Armor check!"

Instantly, someone tossed a chestplate toward him, which he caught deftly and looked it over. "This belonged to Corporal Shalashaska, Fifth Squad." He read, "He died in combat, but his death will be that it should stay yours, Soldier." He said, passing the heavily-clad chestplate of the former Corporal to her as the Russ resumed its advance at a decent pace. With it, the column did as well.

"Thank you… uh… sir?" Allegra asked as she pulled off her old chestplate and put on the faded woodland camouflage one provided to her, noting the name engraved upon it with a faint smile of respect before grabbing her old green and black one placing it on a small clip to her jump pack so she could repair it or use it as scrap later.

"Sir?" The Conscript laughed, as his words echoed a bit and caused the rest of the Company to burst into laughter of their own.

"Vasi ain't no officer!" One called.

"Hell, I've got more Rank than him!" Another shouted.

"No need for Sir out here on the battlefield," Vasi stated, suppressing his smile a moment. "Out here, we're all equal. Although, I'm a Conscript so… In the presence of officers, you outrank me, Soldier." He made a joking salute, before shaking his head slightly.

"Conscript, I never knew such a position existed, I am Private… Would you not outrank me?" She asked, looking at the soldiers around her.

"In any Imperial Army… No, Conscript is the lowest standard rank of any staff. Even the lowest Imperial Soldier can order me around, though they'd regret trying to do that." The Tank Commander replied, with a few chuckles coming from his fellows, who were also all Conscripts save for the officers who had at one time themselves been Conscripts.

The tank then shuddered to a halt, "Why has the great spirit stopped it's prowl?" Allegra asked, furrowing her brow.

"Skully?" He asked, looking down at the tank, with his eyes closed as he felt the rumbles of the tank's last splutters. "She's just out of fuel, needs time to build power in the backup generator to take its place before she's good to go again." Vasi gently patted the roof of the turret in understanding before leaping off the side and calling to the halted column that it was time to hold up again. "You should go find the Captain, Private Allegra. I believe from the way you two came out of the woods earlier there was more to be said." Immediately, the Conscript began to inspect his tank, sometimes whispering sweet nothings to it as he worked as if it were in fact, alive.

"What fuels…., Skully?" She asked, before pointing towards a darker area of the Swamp that was nearby, "Black Sludge is undrinkable to us, though Dennis seems to like it, will it work for Skully?"

"Crude oil?" Vasi shook his head, "Not that crap, not for my girl." He stated. "I wouldn't dare give that to her, lest she let me have it with a burst of hot plasma to the face." He waved that idea off, adding finally as he heard the generator beginning to hum from within as it started to provide power to the systems of the Russ. "There's my beautiful Skully, always on time." He said, softly, patting the side of the tank as it almost purred in response.

"There is an old building, but cursed it is, though Dennis seems to be able to get his… Black Sludge from it just fine there." She said before hopping down, "I am off to find Captain, Poo Bah be with you."

"I…" The Conscript began, but immediately closed his mouth, unwilling to try and change someone who, at this point, he considered too far gone to even remotely begin to understand the Imperium. "You go do that then, Skully's good to go, but she's gonna be a little slow because her plasma generator isn't used to powering the whole tank." He hopped back onto the turret, taking a seat with the main plasma cannon powered down and sitting between his legs as the vehicle lumbered forward slowly.

Allegra waved as she walked towards the rear of the formation, as there was no one ahead of the tank. She found herself humming an old tune that her mother had always sung, something about a Jungle and making you scream, though she could never remember the lyrics unfortunately.

Sergei, it seemed, stood at the very rear of the column of marching soldiers. With him was Lieutenant Gurlukovich, and the two seemed to be discussing something of importance as the Lieutenant shook his head and nearly shouted at his commander. "Captain, with all due respect, we can't stay out here. You know I'm all for a good fight, but we'll be massacred if we continue forth."

"Don't you think I know that, Lieutenant." The Captain replied, his brow furrowed in thought. "But I can't in good faith order us to retreat, that would break the doctrine and code that every Russian Company has followed since the dawn of the Liberators."

"Then we at least need somewhere to lay up, to rest, recuperate, and defend, Captain." Gurlukovich stated, "Something like the great Heroes of Old defended, like our hallowed city of Stalingrad on Terra."

Allegra looked on and listened, then remembered the conversation she had just had with Vasi, about the place filled with the men and women like Dennis, but who had always killed any that were different.

"If you are willing to fight for it, there is a place…" She started, then blushed furiously as both officers turned their eyes towards her, "Not far, following the Black River, a large building from days of Poo Bah. It's filled with more of Dennis' kind, but they are not friends to outsiders, they may fight you for it."

"Well, we'll just have to show em that flesh is just as strong as any machine." Gurlukovich said, giving a nod of approval at Allegra's suggestion before turning back to his commander awaiting an official decision.

"The Emperor will see us through this next battle, I am sure of it." Sergei finally said, "If we must do battle, then it shall be so." The Captain finally turned to Allegra again, a faint smile playing on his lips. "Could you lead us to this facility, Allegra?

"Of course, all we need to do is follow the river." She stated, while also pointing at the black sludge trail next to them.

"Shouldn't be too hard to find then," Sergei said, as Gurlukovich relayed the official orders to the Company Sergeants. The tank ahead changed course slightly, following the river, and the soldiers followed suite as the Captain and Lieutenant followed at the rear still. "You're pretty knowledgeable about this area Allegra, far more than a dozen of our finest orbital scans provided us." Sergei finally said, as he saw from the thickets of the forest the outline of a massive structure in the nearby area.

"Not far from here is home, I played in this wood when I was young, I know this place because Dennis saved me from these things like but unlike him." She replied, "I was only seven, learning to hunt by stalking Gatordons."

"Indeed, she and a boy named Gabe had entered the area, as customary I stalked them to ensure their return." Dennis spoke up as he appeared out of nowhere, "If my memory serves correctly, these men and women of metal like mine, deserted us early on, and chose to be self concerned jackasses… I had forsaken them and left the facility, as I was in no position to fight back, after that I can't remember anything, that is, until recent memories."

The Sergeant of the small squad then dropped down, "I sent word of your presence in the jungle, any squads that are out here will aid us, but you should know that mine is the only one to remain with you, as the other two have important tasks, such as food gathering, and supply hunting, winter is coming after all, and it shall wait for no one."

"Much obliged Sergeant, thank you." The Captain said, nodding faintly, as he listened to the halt of Skully up ahead.

"Captain, gate's in sight." Vasi hollered, hopping from the tank's top to the murky ground. "Request permission to scout, Captain?"

"Captain, they're memory circuits are in worse condition than mine, and I have come here a few times to, acquire fuel and oil my body's joints, I will scout ahead and find a path inside that you could use to, how shall we say, surprise the traitors?" Dennis spoke, his tone of voice calm yet certain, though there was a faint buzzing as he spoke.

"Very well," Sergei said, before having a small chuckle. "Sorry Vasi, not today my friend." All he got was a disappointed 'Awww' in response as the Conscript leaned somewhat sadly against the side of his tank, merely listening now to the plasma engine rumble and purr.

Dennis gave a crisp salute, "For the Imperium and our mighty Emperor." He spouted off before performing a perfect about face and walking slowly up to the gate. He paused a moment before slipping by through a hole large enough for an Astartes to walk through. He managed to get to another hole, this one in the side of the wall before making the motion to advance, that motion however was cut short as a tainted power sword pierced his back and protruded out of his chest.

"Bitch, I am a Jungle Fighter of the Fifth Imperials I don't die that easy!" He shouted as he ripped a machete off his hip as he forced himself off the blade, sparks flying and oil spewing forth everywhere, "Better to die for the Emperor than live for yourself… AVE DE IMPERIUM!" He shouted, plunging his blade into the Chaos Marines face before dropping to a knee and clutching his chest. "Who's next ya sons of bitches!?" He shouted, just before getting blown off the ground and getting launched over towards the First Imperial forces.

Vasi watched a moment, blinking, as he saw Dennis land before his tank. It was seeing his new friend be so easily dealt with that served to compel him to action, served to fuel his hate, as he drew his knife and charged forward past the Mech Man and into the fray. "You will all pay in blood tenfold for that!" He screamed, madly, as he heard Skully rumbling loudly behind him, her heavy bolters and front mounted lascannon still operable and firing as several Chaos Marines emerged and engaged him. The Russian Company spread itself out swiftly, firing in volleys at their foes; all knowing that only the Failed's Heavy Bolters would make short work of the Traitors as they set up their weapons.

"Emperor, a day just can't be easy, can it?" Sergei said, though he smiled grimly as he joined his fellow soldiers and observed Vasi's rage a moment. "Save some for us, will ya?" He called, before charging in after him as Gurlukovich directed the Failed's fields of fire.

"Apes, er, Ape, Charge!" Elaine yelled, opting for her chain blade in lieu of her Hellgun.

Together both she and Allegra lept into the air with the aid known as the fog of war, landing directly behind the enemy lines. Elaine slammed her blade home through the ass of a Khornate Berserker as Allegra pumped rounds into a Sorcerer. That is when things got worse, Elaine was unexpectedly impaled by a Cavalry Sword as a shining example of what Dennis had once been stepped out of the shadows, roughly nineteen more like him following suite. Upon each one's chest was the hated icon of Chaos, but more importantly, each one's eyes shone purple from behind their visors.

"For Chaos, we have come to kill all of ye pathetic organic loyalists." The lead Chaos Mech stated, laughing as he pulled Elaine's lifeless corpse off his now bloodied sword, your flesh is weak, my metal is strong, and now, now you all perish."

Allegra was batted to the ground abruptly, a sword gleaming over her bringing a certain end that was interrupted by the Machine's head detonating in a shower of sparks, "Run girl, now!" Dennis spoke, his voice garbled as his body stitched itself back together, "Get outta here while ya still can, I'll hold this line!" His voice began taking on a North American Southerner's as he one handed his Heavy Bolter and marched forwards, taking fire from all directions and healing almost as quickly.

Allegra wasted no time in moving straight for Sergei, even accidentally leaving her Hellgun behind as she did so, her only thought being to get to him and try to live through this.

"Emperor be damned woman!" Vasi shouted, as he turned his head and saw her retreat about to be cut off by one of the strange metal creatures of Chaos. Plunging his knife deep in the skull of the Chaos Marine he fought with, he turned quickly and went into a dead sprint before ramming into the side of the thing. The two went down into the sludge, trading blows, although this time it seemed the creature had the upper hand as his fist went straight through the Conscript's stomach. Vasi's eyes went wide, although he didn't scream in pain, as his own spine was snapped and he was tossed aside like a weakling. Immediately, Skully's engines revved and fire plumed from her mufflers, but the tank could do little more than provide cover fire as it began to transmit an emergency distress signal on all frequencies.

"Comrade Vasili!" Gurlukovich screamed, immediately ordering the fire of the Failed descend upon the offender as the Captain received Allegra and immediately had her duck before he took one of the creature's fists to his face and slid back a few steps.

"That one actually hurt," He spat, raising his own fists to fight before tossing a glance and seeing the normal men and even his fellows of the Failed dueling hand to hand with others. "Why don't you give me another, before I rip your skull off, hateful spawn of Chaos."

Allegra plunged her combat knife into the back of his neck and twisted the blade right off inside of him, her eyes going wide as the Chaos Machine laughed, "I think I'll finish the girl first, such a shame, I remember my first woman, she was twelve and I was thirteen, I killed her while we slept together, though our superiors never found out." He continued laughing as he approached her.

Further in the field Dennis was now dual wielding Heavy Bolters over the form of a dead Chaos Marine, of whom he had taken his second weapon from, and was doing his best, even under heavy fire from Flamers to punish the heretics. "Reminds me of that cookout Helga had, ah it's all coming back to me now you wenches, now if I could just figure out which one of you disabled my memory and sent me off into the woods when I refused to join your pitiful rebellion!" He shouted, his voice almost identical to that of the Pre Dark Age of Humanity John Wayne.

"That's what you think, Heretic!" Sergei shouted, rushing forth and smashing into the Chaos Machine with all his strength, in a similar manner that which Vasi had attempted before. The result wasn't much different, but for the fact that the Captain wasn't so easily crippled as they fought one another viciously in the murky water. At one point, Sergei's own arm was ripped from him, and he only growled in response, before finally drawing back with all his strength and slamming his fist straight through the face of his enemy. Sparks flew as a gaping hole now stood where the Machine's entire face had been. "That's all for you, for threatening her in front of me." He muttered, barely making it to a standing position as the fever set in while his arm regenerated slowly. His last vision before blacking out were of those Machines beginning to best his men, leaving only the Hundred Failed standing before he caught a glimpse of a strange being emerging from the forest.

"Noooo!" Allegra screamed, running toward his failing form, Dennis was taken by surprise and turned to face her, thus halting his barrage of fire, and allowing one of his former allies to get close.

The Machine punched him in the gut, but then received a punch to the chin, as the two began trading blows that one would see from a 'Rock Em Sock Em' game, the final outcome being the offender's head taking a one way trip and Dennis getting into another wrestling match as he was stabbed through the chest once more, though this time by a Cavalry Sword.

The strange being that had entered the fray from the forests said nothing, as it merely casually observed the dire situation with an almost boredom in its every motion. Clothed and concealed mostly by robes of red and grey, a simple Servo-Harness was affixed to its chest and heralded plasma cutters, servo-arms and saws. Only its eyes, which glowed a deep green, were visible on its face, as it turned to the nearest machine. An axe laid unused at its waist, and as it drew closer and stepped past Allegra and the unconscious Captain it's hands gleamed silver. As the Failed, a Sergeant, was knocked aside, it stepped in the way, blocking the Machine's approach and staring straight into the crazed female machine's eyes.

"And just who do you think you are, spare parts?" She shouted as she stabbed forward with her blade, only to have it shatter against the mysterious figure's armor, "Oh damn, well I assume you wanna fuck then, I still have the hole?" She feebly suggested as she began backing up slowly.

Dennis however did not notice this new player's entrance, instead he was busy ripping the innards of his combatant out of his body with one hand, while slamming him repeated to the ground with the other.

"Systems analyzing." Was the response given from the mysterious person. "Status report, indicates high levels of fear after initial aggression has failed. Course of Action?" The eyes shifted, only once, as the robed metal one made its approach until it was only two steps away. "Course of Action, determined. Reprogramming required." Immediately, two of the massive Servo-Arms engulfed the female's arms, securing her where she was as the metal one's hood blew down from the speed of its work. Made mostly of wire and plates, stood the face of a man who looked as if he himself very well could've been fully machine save for his skin. His hair virtually nonexistent, shaved down, and his green eyes still burning brightly in light as in darkness as a single drill produced from the servo-harness. Going straight through her skull, it paused, before withdrawing as he drew a single chip from a pouch at his belt. "Reprogramming complete." He stated, inserting the chip and allowing the hole to regenerate as he released her promptly. "Personal Status report?" He demanded, watching as the Failed continued their desperate battle around him.

"Corporal Jenny of the Fifth Imperial Hellbound Jungle Fighters reporting for duty, status green, I shall procure a weapon and slay these vile traitors in the name of our great leader, the Emperor." She reported, charging off to do just that, any markings or hints of Chaos completely gone from her body, her eyes shining only white from behind the visor.

"Systems analysis of situation" The metal man said to himself, before his green eyes flickered a moment in reflection of the thought. "Status is hostile. Engage and destroy targets with impunity." Merely looking about, it was then that the plasma cutter on his harness began to charge dangerously as he took in his hands his axe, his servo-arms and saws preparing before he charged into the midst of the Chaos Machines still standing against the Failed's valiant defense.

"Enough you piece of scrap, die damit die!" Dennis shouted, tearing his foes head clean off before standing up slowly. Looking around he noticed a familiar soldier fighting on his side now, her IFF tag appearing on his HUD as a friendly. "Jenny Long… But they deactivated you, I watched them do it…" His thoughts were interrupted by another blade through his chest, "Will you stop doing that, it doesn't fucking work on me you dolts!"

"Die beggars, traitors, slaves to Chaos!" Jenny yelled, grabbing up two Chaos Power Swords that were seemingly cleansed by her touch as she annihilated any traces of the remaining Marines, leaving what remained of her fellows standing before her and a limping Dennis, two in total.

"Battle report indicates the situation is contained." The mystery metal man stated, as he made his way slowly to the tank, where he paused, listening to the near growl-like puffs of flame from the mufflers as he patted it's side. "I have answered your distress call, Skull Krusher." His green eyes darted about a moment, where he found himself staring at the incapacitated Conscript who was now being treated for his wounds before hearing one of the Failed call out in a voice of pure surprise.

"Fabricator-General Kane!?" Was all he managed to say, as the ancient Martian turned his head and observed the scene that was near panic as word spread. "Step forth, Mechanical Soldier Jenny and…" He trailed off, for a moment, studying the other closely. "Soldier Dennis." He completed, promptly.

"Colonel Dennis, I remember now, the Manufactorum, the desertion, my hunt, my demise..." Dennis spoke as he limped forward, his repair unit no longer operational due to fuel consumption to keep it running in battle.

"Corporal Jenny reporting sir." The other reported, earning a pained glance from Dennis.

"Just what exactly did you do to her?" Dennis asked, checking over his shoulder at the other two who had surrendered, knowing that they had been defeated and were now on their knees with hands on their heads.

Kane regarded that question with an odd look, and a slight tilt of his head as steam hissed and wires shifted to accommodate the motion. "I have done as protocol dictates. The machine must know its proper place in the galaxy, but so must I." He stated. "She is far above that which I am, as are ye Colonel, but I had to take the precautions to ensure no harm would befall her by that of these Russians."

The Fabricator-General paused, observing Dennis closely and examining his expression with the utmost care. "Anger, despair, mostly anger I detect." He said, finally, as his gaze shifted slightly to Jenny. "The time of worry has passed, however, Colonel. I can safely deactivate the chip I have installed, but you may desire to restrain the Corporal for I have no control over her reversion to her previous state."

Meanwhile, Vasi was just sitting up from his debilitating injuries of the previous battle. Several of the Failed being around him, he gave, and received both odd looks and ones of respect. It was when he heard the sound of Skully's engine revving madly that he turned to her, and, despite his weakness in body he got up swiftly and ran to her, where he fell to a kneel beside the tank, one hand clutching his heart and the other resting against her side plating.

The Failed watched, knowing the bond he shared with his tank, before they turned to the more pressing matter at hand and completely secured the two prisoners and proceeded to start sweeping the Refinery to ensure it was safe. Gurlukovich however, remained behind. He stood, a few paces away from his fallen Captain, before he crouched down with his head shaking slightly.

"By Stalin's hallowed name brother, why do you keep doing this to yourself?" He asked, almost in jest, before his expression turned serious as he placed a hand gently on Allegra's shoulder. "I know why… Of course I know why but... " He paused, as he managed to tear the Private's attention to him a moment before he continued softly, so only she could hear. "It was easy to see, from the moment he met you, I mean…" He smiled, a sad, sorrowful smile, as he heard Sergei's slow stirring back to life. "You take good care of my big brother, I must go and ensure the position is secure." He patted her cheek faintly, the words, _'big brother'_ left hanging in the air as he stepped towards the gates just as Sergei started to splutter and cough and wake up again.

"Bring her into the facility, I'll go find a few restraints within and then we'll see." Dennis gave his reply, his tone of voice slightly muffled as he limped away, making certain to glare at the two who surrendered.

"Corporal, follow me inside, if you would." Kane commanded, making way to the entrance of the facility without needing to look back or receive acknowledgement, for he knew with the chip connected to her brain she would carry out his orders to the letter.

"Make yourselves at home gentlemen, fresh meat should arrive soon." Elis spoke as she moved aside a cloth covering the doorway to what could only be their home. Inside two younger children, around ten or so, were playing a game of chess, though the pieces were highly interesting as one side was modeled for the Eldar, and the other were Astartes.

"Fresh meat?" Saar asked, "I'm all down for that, but I wish I could've hunted whatever my kill was instead." The nine other Blood Angels nodded in agreement; although the Blood Ravens ignored the Captain, preferring instead to simply observe the two children play chess. The strategy, however simple to them, still was much more interesting than the ramblings of the eccentric Captain.

Kraelarch however, did make it a point to offer thanks for all that was offered to them. "We cannot hope to repay ye for such kindness," He stated, watching as one of his youngest, dressed in Terminator armor, walked over and studied the game much more closely.

.

"I rarely get to host anyone, so this is a treat enough." Elis replied, before looking to her two boys, "Henry, Bill, say hello to our guests."

"Greetings sirs, you are just in time to witness my hundredth victory over my brother Bill here." Henry spoke, not taking his eyes off his pieces, the Astartes to be precise.

"Yeah, but I am getting closer you know, if I can just break your wall of pawns." Bill spoke, before moving one of pieces, "Ha, checkmate, my bishop and you can't move your king or save him!"

"Wait what?" Henry asked, looking down to see the pieces indeed prevented both of what he said, "Well, I suppose it was bound to happen sooner or later… again?"

"Why don't you ask one of our guests, I want to savor my victory a little while before you cream me later." Bill replied, a small chuckle escaping his lips as he stood up.

Henry finally looked up and Bill finally actually looked at their guests as both of their jaws dropped, since their guests looked just like the human characters of the game.

"Not many times I've seen that look, except from the female soldiers of the Army." Saar said, chuckling as he watched the two boys. "Well, I'm no good at chess. Can't stomach the slow pace. I'm a man of action."

"Strategy wins the battle, where force is applied at the right moments and times, Captain." The Terminator, the one who had watched their game closely, finally said. His bone-colored helm turned with his body, and he shook his head slightly and his power fist crackled slightly in response as he laughed lightly. "If ye desire so, I will accept the challenge." He stated.

"You look just like my Knights… here you can play as my usual, I'll play the skinny ones!" Henry quickly spoke, a smile etched in his face.

Bill stepped out of the way and made his way over to the Captain, studying every aspect of their armor, his mouth still hanging open. "Boy, if I've told you once I've told you a thousand times, close your mouth before you get frostbite on your tongue!" Gabriel spoke as he entered the building with a rope over his shoulder, "Elis, I got the meat from the hunters, they managed two kills, I think they are getting better, but we have another hunt tonight!"

"Great, but does that mean you are going?" She replied as she came into the room, though no one had noticed that she had left.

"Yes, though if any of you would like to join feel free, but you should know it is rather… How should I put it?" He asked his wife.

"Deadly, crazy, foolish at times, any of those three." She replied, though Gabe only smiled and looked to the arrangement of Astartes.

"There's a reason my middle name is Danger, you do realize that, right?" Saar finally stated, and his fellow Blood Angels confirmed this as their chainblades revved with his final word. "I live for the thrill of the fight, so I'm down for whatever beast we battle tonight!"

The Librarian sighed, shaking his head; but also pledging his Blood Ravens as well with his simple words. "We shall hunt the beasts like we hunt our foes, and we shall be victorious."

"Then after dinner, we hunt, my friends." Gabriel replied smiling, "Bill, since you aren't doing anything would you help your mother in the kitchen?"

"Of course papa." Bill replied, taking the rope from his father and going outside with Elis in close pursuit.

"These are fine young men you have Gabriel," Kraelarch said, watching the boy go before turning his gaze to the Terminator and Henry at the chess board. "Intelligent, clearly, and very hardy and strong, as well as kind." He stated, despite knowing the outcome already of the chess battle as it seemed to almost fly by with every move being made a loss for the poor boy.

"Astartes always win, especially against pitiful Eldar." The Terminator proclaimed, as the game already had ended with checkmate.

"Will you teach me how you did that, not even father does that to me!?" Henry became excited, finally having someone who knew chess so well, "Also, what are Eldar and Astartes?"

"Yes, they are good children, and I have done as much as I can to prepare them for their lives as possible, this frozen land is a harsh one, almost too harsh at times for the grizzliest man." Gabe spoke, a smile still chiseled on his face, "Your men seem well mannered as well, though that Captain seems a little too eager for combat."

"The Eldar are the very little, scrawny things that which my mighty Space Marines have crushed in glorious combat." The Terminator said, his massive power fist indicating each side before stopping on the Astartes pieces and then pointing to himself. "I am not the best at this strategy game, I would rather ye learn from the one who taught me." He gestured to the Librarian, who had turned specifically to speak to Gabe.

"It is most true that we of the Blood Ravens hold ourselves to be of the highest example but… Captain Saar… Well, what you're seeing is not the real him. Although his brothers are normal, they are blind to it out of respect for their superior and elder brother." The Librarian tossed a glance at the Captain in question, who was laughing and joking with his fellow Blood Angels about who would play distraction for the beast and get their buttplate bitten off. "Saar used to be far...far different. Entirely the opposite, until he met a girl… She was someone he idolized, and...well, when she… was murdered by Chaos he…" There weren't words to describe the change, only a gesture to the Captain before looking to Gabe with a sad expression.

"I know not of this Chaos, but I get the picture, those who lose their significant other often times are never the same afterwards." Gabriel replied, frowning as a thought crossed his mind.

"Excuse me, um, sir?" Henry asked as he tapped Kraelarch's leg as he looked up to the Librarian.

"Yes young man, what is it?" The Librarian replied, looking down at the boy with a slight smile that was rare for the Blood Raven.

"Would you teach me how to be more effective at chess, I believe the proper term for what just happened to me against your friend would be an… total annihilation?" Henry spoke, a hopeful look in his eyes.

The Librarian first looked to the Terminator in question, then to the little boy, and pondered a moment in deep thought. It appeared he was considering something greatly, as he looked Henry over extensively for long minutes in silence. The other two Blood Ravens turned to him, their helmets locked to him as they felt a psychic disturbance reaching out from him. "I can train you to be so much more than just good at this game, Sir Henry." He finally stated, giving his verdict as the two regular Blood Ravens and even the Terminator looked in apparent surprise. "If you'd so wish, and if you would approve, Gabriel."

"He takes after his mother, smart, I have no objections to him learning more." Gabriel spoke, his tone approving as he smiled at his eldest son.

"Gabriel," One of the Blood Ravens, a Sergeant by the looks of it, called before approaching. "I do not think you understand what the Librarian is asking. Allow me to explain." He paused, looking to Henry before speaking again, "Brother Kraelarch has asked of ye the blessing to take your boy and mold him into one of us. To make him an Astartes, like us."

"Indeed," Kraelarch said, "If ye and Henry have objection to that, raise it now and I shall understand." He glanced at Henry, nodding faintly. "I am only offering ye the chance to be the best a man could ever aspire to be, that is all."

"He is of age to make his own choices, he may make his decision, for he knows that whatever he so chooses he shall have my full support." Gabriel replied, to which Henry looked to and from his father and the Librarian.

"It would be an honor to learn from you sir." He spoke, as he fixed his gaze with Gabriel to receive only a nod and a slight smile.

"Now, I shall leave you alone to do… whatever it is that you are to do." The father spoke, before turning around and leaving without a word.

"Perhaps before we shall commence your training, Initiate, you'd like to learn a bit about that game of chess?" Kraelarch said finally, turning and looking down to the boy with a new light in his eyes that the fellow Blood Ravens hadn't seen in him in a long time.

The acrid smoke from the still burning wreckage of the Gothic-class Cruiser that had been known as Black Zone Four wafted through the very air. The sounds of a man, aged past his prime, but still very much strong of will, filled the area as he shouted commands. The voice, belonged to a rather smallish man, dressed simply, with a white labcoat stained slightly crimson by blood. Spectacles decorated his face, concealing snake-like eyes that looked about and studied everything as he watched the wounded of his ship's crew be brought out by those who had been sent for him. "Emperor Dammit! Sergeant, what do you mean your soldiers could not find the escaped experiment!?" He shouted in the face of the harried, annoyed Sergeant Carlos

"I trust the word of my girls, and if they say it's gone, it's gone Dr. Heinrich." He replied, slightly angry at being scolded by this little man. "Shouldn't you be more concerned about your ship's Security Force? Surely, just this one experiment can't be that bad."

"If TS-4 survives long enough out there, nothing we have will stop it." Dr. Heinrich replied, mopping his brow with a cloth before running his hand through his short blonde hair. Suddenly, the Doctor. looked past the Sergeant, seeing Church and Alexia standing by one of the Basilisks, and with fury in his voice his German accent was revealed as he shouted harshly, "Why are you good-for-nothing conscripts standing stock-still!? Can you not understand orders!?"

The mere glance Church shot him, despite being Dishonored and stripped of rank, shut the Doctor up abruptly as he turned and looked to Alexia a moment.

"The surrounding area has been searched, no signs of the experiment anywhere, nothing, at all, Doctor." She responded, a stern look on her face before light sparks danced through her eyes causing her to rub them, "Dammit Church, when do you suppose these malfunctions will stop?" She asked him in a hushed tone.

"I'm not a Tech-Priest, so my word doesn't mean much in that field…" Church replied, looking his love over a moment as though thinking deeply on the matter before hearing the Doctor again.

"Jergen, get over here and repair this soldier immediately!" He called, receiving an answer as another man first moved from the wreckage of the ship to him. Clad simply in robes, with face kept hidden, he made his way easily to Alexia before pausing in front of her. His red eyes glowed, scanning her, and made their report verbally.

"Systems scans indicate malfunction is located within neurological complex. Repairs and proper rites must be initiated, or malfunctions will only continue and grow worse."

Church looked to the Tech-Priest who stood before them, unsure a moment. "Not that we have a choice, but I have no trust of anyone who works for Doctor Heinrich."

"Then you have no trust of the Mechanicus, which made the repairs to your body of flesh, that you still cling to so blindly." Jergen replied coldly, switching his gaze a moment before returning full attention to Alex.

Alexia looked to Church, a small amount of confusion in her now glowing green eyes before she looked back to Jergen, "Do you have any experience with working on Necrons?" She asked, her eyes returning to normal as she did so.

"That is an odd question," Jergen replied, tilting his head slightly. "But as surely as I was taught by the Fabricator-General himself all my skills, He did indeed pass upon me his knowledge gleaned from the study of such Holy machines." The Tech-Priest nodded slightly, indicating he could perform the repairs he had informed her of. "Facilities here however, are limited. I will be unable to perform the complexities of this particular operation without full access to a foundry; and ours aboard was detonated by the orbital battle with the Heretics."

"Then I suppose we are out of luck then…" She replied with a shrug, "Though thanks for the offer, I…" Her eyes became fully overcome with a green light as her body stood stock stiff at attention.

"Emperor, not this again…" Church stated, as Jergen merely observed curiously at the occurrence.

"Tech-Priest, what is going on?" Dr. Heinrich demanded, as Carlos blocked most of his view while also turning and looking at what was happening.

"Do not trouble yourself Doctor," He began, when he heard the crunch of boots moving past him. "Doctor!" He commanded, as the man made approach. "You don't know what is happening, I suggest you take a step back, now!" His voice made the doctor falter a moment, before he resumed his pace toward Alexia with a scowl forming on his face as his blue eyes narrowed and he prepared to shout.

That was when the las-round rang out. Just one. It struck the man in the back of his knee, forcing him down so he didn't advance further. "I am taking no chances Doctor Heinrich Mengele." The Sergeant declared, holstering his smoking las-pistol and making a move to retrieve the Doctor. "You are too valuable, no matter how much I hate you. I will not trust you to be near something I do not understand." He pulled the smallish man aside, tossing him to be treated by the Security Force medics as he was shouted at in German angrily. "Keep talking little man, you've got nothing on me."

"System rescan indicates she is currently in a state of reboot." Jergen finally said, looking gratefully to the sergeant. "That could have been very, how do you say it, messy, had her reboot state been interrupted. I doubt we would all be alive right now." He returned his attention to her, still fascinated as Church stood a mere two paces away, ready for just about anything.

Her eyes suddenly returned to normal, "will take you up on it when the time comes." She then blinked a few times, "What?"

"Nothing love, just…" Church said, coming to her side and placing a hand gently on her shoulder before adding, "Don't worry about it, it will all be fixed soon enough." He looked to Jergen, nodding gratefully before finally turning his attention to the massive ship as the sound of another interior armory cooked off. "Anything left of value that we need to acquire from there Sergeant?"

"All personnel are accounted for, the experiments are contained safely save for the one that escaped." Carlos studied the wreckage a while, listening to his girls as they treated the wounded men and women alike with the few medics who were here. Out here, on assignment, they were as serious as steel, and about as tough. "We've made sure to keep the experiments in the secondary labs, far away from any armories or generators for the engines. All the data from them has been downloaded and secured. There are therefore no more objectives to accomplish here." He finally brought his gaze down, listening now to the small man who he had shot still shouting as he caught a glimpse of him being tended by one of his own medics and one of the young girls of his Company. "I think you'll be getting those repairs soon enough, Conscript Yang." He stated, "Now, if you'll excuse me a moment, I must go and find Soldiers Amy, Dakota, and Corporal Shadow." He left, heading towards one of the distant Basilisks without another word as Church shook his head slightly at his friend with a slight smile suppressed.

Thirty-Two had awoken before the sun had risen, allowing her time to not only recompose herself, but to find a large leaf that had accumulated a substantial amount of dew so that she could clean herself off from the previous day's event. By the time she had returned the sun was just peeking over the horizon as she walked into the tree's daunting hollow.

"Hm, I thought you had gone," Veronica said, from the shadows of the massive hollow. "I'm glad that I was wrong." She smiled a little, stepping out some to reveal that she was equally clean and had managed to at least get some of her uniform back into order on her body.

"After last night, I'd rather die than leave you… but I've been thinking…" Thirty-Two said, at first with a smile before she frowned and looked away. "I need a real name, no number, an actual name."

Veronica paused, tilting her head slightly and immediately beginning to think. She pondered quietly to herself, trying to imagine a name beyond the few she herself knew from her memories and that of the body she now possessed. "Jessica?" She got a slight shake of the head in response, "Ashley?" Same response. "Melissa?" Finally, Veronica looked away a moment, thinking hard after being shot down for the third time. "What about Amber?"

"Amber… Amber… I like that, Amber Chase, how does that sound?" The still nude woman asked as she approached Veronica.

"That's an admittedly beautiful name… It matches you perfectly." The soldier smiled more, a very faint blush starting to show before she nodded her head and then looked out from whence the woman had come. "Amber..." She began.

"Yes?" Amber asked as she looked around, trying to find her jump suit and at least a few pieces of her armor.

"We need to get moving again," She finally stated, looking back to Amber before moving to help her rediscover her clothing and armor that had so carelessly been tossed about. "Not that I doubt we're far from those hunting us but… I would feel safer if we put a bit more distance between us and them."

"Who are we running from exactly?" Amber asked innocently, not a single hint of malice in her tone.

Veronica sighed, standing up straight and once more staring out to the entrance of the massive hollowed-out tree as if deciding something. Her crimson eyes turned to near nothing they became that slitted. Her voice was bitter, harsh, and terrified, as she whispered. "The Imperials… They're the ones really hunting me…"

"Why would they… you know what, it doesn't matter, you and I are all that matter now. At least that is how I see it." Amber replied, finding her helmet and putting it on, completing her armor suit.

The soldier let out a sound of relief, and nodded. For now she didn't have to explain the gruesome details of her past. "What did I do to deserve you, Amber?"

Amber didn't reply, she merely hugged Veronica before a rather loud sound caught their attention. Turning to look at the entrance she found a Crisis Battlesuit staring at her, it's weapons down and it's helmet looking back and forth between Amber and Veronica. "Thirty-Two? I can't believe you are alive… It's good to see you." a female voice almost shouted before the armor disengaged, "Okay sorry, the speakers are having slight difficulties."

"One-O'-One?" Amber asked as she watched the dark haired oriental human step out of the armor, "How did you get a battlesuit?"

"Commander Toki, when idiot was killed, the commander came through, saying that all of us were equal in his eyes before declaring that all weapons were to be shared between our remaining forces." She replied, her slight accent making it difficult to follow her words.

Veronica remained silent, unsure of the exact situation at hand; although like the creature of which she had been designed from initially she was wound up and coiled to strike out if any threat was made to her or Amber. Her slit eyes looked on, and she was prepared to use her full abilities if necessary. "Tau?" she finally asked, rubbing her shoulder, "I heard a few things from the guards when I was… Never mind…"

"So… I am going to guess you want me to come back?" Amber asked, worry present in her tone as she spared a glance at Veronica.

"Well, it would be nice to have you around again, but I would understand if you would like to remain hidden. Just, don't go north, west, or east… they are all killing zones." One-O'-One replied.

"As is the south, there is a heavy Imperial presence there." Amber grunted as she discretely took hold of Veronica's hand. "What should we do, I am not leaving you?"

The soldier thought a moment, coming to a decision that made her sick and hiss as if it were an option she'd rather not take but had to. "There's only one way we come out of this and don't die or get captured… Those Imperials are different than others. And I remember one from when I was first… He was their Commander, and he, he cared about me. He might still remember, though it was decades ago… It's not much, but he could call off his soldiers. He could guarantee our safety." Veronica looked up, meeting the eyes of her other half, her free hand finding the other and holding fast as if waiting to see if she approved or denied such an idea.

"I'll follow you anywhere Veronica." Amber stated, her face growing closer to her lover before planting a short kiss on her lips, causing her old friend to gasp slightly.

"I always knew you liked women… mostly because of how you looked at me in the showers… at least until the-" One-O'-One began but Amber cut her off with a glare.

"You swore never to mention the worms again… dammit." Amber said, facepalming hard as her old friend began laughing.

"One-O'-One, what did you find in there that's got you laughing like fucking hyena again?" a rough voice called out and both Amber's and her friend's faces paled.

"And the commander shows up… do we have a backdoor?" Amber squeeked cutely as she tried to hide herself but failed miserably in the morning sunlight.

"Thirty-Two, you're alive… good." the commander stated before turning to Veronica, "Friend, cause I know you didn't take her prisoner, she would have gutted you had you done so…" he laughed, "You should know that we are leaving the Tau behind lady, I am moving any and all survivors south, too much shit any other way."

"I wouldn't go that way, or any direction in fact…" Veronica said in response, her expression quickly becoming a scowl. "The Imperials have heavy presences in all directions now...Especially south… We just came from that way." The sound of far off guns echoed to reach them, and told that something had strayed into Imperial territory as Veronica actually quivered a bit for every shell that was fired. "If you're leaving the Tau, you're better off letting me try to convince their Commander to stand down than trying to sneak around or get away and hide. If there's one thing I know these Imperials are... it is that they are thorough."

"Very well, we'll hold here for the moment…" he stated as he looked at the curious woman, "Thank you Ms?"

"Veronica...Call me Veronica." she smiled a little, getting used to the loud sound of guns firing in the distance now so she didn't quiver as much as she pulled her uniform jacket back on at last.

"Halt!" A voice boomed as a Necron stepped out of the shadows and it's light blasted on in an unusual red in place of the common green, "Who approaches the chamber of the Lord?"

"I beith a Colonel of the Imperial Army, a man of machine like ye, with business of import." Colonel Alexander replied, raising a hand both in greeting and showing an indication he meant no ill will.

"I shall be the judge of it's importance, Man of Iron." He spoke, his weapon of choice slamming the ground and bursting into flames, the great sword almost lit up the massive hall that led to the crypt beyond, almost.

"Are you to judge by combat, or by hearing what I have to say?" The Colonel said smoothly, watching closely for any sign of movement as his golden eyes too changed to a deep red glow that indicated preparation for combat.

"While I do so enjoy a good fight, from a worthy opponent… speak now or be skewered." He shouted.

Removing his cap, and running a hand through his hair, Alexander began his explanation and proposal as he had done to the surface guards to gain entrance previously. "I am here on behalf of my General, to extend an official offer of alliance to ye. He bade me here to see if ye would be willing to fight for something that truly matters, not simply for the sake of extermination."

The Necron shouldered his blade before walking up to the Man of Iron, "Okay, but first answer this riddle." The Necron laughed, "The poor have it, the rich need it, and if you eat it you'll die… well maybe not you but eh… what is it?"

"Nothing…" The Colonel replied, replacing his cap as his eyes returned to their normal golden lustre.

"I need a new riddle… You may enter, just be wary, father is a tad cranky when he is disturbed… last time he disemboweled the poor fellow, lucky for him he was already dead…" The Necron chuckled, "Just tell him Ian let you in."

"I'll keep it in mind...Although I think I know the feeling…" Alexander smiled, darkly, as he passed by the Necron with only a single whisper while on his way to the Lord's chamber. "Shake them awake with the roar of a thousand guns."

Entering the chamber, after sliding open massive obsidian doors, the Colonel looked about within the crypt and examined the ancient place thoroughly before taking note of the shadowy figure that was planted upon a throne of material that matched the massive entrance. "I am Alexander 'Crusher' Vance, Colonel of the 1st Imperial Liberators, and I have come with Ian's permission to hold a private audience with ye for a proposal of great import."

His voice was as crisp and to the point as his every measured step, of which brought him to be but a mere twenty-five paces away as he looked up to meet the eyes of the Necron Lord; his own eyes once more were glowing as before in preparation for any scenario of combat perceivable by his ancient logic-engines.

The eyes of the Lord remained dark as nothing but silence ruled the chamber, yet slowly, ever so slowly the staff that the Necron held in his right hand shifted, light dust falling off of it. "Colonel Vance, a Man of Iron, with permission from my most trusted sayeth ye? Yesssss." A deep voice spoke, though the Necron's mouth did not move, and no lights turned on.

"Indeed," Alexander said, softly, eyeing the staff but also the Lord and everything that was possible by his advanced sensors in the entirety of the room. "Are ye interested in hearing of my proposal, Lord?"

There was once again silence before the sphere upon the tip of his staff began to glow a soft red, "Yesss, proceed with thine proposal, I am most interested." The Lord replied, his body still unmoved and eyes still dark.

The Man of Iron took a breath, one of which was unnecessary, of course, but helped to aid to the speculation this would be a long explanation as he began. "Lord, I have come here, at my General's behest, to present to thee a proposition I find you shall consider most appealing. I bring with his authority an offer of alliance with our Army, something of which, I could inform ye, no other Imperial of this age would ever extend." The eyes of the Colonel began to glow brighter, as he continued in earnest. "Flesh and Iron have worked together since the first dawn of all in the Galaxy at-large, in war and peace alike. You and I both know that truth. You and your race were once as we are, Flesh and blood. You and your race, you and your Necrons, have the power to not only mindlessly exterminate for Gods who have used ye, but rather use your strength for a better purpose."

The Lord was silent, his staff casting a soft glow around the room which was barren, it was a full minute before the still dark Lord stood from his throne, and fully revealed himself from the shadows of which not even the light could cast away. His body was fully covered by a threadbare cloak, his face was a mere twin slit for his eyes. He marched forward slowly, deliberately, as he contemplated the Colonel's words, "Yesss, we have worked with Flesh before… But what pray tell…" He stopped a mere foot away from the smaller Man of Iron, "What is the prize for us this time, what can you give us, that we have not yet found?" He looked away and pointed his staff towards the throne, "For we of Kleines Licht have left Ctan behind, for they betrayed us… What is it that ye offer to give unto us?"

"A chance to do something more and something good for the galaxy...A chance to survive and prosper instead of sitting here inside this tomb, hiding from innumerable foes." The Colonel paused a moment, standing straighter as he faced what well could turn into an enemy at his next words. "And you as well, would face the wrath of the 1st Imperial Army, for we extend this offer to ye on the good reason that while we do not wish to fight ye, we are prepared to crush ye utterly otherwise should ye refuse."

"Hmm…" The Necron Lord hummed as he turned around slowly, his dark face coming to rest directly above the Colonel as he looked down upon him, "We shall aid ye, yessss, but… first…" He spoke as his staff touched Vance upon the shoulder, "A gift to thee, for thine consideration."

~A beautiful world surrounded the two, nothing was out of place, synthetics and organics living harmoniously together.~

"This is our goal, my goal… this is why we left the Ctan behind, and why I have chosen to heed your call…" He brought his staff away from the Colonel, "I, Ishtar Grand, pledge myself to your army in this war. I also extend this offer of peace to all within your… Imperium… for the future to come if ye so desire it."

"Peace for Humanity is all I have been searching for in all my years, ever since I was first manufactured, Lord." Alexander stated, smiling a little as his eyes returned to normal. "It is why I turned on and eradicated my brethren who believed themselves superior, why I joined the General's army afterward… Peace is all I seek, but to bring it we must wage war. I am glad to know, that I will not have to slay my machine brethren and sisters again." He nodded to Ishtar, gratefully, before coming to attention and giving him a sharp salute. "It is an honor to fight alongside ye, for Peace, for Freedom."

Ishtar nodded slowly as Ian entered the room, "Colonel, the Lord requires more rest before we move. Allow me to show ye to thine quarters for the night while we prepare." He spoke, his sword lazily hung over his shoulder.

"Rest is not something I require, unlike him, I haven't slumbered for over ten-thousand years." The Colonel smiled a little more as he dropped his salute. "If you do not mind, I would like to aid in the preparations, get to know the fellows better."

It was at first that The Raven had 'discussed' with the two Blood Raptors about the defense of the Titan of which they had since taken up guard about. He had explained that they should remain here to guard it at the base, making use of the gear from the fallen Traitors that had been slain. The Night Lords and he, would remain on constant patrol around the outer perimeter they had established, hunting down targets and exterminating them; they would leave behind evidence of the slaughter, to frighten off others from returning, and lure the more brave to their deaths. It was here, The Raven laid his trap, in a small clearing they had cut with the corpses of Tau and a few Night Lords alike to make it seem as if bloody combat had ensued. The nine Night Lords of his guard sat in position, among the dead, as they had done previously against the foolish Tau at the Titan.

"Inquisitor Holmes, I would suggest remaining here with the others for the time being." Nitronus stated, as he stopped dead in his tracks, his right fist hanging in the air like a warning beacon, "I will scout ahead."

"As you wish, though I do not see why." She replied nonchalantly.

Nitronus looked back and gave a curt nod before jogging his way in freakish silence towards the smell of blood. He stopped though upon finding a group of Tau and Night Lords that were distributed throughout the area, a few here and there were 'spiked' through the chest or hanging from vines with their viscera leaking out of their broken bodies.

 _Something isn't right about this, where are the marks of those who laid waste to them?_ Nitronus thought to himself as his eyes cast around the area, only to fall on an Astartes that seemed too whole for the scene. He then turned his eyes upwards slightly, though inconspicuously as to not alert those who would try to stalk him as his right hand moved cautiously to the hilt of his power sword, "Show thineselves, I know I am not alone here."

A single, guttural howl, erupted at once. A deafening howl, in response, that which would blast the ears of normal humans and destroy an Astartes almost completely at the sound. It came from all around, as the bodies he had previously identified rose up with bolters in hand. These bolters bore marks of the Aquila however, as did the MK 4 Armor of the ones who carried them. Untainted, unlike the rest, as they aimed their weapons and moved swiftly through the water but also silently. From the rear, that same howl rose up and drew close quickly with the sound of a thunderous jump like that from a jump pack.

Nitronus turned his head slightly, though he didn't leave his combat stance with his bionic hand on the hilt and original holding the sheath to see that which would surprise him more than the strange Night Lords. A Raven Guard marine, leaping forth in armor of Heresy Era, a power sword gripped tightly in hand that aimed to kill but suddenly halted. Eyes of black, pools that suddenly turned to near nothing in comparison to the primal battle fury that had just been there moments ago. Hauling back sharply, The Raven landed mere steps away and had sheathed his blade in one motion before standing and meeting the gaze of the Chapter Master.

Nitronus slowly stood from his stance and looked at a near mirror image, his helmed face concealing his features as he thought, "Ave Corax Brother." He spoke, moving his hand to remove his beaked helm.

The Raven merely continued to stare, puzzled, before he took full notice of the Chapter Master's face. Instantly, his own took on a strange intensity, the likes of which the Night Lords hadn't seen before as they kept their weapons on target until he gave a sign for them to stand down. "Y...You." He signed, as if in disbelief. "But I thought...I…" The Night Lord translator spoke in his place, confused himself a moment before seeing the sharp likeness between the two and connecting the dots.

"Thanks to you brother, we lived." Nitronus fixed him with a stare before moving his bionic hand to shake The Raven's.

The Raven blinked once, twice, as if still wondering if this was real or not. He stood, transfixed, this was how he remained for minutes. Before anyone could think or move further, they watched the Raven Guard reach forth and suddenly pull the Chapter Master into a bone-crushing hug that nearly made most of the Night Lords save the Translator faint.

"..." Nitronus returned the embrace, confusion overriding every section of his face, "I take it that you are happy to see me, but I am doubtful my replacement lungs will work under this amount of stress for long brother."

As if realizing what he was doing, The Raven withdrew swiftly from the embrace and looked away as he signed, "You do not understand...It is...Complicated…"

"Quite alright, is passage here safe? We are trying to get to the General." Nitronus asked as he looked around for his helmet which had vanished during the spontaneous and highly effective attack hug.

"Passage is safe, we have secured the area, Raven Guard." The Translator stated, before looking to The Raven and seeing he made a few signs that didn't quite make sense at first but he repeated them nonetheless. "I have been searching for you for ages… Ever since I earned the respect of my torturers who took me during the Massacre… I...I made a promise to find you if I lived... I promised Mother…"

"And she would be proud Alastor." Nitronus spoke, clasping his blood brother on the shoulder, "What can you tell me about what we are facing here?"

"There are small pockets of Tau troops, we have cut them down mercilessly." The Translator said, smiling. "Traitors of our former Legion we have slain many, as you have seen; although we have yet to regroup with our fellow brethren of our Company, though they are in the area as well."

"Which way is the General?" Nitronus asked as he waved over his group, "Oh and I may have lost track of my honor guard on the way here, they are wearing similar colors as myself and are following a slightly crazy dreadnought."

All of the Night Lords hissed at the mentioning of the Blood Angel Dreddy, as if they were appalled and slightly, very slightly, afraid. "You actually would trust that despicable thing from a bygone age?"

"With my life," Alastor signed, smiling a little at his companions and their reaction before looking past his blood brother to see the group with Dorn in lead approaching. "I could take you to the General's base, and allow my guards to remain with the Titan we are tasked with holding." He signed, watching the 'Black Templar' nod from behind his helm once more as he paused at the edge of the clearing and observed his brothers.

"That would be splendid Alastor, please lead the way, Inquisitor, Templar, let us go." Nitronus spoke as he finally found his helmet, now full of sludge, and opted to hold it under his left arm until he could clean it up.

"Gor, take your brothers and return to your duties." Alastor signed, watching as near-instantly the nine Night Lords faded into the murky water as if they hadn't existed and disappeared without a trace of their presence left behind. Turning northward by northeast, The Raven looked to Nitronus and smiled before jumping forth on the wind. Dorn's helmet shook slightly, and likely a smile was hidden behind it as he set off in the direction of his brother and friend.

Nitronus fixed his group of oddities with a stare, "No one is to mention the hug, I saw you watching, nevermore." He said as he pulled a Corax and vanished into the shadows while in pursuit of his long lost hero of a brother.

The Warp's maelstrom, which had since remained hidden away from the sight of the mortals who dwelt upon the surface of Kleines Licht, made itself truly known at long last. From its depths, within the habitable sphere of which both man and xeno lived, a massive, swirling, hideous portal, opened. From this portal, which swelled and flashed and sparked with lightning that struck for the ground, came a single figure.

Clad in ancient armor, with a long war cloak and robes that billowed about, two pits of glowing fire looked about. A tome hung from chains at its waist. Long hair the color of freshly spilt blood flowed in the wind, and its skin was only a shade or two lighter as it studied its environment. "Hm, interesting," It muttered to itself, before it turned with a ball of pure Warp-fire in its hand and prepared to brutally murder that which would dare try to stalk it.

A phantom of sorts stood behind this figure, at first its shape was uncertain, its purpose unknown. Slowly it began to take form, slowly it began to resemble a large man with bat-like wings wearing Highly ornamental silver and black armor, a fine wolf decorating his chest. This being didn't fully materialize, nor did he speak, he merely shook his head in disgust before his phantom touched down upon the ground.

"Ah, I see, one of the 'New God's' Champions," The now-revealed man spoke, as he dissipated the Warp-fire in his hand at a second's notice and turned fully to face this strange man in armor. "What would he have sent you here for, I wonder? Then again, knowing him, he's sent you here to stop me yes?"

The Champion shook his head in a negative manner before signing, "Anarchy didn't send for me, I am here of my own accord Red."

"It is Magnus," The man replied, somewhat agitated as his eyes burned a little hotter already. "If you are here of your own accord… Hm...This is interesting indeed. I am assuming you know my reasoning for being here, then, yes? I wouldn't put it past you to have been observing me for some time."

"Old friend of mine, Sirrus, serves you does he not?" The champion signed, his wings flaring at Sirrus's name.

Magnus instantly grew angry as well, at the mere mention of the Heretic's name. He seemed to grow, his skin cracked, and he phased almost as if he would turn full daemon-prince at any moment as he spoke thunderously. "That bastard has usurped my position as Tzeentch's chosen one. With his trickery and lies and silver tongue, he managed to trick my Lord into disowning me and my entire Legion and installed himself in my place." With fire growing in his hands, the Primarch growled as he visibly shook the ground without even moving from just the power of his anger made into psychic force.

The Champion calmed down slightly, "Then we are not foes, but, dare I say, friends." The champion signed before adding one last thing, "Maximus, Champion Daemon Prince of Lord Anarchy." He finished as his form sharpened and eyes seemed to become even darker, absorbing the light near them in a similar fashion as his wings and weapons.

"On the Corpse-Emperor...My Father's Throne… The one thing I hated more than anything else…" Magnus sighed, looking away a moment as if disgusted by the notion. "Allies would be a better term to friend, I have no friend in Chaos anymore. I shall destroy them with their own power for all they have done to me and my Sons. and I shall crush that bastard Sirrus' skull in my hand."

"We will get along nicely, since true Anarchy has no friends, or foes for that matter…" Maximus signed, "Still, it beats Chaos and all of these fools that believe they can fight us, does it not?"

"We shall be allies but no more in my quest...I am done serving the darker powers… I have had my taste of their knowledge and it is a venture I wish I had left to secrets." The Primarch looked skyward, watching as several other smaller portals opened and figures similar in armor came raining to the surface like meteors. "What few have survived the Chaos Culling have come to aid me in this endeavour."

"I always liked you Magnus, you beat Horus any day…" Maximus said as he began to walk away and fade, "You should be able to trust the Blood Raptors, just tell Nitronus I sent you and yours, they will be more than happy to help you kill Sirrus."

"You did not send me, I have come of my own accord to kill him. Although, I will lie for the sake of having allies." Magnus actually smiled a little, as he watched the Champion fade away into nothing before turning to the forest as he heard the sound of boots approaching from the south. Four appeared, three clad as Magnus was, but their heads and faces covered by helmets. The last bore a Skull helm that was twisted perversely, and ultimately was far more frightening as he wielded a tainted Crozius in his hand while the others carried tomes and staffs.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

There was only light. Faint light, that barely cast its sickly white illumination across the entirety of the space. It was a small space, sparse, cleared out and it appeared to have been conducted very recently. Only a single cot and a few chairs were present, all of them occupied. The bed, it bore upon it the unconscious form of the Captain of the Russian Company. Sergei lay there, near-comatose. Vasi was present in a chair near the door, as if acting as the guard and simply watched in silence at his Captain and friend. Next to him sat two sergeants, both strong in resemblance to one another with their short brown hair and grey eyes that watched patiently. Over one's shoulder was a heavy bolter with a pack on his back of ammo, the other carried two extra backpacks filled with the same rounds to be exchanged if necessary.

The final seat, which sat only inches from the bed, was occupied by Allegra; who at the moment was staring at her boots, her mind racing as her thoughts kept returning to when he fell, to when they all fell.

"Ahem," One of the sergeants coughed, attempting to gain the private's attention before speaking further.

The sound did indeed garner her attention as she looked up, the pain in her eyes visible amongst the dirt and many blemishes marring her appearance.

"I've never seen someone so wholeheartedly concerned for the wellbeing of the Captain before…" He whispered.

"...Not even Gurlukovich has shown this much concern, and he is the Captain's brother…" The other sergeant added.

"I suppose the question to ask then, is why?" Vasi finally said, solemnly, as his eyes moved slowly from the Captain's bed to meet Allegra's.

She looked over to Vasi, before closing her eyes as tears slowly slid down her cheeks, "I love him, and now he is all I have left really… The others are all dead now."

It was only a second's time, a blink, really, before Vasi had moved from his chair and now knelt beside the young woman. His eyes, though typically joyful or insane, were now oddly serious, as they changed from their crimson pupils to something resembling a lighter shade of blue. His hand rested on her shoulder, as he stared into her soul. "You have us, Private… If what you say is true… Hell, it is true, I can see it in your eyes… Russians stick together, forever. We have each other's backs, no matter the odds. You're not alone, we stand together and we die together."

"Amen to that." The two sergeants added.

"The Captain will come out of this, he always has. I know this because he stood his ground against far worse foes and suffered far worse." Vasi stated, rising to his feet before looking to Sergei. "He'll get better, even if I must make use of the abilities High Champion Smoteous forbade, he will live."

Allegra had no words, she merely broke down and hugged Vasi on the spot, unable to contain her sorrow and frustration over the loss of everyone she knew, but also relieved to have a new family all the same.

The conscript returned her hug, smiling a bit for a moment with genuine elation finally gracing his expression. "Now now, first thing you've got to learn if you're part of the family is to be strong when even in your darkest hours… But for today, I'll make the exception."

She nodded in response before taking a deep breath and releasing him, "Understood, only this once."

"But if you've got problems you can't fix, you let one of us know okay?" One of the sergeants stated, finally, as he rose and began to make for the door. "Because we'll sure take care of it. We look out for each other, always."

The sound of explosions and weapons fire rang out endlessly, hammering to an unspoken beat with a terrible chorus of pain resounding in the ears of all men. The jungle was running red, the trees, the brush, the water, the very ground becoming more and more saturated with the crimson fluid of life. The agonizing cries of the few dying were silenced swiftly, efficiently, by a single stab or smash to the skull or bolt to the brain.

Ahead of the small honor guard who trailed in the wake of this destruction was the rampaging Dreadnought. Crazed, mad, and smashing through the thickest of the massive trees with no concern for any damage inflicted upon himself, the Blood Angel crushed all who opposed him despite being blasted by dozens of Traitor weapons countless times. The armored sarcophagus truly was stained blood-red now, as the group observed him ripping several marines in half and letting their blood wash over him before he moved on and stampeded once more through the jungle. Sparks flew from damaged cables and possible irreparable damage was done; but the crazed Dreadnought fought on savagely, before a Chaos Terminator brought to bear two massive shoulder-mounted lascannons and opened fire.

Sanguine was struck along the joints connecting to his main body, with the terrible blast managing to sever and destroy his massive force-blade arm utterly. Not even phased in the slightest, the Blood Angel merely let out a guttural, feral howl that echoed for miles before charging the Terminator head on and slamming into him with his entire body. Knocked to the ground, the Dreadnought proceeded to pound the heavily armored Traitor savagely with his remaining power fist until only blood, guts, and shattered shards of broken metal remained in his place. Stomping down upon him, the entire machine shook as though taking a shaky breath, and the sarcophagus finally lowered its armored veil and looked about with a mad expression that heralded only hate and simple, psychotic rage.

The four Honor Guards had caught up by this time, just so, for the enemy had already launched a counteroffensive, bringing one of the Terminators down with one blow to the chest that flew out of his back. The next Guard over began to charge as both Ty and Ben moved for what cover they could find. The enraged Guard then slammed his massive Thunder Hammer into the new comer who appeared to be a Chaos Dreadnought, only for it to cause a small dent in the Traitor's armor.

"Insignificant worm." The Traitor calmly spoke as he gripped the Terminator and crushed him inside his own armor before taking a solemn step forward and obliterating the ancient Thunder Hammer his dead foe had once wielded.

With a bellow of pure rage, the crazed Dreadnought's faceplate came up once more before the Blood Angel too led a rapid charge across the distance between the two Dreddy's. Even with only his power fist arm, he slammed into the front of it with such force that he pushed him back a few massive steps before locking in brutal close combat with his counterpart. "I will have last BLOOD!" He screamed, smashing his arm again and again into his enemy.

Ben moved to engage the enemy but Ty placed a hand upon his shoulder, "No, let him have this, otherwise he may just snap."

"As you say, but we have more inbound." Ben said as he shifted his focus to their flank.

"Then let none survive Brother!" Ty shouted as he lifted his lance and charged.

"Aye!" Ben replied, letting loose a spout of red death in the form of his las-cannons against their foe.

"Die Traitor, Die!" Sanguine shouted, locking his arm against one of the enemy Dreadnought's to prevent an incoming attack. As if realizing for the first time the loss of his power-blade arm, the Blood Angel suddenly howled and leaped forward with his entire armored body and slammed once more into the Traitor. A hole was ripped in the sarcophagus containing the interred marine, of which the crazed Dreddy took full advantage of as he lowered his faceplate and leaned as far out as possible before clamping down hard on the neck of the interred Traitor and holding fast.

"We are losing this Ty." Ben shouted over his cannons and claimed a storm bolter as he bashed his power fist into a Chaos Marine that had gotten too close.

"We will hold until Sanguine is finished with his battle, Ben." Ty said, having no issues whatsoever with the hostile marines, though he quickly changed his mind once the Possessed Predator tanks rolled into view, "Though perhaps it would be best to find cover."

"What?" Ben asked as he observed Ty run past him and back into their little ditch.

It was just as the crazed Dreadnought sapped the last of life from his opponent, and had left behind a massive metal corpse to litter the battlefield, that the first sounds of heavy weapons cracked off. The sounds were close, and resembled that of tanks firing; but to the surprise of even the Blood Angel who had turned to face more foes the shots came from far above. Missiles rained down from several positions in the trees, as did what appeared to be heavy bolter fire and at times when the tanks rumbled close enough, melta blasts.

Before Sanguine could charge to battle, a Predator rolled into view only for a single, massive black and midnight blue form to leap down from the trees and crash into the turret. Massive drill claws smashed into its armor, and dug deep before the tank ceased moving and two marines were hauled out and subsequently crushed like the Chaos Dreddy had done to the Guard. Four others dropped like this onto unsuspecting tanks, and just as the enemy turned to face these strange warriors five more dropped down and stood right before both Ty and Ben with two twin-linked heavy bolters mounted on two massive powerfists that fired into the confused enemies.

Both Ty and Ben looked at the newcomers with gratitude as they clambered out of the ditch and finished off the last of the marines who had been transfixed on the Night Lord Centurion squad's arrival.

A single one of the large, lumbering Centurions, marked out by the others with a massive Skull adorned upon his left shoulder, stepped forth. His power fist encompassed the entirety of one of the possessed marine's heads, lifting him high above before whispering in a distorted voice through his helm. "Telll themmm...We are coming...for their sinssss…." He tossed the possessed marine aside, allowing him to run before turning around once again and looking down at the two Terminators as his ragtag squad formed up nearby.

Sanguine, meanwhile, was ripping apart the Chaos Dreadnought, in search perhaps of parts, or simply destroying the enemy further until he paused upon one of the power fists that was still functional and growled as he wrenched it from the corpse and forcibly installed it in place to where it was at least functional upon his own frame for now.

Ben stopped behind Ty as they both looked towards the Centurion, "Thank you for thine aid, surely we would have been denied victory had it not been for thy and thine men." Ben spoke first, since Ty was lost in thought, surprisingly.

"We cared not for your little livessss…." The Centurion whispered, "All we care for...is SSSSSanguine…." The massive warrior looked to the side, observing the dreadnought with no fear unlike his men, who actually hissed and stepped a bit further away. "I...am Ezruc… Last of the true pre-Heresy Centurionssss..."

"Greetings, we are Ty and Benjamin." Ty finally spoke, now that Ben had been silenced by the words of this Centurion, this Ezruc.

"Ty...Like Sergeant…" The Night Lord lamented on the thought a moment, as if confused as he recognized that this was a Blood Angel.

"Yes…" Sanguine muttered, "Sergeant Typhus…"

"You should tell them Ty, lying is a stupid idea." Ben quietly said in Ty's ear, causing Ty to sigh before giving a small nod.

"Namesake only, I am not the Sergeant you knew Mighty Sanguine, merely one who can only hope to live up to a legacy." He spoke as he took a few steps forward.

The reaction that played out was near instantaneous, as the Dreddy's expression went from near-sane and calm to a raging, ghastly beast that was charging straight for the one who had sullied the good name of his comrade and best friend. But it was ultimately Ezruc who stepped in the way, his power fists catching the Dreadnought's and holding tight to block him as two other Devastator Centurions moved and helped to hold him back and only just barely succeeded in this goal. "Not TYPHUS?...NOT SERGEANT TYPHUS!? KILL the TRAITOR! THE LIAR! THE FOUL DOPPELGANGER!" The crazed Blood Angel howled, screamed, his mouth frothing with rage uncontained as he so desperately tried to murder Ty but couldn't due to the three restraining him.

"And this is why I hate going planetside, nothing has gone right since those damn… What?" Ben said as Ty began walking towards Sanguine, "What are you doing Ty?"

"Lord Sanguine, I am no imposter, and I am a descendant, but I never claimed to be your old friend. I would however gladly be your new friend, if you'd have me." He spoke, hoping beyond hope that this wouldn't get him or Ben killed.

"Come now old mannn…" Ezruc hissed, "Give your brother a chance...as you did all of ussss…"

Sanguine's horrific visage of anger gradually lessened, in response to the words of both Ty and the Centurion Commander. His growls became quieter and quieter, until there was nothing. He struggled less and less, until he was motionless. His entire form shuddered, as though fighting some terrible battle mentally for control before he finally looked to Ezruc and nodded faintly as his pupils returned to normal size for the time being and indicated his sanity had won out. "You are not...not Typhus… You are my brother…" He whispered time and again to himself, as if to remember forever should he lose control again. "You are... my f...fr...friend." His expression twisted, as if in pain, but maintained now a small, miniscule smile as those eye locked with the Terminator's just as the three released him from their grips and stepped aside.

Ty only nodded, as he was at a loss for words. "So, where to my Lord, we were kinda just following your trail and cleaning up whoever you missed, which to be honest wasn't much…?" Ben spoke up, patting Ty on the shoulder and shooting a thankful glance towards Ezruc, though he could only hope it could be seen through his solid black visor.

"Do not give me such a look, youngling…" The Centurion Commander stated, harshly, as Sanguine let out a single, throaty laugh that once more made the other Centurions step back as the earth shook a bit.

"Yes young little brother… You have followed me… But I haven't a clue where we are... or where to go…" He smiled, but his expression seized up suddenly and his massive claws spasmed violently as he growled and tried to reach so he could hold his head but was unable to do so. "Arg...feel the killing rage...need to kill...blood...Blood...BLOOOD!" He screamed to the heavens now, before he saw a flask being raised where he could see it.

"Drink...and it shall calm ye nervessss...old friend." Ezruc whispered, allowing the Dreddy to take massive gulps of the strange liquid contained within before watching as the crazed Blood Angel settled down once more.

"Ty…?" Sanguine asked, quietly.

"Yes Sanguine?" Ty replied, his gaze never leaving the Dreadnought.

"P...Promise me...ye never...succumb to the...the Rage...Th...The Thirst…" He whispered, though his request was as if he'd given an order.

"You have my word, my friend." Ty replied as he gave a curt nod.

"S...Swear it...Upon our Primarch's holy name…"

"I swear upon the holy name of Sanguinius that I, Typhus Nomadius shall never succumb to the Black Rage or Red Thirst, and if this vow is broken shall I be forever to live tormented and damned." Ty replied, before catching a look from Ben.

"You know what I want Ty, do it." He said as he crossed his arms.

"Cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a frag right in my eye… Happy?"

"Yes Ty, I am also aware of the repercussions for breaking that, much worse than what you just swore to him." Ben laughed.

"Fuck your heart, I hope you die, stab this fist right through your eye." Sanguine said, managing a raspy laugh from both himself and even Ezruc and a few of the Centurions as well as Ben and Ty.

Many hours had since passed, from the confrontation of which had so thoroughly shaken and angered the former Ultramarine Sergeant. He had come face to face with the very ones responsible for the demise of both his entire Company, and the memories of those who remained and stood now at his side.

Since that time, little had changed. His nerves were still wound very tightly, behind the mask he wore to present to his brothers he cared so deeply for. His mind still fixated on that pain, anguish, agony.

It was all encompassing, and truly, Kael now knew he could claim to understand exactly the emotional extreme that a Khornate Berserker felt as he trudged along quietly through the thick forests that surrounded the First Company's Headquarters in this sector.

The Initiates all followed, in tactical formation, the Heavy bolters leading the way, with the Las-cannons bringing up the rearguard. Brother Sandros, had, in fact, made several attempts after seeing several times cracks in the facade of the Hallowed Sergeant's persona of normalcy. All failed, ultimately, with orders to return to vigilance lest they be ambushed by a missed foe.

It would be the final time, when Sandros probed once again for any sort of answer to what Kael's problem was, that the Hallowed Sergeant turned as if to shout a foul curse before his eyes met that of his Brother and he stopped dead in his tracks. He could not be angry with them, nor could he tell them the secret that would surely destroy them.

"Nothing. It is nothing Brother Sandros. Worry not, and return to your duties." The Sergeant's helm imperceptibly shifted, and his eye caught on a single faint flash of color that he recognized immediately as friendly instead of hostile. "Stand down Initiates, this is not an enemy."

At first, all Initiates had their weapons trained, but at the single whisper of the Hallowed Sergeant they lowered them and looked on curiously for a moment as Kael waited patiently for a reply.

"They are trained well I see, forgive my intrusion into your space, but I wanted to meet our friends in the Forgotten." A Marine clad fully in highly decorated MK IV armor with a skull faced helm spoke,"I am Holy Chaplain Necitini, a transfer from the Dark Angels second company, a thing that makes the others slightly uncomfortable, but to be true they need more experienced soldiers among them." He paused before quietly adding, "Most of these soldier are hardly twenty years in, yet they each have experience that would make most from other chapters envious."

"I am Hallowed Sergeant Calth, we are the Remnants of Ultramar." Kael stated in response, himself not the least bit phased nor were his comrades who themselves had seen far more of the galaxy's horrors than any man ever should. "Say, you said were a Dark Angel, yes? I remember knowing a Dark Angel in my youth… He was a Captain, I think? Third Company if I'm right? Do you know him? Does he still live?"

"I know many, and I do believe I know whom you speak of… I can't imagine anyone killing him so I would strike my blade with a yes, or the Emperor may slay me now." He looked around as if waiting to be struck dead, "That would be a yes."

"Good." Kael said, "Those who know one of the Forgotten, so it has been spoken, soon are to be Forgotten themselves to all forever and always."

"Indeed, but I have known ye since before the dawn of any of your existences." A strange voice eerily whispered in the wind, though it held no malevolence; rather it was more childlike with a hint of laughter creeping on the end of it.

The effect was instant, was the Ultramarines bristled with aggression in a solid formation that monitored all avenues of approach with their heavy weapons. "Foul Sorcerer, where are ye to cast your foul magicks and throw thy voice to us?" Brother Sandros whispered, making a wide sweep across the consistent terrain and vegetation with his careful eye.

"Stay your weapon brother, he means no harm." Necitini stated, "He would not slay an old chap, not in cold blood."

"All who harness the powers of Daemons and Damnable Warp powers mean harm to us!" Sandros nearly bellowed, before he felt very unsettled by his teacher and leader's piercing gaze turning towards him for but a moment.

"Who. Is. He?" The Hallowed Sergeant asked calmly, unlike his Initiate whom had good reason to mistrust that which he could not see.

"Tray, mind showing yourself, before you make them wet themselves more old friend." The Chaplain laughed.

"Perhaps once you've learned a bit of respect I shall. I thought I taught you better, Necitini." There was a sudden, forceful psychic slap across the back of the Chaplain's helm, which nearly made him fall forward. "So sorry about that. I had thought after a few centuries he would know better than to mouth off to other Astartes like that."

There was a flash of light, that made nearly every Initiate look away except the Hallowed Sergeant and a heavy bolter Initiate named Jericho who took the full force of the light without flinching in the slightest. What came from this light, stood a man, simply clad, in blackened power armor that marked of an age long passed. Crusade Era, MK III armor, adorned with blue shoulders and sconces upon the backpack that burned brightly and alluringly all the same. Face hidden by a psychic hood, only the twin pits of pure purple abyss were visible to sight as they first looked about and then to the Chaplain. "Have ye learned your lesson? Or shall I take personally to recalling ye to The Rock for retraining?"

"You know I only jest brother." Necitini replied, "I must return to my duties now, but we must catch up later if possible old friend."

"I do think I would like that, if it were not for that insignificant whelp of Chaos hiding in the bushes I would suggest a place to meet later." Followed with a pointed look, and a laugh, as the entire squad of Ultramarines turned in sync and stared.

"Don't shoot, I am unarmed and cast out!" A young sounding voice shouted as a woman with red skin and black eyes covered in nothing but tattoos shot her arms into the air in surrender.

"Brother Sandros, Initiate Jericho, take this," The Hallowed Sergeant paused, a bit unsure, "Young woman into custody."

"Young is right, just the way I lik…" Suddenly, Trayclian shook his head rapidly, as if disgusted with himself before smacking himself across the face. "Sorry about that, sometimes Anarchy gets a little too in control… Yes, take this, cultist girl for now." The strange ancient Dark Angel looked to the Chaplain one last time before a visible smile appeared for just a moment and he vanished without a further word.

"Strange…" Grumbled most of the Initiates, as Jericho took the cultist girl by the arm harshly and brought her back to the rest of his squad with Sandros tailing behind a few paces.

"Give me a good reason not to shoot you here and now." Kael stated, as a bit of his anger from before began to seep into his tone and his expression subtly changed to reflect his emotions.

"I, I can't… at least, not one you would believe." She replied, hand on top of her bald head, the only little bit of hair being her black pony tail.

"That's the first honest thing I've heard from anyone afflicted by Chaos in my life, Hallowed Sergeant." Sandros chuckled, although his helmet still glared stoically at their prisoner before looking to Kael and seeing an intense expression that indicated he was rendering a judgement.

"Try me then, girl." He finally stated, curious to just what lies and bullshit she might have as an excuse to prolong her life.

"I was born into it, never had I thought anything different than how I was taught, but… I left Sirrus, I know his plan, I want to try to at least help, even if it kills me." She responded, worry in her voice and fear in her eyes, the fear of one who had been running a long time.

"I know the little bitch's plan too, but I'm not telling!" that same, eerie voice shouted from afar. "I also know a lot of other things, but I'd rather not spoil it just yet for you, Hallowed Sergeant!"

The sigh that escaped from Kael as he pinched his nose expressed his extreme agitation at both the fact of this mysterious Dark Angel as well as previous events. His eyes turned, pausing upon the girl as he bade Jericho release her from his grip on her arm. "I suppose in a way you're no different than I… I was born into a family who was famed for sending three sons into the Chapter before me. The only difference, I didn't jump ship."

"More like your ship exploded!" Trayclian shouted again from afar, making the Hallowed Sergeant's eye twitch for half a second before he continued after a moment.

"If you know this, Sirrus, and you know his plan, tell me then, girl."

"He plans on activating something called the Iron Drachen, in the ruins nearby, or rather I should say, under them." She gave an involuntary shudder, "It was designed to kill the aquatic beast that resides upon this planet… Even the Emperor walked away from that thing."

"And I am designed to kill everything against mankind, your point?" Kael asked, "Even if the Emperor didn't have the courage to face something in combat, it does not mean I would not."

"What exactly does this Sirrus plan to do with this, Iron Drachen, exactly?" Jericho asked, quietly, as he stepped away from the strange girl and wiped his hand as if still disgusted with touching something tainted.

"He plans to redesign it to kill Astartes and Warships, he plans on converting it into his own little, relatively speaking as the thing from what I hear is huge, pet." She replied, keeping her hands on her head and silently wishing she could scratch her pubic hairs.

"For the Emperor's sake, I am already horrified enough by you as it is, whatever I can see you're thinking, just do it already." Sandros said with a groan, looking away as Kael sighed again at having made the decision to keep this woman alive.

"Pet?" the Hallowed Sergeant asked aloud. "A creature or thing that can slay us and our vessels of war? Hm… No this won't do at all."

"We must make contact with the General, sir." One of the Initiates said, as he looked back towards the way they had came. "He'll know what to do, and can get us the reinforcements we need to stop this before it begins."

"From what I heard he is only sending a small elite force to restore the machine, maybe ten Chaos Marines, and a large group of cultists to work on it." She said as she scratched herself and then rubbed her right breast, trying to get her body to stop itching.

" **IT'S A TRAP!** " The voice of the Dark Angel rang out again, this time much quieter but still as resonant as before as each of the Astartes tried to discern the direction it came from before returning attention to the current scene and then regretting it as they looked away in varying degrees of repulsion. One marine actually puked inside his helmet, before removing said helmet before he choked and let the excess spill to the ground as he fell to his hands and knees for a moment.

"Then perhaps we could take the fools by surprise, and secure the relic before it is modified." Kael said, kneeling down and helping his suffering Initiate to his feet before handing him his helmet. "You are to return with Jericho back to the Raptor Camp. Inform them of what they need to know."

"Yes Hallowed Sergeant." Jericho stated, shouldering his heavy bolter and taking on the other Initiate's Las-cannon as well before helping him stay standing as the two began the trek back to base.

"The rest of us, we're going to go on an operation that will test the depths of our discipline, combat skill, courage, and honour."

"None shall find us wanting in of any of this, Hallowed Sergeant." The others answered in kind.

"Girl, are ye coming with us?" Kael asked.

She looked at him as if he was the one completely naked for a moment before nodding profusely, "My name, it's Pan, I don't remember anything other than that." She said before looking around, "I'll see what I can't do for a little bit of clothing on the way there."

"You may borrow my robes, they will serve for now." The Hallowed Sergeant said, calmly stripping himself of the voluminous brown robes that were a symbol once of honour as well as his station and offering the clothing to her.

"Thank you, I'll use this until I can find something I can make my own with… I don't want to destroy something of yours." She said, taking the robes before looking at them slightly confused, "Just um, how do I wear this?"

"You didn't wear clothing in your life, did you?" Kael asked, pinching the bridge of his nose again in frustration and sighing before looking down at the young woman and carefully explaining how to don the simple robes over her body. "And as for destroying them… I have had to replace and restitch those robes so many times they are literally all new material. Nothing is the original anymore so worry not."

She nodded, as she did her best to get comfortable in the clothes, "Thank you, I shall take point and lead you to the city, unfortunately I don't know what perils await us as I was just a fuck bitch for his men, they don't tell us anything aside from 'spread legs.'"

"Unfortunately for them, they don't know what perils are coming to them as well." Sandros stated, his las-cannon gleaming as he nodded to the Hallowed Sergeant. "And as for that last comment, you'll find that at least for now, Heretic, you are valued far more than whatever those Traitorous scum you served considered you as."

"I would dare say she's almost human, now that she bears the Hallowed Sergeant's robes." Another Initiate commented, before looking to Kael whose expression had changed back to its normal facade of calm.

"She is human, let us all remember that and judge her the same as any other of the Emperor's people." He stated, indirectly issuing a command that all nodded to silently before beginning to form up. "You take the lead as you said, Pan, and we shall follow ye."

The Raven had made his way with ease through the jungles; his ancient jump pack echoing in the otherwise quiet jungle. This served as a way of which for Nitronus, Dorn, and the other assorted Astartes and woman to follow. It had been some time, with a few dozen jumps, before the noise finally settled.

When the others finally managed to reach the last position of the Raven Guard, there was only pause as they took in the scene of which had halted the ancient Space Marine. The once crumbling walls now appeared strong, towering high over the cleared area all around that had been so recently done by massive machines. Topped with wicked coils of razorwire, with guard posts manned at even intervals by two guards each. A large gate sat nearby, once rusted; but now shining and golden once more with the Aquila emblazoned upon its front surface. This place was guarded by two Executioner Russes, with twenty-four Liberator soldiers that stood once again in perfect formation in front of the shining entrance.

The Raven made a gurgling, throaty animal sound, as he pointed to make for the gate before he took off at a fast pace towards it. Dorn nodded faintly, following behind with more calm, civilized steps. He watched, when he saw the soldiers raise their weapons before stopping as they all recognized who had come to them.

"Greetings, Raven, Nord Lagor." They all stated, before raising an eyebrow only for a moment at the others who followed afterwards.

Dorn raised a hand in greeting, before reaching into one of his pouches and pulling out a single piece of parchment that he handed to the one sergeant who commanded this small garrison force.

"Need to speak to the General. High priority." Was what he read aloud from the parchment, and then immediately handed it back before looking to the vox operator in the line formation. "Call it in, tell them to open the gates."

Dorn nodded graciously, before giving a prompt salute as the operator repeated the orders before both the sergeant and he rejoined the formation. The massive gates groaned, as they slowly opened inward, and revealed the rockcrete fortress that had once more been reformed since the General had taken command.

In the immediate open areas cleared to the left and right, rows upon rows of the Executioner Russes and Assault Pattern Chimeras lined the cobbled streets. Soldiers were marching down these wide streets, weapons held lengthwise; the sounds of rough cadences echoed on the wind from hundreds of soldiers. Far ahead, buildings towered a few stories high; some of them bearing ancient antenna arrays. Other areas near these buildings were cleared out, filled with machinery that buzzed and crackled with electricity as Techpriests worked on the machines.

The Raven set off at a quick pace, seeming to have knowledge of where to proceed despite having never been within the base itself nor knowing where the General was within this place. Dorn followed, not one to question his friend; although he paused and glanced back as the gates closed back behind them and bade Nitronus and the others to follow. The two made their way, through the winding streets and down several turns and alleys before coming to pause again before the particular building that resembled a command bunker. Silently, they approached as one, before stopping as they both saw a strange-looking man being taken out of the bunker's main door by two soldiers.

"Hey now, there's no need fer this 'ere!" The man, who was dressed shabbily in old coveralls with a white shirt underneath and a trucker's cap, nearly shouted in a southern accent as the two cast him to the ground roughly.

"You are not one of the maintenance workers assigned to this sector, report to your supervisor and continue your work where your expertise is."

"Aw come on now soldier boys, ah'm not needed in Armored Repair an mah supervisor sent me 'ere to work." The man now removed his cap, clenching it in one of his fists which oddly enough were silver in color from his fingertips to above his elbows. His hair was short, and greyed, with his face aged and showing real agitation; but his eyes showed the real anger in those golden pupils as he let his hat fall to the ground. The soldiers showed no emotion, save for within their eyes, which reflected a flicker of intense fear before they told the strange man to head off and made for the door once more.

The shabby man shook his head, stomped the ground once, before turning and realizing his 'audience' and becoming calm. "Ah 'ello there Space Marines, young lass." He said, smoothly, with a smile that showed yellowed teeth as he approached. "Can ya believe tha nerve O' those soldier boys? I mean, 'ere ah am, 'elpin work on tha machines an fixin tha consoles an such, an these guys jus come in an throw me out."

The two remained silent, each for their reason, and the man cocked an eyebrow in confusion. "Guess you fellas don't talk much, do ya?" He asked, before looking to The Raven, whose expression was quizzical, not confused. "Mah name's Virgil Karek, maintenance worker of District Secundus." He extended his hand in greeting, shaking both men's hands before moving over to Nitronus and shaking his hand as well. When he moved to the young woman, he paused a moment, seemingly out of his usual behavior, and his golden eyes met hers and he stared intensely for just a second before taking her hand in his and giving it a firm shake. "Been quite a while since ah've seen such a beauty, ah must admit ah almost got blinded." He smiled, quickly covering with both words and expression what his true nature had been revealed as before he moved on to the other Astartes.

Dorn looked back, his helmet shaking and body language also suggesting that he was curious as to what exactly was going on as he watched Virgil shaking each dazed Marine's hand.

"Master Nitronus, do you not think this odd?" Kelsey asked in a whisper.

"He is a tad… friendly… Normally it is 'bow before the Emperor's finest' not… this… so yes, a tad odd." Nitronus spoke softly, almost merely mouthing the words before looking back to his brother, "Anywhere else the General may be?"

Alastor made a few, quick signs, but then shook his head as he remembered that few knew how to translate his gestures into words like the Night Lords under his command. Dorn's helm merely tilted as he turned and observed the friendly Virgil as he shook the hand of the final marine before he shook his head as well. His very body language show subtle changes, from curiosity to growing agitated now.

"I wouldn't know where ta start lookin, but ah know tha General ain't nowhere round this sector that's fer sure." The man's gaze turned once more to Kelsey, whom he regarded again with a slight stern expression before smiling again as he spoke heartily. "Until yawl hear word O' General Velencio, yer welcome ta come an relax in mah assigned barracks near these parts. It's jus up tha road, an ah'm sure you'd 'ear somethin on tha wind O' tha General sometime soon or so from tha talks tha soldier boys is 'avin."

Both The Raven and Dorn looked back, first to Nitronus, then to Kelsey, asking silently what they thought before proceeding any further.

Nitronus gave Kelsey a hard stare with his twin pits before he looked down upon Virgil, "Well then, if you know not where General Velencio is, perhaps then you'll know where General Armageddon is?" He asked, though Virgil didn't get to reply as the Inquisitor's eyes went wide.

"Forgive me General Velencio, much has happened and I had forgotten what few reports I had read up on you had said. Your appearance is uncanny, the gold eyes and silver hands are hard to hide sir… It is an honor to meet you." She spoke, removing her hat and bowing her head to him.

"You're kidding me right?" Nitronus asked as he gestured to Virgil, voicing the question that the other Astartes were thinking.

"No Space Marine, I am not kidding you." A voice, far deeper, calmer, more ancient, and ultimately more imposing and commanding, answered. It had come from Virgil, who with every moment seemed to grow taller than his initial stature as he straightened up, with his form taking more of an honorable posture and his body sharpening its physique to its prime such that the ill-fitting maintenance clothes that had previously hung loosely now barely fit. His grey hair turned jet black, eyes brightened, and age left his face as he smiled at eye level to the Chapter Master now before shaking his head when his eyes saw Kelsey and letting out a light laugh as a shimmering golden aura slowly radiated from his skin.

"The honor is mine, please Miss, trust me in that." He took her hand gently in his own, knelt down a bit, before gently kissing just above her knuckles and then rising to stand full height as he stepped back a step and still smiled lightly. "And please, just Velencio will do my dear."

By this moment, both Alastor and Dorn simply cleared out. It was unknown how they'd managed to escape so silently; but when one looked around they would see the Primarch and Space Marine standing down the road a mile or so before peeling off into a nearby building and pausing on its steps as if waiting.

"I must be getting old, I am seeing My Lord Emperor with silver hands standing in flesh and blood before me." Nitronus spoke, bafflement clear in his voice.

Velencio laughed, rather heartily at the comment made by the Blood Raptor, before he shook his head yet again. "I'm definitely not the Emperor my friend. Although, he and I are only a mere twenty years apart in our ages."

"The reports are true then, jolly good my Lord." Kelsey added while Nitronus merely processed this information.

"My lady." Revenant spoke.

"What is it?"

"Is the sky supposed to be turning red?" He inquired as he pointed upwards.

" **Mortals!"** A voice boomed, **"So it would seem ye have found this world once more… a true shame, that you will all die and add to my service."**

"I fucking hate Daemons…" The General muttered, looking skyward with a slight frown on his face before that expression turned coldly calm. **"The only true shame is that once I'm done with you, there won't be anything left to mount in my quarters aboard my flagship."** He shouted this, in equal measure to the booming voice; but his own spoken with conviction, and an unflinching resolve as his stern gaze searched everywhere in order to find the source so he could make good upon his promise.

"I don't think you'll have to do anything General." Nitronus spoke as he pointed towards a figure getting pounded senseless as a multitude of Daemons tried to strike the attacker down, before the entire party slammed mere feet away from the group.

"Take care of the filth, Champion. I will deal with the rabble." A strong, calm voice called from nearby. It was none other than Magnus the Red himself, with long strides charging straight into the heart of battle with a tome of arcane magicks borne in his hand and a blade in the other. The Primarch brought with him his four Sons, and as they followed the charge to battle the three Sorcerers drew their tainted staffs and charged pure warp power that collectively summoned a firestorm to fall upon the Daemons.

The Chaplain, with howls of fury, leapt into combat with his tainted weaponry, ignoring the Warp-fire as if nothing and the many blows made against his armored might. "Kill the fell powers of Chaos!" He screamed, as Magnus personally traded strikes and tossed lightning at several foes at once.

"Well, didn't think I'd see this little shit again in my lifetimes…" The General commented, surprisingly unconcerned as he watched the battle unfold.

His lack of concern, however, soon changed, as he watched Magnus and all the Sorcerers suddenly pool together their strength into what he first thought was to be an impressive psychic attack; when in reality they opened a gaping rift into the Warp itself. Out poured only three people, each clad heavily in armor of ages past.

The first of the three, of which stood taller than his brothers in his massive silver-grey Terminator armor, stepped out and surveyed the battlefield. Bald of head, aged of expression. His keen eyes missed nothing, as he stepped forth with a massive mace carried in one hand and his other a wrist-mounted storm bolter that he immediately aimed to his foes and charged. As he did so, for a brief moment, the insignia of the Luna Wolves flashed upon his shoulders as his wolf-skin cloak billowed about.

The second who stepped out, stood roughly at even height with Nitronus. Clad in black armor, heavily augmented by mechanical and bionic enhancements, a fair-skinned man with a stern expression raised a massive Thunder Hammer in one hand; in gleaming silver hands, and joined the first in charging to aid Magnus in the fight. One could barely make out the Insignia of the Iron Hands upon his shoulder, as he fought bitterly against the enemy and gave no quarter.

The final one who emerged, just as the portal closed, paused a moment and glanced about. His stern gaze heralded both calm and blind fury beneath, as he stood tall in his shimmering golden armor while his blonde hair billowed in the wind. Large wings spread from his back, and immediately he let out a warcry and leapt into the skies above before slamming down into a group of daemons and unveiling his crimson blade that he swept among them in wide arcs. The insignia of the Blood Angels was emblazoned proudly for all to see as this great warrior slew his foes with ease.

"I…" Was all Velencio managed, as his eye twitched a moment in disbelief. "I'm too old for this shit…"

"Agreed…" Nitronus managed, "I think I may pull what my Primarch did and just walk away from this and into retirement…"

Suddenly the Champion threw a Greater Daemon off of him with a snap of his black wings before viciously drawing his blade from his lower back and slamming it into the Daemons face.

With only the simple motion of Magnus' blade, the three others who had emerged from the Warp followed without question and barreled down the street to war. Each one fought as a one-man army, but when they stood together against their foes, none could stop them nor deny their progress in cleansing the remaining daemons from the area. If Magnus seemed tired, as he bade them onward, the Sorcerers were worse as they leaned heavily on their staffs and rejoined their Primarch. The Chaplain, however, continued the fight, carrying on in his Legion's name to make the foes who had destroyed all but his few pay in blood. His howls and commands replaced Magnus', and the Thousand Sons Primarch slowly turned and began to walk towards the group with his Sorcerers following behind him slowly.

"Quit your gawking, it's quite annoying." He mildly stated, as he came to a halt a few paces away.

"Master Magnus, fighting in our place, and with the dead Primarchs… and I thought what happened to Lucia was strange…" Nitronus bade welcome, "If you don't mind now I shall go aid Maximus in his battle, or rather keep the little minions from annoying him while he fights." He said as he ran off, drawing his Powersword while in a mad dash and impaling the first hostile he came into contact with.

"Aid him." Kelsey said and the four Deathwatch joined into the battle as she turned to the Primarch before her, "This day has officially turned into the most screwed up day of my far too long life."

"Far too long...What part of 'I was around when the Emperor just turned twenty' did you not understand?" Velencio laughed, and actually managed a slight smile from Magnus, who glanced back and observed the battle a moment.

"Screwed up… Exactly how is any of this messed up?" He asked, "I mean, this is a rather, normal day for me. Although I have to admit, I didn't expect to find my old companion Velencio here."

"It's good to see you Magnus, fighting for the right side this time at least…" The General said, smiling a little.

"It's a welcome sensation to be back, though I can't say I've missed the acrid stench the Imperium produces naturally as of now in the Warp."

"Too much has happened in my week to start, though I will brief you all on it when this is over… Lets just say Lord Inquisitor Herring tried to kill me and leave it there for now, as a start." She replied, watching as Maximus tore the Daemon's head off and walked towards the group, giving a curt nod towards Horus as he walked past and the Daemons all turned to dust.

"Plenty of Inquisitors have tried to kill me in my time Miss, and clearly thus far they have all failed miserably." Velencio said, watching the enemy now dispersed from his base with the mere death of the Greater Daemon.

The Chaplain looked about, his enemies defeated, and he actually grumbled, "Not enough blood was shed to repay the loss of all my brothers…" before he gave the order for the three undead Primarchs to follow him back to the group.

The three did so, but they seemed to have more freedom of will than before as they chatted amicably among themselves as if the Heresy had never happened and they were still the closest of friends. They paused, when they stood near to Magnus, and nodded faintly to their brother before Horus looked to Maximus with a strange expression.

Maximus dropped the head at Velencio's feet and gave a bow before signing, "Would have dealt with him faster if not for pesky underlings, but take this as a gift from Anarchy, to you."

"Any idea what he just said?" Nitronus asked, walking up to them before driving his blade into the ground and crossing his arms, the four Astartes standing behind him as they looked from Primarch to Primarch almost as if confused.

"Well… I had to study sign language back in the old days when the Imperium was first founded… So yes, I do know what he said." Velencio gave a thankful nod to Maximus, whom he regarded very highly as of the current moment. "I thank you for providing me with the wall mount I desired, you may send along your thanks to your patron God for such a fine gift."

"Son?" Horus finally said, as he continued to look the Champion up and down. Before he could say more, there was a righteous cry of fury, and as the Luna Wolf turned a black-armored fist decked him in the jaw and he slid back a few paces. "What in the Emperor's!?" Was all he managed before the punch was followed up by a roundhouse kick that knocked him flat. The flushed face of anger that stood over him now was revealed to be Dorn, who raised his fist to strike again but was suddenly halted by Sanguinius placing a hand on his right shoulder and Ferrus on his left.

Now it was Dorn's turn to be utterly confused, as the two gave him pause and he looked as though he were looking at ghosts. Especially at Sanguinius, whom he had personally carried from Horus's battle barge after the final battle of the Heresy. "H...How?" Was all he spoke, breaking his oath of silence at long last before Magnus answered him in kind.

"Tsk Tsk brother, you didn't study the arcane arts as I did. Tis no wonder your mind cannot comprehend how they stand before you today."

Horus now rose from his position, no worse for wear save a faint bruise on his face as he stared straight into the eyes of the Imperial Fist as if he himself terribly confused as to why he was attacked.

"Alright look, enough of this out in the open." Velencio finally decreed, looking especially at Dorn with a slightly raised eyebrow as he finally now knew who the Black Templar had really been all this time. "Rogal, you take the Astartes with you back to The Raven. The rest of you, including you Nitronus, come with me." He immediately turned and made for the command building, making sure to take the severed head with him in one hand as he paused and observed the Primarch carry out his command without question and corral the Deathwatch marines and Thousand Sons away from the group.

"Next thing you know Corvus will show up…" Nitronus jested, to which Maximus shook his head and gave a soundless chuckle.

He signed, "You haven't changed my friend." Though Nitronus knew not of what he was saying.

"How can you two be so calm, those who have been dead, hostile, or missing are standing before us now!" the Inquisitor stated in a hushed tone.

"Because we're old and we just don't give a shit anymore…" Velencio answered from inside the command bunker.

"..." She had no reply, in fact she was so stunned she failed to dodge Nitronus' clasping of her back which knocked her over and onto her face.

"Sorry, didn't realize you were toppled easily, let me help you up." He said as he gave a hearty chuckle, "What the General says is true, each of us lived in that era."

"As did I, but when I woke up seven days ago I had not expected any of this…" She replied as she took his hand before they both filed into the bunker last.

"Seven days ago, when was the last time you slept?" He asked.

"Seven days ago…" She replied with a dead stare at him.

"Not even close to my personal record…" Velencio stated, smiling somewhat as he shook his head. "Ever stayed awake for a solid year straight in the middle of a planetary war?"

"No and I don't plan to, my record sits at six months, and it shall stay there." She replied, perfectly content with not having bragging rights.

The General laughed a little, before his expression became serious as he surveyed the room of assembled Primarchs, Chapter Master, and lone Inquisitor. "Alright, now I understand there is much to explain, from all of us here present. I'm going to go with courtesy here and say that you have the right of first voice Miss. Ask any questions you like and I or the others will try to answer them."

"Or not answer them at all… I reserve my right to refuse answers if I feel the need to." Magnus stated upfront, and the three undead Primarchs nodded as well in agreement to that statement.

"Okay… So how are the three who are supposedly dead alive Primarch Magnus?" She asked, pointing to the three Primarch in question as Maximus and Nitronus both nodded in agreement, not realizing that they had mirrored each other's movements.

Magnus looked at the three for a moment, thinking intently and carefully in his wording before he answered as he also decided whether or not he should answer. "I have been studying many forbidden texts and ancient lore during my stay within the Chaos realm. It happened to be that one of my quests for knowledge brought me to discover a tome of which, if one possessed the correct amount of power, could essentially behave as a manner to draw from the Warp a soul and give it material form once again." He paused a moment, allowing his words to sink in before he continued explaining. "I have amassed much psychic strength in my time, and with the combination of my three best Sorcerers I was able to utilize this very summoning and thus call forth the most powerful souls I could think of to aid me in battle." He pointed to each one in order. "Horus, Sanguinius, and Ferrus."

All three nodded, before Horus realized she was looking at him almost distrustfully and he grew confused. "Why is it that you give me such a look Miss?" He asked, rather kindly and curiously.

Before she could reply Maximus placed a hand on her shoulder and shook his head before taking a step back to allow her to ask another question. "Okay then, my only other question is why are you here?" She asked, to no one in general before shooting Horus the look of, 'I'll tell you later' and turning to the first person to speak.

"I am here due to the simple fact that myself and my army were responding to a distress call placed from this very outpost we have since taken residence within. It was registered from an Imperial Army, and as such we were sworn by honor to aid them in any way possible." Velencio answered, before looking to Magnus whose expression had grown dark.

"I am here with a simple goal myself. I have come to this place seeking Sirrus, the weaseling little bastard who usurped my position as Tzeentch's favored one and also convinced him and the other Chaos Gods to massacre my Legion." His words grew more embittered with every second. "I and the four you saw are the only survivors of that Culling. For this, I have sworn an oath against the Darker Powers and especially against that little shit. I will kill him with the same powers he and his forces use against us."

"Seems we all have a common foe then." Nitronus spoke before removing his helm and setting it down, "Sirrus has plagued us all in one way or another, laid waste to fourteen now desolated planets, and killed my entire chapter three times over… He has killed your Legion, slew his fellow brothers, and now he seeks something upon this fair planet in which the Hellbounds reside and soon the Blood Raptors shall reside upon as well." He then looked to the Inquisitor, "I am here because it had been planned that this world would become the new homeworld for our chapter, as stated by General Armageddon after we aided them against the Orks and Tau, though we had to leave and aid Imperial Fists part way through; though I did leave a small Company behind to further aid in the cleanup process."

"Ah yes, I have reports from several of my Regiments deployed in the field of meeting your Chapter brethren, not to mention meeting one myself." Velencio said, remembering the one who had inspired him to take charge once again like with the olden times.

Maximus then stepped forward and patted his chest before signing, "I am here for reasons, mostly because I favor the Blood Raptors, but Anarchy also has plans, of which I am not allowed to 'speak' of." He then shrugged and realized that no one understood him aside from Velencio, he then snapped his fingers and opened his hand to reveal a small pink rectangle which spoke what he had signed in a british woman's accent, though at the end he added, "Don't ask about the device."

"I didn't plan to, I have seen plenty enough in my time and I am aware that occasionally my Corpse-Father has used it to express orders to his underlings." Magnus replied, looking upon the little device without much interest.

"I believe that I have a question of import, if you'd all be willing to listen." Sanguinius finally said, in a voice akin to silk in the gentleness it carried; but also with a hint of authority that was unquestionable as even Magnus turned to him with intrigue in his gaze.

"I have a terrible sensation… Something that I can feel pounding within my head. It is as if someone smashed a Thunder Hammer into my temple. I can feel… My Sons?" He asked, clearly confused, as he softly rubbed his temple where the pain was coming from.

"You couldn't possibly mean Dreadnought Sanguine, could you?" Velencio asked in response, to which the undead Primarch's eyes widened as the name was spoken. He stared at the General, whom he regarded as if he'd just spoken of a ghost himself.

"He's still alive?" He whispered.

"Yes, a part of my Army in fact, in a special unit of Astartes I have formed that is known collectively as The Forgotten."

"But it's not just him I… I can feel others as well. Those… Not here yet." He stated, revealing his plight before Ferrus looked sharply to his brother and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I can feel my Sons here as well… I can sense their anguish and pain…" The Iron Hand said, his expression hardening like the silver fists which gleamed as his eyes grew dark. "Whoever has made them feel this agony, shall be visited soon with a thousand times worse brother, remember that."

"Quite indeed, let none stay our wrath. I would _'Let the Galaxy Burn'_ before I see our Sons be so harmed." Horus said, not realizing the words he had in fact used when he had turned Traitor as a basis for now punishing those who threatened his brothers' men. Horus turned his attention from his brothers now, his own expression slowly shifting to anger as he looked first to Maximus and then the General. "Velencio my old friend, my Son, when can we expect to seek out the enemy? I would like to deliver justice swiftly to our foes, so that they will never forget their misdeeds against my brothers."

"Once we have gathered sufficient intelligence, and stabilized the situation on the homefront, I intend to launch a brutal assault to end this war once and for all." The General began to explain, but paused once he glanced over and took note of Maxi's body language.

Maximus' wings flared out as he sent his gaze over towards Velencio, "How should I know what is next?" He then recomposed himself, "For now I shall take orders from my former Chapter Master."

"What plagues thee old friend?" Nitronus asked, placing his hand upon his former Grand Chaplain's shoulder.

"See to it that your men are ready Chapter Master, you too Inquisitor, I need to have a chat with… father." He replied in a monotone voice from the device, one akin to a Droid's.

"Father… very well Maximus." Nitronus looked over towards Velencio with an unspoken plea in his eyes before turning and having to drag Magnus out as he protested a moment. The other two Primarchs followed peaceably, choosing not to argue as they had noticed too the glow starting to appear in the Champion's eyes as they helped the Inquisitor out as well.

"I refuse to leave the two of you alone, I can see without looking in your eyes something… Something I recall seeing in the eyes of my sister when we last spoke…"

"Horus… What do you remember of me?" Maximus asked, as he fiddled with the phone, causing Batman's voice to echo out.

"I...I…" Horus's eyes glazed slightly, as he shook his head slowly while recalling foggy memories that only barely surfaced from the depths of his psyche. "I remember that you... you are, my son. My only true Son. I remember that I raised you to be a mighty warrior… A Captain, I think… I remember watching you succeed in battle after battle for the Emperor and the Crusade… I remember how proud… proud of a father I am." He whispered, softly, as his eyes slowly faded to normalcy and he was looking at Maximus.

Suddenly warp energy held the phone for the mighty champion of Anarchy, "I remember that as well, but I see what Magnus hid from you, the reason I am so Emperor Damned Pissed Off At You!" He 'shouted' as he impaled his blade into the ground, causing magma to seep up through a few cracks, "I am not angered that you betrayed the Emperor any longer, no… I am not angered that Magnus brought you back, no… I AM ANGERED BECAUSE YOU ATTEMPTED TO END MY LIFE WHEN I TRIED TO TALK REASON TO THEE!" He ripped his blade from the ground as magma rose around him in a cone, and using his wings he flew slowly closer to Horus, "How far are you willing to go to make amends, father?" Maximus said darkly, his eyes glowing brighter than the magma now swirling around the three.

At first, Horus was merely confused as the accusation first came forth. His eyes reflected this, and his expression was perplexed before it settled to normal as he held his ground. "I never, and would never betray my father, Maximus Lupercal. I would never seek to harm you, my only son, and I will not do so now or anytime." The Primarch paid no heed of the hot magma, as he began to step forward in slow, sure strides, making his way to the Champion. "You should know I value your word over even my own brothers, Maximus. I would never…"

"Never, YOU ALREADY DID!" As he shouted this the Magma flared up and shot through the roof before vanishing, probably to cause anarchy upon landing elsewhere, Maximus then shot his hand up to his father's throat, his glowing visor looking like it may very well be magma itself.

"You asked me earlier…how far I'd be willing to go to make amends for what I cannot remember nor what I would never have done to ye… I have my answer." He said, and then whispered as he merely allowed himself to be gripped without resisting. "If my own son cannot stand me… I am willing to die again to make things right."

Maximus had no reply before he vanished into smoke, leaving Velencio with a confused Horus and the small device which had begun to ring on the ground with a picture of a grey humanoid with wings sitting with the Champion on a cloud.

"Why would he leave this behind?" Velencio asked to no one in particular, before watching as the Primarch moved over swiftly and retrieved the device and activated it before bringing it to where he could hear it.

"Hello?" Horus asked, quietly, in a subdued tone.

"Is Maxi here? Who's speaking?" A young woman's voice asked.

"No, I'm afraid he's just departed for now… This is his father though…" The Primarch's voice sounded even more sad than before, as he looked about and met the General's own eyes who reflected his own sadness from personal experience.

"Oh, this is Derpy, Maxi's wife, I thought his father, er, you were dead?" She replied, "Is everything alright, you sound sort of down?"

"I didn't even know he'd gotten married...some father I am…" Horus replied in a whisper, "I was dead, until recently… And no, I'm not alright."

"Want to talk about it?" She asked, concern high in her voice, "If you'd like I think I could come over with a few friends and chat with you over tea and biscuits."

Velencio looked at Horus, his expression blank. One way or the other, he was fine with the decision. He mouthed "I've been to their realm before, you'd be smart to take the offer."

More affirmed towards saying yes, Horus nodded faintly in thanks to the General before answering in a gracious, but still saddened voice. "I suppose that would be nice… It would mean a lot Miss Derpy if you came over… And I could finally meet the one who captured my son's heart."

"Put the phone down and hold on." The phone then clicked and went dark before a thin teal line shot up from it's camera.

Then four bipedal figures all with wings and one with a forehead protrusion you could link with a horn walked through and into the room. "Greetings father of Maximus, I beith General Luna, and my second in command has stated that thou beith… down?"

Horus just stood and stared for a moment, actually confused, as he looked this odd sight up and down before hearing the quiet laughter of Velencio which broke him from his distracted state. "Yes, that would be... correct, General." He finally answered, nodding slightly. "I am Horus Lupercal, Primarch of the Luna Wolves and father of Maximus as you have just stated."

"Allow me to-" Luna was cut off as the grey one flew over, set a stool down, took a table from the orange one before setting it up, and then retrieved the food stuffs from the blue one with multicolored hair.

"Call me Derp, now sit and spill. Why ya sad?" She asked as she poured out a massive goblet of tea and then got a small tea cup and poured herself a little.

"Just Horus then…" He said, accepting the massive goblet and taking a single sip before setting it down as he leaned heavily upon the table that it creaked with his weight. "Maximus and I just had a bit of an...argument…though it was rather, one-sided."

"He argued with you… dare I ask what about?" Derpy asked as the other three just looked for an avenue of escape from the olive drab clad Medic.

"Things...Things I don't even remember doing. He said… He said I betrayed my father, and turned my back on the Empire I helped build. He said...that I tried to kill him. I don't… I'd never have…" Already, Horus was starting to shake, both in despair, as well as with an inner raging turmoil that burned nearly as hot as the magma they'd been surrounded by previously during that very argument.

During this moment, the General was gesturing to the other three to follow him out of a back door in the command bunker, if they wanted to escape he offered it with a single gesture of his hand as he held the door open.

The three took it without waiting and all flew outside, "Well that was… different." Luna said as she and the blue one shared a look of utter bafflement, "As I was saying I am General Luna, this is Captain Dash of my Shadowbolts, and her Lieutenant Scootaloo."

"Oh and my name is Colonel Pinkamena Diane Pie!" A shrill voice shouted out, causing the three newcomers to jump into the air only to find a Pink version of themselves standing on the ground with a toothy grin and long flat hair.

"Emperor help me not to give in to temptation…" The General muttered, before putting on a smile as he had before when pretending to be Virgil. "Nice ta meet ya Pinkamena, real nice." He held out his hand for her to shake, before cocking an eyebrow. "Say, I seem ta recall ya liked parties, right? Well, since yer new here to this realm, I think we'll just have to throw all of ya welcomin parties."

"She will be going back home now." Luna stated with a glare, causing Pinkie to spit her tongue out and march off into the darkness.

"Sorry about Pinks, she is a tad, odd." Rainbow said, scratching behind her ears.

"Even more so than before the war, you think she'll leave ma'am?" Scootaloo asked.

"I doubt it, but here is to hoping." Luna said, pulling out a small flask and taking a sip of it's liquids. "A party would be unnecessary, though I would like to ask if there is anything for us to aid you with while here?"

"Well, there's really not much one could really hope to help with at the current state of affairs." Velencio stated, as he looked down the alley and saw a column of Kasrkins with armor in tow marching past. "The only thing I could really see you all helping us with was the problem between Horus and the Champion… I swear, and I thought Horus had Daddy Issues when he caused the Heresy…" The General shook his head slightly, dismissing the thought before looking calmly to Luna. "There's not much for me to do… Honestly, I might just go and lie down. I haven't rested in months. You guys game?"

"What would you say rest would be, sleep, or perhaps foreplay?" Luna asked, "If the former I can help, the latter, these two have never seemed to have much issue in helping before, though I will have to pass." Luna and Scootaloo both looked at each other with slight surprise in their eyes, "I've seen what you dream about, occasionally I also see where you are sleeping as well."

"I enjoy your bluntness about the situation Luna, it is a nice change from all the subtlety I've had to put up with over the years." Velencio laughed, before he set off at a decent pace and made his way out of the alley before he turned the opposite direction the column had went. Heading to a building just down the road, he paused at the door before finally checking to see if they had even followed. "And by the way, I tend to prefer to do both." He finally answered, opening the door and stepping into the sparse room that had become his personal quarters.

"Perhaps I shall take part in the foreplay then… if I am to also do so in your dreams as whatever you wish." Luna smiled as she undid her tie before removing her officers cap.

"Huh, haven't gotten to lick you since before the war." Dash said as she slid out of her combat vest, Scootaloo following suite before she yanked her superiors tail, earning a sultry look from Dash.

"Well damn, I must admit, you get down to business rather quick." Velencio said, smiling only slightly, as he made his way to his cot and sat down, intent for the moment merely to watch the show. "Been two centuries since I've had the pleasure of such a beautiful performance I must admit."

"Hrm, I once had to go one thousand years without, Rainbow remembers being my first in a while, don't you?" Luna asked as she slipped out of her heels and leaned over the General with her cleavage threatening to engulf his face.

"Yeah, that was a good night." Her Captain replied in kind by grabbing the General's ass and feeling her up while Scootaloo began unzipping her flight suite as well as feeling herself up within viewing line of Velencio.

"Like what you see General?" Scootaloo asked as one of her boobs fell out of the suite and she began to pull it down, stopping at her waist before resuming her groping of her own breasts.

"I do," He replied, softly, "Yours is a rare beauty I must admit, even the finest among my soldiers do not compare to any of ye three." Before he said anything further, he looked up and met Luna's eyes and then leaned up and gave her a short, tongue-in kiss of which when he withdrew and laid back against the cot he was surprised to see that her eyes had glazed slightly with a shimmering golden aura that Nitronus had seen radiate from him previously.

Luna then unbuttoned her blouse the rest of the way revealing her busty black lingerie beneath it while Rainbow was busy finding her way through Luna's panties. Scootaloo all the while had moved up and was now wrapped around Rainbow's left leg feeling the other mare up in the ass and pussy regions.

"Mmm… Even more stunning when just natural Lulu…" He whispered, looking her up and down a moment before gently wrapping his arm around to hold her a bit closer to his body as he let his hand to roam and caress gently across her back and slowly, ever so slowly, move downward with every gentle stroke. "Tell me, before I go further my dear, how rough would you like me to be?" He asked, politely, as his other hand paused just before reaching its destination and simply traced the tone of her stomach in soft swirling motions.

"We prefer it to be more gentle, soft, and light, with strong and deep strikes to our bases." She replied as she moaned, silvery liquid began to dribble down her vagina as Rainbow pulled back licking her lips, only to be engaged by Scootaloo who moaned contently at Luna's 'honey' being shared between the two.

"It shall be as you request then, my lady." He whispered softly in her ear, as his hand resumed its journey before finding its first mark and pausing there. "Time to fight the war again," He murmured, as first he traced the outside of her folds and watched her shiver slightly. "A little sensitive, are we?" His tracing paused when he went from base to the tip, just as his fingers felt her clit he paused again before gently beginning to apply pressure and slowly twist it between two fingers.

"Rah…" Luna arched her back and grimaced as she groaned, her wings flared fully. Both Scootaloo and Rainbow moved onto the bed and wrapped themselves onto Velencio, their vagina's pressing firm against his legs yet still under their uniforms. Rainbow then picked herself up and planted her mouth on Luna's sharing a long tongue filled kiss with her while Scootaloo moved to do the same with Velencio, her breasts lying sideways across his chest.

The General returned the kiss fervently, with a little less control than previously, as his hand not occupied with pleasing Luna detached itself from her back and moved to compensate where it was needed as it gripped around Scootaloo's head and pulled her further into the lip-lock that they so passionately dueled in. Velencio didn't give in or give ground, all the time claiming dominance until the moment he drew back with a small string of saliva connecting them. His hand fell to running along her shoulder before gently caressing her cheek as he smiled a little more now and nodded to her. "That was perfect my dear. You've definitely manage to impress."

Rainbow Dash then broke from her engagement with Luna as the latter used a spell to discard all of the formers clothing, leaving her bare before the three others in the room, to which she merely raised her tail a bit higher and casually flopped down to the bed and spread her legs, "So General Velencio, would you like to dock?" To which Scootaloo made a disappointed face as she worked on stripping her jumpsuit off the rest of the way without releasing the General.

Luna however decided that now would be a good time to dismount Velencio and target her young friend with a tackle kiss and groping, freeing Velencio to pursue the cyan pussy.

"Do I have express permission to make use of your station, Captain Dash?" He asked in response, sitting up and unlatching his coveralls with ease and letting them fall before he removed his shirt and revealed his scarred but muscular physique.

"Full fuck ahead, sir!" She chirped as she fondled her own breasts to make herself more appealing as her tail swished idly back and forth.

Scootaloo was now however effectively pinned by Luna, though actually tearing the latters clothes off while never leaving lip lock.

"I'm so glad you said that Captain." Velencio said, as his golden eyes twinkled and the aura returned a little stronger in presence now before suddenly he jumped up in the time it took to blink and had flipped so that he landed behind and slid under Dash. "Brace for impact." He said, nibbling on her ear before slamming inside her incredible tightness full force.

 _ ***In the Forest***_

" _Someone just hit harder than I can with my battle claw…" Sanguine whispered to no one in particular as he shivered in his sarcophagus._

 _ ***Back in the General's Quarters***_

The resulting force nearly made Rainbow shoot off immediately like a rocket, had Velencio's Death Grip not held tightly to her at her waist and forced her to stay down as he listened to her yelp and chuckled darkly. Withdrawing, he stopped when just his tip remained inside before repeating the process and making Dash arch again and try to scream but with nothing audible forthcoming. Building to an instant rhythm of his harsh thrusts deep within her, he allowed one hand to simply slide a little lower and guide her up and down as his other ran up the length of her curvaceous, toned body before claiming her breast and kneading it as her body was forcibly bounced up and down rapidly on him by his will and hilted him every time.

"Is this how you like it?" He hissed in her ear.

"Ye… yes… oh yessssss." Rainbow managed between her yelps of delight.

Meanwhile Scootaloo was receiving Luna's fingers which caused her to squirm and grip the midnight blue breasts which leaked creamy white milk all over her orange body. All three of the mares were now slick with sweat, Rainbow actually had her tongue hanging out of her mouth as she panted like a dog. All the while Scootaloo and Luna kept engaging in tongue warfare while the latter rutted the former with only two fingers hard enough that Scoot's eyes rolled back into her head.

Only several minutes in, and Velencio knew the mare he was so forcefully fucking was nearing the end of the road in her endurance. His expression took on a small smile, when he slammed her down for the last time and watched her arch extremely far and finally manage to scream. He listened, and smiled further as he felt her tighten and squeeze around him even more than before, as her liquids seeped down and covered his length one last time, before he leaned up and whispered softly in her ear. "I guess you really are the fastest in Equestria, hm?"

She then went slack, her wings now laying over him as her chest went up and down slowly, a small smile cracked her face as she moved her head to look at him, "I like to think that I am unforgetable that way." She croaked before she lip locked him.

She was then abruptly dragged off of him as a panting Scootaloo placed both her palms on his chest and wrapped her legs over his pelvis, "My turn?" She asked, receiving at first a look of shock from Rainbow before the cyan mare leaned forward and kissed her as well.

Luna then gently began massaging Dash's breasts, reigniting her sexual lust as she finished her kiss with her protoge and was brought into Luna's lascivious embrace.

"Now now, I know you're excited my dear, but calm down." Velencio said soothingly, raising a hand and gently following the line of her jaw. "You'll get plenty, you just have to be patient." The General looked about a moment, as if thinking. "Do you like it rough, like the Captain? Or gentle, like the General?"

"Can we go with medium?" She asked, repositioning herself to suck on his second head, "And perhaps a small blow first?"

"Anything you want Lieutenant, you're in charge." Velencio said, differing command for the time being to the much younger mare as he shifted slightly so he was up on his elbows and watching intently.

Scootaloo then smiled and used her wings to move her ass over towards his head as she back to lick his tip. She then spread her legs so her primed pussy would be fully accessible to his mouth as she began to take in his length, making certain to swirl her tongue around his shaft as she slowly slid her body up and down his.

Luna had taken Dash into a similar position as Velencio had the mare and was now slowly and gently cooing in her ear as she caressed the tired mare to a trance-like state, absently passing energy into her for the final mounting of Velencio she had planned.

"Well, I see being an officer has taught you how to use your mouth." The General said, looking over rather curiously what he was to pleasure before diving in.

He did not, however, allow himself to fully lose control as he had done with Dash; instead he strove to fight and trap the inner primal self at a level that would make things just the way Scoots desired it to be. His tongue started out first, gingerly testing around her folds as he had done to Luna with his hands previously. Hearing and feeling her approval through the light moan she gave that rattled around his member as she continued to bob her head in her own rhythm.

Working his tongue inside a bit, he teasingly licked and lapped up the fluids that leaked forth. Savoring the sweet taste, he suddenly pressed deep within her depths, as far as his tongue could go and swirled around inside several times before withdrawing abruptly. He paused, looking down slowly as she expressed her disapproval with a questioning noise.

His hands roamed now, slowly from her full rear down her back, before one settled at her head. "Now now, that's not proper to stop without an order. I'm gonna have to teach you a lesson to respect your superiors."

Without further warning, he leaned his head forward and bit down harshly onto her exposed clit, listening to the groan and yelp of both pain and ecstasy as he withdrew one of his hands and inserted two of his metal digits that he thrust in and out at a decent pace and watched as she shivered as well now at the cold feeling of his metal fingers inside her.

Scootaloo then returned the favor by nibbling on his shaft, a naughty smile on her lips, though she managed to keep his entire length inside her mouth while also wrapping her legs around to lock his torso in place before resuming her bobbing.

Luna however had released Rainbow, who was now laying on the bed slowly massaging her breasts while Luna enjoyed her 'fine dining' on Rainbow. All the while eyeing Velencio with want clear in her eyes.

"I think that's quite good enough dear, are you ready?" Velencio asked.

Scootaloo sat up and let his pre dribble from her mouth, "Guess so… Just one thing." She said as she leant forwards and gave him a hug, "Yours is the best I've had, even better than Rumble's." She then used her wings to spring to her back before she spread her legs, "Not too hard, okay?"

"Only what you desire, nothing more my dear." The General whispered, sitting up straight before he crawled slowly to her where he loomed just over her body. "Don't worry, I won't be too rough."

With this, he began to ease himself in, feeling his tip first penetrate her and watching as she gasped slightly before he smiled. Lowering himself, he shared a kiss with her, as he pressed further inside until their bodies had, in a sense, become one being together. Slowly pulling out, he immediately entered her again; this time though not as forceful as he had done with Dash, but still building his way up over time as he'd promised despite the way his inner nature screamed at him. Every thrust was a little faster, a little harder, a little deeper. Each one increasing the volume of her moans, and exciting him further as he listened to what he classified as his definition of cute echoing in the room.

Scootaloo's cheeks began to flush as she puffed up her chest, "You're amazing, please, this pace, it feels so… fantasmal." She said as she closed her eyes and let him take her into bliss.

Rainbow Dash had finally recovered enough from Velencio that she was now on her knees and playfully raspberrying Luna's breasts. Luna however only had eyes for Velencio as she absently toyed with the soft and sensitive fur between Rainbow's wings, causing the latter to shudder in ecstasy.

The General ignored, for the time being, the lustful gaze which fell upon him. Even though it bored into his mind, his psychic self, he shook it from his thoughts completely as he concentrated on the task at hand. His gaze never left right where he was, still looking into her eyes even though she'd closed her own. His rhythmic thrusts carried on, moving without needing to think anymore, as he leaned down and claimed the areola of one of her breasts in his lips. His hands roamed whenever possible, with one finding her wings and beginning to gingerly stimulate them as he listened carefully.

She moaned in delight as she drew on his back, still not opening her eyes, though she did squeeze her legs a little to make herself tighter. Her wings gave a few small flaps involuntarily as she slowly opened her eyes to see Velencio's gaze, causing her to grin madly before placing a soft, sweet kiss on his lips.

Velencio smiled softly, enjoying the sight before him as well as the short kiss she had given him. His eyes showed genuine elation, although he knew they didn't have much longer together as he felt a similar feeling from before with Dash building up. Suddenly, he lifted her up off the bed, holding her tight to his chest, as he sped up and increased the force of every thrust. Within a minute, he heard her squeak, and nothing more as he held her there and let her climax play out fully.

Luna smiled, as did Rainbow when they saw Scootaloo lean forward and hug Velencio tightly before unceremoniously dropping off of him and laying down, her fingers coming to a rest between her legs.

"Did you enjoy my friends General?" Luna asked as she walked over to him on the bed, making certain to shake her hips as she did so, though not caring at all about showing him her entire body as she had already seduced the two mares and allowed him to finger her.

The General's gaze slowly looked around Luna, observing the two before he answered in kind with his own question. "The real question is, did I make it enjoyable for the two of you? That is all that matters to me."

"Best rutting I've ever had." Rainbow shouted as she pumped a fist into the air from where she laid.

Scootaloo merely squeaked her reply with a soft smile and sheer cuteness overload eyes.

"I'd say that they have never had a night like this before." Luna stated as she dropped to both of her knees and grabbed Velencio by the ass, "Now allow me to thank you for your hospitality, relax please." And as she finished those words her eyes turned solid white as she almost ravenously deep throated his penis.

"I think it is unnecessary to thank me, but if you should so insist." Velencio said, this time actually showing a slight reaction in the form of one of his eyes twitching only for a microsecond before his features schooled again and he was smiling normally as he calmly observed.

Rainbow in this time had crawled over to Scootaloo who was now obscured from sight by her superior who was holding her tightly. All the while Luna decided she was done blowing Velencio and shot up with her wings to plant a tongue filled kiss on his lips before landing dick inside upon him and quickly moving up and down with the aid of said wings.

"And I thought ye said you preferred it gentle," Velencio said, mildly surprised before he adjusted as his hands moved to her waist and helped her speed her riding even faster than previously and pushing deeper as well inside her. "If you want it rough, I'll be rough." He said in a different voice, a lustful voice. His aura grew more pervasive, beginning to leak off of him and into the surrounding area unbeknownst to him as his golden eyes began to actually glow with a holy light that shined brightly.

As he went through this brief, but significant change, he started to thrust up with every time she was coming down, and his thrusts in strength were even stronger than before when he had been with Rainbow. They were also more frequent, as his grip with now only one hand was helping to force Luna down onto him faster than previously. His other hand rose up and claimed one of her bouncing breasts, before raising himself up so he could sit and be even with her, and he enjoyed stealing from her lips a long, passionate duel that he won before breaking away with a smile that was unnaturally alluring. "Are you enjoying your ride, General?" He asked her, "I can go faster, if you desire."

"Haha, toche' my General, toche'." Luna replied as her own eyes began to leak a white aura and she sped up her pace while also beginning to move her hips in a circular pattern. "I have never allowed myself to give into this surge of power before, it is invigorating to say the least."

At the end of the bed Scootaloo and Rainbow Dash shared a brief yet passionate kiss before settling for holding each other closely as both finally passed out. Scootaloo shielded from view by Dash's wing, and Dash with an almost sorrowful smile upon her lips as she cooed her friend to sleep.

"I would imagine it to be so my dear, I know of the same feeling just as well." Velencio replied, nodding slightly in approval to Luna as her sensual motions as she continued to pleasure both herself and somewhat, at the same time, him.

Despite what might well have been considered by other men in similar situations as being likely at the height of pure ecstasy, the General was, different, in this regard. This of course, he had not let on to, as he merely allowed the mare to perform without acknowledging it; but it was that truthfully, he could barely feel anything at all. It wasn't that it was a blur of extreme sensations causing this override of feeling, rather it was simply that of an ancient battle injury suffered some millennia ago that prevented such a thing as he allowed both hands to simply fall to her hips and continued to carry out his dutiful love-making that grew a bit more _'savage'_ by the minute on his end.

Slowly sitting up after several more thrusts, he wrapped his arms around her back and pressed his lips to meet hers. After a moment, he whispered softly in her ear, "A good General would have thought ahead, and not chosen to be so ravenous and fast. Now, you're nearing your end already my dear; but worry not, I will not allow ye to go unsatisfied."

When she slammed down on him for the final time, the earth actually shook a bit in the nearby area. Velencio just smiled, not even phased now in the slightest, as he smelled of the sweet scent in the air that came from the three very mares who were with him. "Round two now? Or would you like to save it for later Luna my dear?" He softly asked, kissing her gingerly as his hands rose up and held hers gently.

"Oh my dearest Velencio, that was most enjoyable, and while I could go on for a few more hours perhaps…" Luna looked over to her two comrades while she chose to lay upon him, "I feel as if the restful part of your rest should be at hand." And as she finished talking both mares sleepily crawled over and began snuggling the general before passing out again.

Velencio nodded silently, not daring to rouse the two who he now held, one in each arm and laying against the sides of his chest. He sighed softly, calming down as his aura left him and his eyes returned to their normal golden pupils that looked about somewhat tiredly. A little bit of his age seemed to return, but not as much as before as his breathing slowed and he whispered only once. "This has been the best night I have had in over the thirty-two thousand years of my life…"

"We are happy then, that we could oblige." Luna stated as she rested down atop him and lost consciousness, as she absently drew on the backs of the other two mares as they all slept.

 _ ***Realm of Dreams***_

Here it was, once more, Luna found herself roaming as she slept. As she had originally promised, she'd watch over the General's dreams to ease his 'slumber'; although when she searched for him in this plane of existence she was surprised only to find part of his being here. His mind, it seemed, still was working at near full capacity, with only a very small portion dedicated to rest.

Curious as to why this portion rested when the other parts did not, the Alicorn made her way to this little bit of dream and took up observation as to ensure it was peaceful as she'd promised. When she began to watch, she saw an entire other dimension locked away within the depths of the psyche that no other had or ever would get to see. She saw in these moments, the innermost thoughts and desires of Velencio proper.

Where the man stood, it appeared, was in a place of appearance that was akin to a massive cathedral. Admittedly, with the high arching of the roof, the elegant columning, the ornately crafted mosaic windows, the fine furnishings and pews, the place seemed very much at the peak of true class. The General was surprisingly not clad in armor and battle dress uniform, but rather, he was dressed in a white officer's uniform complete with a laureled cap that he had in the crook of his arm. His five stars lined each shoulder and was on the front of the cap, and the ribbons which stood for battle honours lined each side of his pectorals with several medals hanging from his chest that represented different Crusades and Campaigns. He stood at the pulpit, looking to the massive doors.

A man, clad simply in deep black robes marked of a priest, watched over him from this pulpit. With a tome at his belt, a ceremonial blade at the other side sheathed, it was clear he was another high official of the army somehow. His piercing grey eyes observed, as his clearly stern and weathered expression turned slowly into a smile as the doors opened. Those who entered, which intrigued the mare, was her, Dash, and Scootaloo. They had come in their uniforms, and were looking about the place curiously before sighting Velencio and making their way towards him with Rainbow cocking a quizzical expression as to why they were there entirely and why he was dressed as he was.

When they reached him, they watched him set down his cap, and slowly settled to one knee, with his gaze cast downward, before he raised his eyes and looked to each of them as he held out a hand that cradled in it three rings. Each one was a solid, gleaming silver band that seemed to resonate with life. The stones placed within seemed to personally reflect one of them each, and Luna could hear him clearly as he spoke with his voice carrying through the massive hall.

"I've never been this close to anyone, or anything. I don't know how you did what you did, but I'm so madly in love with you three. I want to spend the rest of my life, with you all by my side. So I ask, here and now, in this holy, sanctified place: Will you three beautiful goddesses among men bless me this fair day and make me the happiest man in the entire galaxy? Will you, Luna, Rainbow Dash, Scootaloo, marry me?" His voice was genuine, every word coming straight from his heart as the rings as well seemed to silently call out to each mare respectively as he gazed into their eyes with a loving smile and bright, happy eyes.

Luna actually gasped, this was something she had not expected, though she too felt the same with him. The other's she knew not, both now stood as widows to the loss of Rumble and Thunderlane, but the possibility of marriage with Velencio. She smiled ever so slightly before mouthing the word yes even though this was only but a dream, deep down she wished it were real.

"I am alpha and omega, the beginning and the end, the first and last human you will ever see Greenskin." Lisa muttered under her breath as she gazed off at the smoke, towards which she was sprinting. She had replaced her helmet upon her head by now and pulled the Hellgun off her back to hold it under one arm.

"Don't take all of the fighting General, there is much blood to be spilled in the name of all those who have died to these foul beasts." Captain Volkischer shouted, charging after the General with Elsarnelle hot on his heels as well.

"Indeed, but the Warboss is mine!" She shouted before she yelped in surprise at the lack of ground beneath the three of them.

"Ah holy hell not again!" Hermann cried out as he plummeted downward before landing on his face. Elsarnelle, however, gracefully floated downwards, landing on her feet, before she moved swiftly to help her husband who now effectively had a broken nose that gushed blood.

"You really must learn to watch your footing Hermann," The Eldar woman scolded, patting the dust and mud off of him and trying to staunch the flow of blood. "I know it is how we met, but this is ridiculous."

"Here, need a med kit or no?" Lisa asked from where she had brought herself to her hands and knees, having landed face down.

"Nah, I'll be fine for now Herr General." He replied, warding off his wife's attempts to treat him and smiling despite the pain when he snapped his nose back into place.

"Your wife is right, really is best that you take better care of yourself." Lisa said as she looked around a little, not finding her gun anywhere in the near darkness, "And of course the one thing I didn't pack was my torch, lovely."

"You needn't worry long, unlike you primitive humans that rely on those disgusting fires, I possess the ability to create light where there is none." Elsarnelle stated, as her eyes flashed when she held up her hand and a small ball of pure light hovered above it. The illumination spread swiftly into the cavernous space, as Hermann smiled a little more and nodded.

"What would I do without you?" He asked.

"Probably still be getting your nose broken and tripping over every rock or creeper in the jungle," She said, though not in menace, but jest, as both laughed lightly and she smiled back at him.

"It's what we call a flashlight… Long sto-" Lisa shut her mouth as she laid eyes on the ancient mummified corpses of Hellbounds long past and giant bugs. "Creep-o-meter is maxing out now."

"Again I question how you humans have managed to survive for so long if you cannot stomach a few bodies." Elsarnelle stated, brushing off the fact of the corpses as she stepped forward among them with the Captain following.

He was holding his Aquila pendant around his neck, and whispered a single prayer to each of their souls before his expression turned normal once more. "Come General, we should not tarry long, lest we desire to draw perhaps live versions of these creatures who harried these soldiers before their deaths."

"Very well…" Lisa replied as she stepped closer to the door which automatically slid open, "Seriously creeping me out."

"At least the situation is not like the subarctic training facilities of Gallium IV," Hermann said, earning a distasteful look from his wife, and a somewhat curious one from the General. "We were stationed there during one of our prime recruiting periods, and we made extensive use of the substantial military installations already based there to draw men and women for our army." As the three stood now just outside the door, the Captain's voice had fallen to a hushed whisper. "About two months in however, a fell plague of Nurgle swept across the entire planet. Those who didn't die or escape back to the fleet, they…"

One could tell Hermann didn't have the stomach, surprisingly, to talk about what he had seen. Elsarnelle, on the other hand, despite the unpleasant subject she too had bore witness to, picked up where he had left off. "They were turned into mindless horrors of festering flesh and terrible plague, bearing disease and death to all they encountered. Those they did not infect they brutally murdered, butchering them in packs and hordes of themselves, and then devouring the flesh of their kills." The Eldar woman's gaze seemed to soften, and sadden, showing a bit of care about what had happened to the people of Gallium IV as compared with her usual behavior about humans. "Billions of people were condemned to death during that time… Billions more followed when those afflicted but not yet fully taken escaped the system in flight aboard Imperial vessels." She paused, before her normal nature resumed and she made an embittered remark, "This is why I do not like you humans, you cannot stand and face your fate and only cause ultimately more harm to those around you for your cowardice."

"Now love... " Captain Volkischer began, instantly earning a regretful look from his wife, as she saw no expression but love except in his eyes, which were judging her so harshly she cringed until he embraced her and kissed her cheek. "I know it hurts… We don't have to talk about it anymore." She sighed in his arms, almost happy to lose herself had she not heard a sound off in the distance which instantly put her and the Captain on alert; as if they shared one mind they were prepared to combat a foe together.

"What the Hell was that?" Lisa asked as she backed into a corpse that was hanging in electrical wires on the wall, the same corpse then opened it's eyes and began savagely trying to grab the General, "Okay, not amused!" She shouted as she began blasting the creature to almost no effect.

"Over here!" A strange mechanical voice shouted from down a newly opened hall.

"General, get out of here now!" Captain Volkischer ordered, harshly, before practically shoving Lisa through the opening as he turned back to the previous hall and discovered more of the corpses beginning to stir and try to clamber their way towards them. "Elsarnelle, you go too, I'll make sure none of them get through until you're both safe."

"I'm not go…"

She was cut off abruptly, by that same commanding voice, as silently his eyes pleaded with her. "You must ensure the safety of our child first and foremost, now go."

The mentioning of something previously unspoken seemed to click within the Eldar's mind, and she nodded numbly as he pulled her into a tight embrace and shared one last kiss. "Go, I'll find my way out of here. I always survive, you know that love." He smiled a little, remembering the past situations that had been far worse as she handed him a single blade she had kept on her person. "Use it well my love, and you better keep that promise." She half-heartedly tried to be angry, but there was tears in her eyes as she parted from him and the door sealed behind him.

The only sounds to be heard where the moans of the creatures, the shouts of a man, and the sounds of a knife cutting through air and striking flesh before explosions began to resound. Elsarnelle immediately sank to her knees, as she knew every explosion drew closer to the weapon's own powerful detonation, which was designed as a last resort for just such an occasion as so to prevent the Eldar warrior from being taken alive.

"I'm sorry." Lisa said as they both stopped, the mysterious figure having vanished, "I don't know what this place is, but if it is any consolation, I'm not leaving till it is a crater."

"My...My…" She almost seemed out of touch with her environment completely, her eyes glazed slightly, as she laid her hand to rest upon the door just as she heard it thud harshly and a single, agonized shout echo through it before it was followed with a massive explosion that blasted the door inward a bit and sent her flying onto her back. " **HERMANN!** " She screamed, trying to get up and rush to the door but finding her legs didn't work as she collapsed again and began to sob.

"Stay down." Lisa said calmingly as she drew her sword and light flames began to trickle up and down the blade. She swung just in time to cleave one of the beasts in half from head to toe before roundhouse kicking another.

"Quickly through this door." Another door opened as the same voice shouted at them to move, this time into a corridor that was fully lit, though there was no one inside aside from long dead skeletons.

Elsarnelle heard the voice, knew it was commanding her to safety, but she still didn't want to leave. It was by the fact that she was slapped to her senses that she looked up to Lisa with surprise and actual fear as she realized what was going on. She remembered the order, saw the door, and made for it at a breakneck pace.

Lisa began to move to the door only to see the literal horde of corpses moving at speeds that shouldn't have been possible for them to attain charge her, "Go, find out who is helping, I'll try and follow after I put to rest my ancestors." She shouted, bringing her blade up and giving a warcry before running at her foe.

"Yes General," The former Farseer finally managed, as she regained her voice, though it was weak and scratchy from the screaming. Running through the corridors, she navigated several hallways and began to focus her mind, honing in on the psychic life-force of the one who was also in this strange underground complex. Coming through another room, she paused at a bulkhead door that was locked. Pounding on it harshly, she shouted, "Whoever you are, open up! We need help!"

The door gave a groan before screeching upwards at a blurred pace. Inside was dark, aside from the lone figure clad in black that stepped forth. This figure wielded twin blades that seemed to have sparks dancing upon and between them, and her eyes glowing the same electric blue, "Help, my dead Eldar, you realize not how much you need… Inside, I will aid your allies and return them to you safely, if all goes well." An electric and almost creepy woman's voice spoke out softly as the armored figure silently blurred away and down the hall, leaving the door wide open for Elsarnelle to walk through.

The Eldar woman did as she was instructed, stepping inside and hearing the door slam down shut behind her. Finally, as she was alone, and safe enough to finally give in to all that she had just witnessed, she fell to a nearby chair, and began to cry. Her head in her hands, she didn't care if anyone heard her sorrows, only that she needed to express them.

What seemed like an eternity passed before Lisa came walking inside the darkened room, which also possessed a small amount of green light filtering in from large cylindrical containers which held bodies of many ages and genders, even species. On a few tables rested equipment, more jars with organs inside of them, and other things. Once Lisa saw them however she had to fight to keep what was left of the ration bar she had eaten almost twenty hours ago in her stomach.

"We have returned, I shall begin work on your friend, the afflicted are unable to breach this area." The mysterious woman stated as she strode silently by carrying a charred body.

"Elsarnelle are you alright?" Lisa asked as she knelt down and placed a hand on the Eldar woman's shoulder, trying to comfort her if possible.

"I..Is that?" The former Farseer couldn't even ask, as she saw the charred remains, and knew that it was the man who had, only a short time ago, been the bright, happy, lively man she had known as the love of her life. She took no heed of Lisa, but asked in a weak voice while trying to wipe away her tears, "What are you going to do to my husband?"

"He still lives, though his light is fleeting… I shall do my best to revive him, no promises." The woman replied, laying the man down on a table before moving swiftly to gather her equipment.

"H...How?" She began to ask, before simply nodding as more tears threatened to spill as she nearly shouted, "Please fix him, Please!"

The woman didn't reply, she merely began cutting and replacing, infusing and fusing. An hour passed as both Lisa and Elsarnelle watched the gruesome surgery, an hour and it was all over, "He will survive, I made certain to keep as much flesh and as many organs alive as possible, even went to the extent of using organs I had that were not compatible with… nevermind, he will live. Come, you must hunger, I have food for you." She said, sorrow over taking her voice as she passed into another room, one that was brightly lit.

"Shall we follow her Elsarnelle?" Lisa asked, looking up to the Eldar from her spot on the floor.

"No, I wish to stay with Hermann. You go, General." She whispered, both indicating she wasn't the least bit hungry as well as asking for privacy for a moment as she came up and held tightly to his right hand, which in turn surprisingly held fast to her as well as though sensing her distress.

Lisa walked calmly, though she had been unsettled by the sheer volume of bodies and body parts floating in the previous room into a spartan looking room with grey walls and bright white lights. Lining the walls on her left was a small kitchen and while on her right rested bookshelves and a dining set made entirely of metal. "So who are you?"

"..." The woman looked Lisa over, though no facial expression could be made out behind the oddly cybernetic woman.

"If you don't mind me asking." Lisa added, worried that she just offended their saviour.

"I was Emily Stray, now I am nothing more than a hastily put together toaster oven…" She replied, her voice still sorrowful.

"I am General Lisa Armageddon, of the Fifth Imperial Hellbounds, is there any way I can repay your kindness?" She asked Emily, who then nodded her head after a moment of hesitation.

"Only one, but first I would be a terrible hostess if I didn't offer you food." Emily replied, quickly finding the items she sought after before preparing them, "Stasis fields are handy for items that would otherwise spoil." She nonchalantly commented as she finished the four fried eggs and platter of eight sausage, "When the man awakens I will make him a serving as well."

On that comment, Elsarnelle finally joined the two in the room. Her eyes were still puffy, but she was smiling like a mad woman nonetheless. Her eyes locked on Emily, and immediately she went to her and out of normal character hugged her tightly. "Thank you… Thank you so much, for saving my husband. I… I owe you anything, everything, for he is my life and without him…" She didn't dare continue, because she was close to crying again, although these would have been happy tears, as she withdrew her hold on Emily and bowed to her. "If you ever need anything Miss, I am at your disposal for what you have done for me."

Emily's arms were still raised slightly, and if she had eyes they would have most likely been wide. It took her a full minute to realize that Elsarnelle was not trying to eat her like a mindless beast and recognize the gesture. "That was the first time in over two millennia…" Emily said as she came out of her stupor, "There are three things, first, when you leave, take me with you, second, I require a power supply, and third… I… cannot say, I…" Emily actually broke down, similar to how Elsarnelle had done so, before trying to run out of the room, only to be caught by Lisa and held in a firm yet caring grip.

"Are you alright Emily?" Lisa asked as she looked down to their new ally.

"I have not been alright in a long time, come, I will show you why." She replied as Lisa let go of her and she led them back into the darkness of the previous chamber.

This time she took them over towards the twin cloaks on the far end of the room, she then gently removed the fabric over the object on the right showing a full body that looked intact, but had a pale little girl whose age was perhaps in the range of seven to nine, her body in pristine condition and obviously still 'alive' yet kept in a stasis field.

"I have kept my daughter in this since I awoke in this state and found her torn to pieces… I managed to put her back together but I don't have a heart and while this machine could pump for her, it is too large to fit inside, thus… I need either a heart with a blood type of O- or a synthetic pump that is small enough…" Emily said, the pain in her voice almost being unbarable.

There was a brief moment of silence, as Elsarnelle stared at the screen, unknowingly feeling the pain as if she were watching her own future child in the same state. Her eyes wide, taking it all in, before her hand found Emily's and held fast as she looked into her mechanical eyes with determination. "She can take my heart." She declared, "I am a match on all counts, thanks to my husband's army and their gene-corps. My blood type is also O-, luckily enough." Receiving skeptical looks from Emily however, and the tiniest amount of fear from Lisa about the idea, the former Farseer continued explaining. "I carry Hermann's child, it is proof I am now compatible with humans for previously I would have been unable to attain such a feat. Trust me as well General, I may not have shown it but I used to be a master psyker among my Craftworld. I can regulate my body's functions, even if the organ is not present."

"Only if you are positive… I will handle the power supply, but um… what exactly is it for?" Lisa both affirmed and asked, still uncertain about the Farseer's fate, though trusting in her words.

"A machine, a soldier, purely cybernetic, an old project started by those before us… Something that in the past we destroyed, but now, with caution, can have again." Emily spoke with passion, as she gently squeezed Elsarnelle's hand back and released it before grabbing the second cover and yanking it off. Beneath rested a mightily armored robot standing roughly nine foot tall and armed with both a shield on its left arm, and a mini-gun cannon on it's right. The face plate was emotionless as it had no features present, containing a mere slit that was as wide as the head and perhaps an inch tall. Aside from that it's design was simple, rounded armor obviously meant to deflect bullets and masterful articulation for combat efficiency. "It also has a built in jump pack of sorts, though it can probably only get up to ten feet before it must return, and there really isn't much room for fuel, I calculate maybe four jumps. It carries enough ammo to last it a good amount of time, though it is also able to put away the gun and draw a sword if it runs out. It should also be able to use Astartes weapons, but I have not been able to test it…"

"Then you soon shall, but first I believe we should concern ourselves with your daughter." Elsarnelle stated, beginning to prepare her mind already for the harrowing events yet to unfold, when she suddenly felt someone's arms wrap slowly around her waist.

"If you're going to do something like this love, you should have told me first." The voice was Hermann's, although it was a bit ragged, as the Eldar woman's expression turned to one of pure shock as she practically whipped around to face the one who held her in his embrace. He pressed his lips to hers, briefly, before speaking again. "I will not allow ye to do such a thing like this alone my dear, I shall lend ye whatever strength I can."

"Hermann… My love… You're… You're…" She couldn't form words, and only smiled and hugged him back tightly as a few small tears streaked down her cheeks.

"I have a plan, and I would like to perform the procedure on you, Elsarnelle, last, so that if things do not work well… I would much rather have the robot online before I do so… I don't want my daughter to see this place." Emily spoke before turning her attention to Hermann, "And you should be resting, I replace over half of your Emperor-damned body and you start walking and moving, stitching is new, let it bond, flesh is not yet fused entirely! Go and rest on the couch with your wife, afflicted cannot enter here, turrets protect, I will make you food that I hope you will be able to eat, since you have a new stomach, and then the General and I will depart… Doctor's orders!" She practically shouted, causing Lisa to raise a brow.

"Doctor?" She asked, a half smirk on her face.

"Yes, long ago… studied both mechanics and biology, skilled in both, fortunately." The mechanical woman replied, looking at Elsarnelle and Hermann, "Well, what are you waiting for? The apocalypse already happened, go!"

Emily's words did little to frighten the ancient, weathered soldier, and Elsarnelle shook her head at the poor woman before laying against his chest as he kept an arm around her protectively. All he did, in fact, was stand and smile at Emily.. "I have never listened to a doctor in all of my ten-thousand and twenty-four years, and I've made it this far alive. And as for food and rest, there's plenty of that later, the first at base, the latter when I'm dead for real."

"You're too stubborn to actually die…" Elsarnelle mumbled into his chest, before looking up into his eyes as he laughed.

"Yeah, that's part of it. The other half is because I didn't want to leave you and our little girl alone." After a brief silence, the Captain took notice of Emily still staring at him, and he cocked an eyebrow curiously.

"Sit down before your skin falls off… bub." She said without amusement, "and feel free to scavenge any clothes you find except for the set next to my daughter, those are her's, though I'd rather not see a man nude in my home lest I am working on putting him back together."

"Normally, I'd be questioning why you're skittish about a man not having clothes, but since you did bring me back from the dead, I'll obey that request." Hermann nodded, detaching himself from his wife and moving to collect several articles of clothing, of which he was thankful to find a uniform that at least had his rank upon it before he put it on. "Now that I'm in clothes, I'd like to ask a private word a moment if you wouldn't mind, Miss?"

"Emily Stray, and yes, lead to wherever you wish to speak." Emily raised her hand passively to signal she was ready.

"Just the other room, if you wouldn't mind." The Captain asked, before he kissed Elsarnelle a final time and then left the current room to enter the other. When he did so, he went to the opposite wall and stood there before turning back to face Emily. When she drew close, he offered his hand out, and took hers before he hugged her. "Thank you…" He whispered, "Thank you for giving me another crack at the rest of my immortal life, I owe you far more than it now." Hermann drew away slowly, visibly shaking, with a single tear in his eye that he quickly wiped away. "I get to see my little girl, get to raise her and watch her grow up… I get my future back, everything, and it is all because of you Miss Stray."

Emily showed no emotion at first, but then changed that attitude before placing her own hand upon his shoulder, "It is what I trained for, saving the lives of brave men and women, and with that feeling you have, I look forward to sharing it with you soon." She replied, and if she had a way to change her voice aside from volume, or show any emotion, she would have shed a few more tears and smiles as well.

From the moment the Iron Warrior Chaplain had left the ruins of the grand entrance to the cathedral they had captured, Rhayes had allowed his cold anger to seep forth to fester within the material of his being and upon the environment around him. He cut a straight path through the thick forest, never diverting from it for anything; not even the massive trees which stood in his path or the thick underbrush which tried to trip him up. If a tree stood in his way, he raised his fist, and smashed straight through it. His body's movement broke the brush before him, and nothing was subtle about his path that he created.

After making at least a dozen miles from his original position, the weary and angered Chaplain found himself emerging from the pure forest into what amounted to be yet another chapel of sorts. This one was small however, by comparison. With crumbling facades and overgrowth by nature's reclamation, the ancient building still held on to its own beauty and more now as the High Gothic architecture constructed many millennia ago seemed enhanced by what had come when man had left this place.

The placed had a small front verandah, with a cracked fountain that was circled by cobbled stones and strange plants and flowers that flowed gently in a breeze. Water still poured from its spout, somewhat filling the pool and slipping between the cracks. It filtered through slowly, watering the plants and flowers, as the Chaplain moved to them. He came to rest, inhaling deeply of the scent of these colorful flowers as he knelt down a moment.

When he rose, he turned to the small chapel, and was surprised slightly when he took note of a symbol he hadn't seen previously. Set above the rotting doors, of which were high enough and wide enough for even Dreadnoughts to not have trouble entering, was the insignia of the Iron Warriors. Carved into the very masonry, though the marks were not recent; but clearly ages ago as they too showed cracks and crumbling with age. But there it was, plain as the daylight peeking through the cracks of the thick canopy.

Without question, Rhayes moved for the doors, and paused before them as they loomed in front of him. He felt unworthy of entering what he considered a hallowed place of his ancient brethren, as his gaze cast downward and could no longer look to the insignia emblazoned above them. Still, he found his way, and pushed them open. Groaning loudly, both out of design and from the passage of time, he entered.

What he saw, took his breath away. His eyes scanned the room, which was lined with pews that had since rotted, flipped, collapsed, or burned. Fire had razed through this place, as his gaze saw the scorch marks and black soot left behind. The structure though, had held firm, as did the large organ that sat centrally behind the pulpit. The mosaic windows which decorated the sides of the building still were whole, and appeared to tell a story of a once wild world tamed by Men of Iron Will and Steely muscle. Clad in great armor with the mightiest of weapons, these warriors had built a fashionable hold here on this world, and founded a great manufactory and many cities as well as chapels dedicated to the worship of the machine. It told of the history of the planet, when the Imperium had first found it. When the Iron Warriors had first found this planet, and scourged it clean to be rebuilt in their image.

Pride. Pride was all that swelled within the heart of the Chaplain, although his anger was not forgotten in the slightest as he made his way and knelt before the pulpit. An effigy in resemblance to the Emperor, with Perturabo at his side, stood in front of this place of speaking.

Falling to a kneel, with helmet removed, Rhayes pondered and dwelt upon his inner rage as well as sending up soft prayers to show his soul the way to peace. As he did so, he didn't notice anything other than his own thoughts, as a lumbering machine in resemblance only of design to David appeared behind him. Clad in the same colors of the Iron Warriors Legion, he looked down upon the Chaplain with a single drill claw reaching down and placing itself gently on his shoulder in a caring way. The Iron Warrior didn't notice this, nor did he notice David who had found the place as well and now stood in the doorway.

After a brief moment of silence, Rhayes suddenly shrugged off the Leviathan Dreadnought's claw, which was met with incredible rage on the end of the Dreddy. The Chaplain didn't seem to notice, though, as the Dreadnought smashed its fists together and made machine-noises akin to screaming angrily while smoke billowed out of his stacks and covered the ceiling thickly. No noise was audible though, as the Iron Warrior looked to the effigy and spoke softly, his voice laden with pain.

"Brother… How much I wish you were here today… How I wish I still could stand beside ye in honorable combat, back to back, facing our foes together… How I wish to still be able to hear your voice, your praise and advice, anything. Today I have known another… So similar to ye… Why Emperor? Why must you punish me so in this way? Ye who taketh my Brother Davion from me with thine mad experiments, ye who force me to see another who is so alike to him it frightens me?"

The strange Leviathan Dreddy swiftly turned to the doors, as he heard David take even the smallest of steps inside the doors. The face that which met the Hero's gaze was scarily, eerily, almost exactly alike his own. The only difference was the occupant's eyes, which were a solid black color. Everything else, even down to any scar marks, were similar in resemblance, as the Leviathan smashed his claws together and then pointed at the Blood Raptor accusingly.

"Why couldn't you just let the past stay buried?" He stated, in a voice alike to David's, except more angry and insane. "You, who come into my little brother's life just to stir up more pain." The Dreddy looked between the two, his Brother and David, before he already snarled as he already started to fade. "You help my brother, take my place even, but never hurt him again or I shall make your fate one worse than you already suffer."

The Leviathan Dreadnought fully dispersed into the air around him, leaving only David and the Iron Warrior Chaplain, who now had bowed his head again and continued to pray in search of answers.

David slowly and freakishly almost silently walked forward to stand next to the Chaplain, his mighty weapons resting in the down position, "This world holds many secrets, the last time I was here we had found a Temple to all the Primarchs, even the ones who remain unnamed. I will have to seek it out again and show you…" David spoke, his tone sorrowful but also on edge, "I meant you no disrespect, honestly there are times that I am not even in control of my own being… I truly am sorry."

"Davio… I mean…" Rhayes slowly rose, despite being startled by the intrusion of the Blood Raptor into this ancient sanctuary of the Iron Warriors. His eyes turned to meet the Dreadnought's, his own seething with that kind of barely-restrained rage that was seen within Davion's as well; but there was also a deeper, more hidden sadness there, one that threatened to swallow him whole as he collected his helm and held it in the crook of his arm. "I have no desire to see those Loyalist Fools and Heretical Scum." His words spoke of conviction, as he added, "I serve only the General and the Corpse-Emperor, there are no others." After a brief moment, the Chaplain stepped past him, ignoring him completely until he stood at the door and leaned on it as if in pain. A pain, worse than the anger he felt.

"If it makes you feel any better, I only serve the Emperor, and any he trusts is good enough… Arg, for… ME." David had begun to slowly turn but finished with a stumble, using his claw to stabilize himself, "I agree that most Loyalists are idiots, they are unworthy of our protection… BUT… it was the duty the Emperor… GAVE US, AAARRRRGGGGGGG, THUS WE MUST OBLIGE HE WHO GAVE HIS ALL!" David finished, falling to his knees as his cannon removed his face plate.

Rhayes suddenly snapped to full stature, as he heard something that of which had echoed in his ears for centuries previously. Something that brought him back an Age, to someone he knew so closely. "Davion?" He asked, turning around, his helm dropping when he saw how David was suffering. "Brother!?" He shouted, rushing forward only to be swiped at by the massive Leviathan's claw. He ducked it easily though as if by instinct expecting it. "Davion Brother, steady yourself!" He commanded, coming to rest mere inches from what had once been the faceplate of the Dreddy and staring into the depths to meet David's gaze as he gripped tightly around the sarcophagus as if to hold him there.

"RAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG, SHOW ME THE ENEMY, I'LL KILL THEM ALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!" David shouted, his voice shaking loose dust from where it had been resting. "I… Sorry, it's hard to…. CONTROL." His eyes were glowing red and his skin was actually steaming. "I… I can't do this anymore, no strength left to control myself, to fight…" He said, panting for breath as his claw dug itself into the floor and his eyes locked with Rhayes, showing that not only were his eyes glowing red, but the veins in his face and what was left of his neck also were glowing red.

 **"But you do have the strength!"** The Iron Warrior howled in his face, his hands reaching within and coming to rest on the sides of the Hero's face and despite the heat that blistered through and seared his hands and melted parts of his gauntlets, as he continued to shout fervently. **"You can control yourself, and no machine will tell ye otherwise my Brother! Think of all the people who need you Davion, your brothers, your chapter…** me… **"** Rhayes choked up a moment, before he continued in earnest as his black eyes started to glow as well. **"You can do this, because I am with you, Brother!"** As he spoke, the glowing spread to his hands, beginning to seep within the Hero's sarcophagus and slowly overtake the powerful, horrendous glow, although at a cost, as the Chaplain's own eyes began to turn that hateful red glow.

"I, **I can continue my fight, I can continue my service…"** David spoke with conviction as his claw landed on the Chaplain's shoulder, **"Not even the gods of Chaos could stop me now brother."** David's eyes then returned to his normal mahogany red as he stared back into Rhayes', "I will not fail, again."

"That's it Brother, I…I always knew you had the strength… To...To overcome." Rhayes smiled, actually smiled, as his eyes continued to glow harshly in the dark of the chapel. The Iron Warrior Chaplain barely had time to utter a single word before he collapsed backwards and fell into one of the pews, his body tense and writhing with agony. "Brother…"

"Hold on Chaplain." David spoke, the conviction of his voice almost promising as he placed his claw on the chest of his brother and began uttering prayers, a faint white glow escaping him and purging the red from Rhayes.

The Chaplain smiled a little again, his pained expression relaxing somewhat, as he looked up and opened his eyes again. What were once black eyes however, remained crimson now, as a memory and imprint from the brief encounter with the darker forces afflicting David's mind.

By the door, past Rhayes, Davion's form appeared a final time. His expression was strangely, curled into a smile as well. His glowing eyes soft, not burning with hatred, as he nodded gratefully to the other Leviathan before gesturing outside. "They come. Do not worry, they will not harm."

As he faded away again, several forms stood in his place. These forms ranged in appearance, but all had a look of raggedness about them as they stood in the doorway. They stood tall, like Astartes, but bore next to no armor save a shoulder pauldron on their left and a gauntlet. They wore robes, weaved of Iron. Clutched in their hands, they carried primitive spears and blades with crackling power-fields.

With black eyes, the group of four stared with weapons raised defensively, before one of them, who bore a MK. 3 helmet, barked something in a language neither of the two could hope to understand. His insignia on the shoulder guard, as was the others, was that of the Iron Warriors, though it was badly faded, as he pointed his spear at the Dreadnought and spoke again in that strange tongue. What he said though, didn't sound aggressive, but questioning, as he took a step inside and his group of three others followed.

David locked eyes with the leader of these several men, for once not feeling rage build to suppress, but a calmness that allowed him to think. "I know not what you say, but know that lest you mean my brother harm, ye shall have no quarrel with me."

"Matak Elich Errenous Kalish?" The Leader asked, pointing to Rhayes, who looked over slowly with an eyebrow raised as though a faint flicker of recognition registered and he sat up and turned fully to face them.

"Kalish, Brotker." Several of the others said among themselves, before being quieted by the Leader's spear rapping on the ground once, twice.

"... Ideas, they look like they may be related to you?" David spoke as he looked down to Rhayes before realizing his face was no longer protected, "I hate it when I don't have my helmet…"

"Why? I think it's an improvement, Brother." The Chaplain stated, rising to his feet and retrieving his own before hooking it to his belt as he strode towards them with no fear. They backed up, as if in awe, but the Leader held his ground as the two looked eye to lense. "Brother." He stated, once, pressing the man's chest before pointing back to himself. "You, Brothers."

"Hroely Kaplain?" The Leader asked, looking Rhayes up and down before he suddenly knelt down as if unworthy. The others also did so, sheathing their weapons.

"Okay I'm lost…" David said, grabbing his helm with his claw before putting it on, "And as the last part of my body I'd like to keep it safe."

"Just Chaplain, Chaplain Rhayes." The Iron Warrior said, making a gesture for the five to rise and they did so after giving him unsure glances.

"Kaplain, Rhayes." They all repeated, before the Leader nodded gratefully and bowed his head in respect.

"Demetrius." He said, offering the Chaplain his spear of which he cocked his helmeted head when it was refused.

"Keep your weapon Brother, I have my Crozius." Rhayes responded, drawing the weapon and getting reactions of awe again as they all admired the ornate craftsmanship as compared to their shoddy blades and spears.

"I'll just stand over here and stay out of the fan club…" David said as he looked on.

"Now now, Brother, that's no way to act." Rhayes said, sheathing his weapon at his side before he walked over and took the Dreadnought's claw in his fist and beckoned him to come and mingle with the strange Iron Warriors.

"Yal, Drogheneat?" The Leader asked, before bowing again in respect to the great warrior as the others did so as well for a moment before the Leader flicked his thumb in the direction northward. "Calmnep Ironclad. Heoem taho Iron Wars. Coem?" He asked, to both of them.

"An Ironclad Dreadnought at camp? Is that what he just said?" David asked, unable to follow the speech of these mysterious Astartes.

"I do not think so Brother, I believe he said 'Camp Ironclad, Home of the Iron Warriors. Come?" Rhayes said, translating correctly as the Leader nodded before laughing heartily.

"Drogheneat Ironclad doeds leve atta Calmnep Ironclad." He did seem to confirm, however, as he gave a pointed look to David. "Frzend azza tan millenza ta Brotker Gale, hahky daj." The others murmured among themselves, before the Leader stamped his spear again and they quietened as he gestured again in the direction.

Rhayes looked to David, "I will go only if you wish to go, Brother." He said.

"Lead on Rhayes, I am intrigued… and for once not wanting to kill everything in sight." David spoke, voicing his revelation.

"Demetrius, take us to Camp Ironclad." Rhayes commanded, before nodding to the Leviathan and then to the Leader who smashed his chest once and then shouted something even the Chaplain couldn't translate before the men and he all marched off into the jungle, heading northward. "Come Brother Davio...David." Rhayes said, taking the lead between them and following swiftly after the strange Astartes who were of his lineage into the dense forest.

"I hope this isn't a trap… and that they have food, I find myself hungry… when did I eat last?" David muttered to himself as he followed slowly behind them, only taking half steps so that he could keep pace with them.

"My brothers don't set traps, we conduct sieges. There is a difference between us and that of the Night Lords, Brother." Rhayes then laughed, as his stomach as well actually growled loud enough that the forest itself went quiet. "I haven't had a good meal in I'd estimate a few years, I suppose I could do with something besides this tasteless nutrient-paste my armor supplies."

Weta Hera." Demetrius stated, coming to a stop after emerging from the jungle and staring at massive walls made from the trunks of trees the size of David and just as thick that were tied together. Two Dreadnoughts, both clearly of another Era, stood guard over the main entrance, which was an arch cut through one of the trunks that was tall enough for them to fit through. Their weapons raised to readiness, but lowered once the Leader bade them to allow entry. When they saw Rhayes, they both chuckled darkly, before nodding and then watching David as the group entered.

What stood inside these massive walls, was a strange sight indeed. Massive trees, with rope-swing bridges between them, were lit and bore holes made for men to fit and acted as homes. The ground was packed with men of similar armor, with a single Dreadnought who stood far from them, with a crowd of at least a hundred who were knelt before him as he issued instructions.

"Dreadnoughts? Rhayes?" David questioned as he cautiously stayed close to his ally, "You take lead, I'd rather not start a fight by saying something offensive, granted I'm in a Leviathan… but if they have lived this long… I'm willing to bet they know what they are doing."

"Quite, I shall suggest additional caution on both our behalfs, for even I am out of touch with these brothers of mine." The Chaplain stated, himself on guard with his hand always at his Crozius as they marched through the dirt pathway and sea of the primitive Astartes, who were all staring; but they stared only at Rhayes, not at David, as with the small group they were in utter awe and all immediately sank to one knee as he passed and bowed their heads.

"Deres mera Hoem." Demetrius said, pointing with his spear as he dismissed his group and they all bowed in respect before leaving. His tree he pointed to was the largest of them all, and within its confines of the entrance stood a young woman who was smiling and ran to him.

"Da," was all she said, as he embraced her, kissing her forehead before he turned them both back and she was looking up with wide eyes at the other two. Still, mostly staring at Rhayes, but occasionally she looked to David as well.

"Greetings young one." David spoke, his words sincere but also clipped as his gaze drifted towards the Ironclad Dreadnought, "Demetrius, I feel as if I am getting odd looks… has anyone bearing my insignia been here previously?"David asked, concern on his tongue, as Sirrus did still wear something similar to the Swallowtail Falcon with triple blood drop emblem.

"Der Brotker dart coem, az hrt azzed fero alli witf uz bu da Drogheneats sadi Neigh." Demetrius stated, his body tense as he finally took notice of the emblazoned insignia and knew why his fellow Iron Wars were also looking so oddly at him now. "Da Brotker wert bahd, spielled blud ov too-dogen Iron Wars wen da Drogheneats, wen Brotker Gale coem anz beet hem wid o'ly wun fizt."

"I'll take that as a yes, and that he was hostile… What can you tell me about him, size, look, etcetera? If he truly is one of mine then I wish to put him back into his place for giving you grief." David spoke, his claw opening a fraction and spitting tiny bursts of flames in a passive threat to whoever disrespected these folk.

"He looked similar to you, Leviathan." The Ironclad Dreadnought, who was on the other side of the large camp, replied. Though he was far, his voice carried the same volume as if he was a mere few steps away like Demetrius, and as he made his approach the Iron Wars backed away and allowed him full passage. "Although that little pussyfuck didn't have your size, and I backhanded the bitch right out of the gates when I was disturbed from my slumber because he was killing my brothers."

"Did he give you a name?" David asked as his claw came to rest downwards, "If he is one of the new recruits I'll sling not only him, but his mentor as well…" David spoke with a minor amount of rage, though he was still fully in control of himself, "Forgive me, I have not introduced myself and am ranting in the open. I am the former Captain David, now Hero, of the Blood Raptor Astartes Chapter under the Master Nitronus, a former Raven Guard Legion member." David added, hoping that the one he was thinking of wasn't who the disrespectful cur was.

"I am Gale, former Warmaster of the Iron Warriors Legion under Perturabo, now entombed in this damnable thing since the Heresy years began and he personally cut me down to this state." The Dreadnought stated, his claws rotating as if angered deeply before he slammed them together and sent up sparks that barely missed several of his brothers. "Aye, the fool gave me a name, right before I gave him the hardest hit of his life. His name was Sirrus."

At the mention of the name Sirrus, Davids stacks shot to life and a looming cloud of smoke began to form, **"THE TRAITOR, SHOW ME WHERE HE WENT, I SHALL RIP HIM LIMB FROM LIMB AS HE DID ME!"** David roared, sending nearby birds to the sky as his auto cannons spun up to life and flames spout out of his claw which was now spinning violently.

Before Rhayes could react, to try and calm David down, before Demetrius could utter a command, or any of the Iron Wars could make a move, Gale had stepped forth. Both of his massive claws came to grip upon the other larger one's weaponry and arm respectively, and, surprisingly, he lifted him from the ground with ease before shouting so loud the Chaplain and all the Astartes fell to their knees, ears bleeding faintly. **"SILENCE! IF YOU DO NOT SHUT THE SEWER THAT MAKES THE WORDS I WILL RIP YOU APART HERE AND NOW AS I SHALL HIM WHEN I SEE HIM AGAIN!"**

David looked down upon the Dreadnought, his smokestacks not ceasing, but his voice calming to a growl, **"Sirrus nearly killed all of our brothers, and before I die, I shall make that right… He may have been my blood brother once, but now, he is no longer, hasn't been for nearing a millennia."** David finished speaking, the anger in his voice not directed towards the one holding him, nor to any surrounding him, but to his former brother, and him alone.

"And Perturabo, my Blood Father, did the same to me as your brother did you, he slew my entire world's Legion down to roughly a hundred of us, counting Dan and Verrick who guard the gates… And yet, at the end of it all, despite my hatred and vow to see him put in his place, he is still my Father." Gale's wise words ended on that note, as he set the Leviathan down none too gently and stepped away. "I go to my rest, do not wake me again like that bastard did by throwing one of my brother's bodies and smacking my faceplate." He stepped away, and disappeared from them all in mere moments into one of the trees, with all of them watching him before turning and staring directly at David as if he'd done something horrid.

David stood rooted to the spot, still seething in anger, though now all that showed were the twin spires of smoke as he returned the emotionless gaze his helm provided.

"David, trust me when I say I understand your rage, but you may very well cost us any chance of friendship among these brothers of mine." Rhayes said, quietly, as his hand reached up and clasped to his claw to show he was there before Demetrius rose from his forced kneel earlier and gave a stern look to the Hero through his lenses.

"Not after what he did to Diana, maybe before that, but my Fallen Brother is dead to me, only a Daemon remains in his body now." David spoke, the anger slowly being replaced by that of mournful sorrow as his spires stopped smoking altogether and he just stared at Demetrius.

The Leader of the Iron Wars stepped forward, beckoning his little girl to go back to the house after handing her his spear, which actually made a few of the other primitive Astartes gasp as they watched him slowly remove his helm. His face was pale, gaunt, with rings around his eyes from sleepless nights. Virtually no hair existed save his brows, which were knit in a look of pain as he raised his armored arm up and made a single fist that was symbolic as all the Iron Wars immediately stamped their right foot and raised their armored fists as well. "Amalek Kra War ov Iron." He stated, before pointing to David as a tear began to run down his cheek. "Brotker sahk beketh recurned, dak ve sveair."

This, even Rhayes met with some skepticism, after all, he too was a former Traitor himself; and in being one he had originally only taken Velencio's offer because Ragnarok had been in command and he'd respected the Warsmith's decisions. It would be hard to turn one who wasn't the least bit affected by Daemons, like himself; but to be a Daemon-Prince, there was little hope. Still, the Chaplain nodded before he saw Demetrius turn on his heel and immediately set off for the back of the camp, where Gale had been previously instructing the other Iron Wars.

As the Leader did so, it was with an efficiency that was surprising for such primitives that they dispersed from the center of the large camp. The entire area lay bear, as they left for many of the trees. Being able to see inside the entrances at the base told that they were all heading for stairs, hewn directly into the roots and thickly-packed dirt that ran downward in a spiral. After a short time, they began to emerge again. No longer in their crowded and shoddy appearance as before, but this time fully armored and armed. Clad in MK3 Iron Armor, wielding much finer variants of their spears and power-swords, some even carried bolters and flamers.

They marched with a drilled excellence, in groups of one-hundred each, and formed up in columns and rows before Demetrius before kneeling, their weapon arm wrapped around their back and head held in their other hand with their insignia pointed ever forward towards him. Rhayes, at this moment, observed with raised eyebrows, before looking to David as more continued to pour out and shake the earth with their marching steps.

David looked on, silent, contemplative, it was like this for about two minutes before he looked to the Chaplain, "This will end badly, for that I am sorry." He said in a low tone before gesturing to Rhayes to move forward, that he would follow.

"Those who have doubted the strength of Iron, have since been gone for ages, Brother." Rhayes stated, his expression a slight smile at the sight of which laid before him before his features schooled to be stern when the Leader made a gesture for him to come and join upon the small platform which was elevated from the assembling Companies. He did so, not questioning his brother's request, and stepped among the Iron Wars as they all seemed to whisper fervently in their language of prayers for strength and blessings from the 'Iron Lord' to guide them onward.

When the Chaplain stood beside Demetrius, he looked out upon the sea of assembled Astartes, and watched as all fell quiet when the Leader merely raised his hand. He nodded to Rhayes, before kneeling himself, as the two other Ironclads lumbered in and took up the rear of the ranks.

For the Chaplain, it had been far too long since he'd made any sort of address to his fellows. It had been two centuries, for Smoteous had often claimed that position out of seniority. Rhayes took a breath, steadying himself, as his eyes closed, and with Crozius unknowingly gripped in his hand he began to speak.

"Here our brothers stand, from all around the world. Waiting in a line, to hear the battle cry. As all are gathered here, our victory is near. The sound shall fill the hall, and bring power to us all. We alone are fighting, for metal that is True. We own the Right, to live the Fight, we're here, for all of you…" His hand made a sweeping gesture with his Crozius, indicating all around, as he spoke his next line.

"Brothers everywhere!" He declared, his eyes snapping open, those crimson pupils glowing brightly red for a moment as though an intense emotion were reflected in them. "Raise your hands in the air! Because We're Warriors, Warriors of the World! And like the Thunder that strikes from the skies as Lightning, we're sworn to Fight, we're sworn to Die! We're Warriors, Warriors of the World!"

One of the Iron Wars rose up, his hand raising high in the air with blade tipped to extend that reach as he spoke up. "Many stand against us, but they shall never win!" He looked about, as another rose from his company with his spear held high.

"We said we would return, and here we are again!" He too looked about, seeing another Company's Astarte rise.

"To bring them all Destruction, Suffering, and Pain, we are the Hammer of the Iron Lord, his Thunder, Wind, and Rain!"

On and on, until every Astarte had risen, including Demetrius, these words were chanted like mad, and it is known that the planet itself seemed to reverberate from the sheer number of voices calling out as they all announced together the star of their Crusade. It was finally stopped, when Rhayes held up his hand, and then raised his Crozius as it started to glow with a reddish-golden light.

"There they await in fear, with their swords in feeble hands. With dreams to be a king, first, one must be a man! I call them out and charge them with a life that is a lie! And in their final hours, they shall confess before they die!"

" **LET THE BLOOD STAIN THIS PLANET RED OF ALL WHO TRY TO DETER US IN OUR WAR OF IRON!"** The two Dreadnoughts shouted, the effect instantaneous as all the Companies let out a single, massive warcry to the heavens before rising and turning without orders to the gates. They marched off, with the Dreddys taking point as they filed out towards the gate, prepared now for War.

Rhayes stood there, Crozius arm now limp beside him, panting. Demetrius was giving him a hearty pat on the back, and both were smiling, though the former did so to hide the pain as his still-glowing eyes met David's.

"Well spoken… Let their aim be true and armor hold, Ad mortem." David spoke, his voice still low as he too began marching behind the Iron Wars, though his steps seemed slightly erratic in comparison to when he had first arrived.

"Yes, Let all our shots be true and armor hold, may the Omnissiah bless us in this regard." Rhayes replied, choosing to ignore the thought of this as a march to death, as he looked to Demetrius and received a nod of respect before watching the Leader replace his helm and jump from the position to the ground. Rushing forwards, he joined in at the head of his massive columns, leaving Rhayes behind as he still struggled to repress whatever had fired him up so much. After a brief moment, he felt it under control, and moved to join as well beside David, as they all marched out of the place as one massive being of great power.

"You took the psychic charge of the leviathan implant, didn't you?" David spoke in a hushed tone.

"I don't know what I did in those moments Brother… All I know, is that within every fibre of my being there is a burning hatred that screams to be unleashed… But it is no more than I have already dealt with, for I am as are all my brothers, good at keeping our emotions suppressed." Rhayes replied, after a moment of silence passed in the air between them. "I would rather it be me though, to suffer this curse, more so at least than you do, for I can feel it grow by the minute. Do you not feel it as much anymore?"

"It is almost as if it no longer resides within me, the world is clear… save when I am angered." David replied, making certain to stay with the group as they marched, and silently wishing his fellow heroes were with him.

"Then it does not, your anger is only your own now…" Rhayes gave a wry smile, "But mine…I have a feeling we shall soon see just what an average Astartes driven to your rage can do." With his eyes back to some semblance of normalcy, he looked instead with pride at the ones who marched ahead of them as he beat every inch of this unearthly wrath down to the depths of his being to stay there until the time was right. "The only thing I miss out of this, I would think, is that if I do fall to this, I will not have brother Sanguine around to join in on the slaughter." He laughed, looking to David with a more natural smile now.

"The Sanguine? Well then, I have missed much." David spoke, for he knew of the tales.

"Indeed you have my Brother, indeed you have." Rhayes followed this with a chuckle, as he saw even the two Ironclads turn their upper bodies around as they marched and stare at them both at the mentioning of the ancient Blood Angel's name.


End file.
